Cosas de la vida
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Luego de ser traicionada y humillada por las personas que más amaba, Sakura Haruno cambiara su dulzura e inocencia por sensualidad y maldad hundiendose en alcohol, sexo y droga ¿Podrá alguien salvarla de si misma antes que acabe con su vida?
1. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una historia que contarte, si, esto son "Cosas de la vida"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Primero de septiembre, mi primer día de clase de mi penúltimo año de secundaria, al fin en dos años entraria a la universidad de medicina y podría trabajar para ayudar a mi tía con los gastos de la casa. Pensé que este año iba a ser exactamente igual a los anteriores, yo observándote de lejos y tu revolcándote con cada zorra que se te tirará a los pies. _

_Quizás seguir así hubiera sido mejor..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuantas veces me he caído, a lo largo de esta vida

y he aprendido a levantame, de esta eterna caida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto con mi libros en mano, el pasillo estaba lleno ya que era el receso más largo del día. Caminaba despacio, no tenía apuro, hasta que senti una mano tirar mis libros al suelo y unas chillonas risas, burlarse de la tonta broma que tu zorra predilecta me había echo:_

―_Fijate por donde vas, Haruno_―_ Comentó mientras la veía alejarse, contorneando su cadera y subiendo su falda, que más que falda parecia cinturon. _

_No le dije nada, ya estaba acostumbrada._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Que las penas no se olvidan, ni con porros, ni bebidas.

Game over, puedes jugar bien y perder la partida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Te observaba tomar, botella tras bottella con tus amigos, me dejaste de lado toda la noche y no es que esperará que te preocuparás por mi toda la fiesta, pero al menos una vez podías acercarte a preguntarme como estoy ¿No? _

_Ah claro, lo olvide, contigo las cosas no funcionan así._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por arriesgarte ni te imaginas los colegas que llegan a tricionarte,

cuantas preguntas más, solo debes solucionarte, cuantas penas llegarán a ahogarte.

Cuantas bellas damas, consiguieron conquistarte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No entendí muy bien tu mensaje, decias que querías verme en tu casa, a la cual me has llevado tan poco desde los cuatro meses que estamos juntos. Al llegar a tu mansión, tu hermano me abrio la puerta, me miro entre divertido y burlón, un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda y me dejo pasar sin hacer preguntas. _

_Subí las escaleras y fui recorriendo el pasillo despacio. Comencé a escuchar un murmullo, que se hacía más potente a medida que me acercaba a la última puerta caoba del pasillo, los murmullos comenzaron a aumentar y senti varios gemidos femeninos, al abrir la puerta observe todo en penumbras, la luz del pasillo ilumino tu pálido rostro, me miraste con lástima y burla y seguiste penetrandola sin despegar tu vista de mi. _

_Hasta el momento no había reparado en ella, cuando deshice nuestro contacto visual, la vi, su pelo enmarañado, sus ojos abiertos como platos y sus manos intentanto cubrirse con las sábanas que caían de la cama... Eras tú, el amor de mi vida y... ¿Mi mejor amiga? Mi corazón dejo de latir y mis pies corrieron lo mas rápido que pude mientras oía la voz de mi Inner gritarme __**"Estúpida" **_

_Itachi me observo bajar corriendo pero regreso inmediatamente la vista a su libro, salí por la puerta principal corriendo desesperada mientras sentía mis mejillas arder y humedecerse, mi corazón ya no latía, ya no sentía, ya no escuchaba y la imagen de mi mejor amiga y mi novio regreso a mi cabeza como un eterno flash back, hasta que sentí que era jalada del brazo, di media vuelta para ver sus ojos humedecidos y la golpee con todas mis fuerzas._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando algo no sea justo, no puedes guardar silencio,

tu sabes que algo falta para llenar el vacío.

Debes seguir bien firme, en línea recta, ese camino,

jamás debes hundirte, lucha y sigue pero erguido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y a pesar que jure vengarme, al llegar a mi casa y observar la foto de mi madre noto la clase de persona en la que me estoy conviertiendo y definitavamente ya no me parezco a ella. Tan dulce, tan inocente, tan romantica, quizas fue por eso que mi padre la abandono cuando quedo embarazada a los quince años... _

_Los romanticos siempre mueren._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando todo salga mal, esperate no corre prisa,

siempre al mirar tu foto, se me nublaba la vista.

Pesimista, he sido siempre y creo que seguiré siendo,

porque todo me da igual y en recuerdos te sigo viendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sé que era mentira, que nunca sentiste nada por mi, pero cada vez recuerdo más tus besos y caricias a inicio de año, cada una de ellas esta marcada a fuego en mi piel, son cicatricez que llevaré toda mi vida, pero ahora es mi turno de dejar mis cicatrices en tu alma, claro si es que tienes una, porque la mía, la mía ya no existe, mucho menos después de todo lo que he echo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

No fue buena tu intención, no pude olvidar tu traición,

porque murió, se rompió y dejo de latir mi corazón.

Me encerraste en tu prisión, sin previa justificación.

¿Por qué te fuiste? Te pregunto, sin darme una explicación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yo lo supe, lo supe en el momento en que me penetro por primera vez, cuando sus ojos aperlados destilaron ese veneno por primera vez al mirarme, cuando no te preocupaste por ser suave sabiendo que era mi primera vez y también lo supe al despertar al otro día sola en la cama de un motel._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gracias a ello, me convertí en un niñato desconfiado,

porque la vida da palos, solo debes aceptarlos.

En mis ojos solo queda ya odio y un puro rencor,

porque no sabes el dolor que se siente perderlo todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_De verás creias que Sasuke iba amarte, pelo chicle_―_ Sonrió mientras veía mis lagrimas caer, pero yo no la observaba, solo lo veía a él y su sonrisa torcida y mi mundo se vino a abajo. _

_Y desde ese día juré no confiar en nadie más._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me encerré en la habitación y en un rincón me pusé a llorar.

¿Dime de que coño sirve si tu ya no estás?

Quiero borrar de mi mente todos los momentos malos,

quiero seguir siendo fuerte, aquel niño desconsolado,

pero aún te veo reflejada, en aquel oscuro cristal,

recordando aquellos días, juntos en ese portal,

en el que rozaba tus labios, ese tiempo era genial.

Recuerdo que quería estar junto a ti, hasta el final.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mi mejor amiga llego a mi casa para lanzarse sobre mi, estaba metida entre sabanas y cobijas, no queria salir de ese pequeño y oscuro mundo. La cabeza me dolia horrores y a penas podía abrir los ojos de lo mucho que me ardian, me pasé todo el fin de semana llorando por lo mismo y al ver sus ojos verdes observarme fijamente no pude evitarme preguntarme ¿A caso a ella no le duele lo que nos hicieron?_

_Temari entro como toda una dama y se sento a los pies de mi cama, mientras Sakura corria las cortinas para que entrara el sol y fue cuando por primera vez pude ver sus ojos verdes, seguian igual de verdes pero ya no poseían ese brillo inocente que siempre tuvo ¿Mis ojos chocolate, estarían igual?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Son cosas de la vida, son cosas de tu historia.

Cosas del día a día, penas pero también glorias,

días en los que vuelas, días que te caes en fosas.

En el jardín plantado, hay mala hierva y también rosas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Porque eso era, lo que era ella, una rosa, desde niñas siempre llamo la atención de todos, su cabello extrañamente rosado y sus ojitos verdes que irradiaban un brillo de felicidad y al ir creciendo quizas los chicos si se fijaban más en mi que en ella, pero Sakura, Sakura siempre fue natural y a donde iba la gente quedaba encantada con ella, con su dulce voz, su angelical forma de ser, su hermosa sonrisa y yo, yo solo soy una muñeca barbie, plástica y vacia._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un día más todo se nubla, ya no hay ganas de vivir,

no hay nada por lo que seguir, no hay nada que te haga sonreir.

Y es que al final, uno acaba conviviendo con sus penas,

uno acaba solo, con ganas de cortarse las venas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El lunes llego muy rápido, no quería ir al instituto sabia lo que me esperaba, tampoco queria enfrentar a Naruto-kun, no queria verlo nunca más. Sé que Sakura no dejara que nada me pase, siempre cuida de mi como una hermana mayor, quizas sea porque esta tan dañada. _

_Llegué en un instante al instituto, las burlas no tardaron en llegar y ya no sentí nada, ni las risas burlonas, ni las miradas de lástima, ni siquiera el capot del auto cuando me estampe sobre él._

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Por qué, amigos? Porque fracasarías por norma,

yo confié en vosotros y la amistad se deforma.

Fácilmente, mi frágil mente, se escapó de todo,

entre frase y frase, caja y bombo, yo salí del lodo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No sentia nada cuando al fin pude moverme. Tenía la espalda contracturada de dormir arrollada contra la pared en la misma posición toda la noche. Había cortado mi pelo y mi mas grande tesoro, estaba ahora esparcido por el suelo del baño, en ese momento lo supe, no tenía amigos, no tenía gente que me quería, no tenía nada, solo estaba yo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si es que todos ciegamente, miran solo en vuestro bien,

pues amigos verdaderos, solo uno de cada cien.

Sé que solo puedo confiar en el bolígrafo y papel,

porque al contarles mi vida, no me siento como un imbécil.

Les narro, uno a uno mis secretos más profundos,

pues ni se reirán de mi, ni se enterará todo el mundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_De verdad confie en él, pensé que era mi mejor amigo. Sasuke y yo nos conocemos desde niños, sé por lo que paso al morir su madre y lo que se le vino encima después y jamás esperé que me traicionara de esa forma, al final Sakura-chan tenía razón Sasuke es un demonio con cara de ángel, un ser podrido que solo busca su propio bien._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me han fallado tantas veces, que ya perdí la cuenta,

y no recuerdo, quizás unos 30 o 40.

Y es que más de la mitad, bajo una máscara, se enmascaran,

les mueve el interés, la codica, nada ganan.

Perderán más amistades, de las que jamás ganarán,

a donde irán, me pregunto, día a día, donde irán.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Al bajar por las escaleras en la tan famosa fiesta del cotillón, pude observarlos a todos, sus caras eran para fotografiarlos, tan arreglados, ocultando su podrida realidad tras una máscara de dinero y poder. Baje despacio por las escaleras, mientras me presentaban como la hija del magnate Hizashi Hy__ūga__, hija bastarda pero hija al fin._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya no espero nada de nadie, no espero que me entiendas,

no mencionaré ni un nombre, no creo que valga la pena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sé que la mayoria me concideraria un monstruo o como ella me dice un demonio con rostro de ángel, pero nadie sabe por lo que yo he pasado y en esta vida he aprendido a no confiar en nadie. Los inocentes no sobreviven en este mundo._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Se que no existen amigos, aun que me tengo a mi mismo,

se que puedo vivir solo, sin caerme en el abismo.

Es el relato de cualquier historia, en cualquier parte,

no confies en nadie, puede fallarte,

esto solo son consejos que este pequeñajo puede darte,

pero a partir de ahí, dejo en tus manos lo de fiarte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Me han fallado muchas veces, aunque no lo crean también también fui un niño que creia en los finales felices pero la vida me golpeo bastante duro y aprendi que en este mundo superficial e hipocrita no se sobrevive creyendo en los finales felices._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Porque el tiempo va cambiando, pero la gente también,

porque el tiempo va pasando y nunca se va a detener.

Porque quedan muchas cosas todavía que aprender,

porque aún queda un camino en la vida que debo escoger.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Note su cambio esa mañana no solo corto su cabello, si no su mirada cambio totalmente y pude observar como poco a poco mi mejor amiga, esa dulce y tierna niña se transformaba en una mujer venenosa y manipuladora._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Son cosas de la vida, son cosas de tu historia,

cosas del día a día, hay penas pero también glorias.

Días en los que vuelas, días que te caes en fosas,

en el jardín plantado hay mala hierba y también rosas.

Y es que son cosas de la vida, capítulos de tu historia,

aquel cuento de hadas, se convirtió en más pena que glori,

en escoria derramada, llantos sobre una almohada.

Porque la desgracia me aclama y me acompaña hasta la cama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Siempre he soñado con un príncipe azul que llegará a rescatarme, no es que viviera encerrada en una torre o una malvada madrastra me tuviera encerrada y me torturara, en realidad amaba a mi familia pero aún así necesitaba a mi príncipe, quien justamente dejo de contestar mis llamadas luego de acostarse conmigo y mi cuento de hadas se convirtio en una pesadilla cuando vi sus aperlados ojos verme de una forma tan fria y despota mientras subia a su zorra personal en su auto plateado del año._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Paranoias rayadas y una amrga soledad,

me dejo la dama, la cual amaba de verdad,

cada mañana bajo sábanas, lloro pensando en ti.

Esa noche que discutimos, fue la última vez que te vi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_De verdad quería hablar con ella, explicar que yo no tuve nada que ver, nunca me había sentido así con alguien, ni con Sakura-chan me pasaron las cosas que me pasan con ella, pero la perdí y ahora no se como hacer para recuperarla. Llegue al instituto y la busque por todos lados pero no la pude hayar, Sakura-chan me miro con odio y reproche, jamás me había mirado así, no pude mantenerle la mirada. _

_Llegue a la clase pero Hinata, jamás llego._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Y me pregunto el porque, de cada beso que me dabas,

porque en ti confiaba, si el porque era la respuesta que faltaba.

Porque la suerte jamás me acompaña,

no me extraña que no crea, ni una pizca en la esperanza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_¿Todo era mentira cierto? ¡Contestame!_―_ Le grite mientras mis mejillas se bañaban en lagrimas_

―_Claro que no, dattebayo. Yo jamás quise-_―_Pero no pudo continuar cuando llego Sakura y le planto un golpe que lo dejo tirado en el suelo, Naruto-kun no se levanto y Sakura y Tenten me sacaron del baile mientras empujaban a todos para poder pasar._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Laberinto sin salida, te busco y no te encuentro,

en el único lugar que estas, es en mi pensamiento.

Bien adentro, exactamente, donde estan los sentimientos,

los lamentos, desde entonces mi corazón late lento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Siempre me había gustado, si, si, lo sé ¿Si tanto me gustaba, porque la dañe? Ni yo mismo lo entiendo pero cuando la volvi a ver, pude notar su profundo cambio y supe que la niña que tenía tanto poder sobre mi, con su ternura e inocencia había muerto, no, yo la había matado._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tras meses, a veces, sigo pensando en ti, cuando era tu niño,

aquellos besos por el cuello, lentamente, con cariño,

que me dabas, me llenaban de esperanza y de ilusión.

Sigo recordando el día, que murió mi corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y cada noche sueño aún con esos días, no le cuento a nadie, no quiero que vean que aún me duele, que aún soy débil, pero cada noche lloro, lloro desconsoladamente mientras tapo mi boca con mi almohada, para no despertar a mi tía._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Recuerdo que mi vida, por ti hubiera dado,

dudo que exista alguien, que te ame, como te he amado.

Nunca te faltó de nada, porque todo te lo di,

quiero dormirmé y despertar, saber que jamás te perdí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pero me levanto al otro día solo para verme en el espejo, la pálidez casi enferma de mi rostro que tapo con maquillaje, mis ojos rojos e hinchados y mi pelo enmarañado de dar vueltas sin dormir en mi cama. En cuanto sale el sol, mis lagrimas cesan, mis ojos se secan y quedan vacios, mi corazón ha muerto._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Y aqunue me custe aceptarlo sigues en mi pensamiento,

intento olvidarte, pero no sé si quiero.

Todos sabemos que el orgullo no lleva a ninguna parte,

todo es oscuro, desde el día que me dejaste.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aún no sé en que momento me enamore de ella, quizas desde que la conoci y tuve la necesitad de tenerla siempre a mi lado. Observe sus cambios y su nueva forma de ser y se conviertio en mi obseción, a tal punto que hice lo que fuera por tenerla nuevamente en mi cama y ya no me importaba que por las mañana no estuviera en mi cama, si no en la de mi hermano, porque sabía que era mi nombre el que mencionaba entre gemidos mientras la hacía mía, porque eso era mía, siempre mía y de nadie más._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suerte, me dio la espalda y se perdió la esperanza,

el tiempo olvida y no perdona, no espera, la aguja avanza.

Yo perdono y nunca olvido, me siento solo y vacío,

jamás me arrepentí del tiempo que juntos vivimos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y a pesar de todo lo que le hice, lo que me hizo, jamás podré sacarla de mi porque ella marco mi piel, la dejo llena de cicatrices que ahora no puedo, ni quiero borrar. Y si él tiempo se retrocediera, volvería a hacer lo mismo._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Porque, son cosas de la vida, son cosas de tu historia,

cosas del día a día, hay penas pero también glorias.

Días en los que vuelas, días que te caes en fosas,

en el jardín plantado, hay mala hierba y también rosas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_¿Tu me envidias? ¿Tu me envidias?_―_ Grité mientras veía a mi ex mejor amiga llorar en el suelo por la cachetada que acababa de darle _―_Tu, lo has tenido todo-_―_ Pero no pude continuar cuando senti su delicada mano golpear mi mejilla y gritarme_

―_¡Tu lo has tenido todo, gente que te ama, belleza natural, todos te quieren! Mirame a mi, mis padres no se hablan, ni siquiera saben que existo. Tu siempre has tenido todo lo que yo quiero_―_ Grito antes de salir corriendo, por la puerta de mi departamento. _

_Enterre mi mirada en el suelo y pude observar la pulsera de elástico que habíamos comprado de niñas cuando fuimos a su casa en la playa._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Que la vida es una mierda, además lo corroboramos,

no hacemos nada al respecto y de brazos nos cruzamos.

Fácil esconderse, quejarse, ahogar penas en botellas,

sin pensar ningún momento, que consecuencias con lleva.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Deja de beber, Sasuke_―_ Le dije mientras lo veía acabarse su cuarta botella de sake en dos horas._

―_Tu no lo entiendes_―_ Gritó mientras intentaba pararse de la silla, sin conseguirlo _―_Ya no tengo nada... Nunca tuve nada_―

**.**

**.**

**.**

Engañate, vive empeñado, en decir que la vida es bella,

pasan horas, días, meses, años y aún confias en ella.

El daño ya pasó, vive el hoy o perderás el mañana.

Esta es la historia de alguien que ya no confia en nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sé que pasar mis dudas y frustraciones a los demás estaba mal, pero debía protegerla y Hinata, ella era como yo antes de todo. Y no quería que nadie la lastimará, no como a mi, jure protegerla pero fallé, así que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es aconsejarla y lo peor, convertirla en mi._

―_Olvidalo, él no vale la pena_―_ Dije mientras salia de su cuarto para dirigirme a mi casa, eran las dos de la mañana y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aprecia lo que tienes, antes de que se te escape,

porque muchos se arrepienten y ya es demasiado tarde,

y derraman lagrimas, solos, en un roto silencio.

El tiempo avanza lento, dentro, de su cuerpo muerto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Luego de la muerte de mi madre no había llorado, nunca, pero verla hirse aunque fuera solo por la semana de suspensión que le dieron por culpa de Karin, provoco algo en mi. Cierto que yo había sido el idiota que la deje ir, pero ella era mía, en realidad ella era lo único bueno que yo tenía, sin ella nuevamente me hundia en la oscuridad._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tu vive cada momento, como si fuese el último respiro,

del aire contaminado, en el crepúsculo, el versículo final,

dinal del úlrimo capitulo.

¿Cómo llamarle a este capitulo que no tiene título?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cuando toque el agua con mis pies desnudos lo supe, todo lo que había echo en estos dos años estaba errado. No fui feliz cuando ayude a Tenten a humillar a Neji y tampoco fui feliz cuando humille a Sasuke e Itachi. Y definitivamente no fui feliz al peder lo unico valioso que tenía, yo misma._

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

Mi primer fanfic.

Espero que les guste.

Las estrofas en cursivas son escenas perdidas del fanfic que las encontrarán cuando empiecen a leer los siguientes capítulos y las otras estrofas son parte de la canción "Cosas de la vida" de Porta, canción en la cual me base y por cierto adoro.

Espero que sigan leyendo.

Saludos, Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. De príncipes e infartos

**capítulo II:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**De príncipes e infartos**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Primero de septiembre, mi primer día de clase de mi penúltimo año de secundaria, al fin en dos años entraría a la universidad de medicina y podría trabajar para ayudar a mi tía con los gastos de la casa. Pensé que este año iba a ser exactamente igual a los anteriores, yo observándote de lejos y tu revolcándote con cada zorra que se te tirará a los pies._

_Quizás seguir así hubiera sido mejor..._

Feliz, así me levante esa mañana. Como siempre al despertarme y dar vuelta en mi cama lo primero que veo es la foto de mi mamá embarazada de ocho meses de mí, en mi mesita de noche junto a mi cama.

Somos idénticas, el mismo color de piel, los mismos ojos verdes y el mismo cabello rosado, si rosado, mamá y yo sufrimos de falta de pigmentación en el cabello. Ella murió cuando yo naci, por lo que vivo con la media hermana de mi mamá, Tsunade Senju, mi loca, ebria y agresiva tía que me quiere como una hija.

Mi padre jamás se quiso hacer cargo de mi, claro, casado con un hijo de mi edad y con una empresa millonaria, no arruinaría su reputación con una hija bastarda, lo único que ha echo por mi es pagar mi instituto, que bastante caro sale, pero nada mas. Hace mas de un año su esposa falleció y ahora si quiere reconocerme y presentarme como su legitima hija, para mis "dulces" dieciséis me regalo un auto, pero mi orgullo es primero y lo rechacé, yo no necesito nada de él, a pesar de que mi instituto se basa en eso, status social y dinero, igual, yo no lo necesito.

Me levanté de la cama media dormida y camine en la oscuridad hasta llegar a la escalera de metal en forma de caracol para bajar al living, si, el departamento tenía solo un cuarto pero poseía un ático que convertimos en mi habitación. Al lado de la escalera esta el cuarto de mi tía, del otro lado, el baño. El living y la cocina en el mismo ambiente, únicamente separadas por una mesada con dos bancos altos de madera que utilizamos para desayunar y para todo, ni se porque la tía compro una mesa con sillas, si nunca las usamos.

Bajé sin hacer ruido y me metí a bañar, salí envuelta en una toalla y secándome el pelo con otra y me dirigí sin hacer ruido a mi cuarto, no quería despertar a mi tía, entra a trabajar al hospital a las diez de la mañana y sale a las cuatro de la tarde, excepto los viernes que hace guardia en el hospital, de ocho de la noche y no la veo hasta el domingo a las ocho de la mañana y prácticamente ni la veo porque se la pasa durmiendo todo el día.

Camine a la ventana y abrí las cortinas para dejar entrar el sol, justo en mi ventana hay un pequeño balcón de metal, con las escalera para incendios, como en los viejos edificios, que se ven en las películas de Estados Unidos.

Mi cama esta contra la pared y la ventana a sus pies y en la cabecera de mi cama, hay otra ventana que va del piso al techo y tiene una anchura de veinte centímetros. Por las noche generalmente me acuesto a mirar por ella y por las mañanas logro ver como esta el día sin levantarme.

Me seque el pelo, lo tenía largo por la cintura, hacía 5 años que no me lo cortaba y unos pequeños rulos se formaron en las puntas. Una vez que mi cabello estaba seco, me puse el uniforme del instituto, que consistía en una blusa blanca, estilo marinero con verde, como la de los animes japoneses, nunca me ha gustado usar la ropa muy ajustada, así que la uso un tanto holgada y una falda tableada, escocesa, blanca y verde, esos son los colores del instituto: blanco y verde y mis convers negros. Una vez vestida, me maquille solo un poco, base y delineador y claro, mi infaltable lápiz de labios rosado de cerezas, casi no me deja color, pero si un rico sabor a cerezas que me fascina.

Baje a desayunar, no como mucho de mañana, asi que prepare café para dejárselo pronto a mi tía, con algunas galletitas. Luego del desayuno, bajé al piso de abajo para ir a buscar a mi mejor amigo.

Como siempre su pervertido tutor me abrió la puerta.

―Sakura ¿Cómo estás? Pasa, Naruto aún sigue dormido― Dijo, mientras me dejaba lugar para pasar al departamento.

―Jiraiya, como siempre. Yo lo despierto― Comente entre risas mientras me dirigía al cuarto del atolondrado de mi mejor amigo.

Así son las cosas entre nosotros, su casa es mi casa y mi casa es su casa. Al entrar casi caigo por el montón de ropa sucia y la oscuridad del cuarto y ahí lo vi, envuelto en sábanas y cobijas, roncando y babeando, en medio de la cama, se ve tan lindo.

―¡Naruto!― Le grité.

Éste cayo de su cama enrredado en cobijas, me miró con inmenso odio pero al reconocer que era yo, cambio su mirada por una mas cálida, le sonreí y lo deje para que se vista, mientras escuchaba sus lloriqueos por que las vacaciones se acabaron.

Ya en la cocina, me siento con Jiraiya, quien tan temprano ya lee sus libros hentai, en eso apareció Nagato, el hermano mayor por un año de Naruto.

―Ya estás aquí pulga, ni un día descansamos de ti― Dijo mientras buscaba su mochila o intento de mochila y me regalaba su sonrisa altanera

―Deja de llamarme así, Na-ga-to― Odia que lo llamen por su verdadero nombre.

―Pain, pendeja, deja de llamarme Nagato― Dijo en tono enojado, pero yo sé que no lo está. Tiene esa actitud de chico malo, pero por dentro es un cachorro abandonado.

―Nagato, deja en paz a Sakura― Dijo Jiraiya. sin despegar la vista de su librito.

Nagato me lanzó una mirada que congelaria al mismo infierno, pero en mi no tiene efecto, asíque solo me limito a sacrle lalengua y ver como sale en busca de su novia, Konan, una chica del edificio con la que sale hace ya dos años. Pain, como le gusta que lo llamen, es un chico muy extraño, con el cabello anaranjado y esos pircing por toda la cara, causa miedo pero a mi ya no, estoy acostumbrada, los conozco desde pequeña y su novia es una peli azul muy bonita con la que me llevo muy bien, no somos muy amigas pero cuando la veo siempre me trata muy bien. Ambos van al mismo instituto que Naruto y yo.

―Listo Sakura-chan― Naruto me sacó de mis pensamiento y ahora que lo veía podía detallarlo mejor, sus zapatos negros, su pantalón verde oscuro y su camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desprendidos. Su piel bronceada al igual que la mía, ya que en este verano nos la hemos pasado en la playa, sus ojos azules que destacan por su piel y su pelo naturalmente amarillo que se ve como a un kilometro de distancia.

¡Como cambio Naruto en este tiempo, definitivamente ya no eramos unos niños!

―¿Sakura-chan?― Creo que pase demasiado tiempo observándolo.

―Vámonos― Le dije mientras lo tomaba por la camisa y ya de paso, evitaba que se lanzará a comer todo lo que había en la mesa.

―Pero Sakura-chan aún no he comido― Dijo entre lloriqueos mientras nos dirigiamos al ascensor.

―Eso te pasa por levantarte tan tarde. Es nuestro primer día, ya estamos en penúltimo año― Dije emocionada.

―Bha, lo que sea comprare ramen en la estación del tren― Mencionó mientras salimos del edificio antiguo, que tiene como un pequeño parque enfrente, con juegos de niños y algunos árboles. Naruto y yo viviamos en una zona de clase media.

Llegamos a la estación del tren y mientras esperaba el tren, Naruto corrio a los puestos del subterráneo a comprarse su preciado ramen, con el cual se fue atragantando durante el viaje, el tren subterráneo nos dejo a dos cuadras del instituto. A medida que nos acercamos mi corazón palpitaba con más fuerza porque ya recuerdaba la razón por la cual me había levantado tan feliz, porque después de tres meses lo volvería a ver. Aunque él a mi no. Al llegar a la entrada del insituto Naruto y yo nos separamos.

―¡Frentezota!― Ino Yamanaka mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños, alta, rubia, ojos celestes y un cuerpo de infarto.

Tiene a medio instituto detrás de ella, a diferencia de mi, su blusa le quedaba bastante ajustada, remarcando sus grandes senos que, no le digan a nadie, pero son falsos, su madre le regalo la cirugía cuando cumplió los dieciséis, su falda algo corta y sus botitas cortas, negras, de tacón, que la dejaban un poco más alta que yo.

―Cerda― Si así nos llamamos, no por pelear porque nos queremos mucho, si no de cariño.

―Mira allí esta la tontona, jaja, ¡Tenten!― Gritó, mientras agitaba su brazo lo que hizo que su blusa se levantara un poco y los chicos babearan.

―Chicas― Tenten, mi otra mejor amiga.

Una castaña de ojos color chocolate que siempre usa dos chonguitos en la cabeza, jamás la he visto de pelo suelto y al igual que yo usa la blusa un tanto floja, la falda de un largo normal y los mismo convers que yo y claro su infaltable campera deportiva, Tenten es una deportista nata, quizás por eso es tan delgada, aparte de que ser muy alta.

Mi vista se desvia de mi mejor amiga y lo veo. Tenten queda prendada del castaño ojiperla, si supieran ellas quien es en realidad Neji Hyūga, a su lado Naruto y luego Él. Tan perfecto como lo recordaba, su cabello lacio y negro tan sedoso a la vista, su ojos negros como la noche fríos e intimidantes, su piel tan blanca que a diferencia de la mía se ve tan delicada, para ser de un chico, sus labios carnosos y tan apetecibles y un cuerpo de infarto por el que babean todas las chicas de la secundaria ¡Cuantas abran pasado por ese cuerpo!

_**Pero tu nunca. **_Si yo nunca. Mi_ Inner_, mi conciencia o como quieran llamarla. Quien casi siempre. _**Siempre.**_Bien, siempre tiene la razón.

Dejo mis pensamientos de lado y vuelvo mi vista a él, que es lo único que puedo hacer, mirarlo. Tan perfecto, que debería ser un pecado, solo mirarlo. Tan, tan... Angelical, si, eso es, un maldito y seductor ángel que me vuelve loca.

―Tontona, Frentezota... ¡Ya despierten, tontas!― Y así salí de mi fantasía donde Sasuke Uchiha me besa hasta dejarme sin aliento, todo gracias a la cantarina voz de Ino ―Si tanto les gustan, vayan y hablen con ellos, tienen a Naruto de ventaja―

―Si, como no― Dijo Tenten mientras daba media vuelta para dirigirnos al salón, otro año en el mismo salón con ellos, sin que noten si quiera que existimos.

Y asi se paso todo el primer día, yo observándolo y él con su mueca fastidiada y aburrida. Da igual es lo único que puedo hacer, porque él y yo somos totalmente incompatibles, él a diferencia de mi es: El mejor de la clase, vive en una de las zonas mas ricas de todo Tokio, en una mansión, a parte de ser el sub capitán del equipo de futbol, su hermano mayor por un año le gano el puesto. Él lo tiene todo: belleza, inteligencia y dinero, y un chico así jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, si lo sé mi autoestima esta por el suelo. No es que sea fea y bruta, porque en realidad no seré una belleza como Ino, soy bastante bonita, al menos eso siempre dice Ino y Naruto y no seré la mejor de la clase, pero por ahora, no me he llevado ninguna materia a examen y eso para mi es todo un mérito.

A medida que pasa la mañana mi nivel de baba va decayendo mientras mis dulces y chocolates de emergencia, que tengo en mi casillero, también, necesito mucho chocolate cuando siento a Sasuke cerca. Sasuke Uchiha y el chocolate son mi adicción, pero a diferencia del Uchiha al chocolate lo tengo cuando yo quiero.

Ino se ofreció a llevarnos a casa en su nuevo convertible amarillo, que le regalo su padre para sus "dulces" dieciséis. Mientras iba de salida al estacionamiento del instituto, lo vi irse con Naruto, en su auto negro último modelo, mientras estoy embobada viendo como se revuelve, su ya de por si, revuelto cabello con una mano, mientras sube a su flamante auto, siento como me empujan y mi morral rosado cae al suelo.

―Observando lo que nunca vas a tener Haruno― Si, ella la zorra mas rápida de todo el instituto de la Hoja de Konoha. Alta, bonita, pelirroja con unos lentes cuadrados, que en lugar de hacerla parecer fea la dejan aún mas sensual y su diminuta falda que con una ráfaga de viento la dejaría desnuda.

―Cuando te vas a dar cuenta Haruno, él ni sabe que existes. Es más, adivina, este verano nos la pasamos muy bien en su casa en la playa. No te imaginas las cosas que sabe hacer― Dijo mientras miraba sus uñas y sacudía su rojizo cabello.

―Ya, Karin, no tenemos que enterarnos de tu fácil vida sexual, cuatro ojos― Como siempre Ino defendiéndome.

―No sé porque dejas que te hable así― Dijo Ino mientras subiamos a su auto.

―Déjala, me da igual. Que diga lo que quiera― Digo mientras subo de copiloto y Tenten en el asiento trasero.

Pero la realidad es otra, la realidad duele y duele mucho. Porque Karin es la clase de chica con la que él estaría, sensual, hermosa y con las piernas bien abiertas y saber que ella lo tiene, solo hace que mi ya roto corazón, se desarme aún mas.

Llegué ami casa, Tenten se paso al asiento delantero, subí a mi departamento despacio, me cambie de ropa: una blusa suelta manga corta y un jean holgado y me quede descalza, amo andar descalza, más ahora que aún hace calor.

Preparé algo rápido de comer, distrayéndome para evitar que las lágrimas se junten en mis ojos, pero como siempre es inevitable. Deje un plato servido en el horno de la cocina para mi tía y enciendí la laptop, puse una de mis páginas favorita, donde varias autoras toman personajes de anime y crean una nueva histotia y busqué algún fic de mi anime preferido "Clannad"

¿Cuanto más tendré que esperar para que mi príncipe azul me rescate de mi torre?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cansada, así me levante a la mañana siguiente y al ver mi cara en el espejo vi porque me sentía así, mi pelo estaba enmarañado de tironearlo y mis ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar sin parar toda la noche, sin contar el dolor de cabeza.

Me tomé una ducha rápida, me cambie y me prepare un té con dos aspirinas, tenía el estómago cerrado.

Revisé a mi tía, todavía dormida y la tapé mientras decía cosas sin sentido, inmediatamente sentí el fuerte olor a sake de la habitación, otra vez mi tía estuvo bebiendo hasta tarde, es una borracha empedernida, pero bueno mientras no mate a nadie en una de sus cirugías. Le bese la frente y baje en busca de Naruto.

Ese día empezabamos con gimnasia a mitad de la mañana, asíque llevaba puesto el uniforme deportivo, que consistía en una remera verde, manga corta que me tapa la mitad de mi trasero y tiene escrito en letras pequeñas, en mi seno derecho "Instituto de la Hoja, Konoha" con letras blancas y en la espalda dice KONOHA en letras grandes y blancas y debajo una calza ajustada negra y mis convers negros, como son las siete y media hace algo de frio a pesar que aún es verano, me pusé la sudadera verde del insituto, tiene una capucha y un bolsillo canguro adelante, aparte de tener en el pecho las iniciales del insituto IHK. Naruto y yo tomamos el tren subterráneo, a esa hora iba vacio, llevabamos la mochila y aparte el bolso del instituto, para bañarnos allí, con el uniforme y las toallas.

Al llegar como siempre Naruto y yo nos separamos. Él se fue en busca de sus amigos, entre ellos, mi Dios Griego. _**Que no sabes que existes. **_A veces creo que eres la Inner de Karin. Como sea, me decidí a ignorar, la molesta voz en mi cabeza y me dirigí al salón de clases.

Luego de la tortura de gimnasia, materia que odio por cierto, nos dirigimos a las duchas.

―Dios, Sasuke es tan bueno en la cama, en este verano casi ni pisamos la playa― Esa era la voz de Karin, dios, como si alguien quisiera escuchar su vida sexual.

Yo aún continuaba bañandome, ellas se encontraban en el pasillo donde estaban las bancas y los espejos.

―Lo sé, Neji es igual, es todo una fiera― Comentó Tayuya.

Bien esto ya es el colmo, puse música en mi celular mientras terminaba de enjuagarme el cuerpo y como siempre al salir de la ducha la mayoría de las chicas estaban pasándose la planchita en el pelo. Salí a buscar a Tenten que de seguro ya había salido, pero al encontrarla no estaba sola, estaba sentada en el jardín, en una mesa hablando con Neji ¡Ja, si Tayuya se enterara!

Decidí dejarlos solos y me fui ha sentar abajo de un árbol, mientras escuchaba música en mi celular. Alguien tapo mi sol, haciéndome sombra. Abrí los ojos dispuesta a golpear al idiota que se había colocado delante, pero mi boca casi se desencaja al ver frente a mi a Sasuke Uchiha

―Sakura ¿Cierto?― Cielos, mi nombre sonaba tan sensual en sus labios, la voz no me salía asi que asentí mientras sentía el calor subir a mis mejillas.

―Estamos en la misma clase y me preguntaba si ¿Vas a ir al baile de bienvenida? Es este fin de semana―

Bien, stop ¿Por qué me pregunta acerca del baile? Mas ¿Por qué habla conmigo si nunca lo ha echo en mas de 10 años de conocerlo? Creo que lo máximo que hemos hablado fue "un préstame una lápicera o ¿qué hora es?" pero nada más ¿Qué le-_**¡Ya idiota, contéstale antes que piense que eres retardada! **_

―Am, si, pensaba ir con Ino o con Tenten― Mi voz sonó mas baja y suave de lo normal.

―Dudo que vayas con Tenten―

―¿Ah?― Me señalo detrás de mi mientras torcía su boca en un intento de sonrisa, que lo dejaba aún más sexy.

Al voltear vi a Neji despidiéndose de Tenten, la cual se encontraba sumamente roja, ni cuando competía en karate quedaba tan roja.

―No entiendo― Bien, puede haber sonado idiota, pero no entendía que tenía que ver Neji en todo esto.

―Neji invito a Tenten al baile― Dijo mientras se recostaba en el árbol, con sus brazos detrás de su nuca y cerraba sus ojos.

Verlo así me dieron unas inmensas ganas de tirarme sobre él y besarlo_**¡Contrólate Haruno!**_

―¡Wow! Eso no lo esperaba, supongo que tendré que ir sola con Ino― Dije mientras veía a Neji alejarse y a Tenten juntar torpemente sus cosas.

―O podrías ir conmigo― Lo soltó de golpe, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, no, lo más normal es que vaya con una de sus zorritas.

Lo mire por unos segundos mientras él seguía en la misma posición con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, hasta que puede articular palabra evitando tartamudear, ya bastante era con mi corazón que quería salirse de mi pecho, de lo rápido que iba.

―¿Tu no vas con Karin?―

―No― Dijo mirándome firmemente, con esa intensidad, haciendo que mi corazón latiera aún más rápido y mi cara se calentara aún más ―Pero si no quieres esta bien― Dijo mientras hacia ademán de levantarse.

―¡No! Digo... Si, si me gustaría ir contigo, Sasuke-kun― Dije mientras sentí mi cara arder y él dibujo una extraña mueca en su cara, un intento de sonrisa que resulto más como una mueca de burla, que en ese momento no le tome ni la más mínima importancia.

―Bien, paso por ti el sábado a las ocho ¿Vives en el mismo edificio que Naruto, no?― Dijo mientras se levantaba.

―Si― Pensé en decirle algo más pero me miro y dibujo una sonrisa irónica en su bello rostro y se alejo de mi.

Cuando ya no lo tuve en mi campo de visión, mi corazón dejo de latir frenéticamente y mis manos dejaron de sudar, mientras mi cara volvía al color normal. A la salida Tenten nos conto que Neji la invito a la fiesta y yo les conté con lujos de detalle mi conversación con Sasuke.

―Entonces supongo que me tendré que conseguir a alguien yo también― Dijo Ino mientras tenía una cara malhumorada, en ese momento no lo entendí, ni le preste mucha atención a su cara, subimos a su auto y nos fuimos.

Esa semana la pase fantaseando de como sería salir con Sasuke, hasta que llego el sábado, las chicas y yo habíamos ido a comprar vestidos y zapatos, asique a las siete y media ya estaba lista, estaba sola en casa mi tía estaba trabajando en el hospital, me vi en el espejo de cuerpo entero y sonreí, no era una belleza, pero me veía bien. Llevaba un vestido negro, manga corta, con un top rosado de puntilla debajo, tapando el escote de mis senos. El vestido tenia una cinta de unos cinco centímetros rosado debajo del busto, que se ajustaba a la espalda y termina en evasce, diez centímetros encima de mis rodilla, junto con unas sandalias altas de taco aguja, que Ino me obligo a comprar, negras. Estaba segura que caería a mitad de la noche. Me había laceado el cabello y echo algunos rulitos por encima, junto con un prendedor en forma de mariposa rosado, que era de mi madre y me lo coloque formando una media cola con los rulos, me maquille levemente y puse algo de perfume de flores.

A las ocho en punto sonó el timbre de casa y cuando baje, al verlo, nuevamente mi boca casi se desencaja y mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, mientras mis manos comenzaban a sudar. Llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desprendidos _**¡Somos las chicas mas afortunadas del instituto!**_Y por primera vez en mi vida, estuve de acuerdo con mi _Inner._

―Hola, Sasuke-kun― Lo salude torpemente mientras cerraba la puerta del edificio.

―Hmp, vamos―

¿Eso? Toda la semana imaginando, un _"Te ves hermosa" _o _"Estas preciosa" _En lugar, eso, solo un _"Hmp, vamos" _¿Qué rayos es hmp?

Y si con solo verlo, estaba nerviosa, cuando me abrió la puerta de su auto y subí, mi corazón casi se para, su auto era última generación con un GPS incluido, encima tenía su perfume impregnado en el ambiente. Cuando él subió me observo por un momento, sentí mi cara arder y él formo una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, mientras se acercaba a mi, mi corazón se paro por segunda vez esa noche, mientras lo tenía tan cerca y él se estiraba a ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. Sentí claramente su caro perfume y su pelo sedoso, rozar mi nariz y si, era tan sedoso como parecía. Al retirarse lentamente, se acercó a mi oído y me susurro.

―Ah si, estás preciosa― Y si ya estaba sonrojada ahora podía competir con el semáforo.

―Gra-gracias― Apenás pude contestarle mientras arrancaba e íbamos al instituto.

A diferencia del tren que demoraba, casi media hora en llegar, su auto demoro unos quince minutos. Estaciono y me abrió la puerta para salir, mientras tomaba mi mano y nos dirigíamos al interior del instituto y jamás me sentí tan feliz, nerviosa y con ganas de vomitar solo por entrar al instituto. Al llegar al salón de fiestas, que estaba todo decorado con telas y globos blancos, la mayoría se volteo a mirarnos y por tercera vez esa noche mi ya abrumado corazón decidió detenerse por breves milésimas de segundos. Las chicas me miraban con el ceño fruncido y los chicos simplemente siguieron en lo suyo, al vernos entrara tomados de la mano.

Bajamos las escalera y nos acercamos al resto del grupo, entre los cuales estaban Tenten y Neji, Naruto con una chica de nuestra clase, una rubia, bastante bonita llamada Shion, Shikamaru y una, un tanto bebida Ino.

―¡Frentezota!― Grito mientras corría a abrazarme y pude sentir claramente el olor a licor que desprendía.

Shikamaru se la paso toda la noche sentado, aburrido, mientras Ino me jalaba a la pista de baile junto con Tenten. A mitad de la noche los chicos estaban sentados en la mesa y yo estaba con Ino y Tenten, evitando que Ino siguiera bebiendo. No había podido bailar con Sasuke ni una sola vez, hasta que sentí que tomaban mi mano, al voltear lo encontré bastante cerca.

―No les importa que les robe a mi pareja ¿No?― Dijo mientras nos alejábamos, sin esperar respuesta ―No hemos podido bailar ni una sola vez― Mencionó mientras colocaba mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

―Lo sé, Ino siempre toma mucho en las fiestas. Siempre la estoy cuidando―

―Si, pero me has tenido un poco solo― Comentó mientras escondía su rostro entre mi cuello y mis cabellos.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, mientras sentía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su respiración en mi cuello. Observe por encima de su hombro y Karin parecía querer arrancarme los ojos, así que solo lo abrace mas fuerte por el cuello y cerré los ojos. Si está era la única noche que lo iba a tener, la iba a disfrutar al máximo. Bailamos el resto de la fiesta, casi sin hablar de nada importante, hasta que tuvimos que irnos.

―Tranquila yo la llevo, váyanse― Dijo Shikamaru mientras sostenía a Ino en su falda, ésta dormitaba y decía incoherencias de vez en cuando.

Sasuke jalo de mi mano y nos alejamos de la mesa mientras escuchaba un _"Que problemática" _de Shikamaru. Nos fuimos en su auto, llegamos enseguida a mi edificio y me acompaño a la puerta.

―Bueno, gracias por invitarme am... Hasta el lunes, supongo― Di media vuelta para intentar abrir la puerta de mi edificio, hasta que sentí que tiraba de mi brazo, mientras me daba media vuelta.

Sentí su mano deslizarse hasta mi cintura y la otra llegar hasta mi nuca mientras tenía su aliento cada vez mas cerca de mi cara y... Me besó y a pesar de que no fue mi primer beso, porque lo había dado hace un año en un baile, ebria a Naruto y fue un total desastre, cuando al terminar el beso, vomite todo lo que había tomado, este fue el segundo y mejor beso de toda mi corta vida. Y es que si Sasuke Uchiha me gustaba antes, al sentir sus carnosos y suaves labios moverse sobre los míos, mientras pedía un permiso innecesario para deslizar su lengua a mi boca, hizo que me enamorara completa y perdidamente y ahí tuve mi cuarto infarto en una misma noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Pequeñas ilusiones

**capítulo III:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pequeñas Ilusiones**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

El lunes cuando Naruto y yo bajamos, nos encontramos a Sasuke apoyado en su auto negro del año, la baba casi se me cae, no, en realidad se me cayo cuando vi su pose de modelo, este chico podría ganarse la vida de eso. Al vernos se acercó a nosotros y me dio un casto beso en los labios que me dejo mareada hasta que llegamos al instituto, por el rabillo del ojo vi la cara desencajada de Naruto y la sonrisa torcida de Sasuke al separarnos. Al llegar Naruto se bajo casi corriendo dejandonos solos en el auto, había un silencio incómodo, mientras yo arrugaba el dobladillo de mi flada con mis manos, al ver que iba a bajarse alcance a decirle sin tartamudear.

―¿Por... Por que me besastes?―

―¿No te gusto?―Dijo con su profunda y sensual voz, mientras poco a poco se acercaba a mi.

―No, digo si, pero-― Iba a continuar con mi patético dicurso cuando él me interrumpio.

―Ya, dejalo. Vamos o se nos hara tarde―Dijo mientras bajaba del auto.

Al llegar a la clase, Karin me mando una mirada envenenada y Tenten corrio a abrazarme y decirme o mejor dicho gritarme al oido.

―Neji y yo somos novios― Dijo dando pequeños saltitos de alegria.

―¿En serio? Felicidades― Dije mientras la abrazaba y veia a Ino un poco mas apartada, sentada en la mesa de su banco, con sus brazos cruzados. Nos acercamos a ella.

―Cerda, ¿Como estás de tu resaca?― Dije entre risas mientras veia su rostro enfuruñado.

―Mejor dime tu ¿Que hay con el Uchiha?― Dijo mirandome fijamente de una forma muy rara.

―Pues nada, nos besamos cuando me llevo a mi casa y hoy de mañana paso por Naruto y por mi y me beso de nuevo― Dije mientras sentia mi rostro arder.

En ese momento llego el prefesor y tuvimos que sentarnos, a mitad de clases casi dormia sobre el banco, recorri el salón con la mirada y vi a Ino que estaba sentada delante de mi, mirando por la ventana que estaba, a nuestra izquierda, Tenten sacando notas y mirando de reojo a Neji, Tayuya con su cara de perra frigida, seguro ya se entero de que Neji es el novio de Tenten, Karin pintandose las uñas, Naruto y Kiba compitiendo quien roncaba más y cuando llegué a Sasuke, él levanto la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron, me guiño un ojo y mi rostro comenzó a arder, su sonrisa ladiada se ensancho aún más y sus ojos destellaron un brillo, que en ese momento no supe de que era. Volteé el rostro al profesor y sono el timbre para el receso.

Salimos caminado despacio y fuimos hacia los casilleros, senti un par de brazos rodear mi cintura y una respiración en mi nuca, en seguida su aroma caro y varonil inundo mis fosas nasales. Intente darme vuelta pero me sostuvo con fuerza en la misma posición, acerco sus labios a mi oido y me susurro.

―Comemos juntos, te espero afuera―

Sin esperar mi respuesta desaparecio por el pasillo, dejandome sonrosada y apunto de tener un colapso nervioso. Las clases pasaron rápido y cuando iba al comedor, cuatro zorras se colocaron delante de mi.

―Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí ¿Qué haces aquí, cielo?― Cometó con su voz envenenada, mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

―Voy a la cafeteria― Le dije en voz baja y casi nula, Karin tenía la habilidad de ponerme los pelos de punta.

―No, digo en este instituto. No es tu lugar lo sabes ¿No?― Mencionó mientras Tayuya, su hermana melliza y Shion se colocaron a mis costados y Kin detrás, me tenían encerradas.

―Alejate de Sasuke ¿Entiendes?―Dijo Karin bastante cerca de mi rostro, atine a bajar la mirada sin decir palabra y pronto senti como se alejaban.

Sé que no debía dejar que me trataran asi, pero generalmente era Ino quien me defendia de ellas.

Compré mi almuerzo y salí por la puerta de la cafeteria que daba al jardín y ahí lo vi, esperandome en una mesa de marmol a la sombra de un árbol, era absolutamente perfecto como ver un ángel.

_**Un ángel algo raro **_¡Callate! él no es raro, es perfecto, ignore a mi _Inner_ y camine hasta él, me sente a su lado y luego tuve sus dos pozos negros observandome con detenimiento. El silencio se hizo algo incómodo.

―Asi que... ¿Neji y Tenten?― Dije mientras revolvia mi ensalada, la verdad Sasuke me quitaba todo apetito, pero verlo llevarse el tomate a la boca me lo devolvía, claro que tenía hambre, pero de él.

―Hmp, son novios o algo así― Mencionó, sin darle mucha importancia, mientras seguia comiendo, note como toda su comida solo eran tomates rellenos y supese que era su comida preferida, en realidad ya lo sabía, varias chicas comentaban sus gustos desde la comida hasta la ropa interior femenina que más le gustaba.

Luego de un almuerzo en completo silencio, nos dirigimos a clase y volvi a sentir las miradas cargadas de odio de Karin y su melliza, claro esta última miraba la puerta, por la cual entraban Tenten y Neji tomados de la mano.

Al final de clases me dirigia a la estación del tren, ya que Naruto se quedo con Kiba, Kankuro y Shikamaru a jugar al fútbol.

Al dar vuelta la esquina sentí como me jalaban del brazo y me acorralaban contra una pared, nuevamente llego ese olor fuerte y varonil y supe que era él, pero lo confirme al sentir sus deliciosos labios sobre los mios, moviendose de una manera magistral. El beso comenzó suave, pero luego comenzó a subir de nivel, hasta que senti una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra acariciarme la pierna izquierda mientras yo lo tenía abrazado por el cuello. Se separo de mí y tomo mi mano para guiarme al auto.

Una vez que llegamos a mi casa, iba a bajarme pero senti una mano detenerme.

―Debes despedirte correctamente― Dijo mientras me miraba de una manera tan intensa, que hizo colorear mi rostro por segunda vez en el día.

―¿Ah?― No alcace a decir más, cuando senti nuevamente sus labios, por dios este chico si que sabe besar.

Luego de un par de minutos nos separamos y baje sonrosada y atolondrada del auto, antes de cerrar la puerta puede escuchar un _"Mañana paso por ti" _y pude sentir el motor de su auto arrancar.

Subi a mi departamento brincando de la felicidad, este iba a ser mi año.

_Si definitivamente iba a ser mi año._

Me cambie el uniforme y me puse ropa de entre casa y me quede descalza, le prepare algo de comer a mi tía y se lo deje en el horno de la cocina, yo no tenía hambre, ya había comido en el instituto.

Baje al zótano del edificio donde estaban las enormes lavadoras y metí toda la ropa sucia, de una semana. El lugar estaba en penumbras, generelmente me aterraba estar allí, pero estaba tan feliz que pase soñando despierta con los labios de Sasuke, mientras la ropa se lavaba y secaba, una vez seca, subi a mi departamento, la doble y planche y sacudi un poco el living, mientras pasaba la aspiradora por la alfombra de mi cuarto, sus besos me habían dejado hiperactiva e hiperventilando.

A la mañana siguiente al bajar, Sasuke nuevamente nos esperaba para llevarnos al instituto, Naruto se bajo volvando del auto y antes de poder bajarme, Sasuke me jalo del brazo y estampo sus labios con los mios, no importaba que lo hiciera, lo que si me importaba era ¿Que eramos?

―Sasuke-kun... am ¿Por que me besas? Ayer no me contestastes― Nuevamente mi voz casi no se escucho y pude ver en su perfecto rostro, esa burlona y estúpida pero sexy sonrisa.

―Por que... Eres mi novia ¿No? Puedo besar a mi novia cuando yo quiera― Comentó mientras se acercaba para besarme nuevamente, corri mi cara y senti sus labios en mi majilla junto con un pequeño bufido.

―¿Somos novios?― Dije mientras mis cejas se juntaban.

―Claro o... ¿No quieres?― Mencionó observandome fijamente, él lo sabia, sabía que no iba a decirle que no.

―No, si quiero... Claro que quiero―Comenté con una tonta sonrisa, nuevamente me beso y llegamos al salón tomados de la mano.

A mitad de mañana tuvimos gimnasia, Gay-sensei esta loco nos hizo correr media hora y la otra media hacer ejercicios. Al dirigirme a la ducha Karin me empujo haciendo caer mis cosas y me miro de una forma burlona por el rabillo del ojo.

―No la dejes― Me dijo Ino mientras pasaba por mi lado, sin ayudarme a recoger nada.

La note extraña pero no dije nada, supongo que quiere que me independice un poco de ella.

Sasuke pasaba todos los días por las mañanas por mi y por Naruto y a medida que los días pasaban me iba a acostumbrando a las miradas asesinas de las chicas, cosa que me asutaba un poco, pero comencé a acostumbrarme con el tiempo.

Con el paso de las semanas Sasuke me llevo a varios partidos de fútbol donde el capitán era su hermano, Itachi, era idéntico a Sasuke, excepto porque él, tenía la piel mas bronceada y el pelo mas largo, sujeto en una coleta baja.

Cuando Sasuke me lo presento note la misma sonrisa torcida y burlona y sus ojos detilando... Maldad pura, me dio un escalofrio cuando senti su aroma varonil y su mano rozar la mía.

Conocí también a sus primos, Utakata, que parecía un buen chico, era un año menor que nosotros y su hermano mayor Obito que era de la misma edad que Itachi, él cual también poseía una mirada un tanto tétrica, él estaba de "novio" o mejor dicho, saliendo con Rin la hermana mayor por un año de Ino, con la cual por cierto no me llevaba bien. Todos ellos iban al mismo insituto que nosotros.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Sasuke y yo estabamos de novios, esabamos empezando noviembre y el frio se estaba empezando a notar. Karin dejo de molestarme y en lugar de eso me mandama miradas burlonas y sonrisas macabras, que no lograba comprender del todo, pero no le di importancia en ese momento.

Ino se alejo un poco de mi y de Tenten, pero supuse que era, porque yo había entrado de novia con Sasuke y luego supe que ella estaba con Shikamaru.

El viernes Sasuke me invito a una fiesta del equipo de fútbol, en casa de uno de los Akatsuki, asi se hacen llamar un grupito del último año, formado por Pain, Konan, Itachi y otros más, como Sasori, el primo de los Non Sabaku y Deidara el primo de Ino.

Sasuke se la paso bebiendo toda la noche y yo casi estube toda la noche con Tenten en un rincón, ya que Ino se desaparecio toda la noche con Shikamaru, cerca de las cinco de la mañana Sasuke me dijo que nos ibamos pero note lo ebrio que estaba.

―Dame, las llaves yo manejo― Le dije mientras estiraba mi mano para que me diera sus llaves. Sasuke se acerco a mi y pude sentir su aliento a alcohol.

―Nadie conduce mi auto― Mencionó lentamente mientras acercaba sus labios a los mios y daba de lleno en mi cara su aliento a alcohol ―Vamos a la playa― Comentó mientras se encaminaba al lugar.

Caminamos por la orilla unos metros, nos alejamos bastante de la fiesta, la playa estaba solitaria. Sasuke comenzó a besarme algo brusco y pasional y me tumbo en la arena, se acomodo entre mis piernas y comenzo a acariciar mis senos con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra sostenía su peso. Estaba temblando, no solo de nervios si no de frio, nunca habíamos tenido este tipo de contacto y Sasuke estaba bastante ebrio, comenzó a subir mi blusa y besar mi cuello, lo separe levemente, vi sus ojos rojos de tanto alcohol.

―Mejor vamos ya es tarde― Lo escuche gruñir y nos encaminamos al auto.

Apenás pude convencerlo de que me dejara manejar, mientras veía como apenás se podía mantener de pie. Llegamos a mi departamento y subimos porque se sentia mal, estubo vomitando media hora en mi baño y cuando salio le di un café sin azúcar y dos aspirinas.

―¿Estás mejor?― Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado en el sillón, yo ya me había colocado el pillama, que era un pantalón rosado a cuadros, que me quedaba bastante grande y flojo y una musculosa de tirantes fucsia y arriba un saco mangas larga de lana, marrón.

―Si, hmp, lo siento― Dijo mientras se terminaba el café.

―No importa ¿Quieres quedarte a domir?―

―¿Y tu tía?― Dijo mientras colocaba la taza en la mesa, en frente al sillón.

―No llega hasta el domingo a las ocho, tiene guardia―

―Entonces... ¿Dormiremos juntos?― Dijo mientras besaba mi cuello y nuevamente me atonté y comencé a temblar.

―Si... solo dormir― Mencioné, mientras me levantaba y dejaba la taza en la cocina, mañana la lavaria.

―Solo dormir― Dijo mientras subia las escaleras de metal en forma de caracol a mi cuarto.

Apague las luces y cuando llegue lo vi dormido en medio de mi cama, utilizando solo el boxer y tapado hasta la cintura por las cobijas.

Me quite mi saco y me recoste a su lado, a los pocos segundos sentí uno de sus brazos deslizarse por debajo de mi cabeza y el otro por mi cintura, mientras acercaba mas nuestros cuerpos. Coloqué mi mano derecha en su pecho y con la otra lo abrace por la espalda, fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente desperte al sentir un cuerpo junto al mio removerse y acurrucarme mas contra su pecho, abri un ojo y pude ver al ángel más hermoso dormido a mi lado. Me dieron unas enormes ganas de besarlo pero me contuve a unos pocos centimetros.

―No te detengas― Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y su voz adormilada, mientras aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo y lo que comezó siendo un beso de buenos días, casto y dulce, termino por convertirse en uno salvaje y pasional, Sasuke se coloco entre mis piernas y comenzo a subir mi blusa, mientras equilibraba su peso con el otro brazo, evitando aplastarme, cuando senti su mano en mi seno, reaccione y lo empuje levemente haciendo que nuestros labios se separaran, vi su cara de fastidio.

―Lo siento― Le dije agachando la mirada, él me levanto el rostro con sus dedos y me miró a los ojos.

―No importa, lo intentaremos luego. Cuando estes preparada― Dijo antes de darme un casto beso y bajarse de encima de mi, lo vi levantarse y note sus boxers negros ajustarse perfectamente a su trasero de infarto, me ruborice cuando él noto como lo miraba y lanzo una carcajada mientras bajaba al baño.

Mientras se ducho prepare café y servi algo de comer, pasamos todo el día acostados en el sillón mirando la tele, al llegar la noche lo acompañe a su auto, nos besamos por unos minutos y luego me dijo.

―Paso por ti el lunes. Portate bien, Haruno―

―Adiós, Sasuke-kun― Mencioné, mientras lo veía subir a su auto y salir por la puerta del garage.

El lunes paso por mi y por Naruto, estaba en mi casillero cuando un aroma floral llego a mis fosas nasales, vi a una rubia de ojos verdes a mi lado, Temari, me llevaba un año y era la lider de las porristas y por extraño que parezca, era mi mejor amiga.

―Sakura― Dijo mientras se arrecostaba al casillero de al lado.

―Temari ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no nos vemos, esta tarde ire a ver a Gaara―

―Si, ha estado preguntando por ti... ¿Sakura?―

―Dime― Le dije mientras acomodaba algunos libros en mi morral.

―¿Estás saliendo con el Uchiha?― Mencionó en tono de duda.

―Es mi novio hace dos meses― Dije mientras formaba estúpida e inmensa sonrisa y un suave calor en mis mejillas.

―Bueno... No lo tomes a mal pero... Cuidate ¿Si? Y no lo olvides, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Te adoro lo sabes ¿No?― Dijo mientras me pasaba su mano por el cabello y se iba.

En ese momento no entendi sus palabras y quizás ella no queria ser tan ovbia.

Por la tarde, Sasuke tuvo entrenamiento y yo aproveche para visitar a Gaara, el hermano menor de Temari, por dos años y de Kankuro, por uno.

Llegue al centro de ayuda psiquiátrica y me acompañaron al jardín, era tranquilo y había muchos chicos y chicas jovenes conversando y sintiendo el frio de noviembre.

Note una mata pelirroja sentada abajo de un árbol y fui acercandome despacio hasta estar frente suyo, Gaara abrio minimamente sus ojos aguamarin y luego volvio a cerrarlos dubujando una leve sonrisa en su pálido rostro, me senté a su lado y estuvimos unos minutos en silencio.

―Hace bastante que no venías ¿Muy ocupada?― Dijo sin abrir sus ojos, mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

―Lo siento, pero sabes que tu siempre estás primero ¿No?― Mencioné, mientras observaba su perfil, lo vi abrir sus ojos y observarme fijamente ¿Cómo unos ojos tan claros pueden estar tan oscuros?

―Lo sé―

Estuvimos unos minutos más en silencio, asi era la cosa con Gaara, había días en que venía solo para observarlo y sentir su calor a mi lado porque no decia ni una sola palabra, pero los médicos decian que ni con sus hermanos hablaba tanto como conmigo o con Naruto, nos tenía mucha confianza.

Pase toda la tarde con Gaara, hasta que note que ya estaba oscureciendo y llame un taxi. Al llegar a mi casa ya eran las siete y media, le comente a mi tía que había estado con Gaara para que no se enojara y nos sentamos a ver la tele y cenar unas pizzas que había pedido, con cerveza. Mi tía no puede estar sin alcohol, note como disimuladamente ponía un poco de sake en su vaso y luego sus ojos brillaban, no sé si de felicidad o embriaguez.

La semana paso tranquila y el sábado Sasuke quiso ir a otra fiesta, esta vez en casa de Sasori, su abuela había salido y le dejo la casa para él solo, si Sosori era primo de Gaara, por parte de madre.

Sasuke nuevamente se emborracho y me dejo sola casi toda la noche, menos mal estaba Naruto para hacerme companía.

―¿Y como van las cosas con el teme?― Estabamos sentados en la escalera, de la puerta de salida, de la casa de Sasori.

―Por ahora bien, supongo, recién son dos meses― Le dije mientras observaba el cielo estrellado ―No me gusta que beba tanto― Mencioné, mientras sentía el frio cada vez más colarce por mi campera de jean.

―Ahi estás pequeña― Dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a mi con una lata de cerveza en la mano y sus ojos rojos de tanto alcohol ―Dobe― Dijo dirigiendose a Naruto y mandandole una mirada despectiba, Naruto no le contesto y entro a la casa, no sin antes tocarme el brazo para que supiera que si lo necesitaba debia solo llamarlo, lo mire y vi su sonrisa zorruna que tanto me encantaba desde niños, porque se formaban pequeños vigotes en sus mejillas, pequeñas cicatrices de nuestra atolondrada y torpe niñez.

―Hmp, vamos a dar una vuelta― Mencionó, mientras se encaminaba al bosque que estaba detrás de la casa de Sasori

Caminamos unos cuantos metros hasta que dejamos de sentir el bullicio de la fiesta, me acorralo contra un árbol y empezo a besarme fuerte y salvajemente, mis labios ardian pero Sasuke no se detenía.

―Detente... Sasuke-kun espera― Dije mientra lo empujaba por el pecho, al sentir sus manos colarse por debajo de mi falda.

―¿Y ahora que mierda? Sakura― Dijo mi nombre a modo de reproche, senti mis ojos arder y lo escuche gruñir mientras se dirigia a la fiesta.

―Espera... ¿Estás enojado?― Le pregunté mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

―No que va― Dijo y lanzo un sonoro bufido.

―Lo siento, es solo que... Yo nunca...― Deje la oración inconclusa, mientras bajaba mi cabeza cada vez más y observaba el suelo de tierra, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, lo senti acercarse nuevamente y tomar mi cara entre sus manos.

―Esta bien ¿Si? No llores, no me gusta... Vamos te llevare a casa― Nos dirigimos al auto sin hablar y luego arranco.

En todo el camino estubo callado, sé que era mi culpa, era mi primera vez y toda mi vida soñe con que fuera con él, pero en ese momento me aterre. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos y sentía mis ojos arder, quería llorar pero no frente a él, creeria que soy una niña miedosa. Sabía que estaba enojado y no queria que me dejara, no por eso. Y si mi cuerpo era lo que deseaba, entonces se lo daría.

―Sasuke-kun, espera deten el auto― Aparco a orillas de la carretera y me miro interrogante, senti mis mejillas arder y no pude mantenerle la mirada, baje mi cabeza.

―Si quieres... Si tu quieres podemos hacerlo aquí―

―No quiero presionarte― Dijo sin más.

―No lo haces... Yo si quiero, es solo que... Yo nunca... Tu sabes― Senti mi voz disminuir hasta convertirse en un pequeño murmullo y lo siguiente que senti fueron los suaves labios de Sasuke sobre los mios.

Nos movimos al asiento trasero, sin dejar de besarnos y Sasuke me coloco a ahorcajadas en sus piernas, senti su miembro palpitar cada vez mas fuerte y sus manos quitando mi campera. Empezó a besar mi cuello, estaba bastante oscuro a penas si podíamos vernos y lo preferia así, sabía de sobre que Sasuke había estado con muchas chicas y no queria que se decepcionara de mi.

Sasuke subio mi falda a la altura de mis caderas y acaricio mis piernas, intenté quitarle torpemente su camisa, escuche su melodiosa risa mientras me ayudaba y susurraba a mi oido _"Tranquila" _

Se quito su camisa y siguio besando mi cuello, mientras subia mi blusa, hasta quitarmela y luego me saco el sotén mientras besaba mi seno izquierdo y acariciaba el otro con su mano, mis gemidos comenzaron a ser mas audible mientras pasaba mis manos por su trabajado torso y sentía cada vez más su miembro entre mis pernas.

Sasuke me hizo levantar un poco mientras bajaba sus pantalones y me quitaba la ropa interior, la cual lanzo al asiento delantero. Se coloco un condón y comenzó a entrar en mi, lo bueno de estar arriba era que yo podía detenerme, iba despacio pero aún así me dolia un poco, sentía una fuerte molestia e intente moverme lo cual ocasiono que su dotado miembro entrara por completo en mi y senti un dolor finito recorrer mi columna, se mantuvo quieto por unos minutos mientras acariciaba mi espalda y susurraba al oido: _"Ya va a pasar, tu avisame" _

Y tal como él lo dijo el dolor desaparecio y mis caderas comenzaron a moverse solas sobre él, Sasuke enterro sus cabeza en mi cuello y coloco sus manos en mis caderas mientras me ayudaba a moverme, las estocadas comenzaron a subir de nivel, al igual que mis gemidos y pude escuchar a Sasuke gruñir contra la piel de mi hombro.

Nuestros cuerpos se cubrieron de una delgada capa de sudor, mientras los vidrios se empeñaban por el calor que había dentro del auto y el frio del ambiente exterior. Cada vez cabalgaba mas rápido sobre Sasuke, pude escuchar sus varoniles gemidos, mientras una corriente recorría mi cuerpo, al llegar al orgasmo, grite su nombre.

Sasuke tomo mis caderas con sus varoniles manos e hizo que me moviera unas estocadas más, hasta que lo escuche llegar, nos quedamos quietos intentando recuperar el aliento.

Sasuke volvio a besarme y apoyo su frente contra la mía.

―¿Y? No te dolio mucho ¿Verdad, pequeña?― Había agarrado la costumbre de llamarme _"pequeña"_ lo cual me parecia sumamanete tierno.

―No, estoy bien― Comenté con mi cara ardiendo, me baje de sus piernas y comence a buscar mi ropa.

Mientras me vestia Sasuke me observaba, asique me apuere a vestirme mas rápido y pude escuchar una risa burlona de su parte. Intente mandarle una mirada intimidante, que no funciono y me sente en el asiento delantero buscando mi ropa interior, una vez que la encontre, Sasuke me la quito de la mano y se la llevo a la nariz, aspiro su aroma.

―Un recuerdo de mi novia― Dijo mientras se las guardaba en el bolsillo y arrancaba el auto.

―Sasuke-kun damela― Amenace estirando mi mano.

―No― Dijo simplemente mientras dibujaba una sonrisa ladina en su rostro ―Las guardare para masturbarme pensando en ti―

Senti mis mejillas arder y voltee el rostro mirando por la ventana, por la cual no se veía nada, por lo empañada que estaba.

Al llegar a mi departamento nos estubimos besando media hora en su auto, antes de que a regañadientes me dejara bajar.

Llegue con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, me bañe y acoste a dormir.

Al día siguiente desperte a las dos de la tarde, con un pequeño dolor en mi entre pierna, más bien, una ligera molestia, pero con una estúpida y radiente sonrisa en mis labios.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Mentiras engañosas

**capítulo IV:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mentiras Engañosas**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Debes hacerlo, Sasuke _―_Mencionó mi hermano con tono arrogante mientras se quitaba los zapatos deportivos y las medias. Estabamos en los vestuarios, la práctica de fútbol había acabado hacía unos minutos._

―_Ya lo sé, lo que no sé es porque debo ser yo_―_ Dije mientras me sacaba la camiseta del equipo._

―_Por que eres mi susesor, Sasuke. Este es mi último año y te dejare el control del instituto_―_ Mencionó mientras se quitaba la camiseta y volvia a sentarse en los bancos que separaban las duchas._

―_Vamos, Sasuke-chan no me digas que estas asustadito _―_Dijo Kisame mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros._

―_Claro, que no... Esta bien, lo haré_―_ Dije mientras me quitaba el brazo de Kisame de encima._

―_Perfecto_―_ Menciono Itachi mientras formaba una sonrisa torcida en su cara. _

_Me tendio un sobre, yo lo abri y pude ver una foto de una chica de cabello rosado y ojos claros, era Sakura Haruno, iba en mi clase, la conocía desde la escuela y jamás llamo mi atención. Nunca hablamos, a lo sumo para algún trabajo y nada más y ella tampoco me perseguia como las demás chicas, supuse que no estaba interesada._

―_Esa es la chica_―_ Comentó Itachi mientras se dirigia a las duchas _―_Ah y por cierto, ya elegimos tu victima, Neji_―_ Dijo antes de entrar a la ducha y cerrar la puerta de esta. _

_Neji solo sonrio y acabo de quitarse la ropa para meterse a bañar._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Llegue a mi casa bastante cansado, Sakura de verdad me había agotado, para ser su primera vez no estubo nada mal. Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, estaba a punto de amanecer. Cerré todas la cortinas para dormir tranquilo, mientras me deshacia de la ropa, me tire boca abajo en la cama, ni siquiera me tape con las cobijas hacia demasiado calor y eso que tenía el aire acondicianado prendido. Sentí un aroma a flores y cerezos impregnado en mi piel y pude notar un cierto brillo en mis manos, Sakura adoraba usar esas cremas raras que te dejan brillantina en la piel, pero le dejaba un aroma delicioso que me hizo dormir como un bebé.

Me desperte el domingo como a las tres de la tarde, baje a desayunar, mi casa estaba completamente vacía. Mi padre y su esposa de seguro habían ido al club, mejor, así no tendría que oir sus reproches y reclamos, por cualquier estupides.

Cuando llegue al comedor, la empleada me sirvio jugo y café. Itachi bajo a los pocos minutos, me miro mientras disimuladamente le echaba un ojo a las piernas de nuestra joven empleada, quien se sonrojo de sobre manera.

―¿Cómo vas con tu chica?― Menciono mientras se llevaba el café a la boca ―Delicioso―Dijo en tono pícaro mientras miraba a nuestra empleada, quien se estiraba al centro de la mesa dejandonos tostadas y mermelada.

―Bien― Mencione sin más, no iba a contarle lo buena que era Sakura en la cama.

―Recuerda que tienes hasta navidad, Otouto―

―Hmp― Termine el café y me dirigí a mi habitación, sabía de sobra lo que tenía que hacer y no iba a echarme para atrás, da igual, aún podía aprovecharme de ella unos meses más.

Al día siguiente recogi a Sakura y por defecto a Naruto en su edificio, Naruto se metio corriendo en el asiento trasero mientras Sakura caminaba despacio mirando el suelo, al verme se sonrojo hasta la punta de la nariz y mi sonrisa aumento más, Sakura era _demasiado_ inocente.

Luego de clases la lleve a su casa, subimos a trompicones a su departamento mientras no dejaba de deborarar sus dulces diablos, odiaba lo dulce pero la boca de Sakura era adictiva, con el paso de los días me di cuanta de su adicción por lo dulce, sobre todo el chocolate. La deje libre para que pudiera abrir la puerta mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, sintiendo el aroma a canela que desprendia su pelo. Ni bien abrio la puerta, comencé a besarla de nuevo, cerré la puerta con mi pie y caímos al sillón. Mientras besaba su cuello, sentí como temblaba y me empujaba.

―Sasuke-kun espera― Dijo con la voz temblando.

―¿Qué mierda te ocurre Sakura? Pasas rechazándome― Le grité, mientras la miraba con fastidio.

Era cierto, jamás una mujer dudo en abrir sus piernas para mi. Sakura comenzó a llorar y subio las escaleras corriendo a su cuarto. Sabía que me había pasado, pero ella no entendía, desde que la probe el sabado necesitaba tenerla de nuevo.

Subí despacio las escaleras y llegue a su cuarto, todo estaba en penumbras, Sakura jamás abre sus cortinas, no sé si porque le gusta la media luz o porque es demasiado perezosa. La encontré sentada en el piso, con su cara metida entre sus rodillas, mientras abrazaba sus piernas y apoyaba su espalda en la cama. Me acerque despacio y acaricie su cabello, la abrace y a los pocos segundos sentí sus brazos rodearme por la espalda, hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello y mojando mi camisa y por raro que parezca, eso no me molesto. A los pocos minutos sus sollozos sesaron y Sakura se alejo, miro el suelo mientras arrugaba el dobladillo de la falda del instituto con sus manos.

―Lo siento― Menciono con voz apagada, sabía que no era su culpa ―Es solo que... No lo sé... Tu, tu has estado con muchas mujeres y siempre que llegamos a... Eso, me aterro― Dijo aún observando la alfombra de su cuarto.

―Hmp ¿Crees que si no me gustaras, te lo pediría para hacer de nuevo?― Sakura me miro por breves segundos y luego bajo la cabeza.

Me acerqué a ella y levante su rostro.

―No seas tonta. No llores, ya te dije que no me gusta― La bese sin esperar respuesta y nos levantamos mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la tire en la cama para dejarla debajo de mi cuerpo.

Sakura me abrazo fuerte por el cuello y se acomodo debajo de mi, para dejarme entre sus piernas. Besé su cuello mientras Sakura acariciaba mi cabello, fui subiendo despacio su remera del instituto, no quería ir muy rápido y asustarla, ya bastante me había costado convencerla. Cuando logre sacar su remera, bese sus senos aún cubiertos por el sostén, baje a su plano abdomen y le quite la falda del instituto de un solo tirón, Sakura mantenía sus ojos cerrados y lucía como una niña inexperta, una niña que lograba exitarme como ninguna otra.

Le quiete los zapatos, las medias y las medias de nylon mientras acariciaba sus torneadas piernas. Me deshice de mis zapatos y medias y volvi a tirarme sobre Sakura, mientras deboraba su boca e intentaba quitarle el sostén, sentí sus pequeñas manos desabotonar mi camisa, tan lento, que parecía que lo hacía a propósito, era una jodida y placentera tortura.

Una vez que la saco, la dejo al lado de la cama. Me quite los pantalones y los boxers, no sin antes sacar un condón del bolsillo. Bese los senos de Sakura mientras me acomodaba entre sus piernas, fui bajando nuevamente para quitarle la última prenda que le quedaba y volvi a subir. Mientras me colocaba el condón, vi como Sakura me miraba roja y quitaba la vista de inmediato. Me adentre en ella de una sola estocada y espere a que se acostumbrara a mi invasión, iba a ser su segunda vez y quizás aún le dolia.

Sentí sus piernas rodear mi cadera mientras arqueba su espalda, sabía lo que quería y comencé a moverme despacio en su interior mientras acariciaba su pierna derecha con una mano y con la otra sostenía mi peso, evitando aplastarla, la bese repetidas veces mientras Sakura hundia su mano en mi pelo y lo jalaba lentamente.

―Ah, Sasuke-kun― Su voz solo logro exitarme más y que aumentara mis embestidas, mientras ella enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda incitandome a seguir.

―¡Sasuke-kun!― Al fin, mi niña había llegado.

Unas estocadas más y me sentí vaciar en el condón. Me gustaria vaciarme en su interior pero no quería un hijo a esta edad y ovbiamente Sakura no se cuidaba con otra cosa.

Salí de ella y la acomode en mi pecho mientras intentaba quitar las cobijas y sábanas de abajo de nuestros cuerpos, para taparnos. La vi cerrar sus ojos pero sabía que no dormia. Estubimos así por unos quince o veinte minutos, hasta que la sentí levantarse, abri mis ojos solo para observar su cuerpo entre la penumbra, estaba ya en ropa interior y se estaba colocando una remera violeta manga corta, pude observarla de perfil y note sus senos, no tan grandes pero lo suficientes como entrar en mis manos, su abdomen plano y su trasero de infarto, si algo tenia Sakura que me volvía loco y apenás hoy me daba cuenta, era su bien formado y firme trasero. Se colocó un pantalón piyama rosado y se acercó a darme un beso.

―¿Quieres quedarte a comer algo?― Dijo mientras se alejaba con voz suave y dulce.

―No, ya debo irme. Además tu tía no tarda en venir― Dije mientras me levantaba y Sakura se sonrojaba al ver mi torso desnudo. Dio media vuelta y bajo por las escaleras, al living.

Bajamos por el asensor y no pude contenerme a besarla, rayos esta niña estaba logrando enloquecerme, era tan ingenua, insegura y sobre todo tierna, jamás había estado con una chica así, bueno jamás había estado de novio antes. Aunque de sobra sabía que no le era fiel a Sakura, si eramos novios.

Me dio un casto beso mientras abria la puerta y me dirigí a mi auto, en ese momento recibi un mensaje de Karin que decía:_ "Hace días que me tienes abandonada ¿No vienes?" _Jamás rechazaba a Karin, ella sabía como complacerme, pero no estaba de humor para ella ahora, en realidad estaba de muy buen humor como para malgastarlo con Karin. Le conteste diciendole que estaba muy ocupado y regrese al departamento de Sakura, una señora que estaba saliendo me dejo entrar. Al abrir la puerta de su departamento, Sakura sme miro sorprendida.

―¿Te olvidaste de algo?―

―Si, de ti, pequeña― No sé de donde salio el apodo, nunca le había puesto un apodo cariñoso a una mujer pero comencé a llamarla así con los días y ella no se quejo. Me miro confusa y entre sin que me invitará ―Cambiate y vamos a donde quieras― Dije sin más, quería pasar más tiempo con Sakura, ella tenía algo que me atría completamente.

―Am... bueno, esperame aquí― Mencionó antes de subir a su cuarto.

Bajo unos minutos después con una remera verde, manga tres cuartos y encima un chaleco de jean y debajo una falda de jean claro, junto con unas botas negras sin taco. Frunci el seño al ver sus piernas desnudas.

―No vas a salir así―

―¿Por qué, qué tiene de malo mi ropa?― Dijo mientras se observaba.

―Tu ropa nada, solo que todos te verán― Murmure mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

―Ah ¿Estás celoso Sasuke-kun?― Mencionó mirándome con ojitos brillosos, no le conteste y tiré de su mano para irnos.

Fuimos al cine y para mi suerte Sakura preferia ver peliculas de terror que románticas.

Las semanas fueron pasando, deje de verme con Karin y ella volvio a lo mismo, molestar a Sakura. Siempre la trataba mal o lanzaba indirectas para incomodarla, lo peor era que Sakura no le contestaba. Todos los días pasaba por Sakura a su casa y por defecto por Naruto y luego la llevaba de regreso.

Entramos al instituto y las chicas le lanzaron miradas asesinas a Sakura, la vi bajar la cebaza mientras tiraba de mi mano para llegar más rápido al salón, al entrar, solo estabamos nosotros, Shikamaru con Ino, que estaba sentados hablando y Karin con su melliza Tayuya y sus mejores amigas Shion y Kin. Karin miro con burla a Sakura y esta volvio a bajar la cabeza, odiaba que no se defendiera y quizas eso era lo único que no me gustaba de Sakura su falta de cáracter. La agarre de la cintura y la sente en la mesa de mi banco, me coloque entre sus piernas y comencé a besarla, pude ver el rotro desencajado de Karin de reojo y la cara sonrosada de Sakura. Seguí besandola y timidamente Sakura comenzó a corresponderme mientras subia sus manos lentamente, una a mi cuello mientras lo acariciaba y la otra la enrredaba en mi pelo. Sakura tenía la costumbre de tocar mi pelo y eso me fascinaba.

Nos separamos al sentir un carraspeo y pude ver a Kakashi mirarnos picaramente, ayude a Sakura a bajarse y se dirigio a su banco al lado de la ventana, el mio estaba al otro extremo, al lado de la pared. La mañana paso bastante lenta y luego de clases nos dirigimos a su casa, no pude entrar ya que su tía había salido temprano y la esperaba para almorzar, estuvimos besandonos cerca de media hora en mi auto, hasta que a regañadientes la deje bajarse. Al llegar a casa nuevamente el silencio me invadio, solo estaban los empleados, papá de seguro trabajando en la empresa y mi madrastra en el club con sus "amigas" Odiaba llegar tan temprano, sabía de sobra que iba a estar solo, me cambie y baje a almorzar, luego me dirigí al gimnasio que estaba en la planta baja, estuve como dos horas hasta que mi cuerpo no dio más y tuve que parar.

Estabamos empezando diciembre y sabía de sobra que las cosas con Sakura iban a acabar.

―Pues la santurrona de Tenten aún ni siquiera me ha dejado meterle mano en estos tres meses― Dijo Neji mientras se colocaba la camisa del instituto. Acabamos de salir de las duchas porque teniamos gimnasia a mitad de mañana ―Y tu ¿Qué tal con Sakura?― Dijo mirando para todos lados.

―Shh, no quiero que nadie se entere. Si Naruto escucha algo, luego de golpearme sale disparado a decirle a Sakura― Dije mientras observaba al_ dobe _terminando de vestirse y hablando con Shikamaru y Chouji.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ¿Ya...?―

Rayos, a este tipo que le impartaba.

―Ya casi― Solte en un bufido, no iba a contarle todo con lujos de detalle, como que desde que lo hice con Sakura, no quise estar con ningún otra chica.

El viernes pase por Sakura luego que su tía se fuera a trabajar y la lleve al cine, vimos una pelicula de terror y a diferencia de otras chicas, Sakura no se escondia en mi para que la abrazara en partes terrorificas, cosa que no me gusto del todo. Llegamos a mi casa, mi padre y su esposa había salido por el fin de semana e Itachi se había ido a bailar y no volvia hasta mañana por la tarde. Subimos hasta mi cuarto y comezamos a besarnos mientras nos quitabamos la ropa, Sakura ya no estaba tan reacia, pero aún así no la apuraba demasiado. Entre besos y caricias quedamos en ropa interior, la tire a la cama y me acomode entre sus piernas. La bese con intensidad y luego fui bajando, por su cuello, sus senos ya desnudos, bese su abdomen y pase mi lengua por su ombligo simulando una penetración. Baje hasta su ropa interior y se la saque de un tirón mientras la lanzaba lejos, hundi mi rostro entre sus piernas y comencé a lamer su intimidad, estaba demasiado húmedad y era absolutamente deliciosa.

―Ah, Sas-Sasuke― Decia entrecortadamente a causa de los gemidos.

Nunca le había echo sexo oral a auna chica, siempre eran ellas las que me lo hacían a mi, pero con Sakura era distinto. Cuando estaba por llegar al orgasmo, me detuve y observe su ceño fruncirce, subi a sus labios y la besé con intensidad. Estire mi mano a la mesa de luz para sacar un condón que me coloque apuradamente y me hundi en ella, a pesar que ya lo habíamos echo muchas veces aún esperaba unos segundos a que se acostumbrara a mi invasión, para empezar a moverme.

Sakura se restrego mas contra mi cuerpo y comencé a embestirla mientras sentía sus uñas encarnarse en mi espalda. Mientras acariciaba sus senos mordi su cuello, quería dejarle una marca y que todos vieran que ella era mía. Llegó al orgasmo diciendo mi nombre y unas embestidas más bastaron para alcanzar el cielo con ella. Me quedé quieto un momento mientras recuperaba el aliento y sentía las suaves caricias de Sakura en mi cabello y espalda, salí de adentro suyo y me recoste a su lado. Sakura abrio la cama y nos metimos bajo las sábanas. La abrace fuerte y posesivamente contra mi pecho mientras sentía como se iba quedando dormida, pero antes de dormir oí salir de sus labios _"Ai shiteru, Sasuke-kun" _Me quede sorprendido nunca nadie me había dicho que me amaba y sus palabras me hicieron sentir un calor extraño en el pecho, que se desvanecio tan rápido como vino, cuando recorde porque estaba con ella.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperte sentí un vacio a mi lado, rebusqué en la habitación y la encontre envuelta en una sábana buscando su ropa.

―Eres muy ruidosa― Le dije para que se volteara y me hiciera caso. Se sonrojo al verme y volvio a darse la vuelta.

―No encuentro mi ropa interior― Dijo en un murmullo que apenás logre escuchar.

―Lo sé― Intento intimidarme con la mirada, cosa que no logro.

―Acá esta ―Me saco la lengua mientras se dirigia al baño a vestirse, con toda su ropa en mano y aún envuelta por la sábana.

Sakura a pesar de todo seguía siendo muy vergonzosa y eran esos detalles en ella los que me encantaban.

Me dirigi a mi escritorio y agarre la cámara que estaba estratégicamente colocada mirando la cama. Retrocedi la cinta y pude vernos a Sakura y a mi en la cama, mientras ella gemia mi nombre. Escuche el sonido de la cisterna y sabía que saldría en cualquier momento, saque la cinta de la cámara y la parti al medio mientras la tiraba a la basura Sabía que me quedaba poco tiempo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, Itachi también lo hizo y sabía que me presionaria hasta lograrlo. Pero al verla salir, sonrojada y sonriente del baño, supe que todo se acabaría y me decidi a aprovechar al máximo este mes que nos quedaba.

El viernes tuvimos el primer partido de la temporada, ganamos tres a uno, por la noche fuimos a una fiesta en casa de Sosori para festejar nuestro triunfo. Pase por Sakura cerca de las once y ya estaba pronta, vestia muy sencilla pero lucia preciosa, llevaba puesta una minifalda de jean, con la cual no estube de acuerdo que se pusiera, pero no me hizo caso, unas botas negras largas y arriba una camisa manga corta violeta con un cinto del mismo color que se ajustaba a su pequeña cintura, llevaba el cabello suelto, lacio y con un broche de mariposa rosado a un costado. Tomo su campera ligera gris y se acercó a darme un beso.

―Te dará frio― Dije mientras le abria la puerta del auto.

―No es cierto, no hace tanto frio― Comento mientras se ponía el cinto de sguridad.

Llegamos a la casa de Sasori que quedaba algo alejada, ya habíamos ido una vez. Al llegar pude ver la penumbra de la casa y los ebrios bailando sobre la mesa y en el centro del living. Busque dos cervezas para nosotros, sabía que Sakura no tomaba mucho y ella odiaba que yo lo hiciera, pase casi la mitad de la noche con ella mientras Itachi me mandaba miradas furtivas y veía como Neji intentaba convencer a Tenten, ya me imagino de que. Neji salio con Tenten de la mano un rato después y pude ver su torcida y macabra sonrisa, junto con una mirada arrogante que le devolví. Deje a Sakura sola un segundo mientras iba por más bebida, la observe acercarse a Naruto, sabía que eran amigos pero aún así no me gustaba que estubieran mucho juntos.

Llegue a la cocina, la cual estaba casi vacia a excepción de una chica parada de espaldas a mi, contra la mesa, ella sería quien me ayudaría a deshacerme de Sakura. Me acerqué sin hacer ruido y me coloque rosando nuestros cuerpos, me acerque a su oido para susurrarle-

―Yamanaka― Note como se estremecia cuando pase mi lengua por su lóbulo.

―Am... Sasuke― Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Me aleje de ella y sali por la puerta al jardín, no sin antes mandarle una mirada para que me siguiera.

Caminamos en silencio por entre los árboles alejandonos del bullicio, cuando ya estabamos lo suficientemente alejados la estampe contra un árbol, ahogue su quejido en mi boca y comencé a tocar sus senos por sobre la ropa, la rubia no se quedo átras y comenzó a quitarme la camisa, subí su falda a su cintura y baje su ropa interior de un solo tirón, hice que enredara sus piernas en mi cintura mentras bajaba su strapless y le quitaba el sotén, mordi sus senos varias veces mientras sentía como gemia mi nombre y acariciaba mi espalda, desabroche el cinto de mi pantalón y saque mi miembro ya erecto, me coloque el condón y la penetre de una estocada, comencé a moverme salvajemente, no iba a esperar que se acotumbrará, la rubia no se quejo y se abrazó a mi espalda. Hundi mi cabeza en su cuello y su perfume a rosas invadio mis fosas nasales, ella no tenía ese aroma a flores y cerezos de Sakura y su pelo no desprendia ese aroma a canela que tanto me encantaba.

―Si, Sasuke, así... ¡Ah, Sasuke!― La bese desenfrenadamente y sentí en mi boca el gusto al alcohol, Sakura siempre sabía a cerezas y chocolates.

―¡Sasuke! ― Grito la rubia al llegar al orgasmo.

Uas embestidas más, bastaron para llegar al orgasmo yo también, la baje de mi y me quite el condón, el cual tire lejos de nosotros, me acomode mis pantalones mientras veía a Ino bajar su falda y ponerse el sostén. Mientras me colocaba la camisa la vi acercarse seductaremente a mi y pasar su manos por mis pectorales, la agarre de la muñeca antes que llegará a mis pantalones.

―Que no se entere nadie― Le dije mientras soltaba su mano y abotonaba mi camisa.

―Tranquilo, nadie lo sabrá― Dijo acercandose a besarme, cosa que evite y me largue de ahí.

Al llegar a la fiesta pude ver a los del equipo vomitando en la cocina, mi hermano Itachi estaba con Rin en sus piernas, mientras esta le besa el cuello y él tocaba sus senos por dentro de su ropa, me sonrio de una manera arrogante y me fui luego de devolverle el gesto. Busque a Sakura con la mirada y la encontre bailando con Naruto, me acerqué a pasos agigantados y la tome de la cintura, abranzola por detrás

―¿No te importa si te robo a MI novia?― Comente resaltando el "Mi", Naruto no capto la indirecta y solamente sonrio como tonto.

―Sasuke-kun, no seas grosero― Menciono Sakura mientras se daba vuelta y yo la abrazaba más fuerte contra mi cuerpo.

―Hmp, vamonos esta fiesta es una mierda― Dije mientras la jalaba para salir del bullicio de gente.

―Aún es temprano, dattebayo― grito Naruto, Sakuro lo miro y le sonrio comprensiva, mientras yo le mande una mirada envenanada que el idiota ni siquiera capto.

Acerque a Sakura a mi y comencé a besarla, necesitaba quitarme el sabor a alcohol que Ino había dejado impregnado en mis labios, al instante sentía el dulce sabor a cerezas que Sakura siempre poseía en sus labios, no tenía idea como hacía para tener siempre ese sabor, pero me encantaba, a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba lo dulce. Nos separamos y prácticamente tire de ella para irnos, necesitaba sacarla de ahí y hacerle el amor toda la noche ¿Cómo mierda Sakura lograba exitarme con solo un beso?

Cuando ibamos de salida, apareció Ino por la puerta, de la mano con su "novio" Shikamaru.

―¿Ya se van?― Comento en modo mordaz, mientras recorria descaradamente mi cuerpo con la mirada.

Rodé los ojos y bufe al darme cuenta que Sakura ni siquiera noto como su "mejor amiga" veía a su novio. La vi abrir la boca pero conteste primero, no estaba para charlas.

―Si― Fue mi seca y cortante respuesta.

―Esta fiesta esta aburrida― Comentó Shikamaru en un bostezo.

Tire de Sakura para irnos e Ino nos hizo lugar, no sin antes mandarme una mirada descara o mas bien a mi cuerpo y agregar.

―Adiós Sakura, adiós Sa-su-ke―

―Adiós Ino, adiós Shikamaru ―Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras Ino la miraba por encima del hombro, con arrogancia.

―Que problemático―

Salimos de allí antes que siguieran despidiendose y nos dirigimos al auto.

―Aún es temprano ¿por qué te quieres ir?― Dijo Sakura mientras le abria la puerta del copiloto para que subiera.

―Es una mierda― Solté sin más, cerre la puerta y subí al auto.

―Si estás de mal humor no te la descargues conmigo― Me dijo mintras fruncía el ceño.

Me acerque a ella y la bese desesperadamente, como si hiciera meses que no lo hiciera, Sakura se sorprendio pero me rospondio al instante, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la besara de improvisto.

―No es contigo ¿Si?― Comete mientras me alejaba de ella ―Ponte el cinto― Sakura tenía la costumbre de no ponerselo, cosa que me ponía los pelos de punta. Arrenque el auto y nos fuimos, unos minutos mas tarde Sakura rompio el silencio que había.

―¿A donde vamos? Ni tu casa, ni la mía quedan por aquí― Dijo mientras me miraba.

―Hmp― Sonreí de medio lado y Sakura espero que siguiera, cosa que no sucedio, yo no soy de hablar mucho y ella lo sabe.

Al ver que no iba a contestarle dio media vuelta y se puso a observar por la ventana. Unos minutos más tarde llegamos a donde quería, aparque y baje del auto.

―¿La playa. Sabes lo frio que esta?― Dijo Sakura mientras le abria la puerta para que bajara.

Sonrei de medio lado y enganche nuestras manos para bajar a la playa. Bajamos por la escalera y antes de tocar la arena Sakura se quito las botas, hice lo mismo con mis zapatos y mis medias y cuando di vuelta para buscar a Sakura, la vi correr al agua, había tirado sus botas y su campera a medio camino y corria como niña chiquita al mar ¿No era ella la que tenía frio? Sabía que Sakura amaba la playa, en verano, invierno, de mañana o de noche, Sakura simplemente amaba ir a la playa. Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más cuando la sujete de la cintura, por la espalda y la di vueltas en el aire evitando que se metiera en el agua helada. Caímos a la arena, yo encima de ella.

―Te necesito― Le susurré al oido.

―Yo también ―Cometó en un susurro y con las mejillas encendidas ―Pero alguien puede vernos aquí―

La playa estaba vacia, no había mucho viento pero aún así el mar estaba bastante agitado. La observe debajo de mi, con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillosos, su pelo revuelto y lleno de arena ¡Necesitaba hacerla mía!

―No hay nadie― Comenté mientras besaba su cuello.

Sakura gimio cerca de mi oido y esa fue la señal para olvidar nuestro sentido común, Sakura era mía y necesitaba comprobarlo justo ahora.

Ya faltaban tres semanas para acabar la fiesta de navidad que sería un sábado. Dejando de lado el "problemita" de Ino que por suerte ya se solucionó, las cosas iban tranquilas. Estabamos en hora libre, Yamato-sensei no había venido y nos dejaron salir al patio.

Neji ya había logrado el famoso videito, se acosto con Tenten y el muy hijo de puta la dejo botada en el motel. Tenten faltó por una semana y cuando regreso tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Sakura se enojo conmigo por culpa de Neji pero por suerte logre calmarla, mis encuentros con Ino habían aumentado y sabía que dentro de poco debía deshacerme de Sakura e Ino sería una gran ayuda para hacerlo.

Estaba estudiando para la clase de Kakashi, ya que tendriamos examenen, cuando note a Sakura acercarse a mi con el ceño fruncido y un adorable puchero en su cara.

―¿Ahora que te ocurre?― Le dije, mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado.

―El idiota de tu amigo se beso con Tayuya apróposito delante de Tenten― Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba sus cachetes, lucía como una hermosa niña pequeña.

―Hmp ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?― Le dije simplemente, se levanto enojada y se cruzo de brazos.

―Nada, no hagas nada― Me dijo de mala gana, se iba a ir pero tire de su brazo y la tome de la nuca para besarla. El timbre corto mi inspiración.

―Yo no tengo la culpa― Le dije mientras agarraba mi libro y me iba, sentí una pequeña mano tomar mi brazo y voltearme y luego una mata de pelo rosado hacerle costillas a mi nariz.

―Lo siento― Mencionó Sakura escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro.

―Dejalo, vamos― Le dije para dirigrnos al salón.

Luego de clases, llevaba a Sakura de la mano, nos dirigiamos al estacionamiento cuando Itachi me hizo señas para hablar conmigo.

―Esperame en el estacionamiento― Le dije a Sakura mientras me dirigia con Itachi.

―¿Qué quieres?― Dije en tono asqueado mientras veía de reojo a Sakura alejarse, para ir al estacionamiento.

―Tranquilo Otouto. Nada, solo... Neji ya tiene su video― Me dijo lo ovbio.

―Eso ya lo sé―

―Consigue el tuyo― Dijo serio y amenazante ―Sé que ya estubiste con Sakura muchas veces, ha dormido en casa desde hace mucho tiempo y dudo mucho que solo duerman, her-ma-ni-to―

―No me jodas Itachi― Le dije mientras me alejaba.

―Consiguelo esta semana, Sasuke― Lo escuche decir antes de dirigirme al estacionamiento y encontrar a Sakura apoyada en mi auto. Le abrí la puerta y subi de piloto.

―¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces enojado― Dijo Sakura mirandome seria.

―Nada― Le conteste de mala gana.

Sakura me miro enojada y dio media vuelta para observar por la ventana. Sabía de sobra que no debía descargarme con ella. Llegamos a su casa y antes que se bajara la tome de la nuca y la bese, Sakura demoro en contestarme pero termino sediendo y correspondiendome, siempre lo hacía.

―No es contigo, pequeña― Le dije al separarnos.

―Mmm, esta bien. Nos vemos mañana― Menciono antes de salir del auto.

Pase toda la noche pensando en lo que iba a hacer, sabía de sobra que lo de Sakura era pasajero y que me sintiera mejor con ella, que con otras, no significa nada. Al día siguiente, pase por ella y el dobe. En uno de los recesos me las ingenie para secuestrarla y meterla en el cuarto donde guardaban el equipo de gimnasia. Comencé a besarla y la recoste en las colchonetas que estaban cerca de la pared.

―Sasuke-kun... Amm... Aquí no... Estamos en el instituto― Solto entre suspiros.

―¿Y?... Te necesito, pequeña― La senti temblar en mi brazos y asentir mientras se sonrojaba.

Bese su cuello mientras subia la remera del instituto hasta debajo de sus senos, Sakura comezo a desabotonar mi camisa, me la saco y la dejo a un lado nuestro. Subi su falda escolar y le quiete la ropa interior, por suerte Sakura usaba medias de nylon a medio muslo. Me coloque entre sus piernas y la besé desesperadamente, sabía que esta sería la última vez que la tendría, Sakura acaricio mi espalda, mis pectorales y bajo por mi abdomen, me desabrocho el cinto y bajo el cierre de mi pantalones, metio su mano en mis boxers y comenzó acariciar mi miembro. Comencé a besar su cuello para dejar mi marca en él, mientras metia una mano por debajo de sus sostén y acariciaba sus pezones erectos, meti mi otra mano por debajo de su falda y toque su intimidad, estaba preparada para mi. Tome su mano, sacandola de mi miembro y me coloque el condón. La penetre de una estocada y la bese en los labios de una forma calmada y tranquila, nunca la había besado así. Cuando sentí a Sakura mover sus caderas, la embesti con más fuerza.

―Ah, Sasuke-kun― Gimio mi nombre, dandome más aliento para seguir.

Masajeé sus senos con mi mano por debajo de su blusa y el sostén mientras mordisqueaba su cuello y sentía sus jadeos de placer, Sakura enterro una de sus manos en mi cabello, tironandolo cuando la embestia y con su otra mano acaricio mi espalda, siempre llega hasta la parte baja y luego subía lentamente, a veces me gustaria que siguiera bajando y acariciara mi trasero.

―¡Sas- Sasuke-kun!― Oh si, mi niña había llegado.

La acompañe a los pocos segundos y me desplome sobre ella. No quería salir, no quería que esta fuera la última vez, pero sabía lo que vendría luego. Me levante mientras me quitaba el condón y me abrochaba los pantalones y la observe bajarse la falda y la blusa del instituto. Se coloco la ropa interior y acomodo sus medias de nylon que habían bajado por sus piernas, mientras la embestia. La tome de la mano y la lleve a la puerta, saque la cabeza para ver que no estuviera nadie y volvi a estamparla contra la pared para besarla, Sakura se quejo en mi boca mientras metia mi lengua y jugaba con la suya, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la azotara contra la pared para besarla.

―Esperame en el patio, en seguida te alcanzó― Sakura asintio y salio sin hacer ruido. Me dirigi a una estanteria que estaba cerca de las colchonetas y agarre la cámara, había conseguido el video.

El sábado supe que ya era hora que me deshiciera de Sakura, ya le había entregado el video a Itachi y él me había dicho que me deshiciera de Sakura. Por la tarde le mande un mensaje a Sakura diciendole que la esperaba en casa, le parecio un poco extraño, ya que generalmente yo pasaba por ella. Sonó el timbre y sabía que era Ino, Itachi la recibio y subio a mi habitación ante la atenta mirada de mi hermano mayor, quien ya sabía que iba a hacer. En cuanto entro a mi cuarto comencé a besarla y quitarle la ropa, no le di tiempo a hablar, sabía que iba a terminarme y aún la necesitaba.

Me sorprendio que me correspondiera y comenzará a deshacerse de mi ropa. La casa estaba en completo silencio, no había nadie, mi cuarto estaba casi a oscuras e Ino y yo ya estabamos desnudos luego de colocarme el condón, no quería otra sorpresita, la penetre de una estocada y comencé a moverme salvajemente sobre ella.

Unos minutos más tarde el timbre sonó y supe que todo había acabado.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Dañada

**capítulo V:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dañada**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La primera vez que la vi fue en el jardín de niños, recuerdo que estaba agachada en el suelo, enterrando su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras las abrazaba con fuezas. Fui acercandome despacio hasta quedar en frente de ella y me agache hasta quedar a su altura. Me miró con sus profundos ojos verdes, que estaban bañados en lagrimas, sus mejillas estaba sonrosadas y mordia sus labios tan fuerte que creí que en cualquier momento iba a romperlos._

―_¿Estás bien?_―_ Ella nego con la cabeza y volvio a hundirla entre sus rodillas. Acaricie su sedoso pelo de un calor un tanto estraño y ella volvio su vista a mi. Sin decir nada se tiro a mis brazos a llorar._

_Al día siguiente supe porque Sakura lloraba el día anterior:_

―_Frente de marquesina. Tienes la frente tan grande que por eso tu padre no te quiso_―_ Decía una chica pelirroja, la conocía era Karin Kinomoto. Varias niñas se juntaron a su alrrededor y le gritaron ¡Frente de marquecina! Y otras cosas, no me gusta meterme en lios que no son míos pero esa niña me dio mucha lástima_

―_Dejala en paz Karin_―_ comente mientras me acercaba a donde estaban todas_

―_¿O que harás risitos de oro? Llamaras a tu papi, a lo olvidaba, para él no exites. Siempre esta de viaje ¿No?_―_ Ese fue un golpe bajo, todos sabían que casi nunca veía a mi padre por que siempre estaba de "viaje"_

―_Al menos yo sé quien es mi verdadero padre_―_ dije con veneno, sabía de sobra que Orochimaru Kinomoto nunca se caso ni tuvo hijos y había adoptado a Karin y su melliza Tayuya, al igual que otro chico muy extraño de nuestra edad llamado Kabuto. Karin me miró con infinito odio y se marcho sin decir palabra mientras sus amigas la seguian_

―_¡¿Por que dejas que te traten así?_―_ Sabía que no debía gritarle, ya estaba bastante asustada como para que yo la atacará más_

―_...Es solo que... Todo lo que dicen... Es verdad..._―_Dijo entre sollozos mientras secaba sus lagrimas con la manga de su remera del instituto _―_Mi frente es enorme y no solo eso, mi papá nunca me quiso. Solo paga este instituto para deshacerse de mi_―

―_No les hagas caso. Ven, vamos a limpiarte la cara y volvamos a clases_―

_Desde ese día siempre defendí a Sakura, no me gustaba como la trataban. Me coverti en su defensora, su hermana mayor a pesar de tener la misma edad y no volví a dejarla sola._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Me desperté de golpe, no sabía porque había soñado con la vez que conocí a Sakura. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando corrí al baño a vomitar lo poco que me quedaba en el estomago.

―Ino ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo verde― me dijo Sakura, mientras deboraba un chocolate, no sé cual es su obseción con los chocolates

―Sakura tiene razón, pareces enferma― dijo Tenten que caminaba a mi otro costado mientras nos dirigiamos a clases

―Estoy bien, solo... No dormi bien― Comenté sin más.

Al llegar a la clase, note como Sasuke agarraba a Sakura de la muñeca y la estampaba contra sus labios, comenzaron a besarse o más bien Sasuke comenzo a besarla ya que Sakura apenas lograba corresponder. Mi estomago volvio a revolverse y salí corriendo al baño. Luego de vomitar mi escaso desayuno, apoye mi espalda contra la pared y me fui deslizando por ella. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no había dormido poco, la comida no me había caido mal... Estaba embarazada. Lo sabía, desde hace un par de días cuando me hice el test de embarazo, lo sabía y lo peor era que no era de mi novio, mi hijo no era de Shikamaru, era de Sasuke.

Volví a clases y Sakura volvio a preguntarme si me encontraba bien, le repondí de mala gana y observe al Uchiha, sus ojos estaban clavados en ella ¿Por dios que le veía?

A la salida como de costumbre Sakura se fue con Sasuke y el muy maldito ni siquiera me dirigio la mirada en todo el día, aún recuerdo lo que me dijo cuando se lo conte.

_Flash back_

―_¿Y que quieres que yo haga?_―_ comento mientras lo veía ponerse los pantalones_

―_Es tuyo Sasuke... No vas a decir nada_―_ Yo aún seguía desnuda en mi cama, envuelta en una sábana_

―_¿Cómo sabes que es mío? Puede ser de Shikamaru_―_ ni siquiera me miraba_

―_No es de Shikamaru. Desde que estoy contigo no lo he echo con él_―_ sentí mis ojos humedecerse pero me prohibi llorar. No frente a él. Siguio sin decir nada mientras terminaba de vestirse, lo vi acercarse a mi cama y acercó su rostro hasta quedar a escasos centimetros de mis labios_

―_Abortalo_―_ solto sin más mientras se alejaba. Abrí la boca para decirle algo pero ya se había ido. Mis ojos derramaron las lagrimas que había estado aguantando y sentí una enorme opresión en el pecho._

_Sasuke dejo de mirarme y buscarme desde ese día_

_End flash back_

―Ino... Ino... ¡Ino!― desperté de mi ensoñación cuando sentí que una voz masculina me llamaba, pero no era la que yo quería escuchar. La que yo quería se había ido con mi mejor amiga, en su auto, hace quince minutos.

―¿Qué quieres, Shikamaru?― le dije mientras abria la puerta de mi auto y metía mi cartera en él.

―¿Qué, qué quiero? Has estado rara desde hace semanas ¿Qué ocurre contigo?― sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo.

―No es nada, lo siento. Estoy algo cansada, mis padres... Se van a dovorciar― Claro que no era por eso que estaba mal, era ovbio que mis padres se iban a divorciar nunca se quisieron, solo estaban juntos por dinero y apariencias

―Lo siento, amor ¿Quieres ir a la heladeria?― dijo mientras me abrazaba. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y las ganas de llorar llegaron a mi

―Si, vamos― lo solte de inmediato cuando sentí esas inmensas ganas de llorar y desarmarme, él no debía verme así.

Llegue a mi casa como las siete de la noche, todo estaba en silencio. Mi padre de seguro estaría trabajando hasta tarde, claro, si por trabajar se entiende revolcarse con su secreteraria y mi madre de seguro estaba en el gimnasio, haciendo lo mismo con su personal trainer y mi hermana mayor, Rin seguro estaba en una cita con Obito Uchiha.

Me di una ducha y me puse el pillama, estaba tan cansada, las nauseas había vuelto y tenía el estomago revuelto. Escuche el timbre una, dos, tres, cuatro veces ¿Qué nadie pensaba abrir? Me dirigi a la puerta y ahí la vi, la culpable de todas mis desgracias, con su angelical presencia, su tierna sonrisa y esa luz que ilumiba todo donde fuera ¿Por que yo no podía ser así?

―¿Me dejaras pasar, cerda o me quedare aquí afuera toda la noche?― comentó sonriendo. Me corri a un costado y la deje pasar

―Te note rara todo el día y quise ver que te ocurria― dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de casa

―No es nada― Y otra vez las ganas de llorar

―Ino― dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y llore, llore como nunca lo había echo. Porque Sakura sabía cuando alguien estaba mal, porque los brazos de mi mejor amiga a quien yo misma estaba dañando eran tan reconfortantes y porque a su lado yo siempre me daba cuenta de mis miserias. Una vez que mi llanto seso, me separe de ella

―Estoy embarazada― note como abrio su boca pero no dijo nada, ella siempre era así. Pensaba antes de decir cualquier cosa ―No es de Shikamaru― sus ojos se abrieron aún más y volvio a abrazarme, hundia mi rostro en su cuello y sentía la cálidez que ella me brindaba, la culpa me innvadio, siempre había querido a Sasuke y muy pocas veces lo había tenido, generalmente cuando él quería. Sasuke tenía algo, no sé que, pero lograba convecerte de hacer lo que fuera incluso tricionar a quien más querías.

―¿Qué harás?― me dijo en tono suave

―Abortar― Sakura se quedo callada, supuse que lo estaba pensando hasta que solto algo que nunca creí escuchar de sus labios

―Yo te acompañare― Me quede callada y por primera vez me puse a pensar en todo el daño que le causaba, Sakura no tenía la culpa de que mi familia fuera un fraude y que la suya aunque solo tuviera a su tía estuviera llena de amor y comprensión.

―Gracias― Subimos a mi cuarto y le preste una pillama a Sakura. Ella apronto unos sandwuiches que era una de las pocas cosas que sabía cocinar y nos quedamos a ver la tele en mi cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperte, sentía un aroma picoso a canela en mi nariz y un cosquilleo en mi barbilla, al abrir los ojos pude observar la mata de pelo rosado de Sakura. Nos habíamos quedado dormidas en mi cama. Sakura paso todo el fin de semana conmigo y le deje ir recién el domingo por la noche.

Cuando me acosté en mi cama, me di cuenta que desde que se puso de novia con Sasuke no habíamos estado mucho juntas y no por ella, por mi, yo me aleje. Mis ojos volvieron a invadirse de lagrimas, el viernes me haría el aborto, por la tarde, Sakura me acompañaría.

La semana se paso muy lenta, pasé más tiempo con Sakura, más con Shikamaru y Sasuke y yo ya ni siquiera nos mirabamos. Era lo mejor, él no valía tanto como para perder a mi mejor amiga, Shikamaru fue aún más tierno y dulce de lo que era conmigo, por lo de mis papás, cosa que me tenía sin cuidado y deje la culpa de lado al darme cuenta que arriesgaba lo mejor que tenía por un tipo que ni siquiera me quería, me dejo sola cuando más lo necesitaba ¿Qué diría Sakura si supiera que al bebé que iba a abortar era el hijo de su novio? Pero nunca lo sabría, jamás perdería a mi amiga por él, no volvería a caer en los juegos de Sasuke Uchiha.

El viernes Sakura y yo nos fuimos juntas, Sasuke a regañadientes la dejo ir conmigo y luego de mirarla de una forma un tanto extraña una mezcla de ternura y lastima, me mando una mirada venenosa que me paraliso y tuve que bajar la cabeza. Llegamos a mi casa y subimos a mi cuarto esperando la hora, le preste ropa a Sakura y ya faltaba una hora para la cita.

―Hermanita ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?―Comentó Rin mentras entraba a mi cuarto, de sobra sabía que Sakura no le caía bien, decía que era una mosca muerta y que esas eran las peores

―Hola, Rin― Dijo Sakura mirando el suelo, mi hermana la intimidaba

―Ya nos vamos ¿Qué quieres?― No quería sonar grosera pero siempre que Rin me llamaba "hermanita" sabía que quería algo

―Tu blusa lila de volados, tengo una cita con Itachi. Al fin lo consegui, luego de esto nadie me lo quitará― Comento mientras revisaba mi placard.

―¿Y Obito?―

―¿Qué hay con él?― Dijo entre risas ―Aquí esta, no les quito más su tiempo― Menciono mientras salía de mi cuarto.

Me quedé observando la puerta y pensando en tonterías cuando sentía la voz de Sakura

―Es hora―

Nos encaminamos a la clinica y llegamos en unos veinte minutos. Era una clínica clandestina, ya que por ser menor de edad necesitaría permiso de mis padres y no pensaba decirles de mi estado con dieciseis años.

Al entrar a la clínica un escalofrio surco mi espalda, Sakura tomo mi mano dandome fuerzas y nos dirigimos a recepción:

―Hola, soy Ino Yamanaka― Le dije a la recepcionista, una muchacha de unos veinti tanto que me miraba un tanto seria, quizas me reprochaba el no haber usado condón, pero lo usé, solo que se rompio.

―Si, el doctor la atenderá en breves minutos. Por favor tomen asiento en la sala de espera― Menciono mientras tomaba el telefono, y logre escuchar que decía _"Doctor , la señorita Yamanaka ya esta aquí" _

A penas si logramos sentarnos cuando el médico aparecio indicandome que lo siguiera, Sakura me abrazó y se quedo en la sala de espera. Entramos a un cuarto blanco y con olor a alcohol que casi me descompongo, me tendió una bata, la cual me puse inmediatamente quería terminar cuanto antes con esto. Me dio la anestecia y mientras me dormia y veía todo borroso imagenes volvieron a mi.

Sé que todo lo que hice estubo mal, no debí meterme con Sasuke, lo amaba eso lo sabía pero él estaba con mi mejor amiga y dañarla así no estaba en mis planes.

La quería, la envidiaba, la protegía, la dañaba, tenía sentimientos encontrados en cuanto a Sakura y sabía de sobra que ella jamás me lastimaría así, porque Sakura poseía esa bondad natural, porque siempre pensaba antes de decir o actuar para evitar hacer sentir mal a alguien, porque Sakura agachaba la cabeza cuando la lastimaban, porque Sakura era distinta a mi.

Me desperté media mareada, veía todo borroso y lo primero que pude observar cuando logre enfocar la vista fue a Sakura al lado de mi cama, tomando mi mano y observando el suelo. Cuando sintio que me movía, se giró asía mi

―¿Estás bien, te duele algo?― Pregunto preocupada

―Me duele un poco― Susurre media adormilada y adolorida

―El médico dijo que ya nos podemos ir, que todo salió bien. Te llevaré a mi casa y te quedaras conmigo todo el fin de semana― Dijo con voz suave y tranquila

―Gracias―

El médico me dio el alta y a pesar que sentía algo de dolor quería salir ya de allí. El médico me pregunto que hacía con el feto, me quedé callada y Sakura respondio de inmediato

―Lo que usted quiera, permiso―Menciono mientras me guiaba a la salida.

Subimos a mi auto, Sakura manejo y el trayectó a casa fue completamente silencioso. Entramos a su departamento y me prestó un pillama para acostarme en su cama. Cuido de mí todo el fin de semana. Hasta la escuche discutir con Sasuke por eso

―Ya te dije que no puedo, Sasuke-kun― Sakura se encontraba hablando por teléfono en el piso de abajo ―Bueno, lo siento. Pero la salud de Ino es más importante... No te enojes ¿Si?... Esta bien, nos vemos... ¿Sasuke-kun? Ai shiteru― Colgó el teléfono y la escuche dirigirse a la cocina seguida de un ruido a ollas y tazas.

Pero... pero... Sakura le dijo que lo amaba ¿Lo amaba? Si supiera quien es Sasuke Uchiha en realidad. A los pocos minutos subio con un plato de sopa

―¿Es instantanea no?― Bromee mientras la veía hacer un puchero. Todos conociamos los dotes culinarios de la Haruno

―Eres mala, yo te cuido y así me pagas― Comento entre risas y a pesar que lo había dicho en broma, sus palabras me golpearon muy fuerte.

De un momento a otro comencé a llorar, sentí los brazos de Sakura rodearme y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho

―¿Qué ocurre, te duele, te sientes mal?―

Mierda, encima se preocupaba por mi. ¿Qué hice para merecer una amiga como ella?

―Estoy bien, no es nada―

Me termine la sopa y Sakura me ayudo a recostarme. El aborto salio muy bien, el dolor disminuyo y Sakura me dio unos antibióticos que eran del botiquín de su tía para no infectarme. El lunes al regresar al instituto todo volvio a la normalidad. Salvo por que Neji había dejado a Tenten

―¡Es un idiota!― Grito Sakura mientras estrangulaba una almohada, Tenten estaba metida entre las sábanas sin sacar la cabeza ―No puedo creer lo que te hizo―

Tenten se paso todo el fin de semana llorando, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos y el pelo enmarañado. Se había acostado con Neji el viernes y el sábado despertó sola en un motel. Neji no volvio a contestar sus llamadas y ayer por la noche la termino. Habían estado a punto de hacerlo varias veces pero Tenten siempre lo frenaba.

―Él no vale la pena, Tenten― Le dije mientras me sentaba con cuidado en un sillón cercano, el dolor aún percistia pero en menor cantidad.

―Yo lo amaba― Menciono entre el llanto

―¿Y qué, te pasarás el resto del año metida en tu cama llorando?― Le grite, odiaba verlas tan débiles por un hombre

―Ino― Me llamo Sakura a modo de reproche.

Tenten lloro aún más y se refugio en los brazos de Sakura ¿Por qué todos siempre se refugiaban en los brazos de Sakura? Tenten desaparecio toda la semana y cuando volvio tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados y se veía horrible. A mitad de mañana cuando estabamos en el patio, lo vimos. Neji comiendose a besos con Tayuya

―Bastardo― Lo insulto Tenten mientras salía corriendo al baño, Sakura y yo nos levantamos y la seguimos.

―¡Abre la puerta, Tenten!― Grito Sakura, Tenten se había encerrado en un cubiculo

―¡Vayanse!―

Mierda, esta chica si que era necia.

―Vamos, Tontona, sal. No ganas nada haciendo eso― Dijo Sakura en modo comprensivo ―Nosotras queremos estar contigo, sal―

Tenten salio casi al instante ¿Cómo es que Sakura siempre lograba convencer a la gente? La abrazo por unos minutos mientras Tenten lloraba en su hombro, me acerque y le acaricie la cabeza. Hice bien en terminar todo con Sasuke, no me imagino ver así a Sakura. Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos a la clase, Sakura se marcho diciendo que tenía algo que hacer, supongo que iría a reclamarle a Sasuke por lo que paso con Tenten. Pero cuando sonó el timbre para entrar a clases, entraron de la mano como si nada. El viernes Sasuke me mandó un mensaje, quería verme. No le conteste y me llamó a los pocos minutos, odiaba que la gente no le contestará, siempre debían hacer lo que él quería

―¿Qué quieres?― Conteste de mala gana

―_¿Te liberastes del mocoso?_―

¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico?

―No me digas que querías hacerte cargo―

―_Que va_― Guardo silencio por unos segundos y luego volvio hablar ―_Quiero verte, ahora_― Me ordeno.

―No puedo y sabes algo, ya no quiero verte― Dije, lo tenía que hacer por mi bien y por el de Sakura, luego la convencería que él no es lo mejor para ella.

―_Entonces dimelo personalmente. Te espero en mi casa en una hora y si no vienes te voy a buscar y te traigo_― Menciono con voz amenazante mientras colgaba.

Sabía que sería capaz de eso y más, era raro que me invitará a su casa, jamás me había llevado, generalmente nos veiamos en un motel o en mi casa. Decidi vestirme e ir a terminar con todo. Llegue a su casa en menos de una hora e Itachi me abrio la puerta.

―Ino ¿Y tu hermanita?― Dijo a modo venenoso.

Él no la quería solo competía con su primo, por ver quien se la quedaba, luego la dejaría. Todos los Uchihas son iguales

―No sé, dime tu― Mencione mientras pasaba y subía al cuarto de Sasuke.

Al entrar todo estaba oscuro, sentí a Sasuke detrás de mi pero cuando voltié me besó con fuerza y comezó a quitarme la ropa, sabía que no debía, sabía que estaba mal, pero mierda se sentía tan bien, solo sería una última vez. Cuando me di cuanta ya estabamos sobre su cama desnudos, el encima de mi penetrandome sin compasión, jamás la tuvo y a apesar que aún me dolia, el dolor se mezclaba con el placer y eso me exitaba aún más. Definitivamente costaria olvidarme de esto, Sasuke es excelente en la cama, aun que en la mayoria si no es en todas las veces solo busca su propio placer. Deje mis pensamientos de lado al sentir el timbre de la puerta, no me importo Itachi recibiria las visitas. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de esa placentera sensación, de Sasuke entrando y saliendo de mi, cuando una luz dio de lleno en mi cara, seguía con los ojos cerrados y todo estaba en silencio, supuse que era alguna empleada pero supe que no cuando la puerta continuo abierta y la luz choco contra mi cara y Sasuke, él seguía penetrandome como si no le importará quien nos estuviera viendo. Abrí mis ojos y observe el perfil de Sasuke, miraba fijamente la puerta, paso su lengua por sus labios y aún así no dejaba de ver la puerta y penetrarme. Me gire y ahí la vi.

_Flash back_

―_Estás son pulseras de la amistad_―_ dijo una Sakura de unos siete años mientras colocaba una pulsera de perlitas y caracoles azules de elastico en mi muñeca, mientras ella ya tenía la suya en su muñeca derecha, salvo que la suya era rosada_

―_Seremos amigas siempre, es una promesa Ino_―_ dijo mientras quitaba su cabello del rostro. Eran las dos de la mañana y nos habíamos escapado de la casa de playa de mis padres a la que habíamos ido a pasar las vacaciones de verano._

―_Siempre te protegere, frentezota. Eres mi hermanita_―_ le dije mientras la abrazaba_

―_Gracias, cerda. Te quiero_―_ dijo mientras correspondia a mi abrazo_

_End flash back_

_Te quiero... Te quiero... Te quiero..._

Esa frase rondaba mi cabeza mientras intentaba cubrime con las sábanas que caían de la cama y veía sus ojitos llenarse de lagrimas. Nos miró por última vez y salio corriendo, empuje a Sasuke y lo quite de encima de mi, me vesti rápidamente pero deje mis zapatos de lado, no podría correr con tacos. Baje las escaleras corriendo Itachi ni siquiera me miro, sali corriendo descalza y pude observar una mata de cabello rosa doblar la esquina, seguí corriendo hasta alcanzarla, la tome del brazo y la di vuelta. Vi sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas y su cara empapada y lo siguiente que sentí fue un inmenso dolor en mi mejilla izquierda, me quede allí mirando el suelo mientras sentía como se alejaba, me lo merecía, claro que me lo merecía.

Volví a casa de Sasuke, entre a su cuarto y lo vi acostado en su cama, aún desnudo, cubierto por una sábana de sus caderas para abajo, observaba el techo fijamente y tenía el seño fruncido. Ni siquiera volteo a verme, me puse los zapatos y agarre mi cartera, busque con la mirada la campera y la vi arriba de la cama ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Me acerqué a tomarla y Sasuke rápidamente la agarro y me la lanzó a la cara, apenas pude sostenerla y cuando me la quite del rostro pude ver sus frios y oscuros ojos mirarme como nunca lo había echo, un odio, un odio inmenso

―Lárgate de mi casa― Me dijo mientras se daba vuelta.

Y ahí lo supe, él nunca me quiso, solo me utilizó, no le importo que perdiera a mi mejor amiga por él, no le importo que abortara a nuestro hijo por él y no le importo que ahora había perdido todo lo que tenía por él. Mis ojos se cristalizaron pero no iba a llorar, no delante de él.

Al llegar a mi casa nuevamente esta estaba vacía, como yo. Subí a mi cuarto, me bañe y me puse un pantalón pillama celeste que me quedaba muy suelto y una remera de tirantes blanca, me pare frente al espejo de cuerpo entero y me observe, mis ojos celestes estaban vacios, como si ya no tuviera alma.

_Porque eso era lo que era ella una rosa, desde niñas siempre llamo la atención de todos, su cabello extrañamente rosado y sus ojitos verdes que irradiaban un brillo de felicidad y al ir creciendo quizas los chicos si se fijaban más en mi que en ella, pero Sakura, Sakura siempre fue natural y a donde iba la gente quedaba encantada con ella, son su dulce voz, su angelical forma de ser, su hermosa sonrisa y yo, yo solo soy una muñeca barbie, plástica y vacia. _

Y así me quedé, sola y vacía...

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Lagrimas del cerezo

**capítulo VI:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lágrimas del Cerezo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Estaba durmiendo, tapado hasta las orejas, mientras soñaba con mi delicioso ramen bailando cancan, cuando siento un peso extra sobre mi cuerpo y una chillona y femenina voz gritar en mi oido_

―_¡Ya despierta Naruto!_―

_Al abrir mis ojos encontré a Sakura, demasiado cerca de mi rostro mientras sonreía, sentí que toda la sangre se me subía a la cabeza. Ella se levanto despacio y se sento a mi lado, mientras rebuscaba algo al lado de mi cama. Bostecé y al abrir los ojos una bolsita azul, se movia de lado a lado frente a mi cara._

―_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_―_ Grito mientras nuevamente se tiraba sobre mi, abrazándome _―_Anda, abrelo, es de Tsunade y mío_―_ Dijo con una dulce sonrisa, que la dejaba más hermosa de lo que ya era. _

_Abrí la bolsa de regalo y me encontre con un reloj de marca._

―_Para que no vuelvas a llegar tarde_―_ Menciono Sakura con una sonrisa._

―_Yo no llego tarde, ustedes llegan muy temprano, Sakura-chan_―

_Sakura largo una carcajada mientras yo hacía un puchero, excusándome._

―_Ya tienes dieciséis, al fin tenemos la misma edad_―_ Comentó a modo de broma. Sakura tenía los dieciséis desde marzo y yo recién los cumplia hoy, diez de octubre y desde que la conozco Sakura siempre es la primera en felicitarme. La mire detenidamente y pude observar lo bonita que estaba vestida, sus ojos brillaron al mirarme y su sonrisa aumento._

―_Vistete, que Sasuke-kun vendrá por nosotros para ir a desayunar_―_ Dijo mientras salía de mi habitación._

_Y ahí mi sonrisa se desvanecio, había olvidado que ya hacía un mes que Sakura estaba de novia con mi mejor amigo._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¡Naruto!― Desperté de mi recuerdo cuando escuche la voz de Jiraiya gritarme desde el living.

―¿Qué?― Le grite de la misma forma, no iba a levantarme, estaba demasiado cómodo en mi cama.

Quería salir con Sakura pero Sasuke la llamo y le dijo que fuera a verlo.

―¡Ve a la esquina a comprar leche!―

―¡Ve tu, viejo pervertido!―

―¡Estoy ocupado, ve. Y deja de decirme así, Naruto, que escuchan los vecinos!―

Me levante sin muchas ganas, me puse una campera y los zapatos y me dirigí al living, pase por detrás del sillón donde estaba Jiraiya.

―¿Ocupado, viendo el bikini open?― Le dije pero siguio babeando frente a la tele mientras me hacía señales para que me fuera ―Viejo pervertido― Murmure mientras agarraba la plata de arriba de la mesa y salia del departamento.

Cuando estaba saliendo del edificio vi una mata de cabello rosado sentada abajo de un árbol, en la placita frente a casa, era Sakura ¿Tan rápido había vuelto de la casa del _Teme_? Me fui acercando y a medida que avanzaba pude escuchar que estaba llorando.

―¿Sakura-chan?―

Pero ella ni siquiera me contesto, siguio abranzando fuerte sus rodillas mientras ocultaba su cara en ellas. Me senté a su lado y volví a llamarla.

―¿Sakura-chan que ocurre... Estás bien?―

Sakura solo levanto su cabeza y me miro con sus profundos y tristes ojos verdes. Pase un brazo por sus hombros y Sakura me abrazo por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho, a los pocos segundos sentí la humedad en mi remera. Sakura estubo llorando unos minutos, hasta que al fin se calmó y levanto su vista hasta clavar sus oscurecidos y rojos ojos en mi.

―Él... Él se acostó con Ino... Los encontre en la cama― Dijo mientras nuevas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

El maldito bastardo ese, la había engañado e Ino ¿Cómo pudo?

―Vamos― Mencione mientras me levantaba con ella.

―No quiero que mi tía me vea así― Susurro mientras agachaba su cabeza.

―Vamos a mi casa― Le dije, mientras tiraba de su mano.

Entramos al departamento pasando por detrás del sillón donde estaba Jiraiya con una cubeta llena de baba, no nos noto pasar hasta que cerré la puerta de mi cuarto.

―Naruto ¿Compraste lo que te pedí?― Me gritó desde el living, apuesto a que sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

―¡No, estaba cerrado!―

Cuando me di vuelta Sakura ya estaba descalza acostada en medio de mi cama, me acoste a su lado y pronto sentí su cabeza en mi pecho y sus sonoros sollozos. Una hora después, Sakura se quedo dormida, observe por la ventana y me di cuenta que ya había oscurecido, sentí vibrar mi celular en mi bolsillo. Lo saque sin que Sakura se despertara y era Tsunade.

―_¿Naruto has visto a Sakura?_― Me dijo sin siquiera saludar.

―Si, me esta ayudando a estudiar. El lunes hay escrito―

Tsunade sabía que Sakura siempre me ayudaba con las clases.

―_Ah, bueno, yo ya me voy al hospital. Que no se quede hasta muy tarde, no me gusta que se junte mucho con ustedes tres, pervertidos_― Menciono mientras ponía una voz asesina.

―Ya, vieja-―

―_¡Que no me digas vieja!_― Grito y por suerte Sakura tiene el sueño pesado y no se despertó.

―Ya, ya, calmate. Nos vemos― Le dije, sentí un bufido y corte.

Sakura se quedo a dormir en casa y por suerte el idiota de Pain no llego hoy a dormir. A la mañana siguiente me desperté cuando ya no sentí el peso extra en mi abdomen.

―Lo siento si te desperté― Me dijo mientras se calzaba.

―No importa´_tebayo_― Mencione, ella sonrio amargamente.

―Ya me voy― Susurro a modo de disculpa y no quise dejarla ir sola.

―Yo me quedo contigo, Sakura-chan―

Ella sonrio agradecida y me quede todo el fin de semana en su casa. Sakura lloro casi todo el día y me contó lo que había visto. Ino la llamo todo el fin de semana pero ella no le contesto. Me escape el domingo cerca de las siete de la mañana, antes que la vieja me encontrará y me matará por pervertir a su pequeño cerezo.

El lunes Sakura no fue a clases diciendo que estaba enferma, Tsunade le creyó ya que se veía bastante pálida y con los ojos hinchados a causa del llanto. Cuando llegué al salón, Ino agacho la cabeza mientras se recostaba contra la ventana en su asiento, Sasuke me miró con una sonrisa cínica y no pude soportarlo más.

―¡Maldito, bastardo!― Le grite mientras lo golpeaba y partía su labio.

―Así que, la pequeña se refugio en tus brazos ¿Eh?― Menciono con desde el suelo sin siquiera levantarse a contestarme.

Todos se juntaron a nuestro alrededor.

―¡Eres un maldito!― Iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero Chouji y Shikamaru me detuvieron ―¡No te le vuelvas a acercar!― Le grite mientras veía como se levantaba y se limpiaba el labio inferior con su mano.

―Eso ya lo veremos, cuando ella vuelva― Dijo mientras se sentaba en su lugar y entraba Kakashi-sensei.

Todos volvieron a sus asientos y yo me quedé observando a Sasuke, creía que me devolvería el golpe pero en lugar de eso no hizo nada. Al salir del instituto fui a ver a Sakura y me encontre con Ino, quien golpeaba la puerta mientras derramaba lagrimas:

―¡Sakura, abreme, por favor!― Grito Ino mientras golpeaba la puerta ―Déjame explicarte―

―Creo que es tarde― Ino se sobresalto al escucharme y me miro arrepentida ―Lo mejor será que te vayas― Le dije sin más, Ino me agradaba pero lo que le hizo a Sakura, no fue de buena amiga.

―Naruto, dejame explicar-―

―A mi no me digas nada― La interrumpi ―Yo no tengo nada que ver ― Lancé un suspiro ―Déjala que se calme un poco ¿Si?― Dije a modo comprensivo, nunca me había gustado atacar a la gente que no tenía problemas conmigo.

Ella asintio y miro la puerta por última vez, antes de subir al ascensor.

―Sakura-chan, abreme. Ino ya se fue― Mencione.

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrio y una llorosa y frágil Sakura se tiro a mis brazos a llorar. Como las cuatro y media llego la vieja.

―Hola, amor. Naruto― Dijo mirándome con ojos entrecerrados.

―Vieja ―La salude con la misma pose, hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y la risa baja y vacía de Sakura.

―No me llames vieja, mocoso― Menciono aún con el puño levantado, mientras yo me sobaba la zona afectada ―¿Te sientes mejor, corazón?―

¿Cómo podía ser tan bipolar, la vieja esta? Pero Sakura era su adoración.

―Si, gracias tía― Contesto con voz suave.

Tsunade preparó una comida media rara y luego me marche. Sakura estubo toda la semana mintiendole a la vieja, que se sentía enferma para no ir al instituto. Deje de hablar con el estupido de Sasuke, él cual ni siquiera se molesto por averiguar algo de Sakura. Y Tenten fue a ver a Sakura varias veces en la semana para consolarla, cuando yo no podía por las prácticas de fútbol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Vamos, Sakura-chan, no seas mala―

Ya era sábado, hoy era la fiesta de navidad y el lunes empezaban las dos semanas de vacaciones.

―En serio Naruto, no quiero ir― Susurro mientras se acostaba en su cama.

―¡Por favor, ven conmigo!― Exclamé mientras me arrodillaba a su lado.

Sakura me sonrió con cariño y acaricio mi cabello.

―Pensé que ibas a ir con Shion― La mire con cara confusa ¿Por qué penso eso? ―Como fueron juntos al baile de inicio de año y ella... Bueno tu le gustas―

¿Yo le gusto a Shion?

―Bueno, eso no lo sabía― Comenté mientras sonreia y rascaba mi nuca ―Pero yo quiero ir contigo―

―No quiero ver a Sasuke―

―Entonces no lo veas, ponte mas hermosa de lo que eres y vamos― Le dije, Sakura me miro divertida y apuesto a que me sonroje porque sentí el calor de mi mejillas ―Digo... Ash... Vamos, vistete que nos vamos a divertir,_ dattebayo_― Sakura siguio mirándome dudosa ―Tenten ira con Kankuro, se la pasan mucho juntos ultimamente― Dije a modo pensativo.

―Bueno― Termino aceptando Sakura en un suspiro.

―Gracias, Sakura-chan― Mencione mientras la abrazaba.

Me separe al ver la posición en la que estabamos. Últimamente Sakura me ponía muy nervioso. Sonrei y baje a esperarla al living. A los pocos minutos bajo ya cambiada, lo primero que vi fueron unas sandalias de taco bajo blancas, atadas a su tobillo, seguidas de unas bronceadas y torneadas piernas, un corto vestido rosado suelto con una faja del mismo color debajo del busto, strapless y una torerita manga corta blanca. Se había risado el cabello y llevaba el prendedor que su mamá le había dejado de herencia, a un costado, estaba más hermosa de lo que ya era, sentía como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumulaba en mis mejillas y Sakura sonrio estando frente a mi, pero su sonrisa ya no era tan dulce, ni alegre como antes, era vacía y triste.

―¿Vamos?―

―Eh... Vamos― Murmure mientras reia nervioso.

Nos fuimos en el auto de Pain, quien llevaba como pareja a su novia, Konan. Al llegar al instituto, Sakura tomo mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos y note como temblaba. Llegamos al salón de fiestas y bajamos por las escaleras, Pain y Konan se fueron con los de su clase y Sakura y yo fuimos a la mesa donde estaban Tenten y Kankuro.

La fiesta había empezado hace unas horas, la mayoria bailaba en el centro del salón, mientras Sakura y yo estabamos sentados en la mesa. Note como Sakura miraba atenta la pista de baile, el idiota de Sasuke bailaba con Karin, la cual se refregaba contra él, mientras el muy bastardo metia su mano por debajo de su vestido, que más que vestido parecia blusa, mientras miraba atentamente a Sakura. Esta se levanto del asiento y se dirigio al baño caminando despacio, regreso unos minutos mas tarde, Ino la observo desde otra mesa donde estaba con Shikamaru, pero no se acercó.

―Quiero irme, Naruto― Me dijo Sakura al oido, si ya era bastante tarde.

Asenti con la cabeza mientras la tomaba de la mano para irnos. En ese momento las luces se apagaron y un foco ilumino el escenario, el cual tenía una pantalla gigante detrás ¿Cuando la habían traido? De pronto Itachi Uchiha, subio al escenario mientras tomaba el micrófono.

―_Buena compañeros, espero que estén disfrutando el baile de Navidad ―_

Si, eso ya lo sabíamos, hoy era veintitres de diciembre, mañana noche buena y el lunes vacaciones, al fin.

―_Como regalo de Navidad, tenemos un pequeño regalito que Neji Hy__ūga__ y Sasuke Uchiha prepararon para ustedes―_

En ese momento sentí mis dedos romperse, Sakura los estaba apretando muy fuerte, mire su rostro y estaba pálida como un papel mientras observaba la pantalla. Dirgí la vista al frente y escuche varios gemidos ¿Qué era eso? Eran Tenten y Neji en la cama, tapados por una sábana blanca ¡Teniendo sexo! Observe alrrededor y pude ver la cara pálida y llorosa de Tenten mientras Kankuro la abrazaba contra su pecho. El salón estaba en completo silencio, nadie decia nada, de un momento a otro el video pauso y cambio de escena ¿Esos eran? Sakura y Sasuke, en el salón donde guardan las cosas de gimnasia, Sakura tenía su blusa subida al igual que la falda del instituto y Sasuke estaba entre sus piernas, sin camisa.

―_Ah, Sasuke-kun_―

―_Sakura_―

Escuche en el video antes que lo cortaran, sentí como Sakura apretaba más mi mano y mis dedos dejaron de recibir sangre.

―Espero que les haya gustado el regalito de navidad― Comento Itachi con voz venenosa.

Mis dedos se movieron nuevamente cuando ya no sentí presión en ellos, busque a Sakura con la mirada y la vi parada frente a Sasuke y Karin, me dirgí corriendo a su lado mientras escuchaba lo que Karin le decia.

―Jajaja, de veras creias que Sasuke iba amarte, pelo chicle―

Sonrio mientras veía las lagrimas caer por el rostro de Sakura, pero ella ya no la observaba, solo lo veía a él y su sonrisa torcida se ensancho aún más. Sakura salio corriendo del salón y yo estrellé mi puño contra el rostro de Sasuke, él cual no hizo ningún esfuerzo por esquivarlo.

―¡Nunca, escucha, nunca, vuelvas a acercarte a Sakura-chan en tu vida!― Le grite viendolo aún en el suelo.

―No lo haré― Murmuro con voz calmada, mientras su vista estaba clavada en el suelo y no se levantaba.

Salí corriendo del salón, detrás de Sakura, mientras escuchaba los murmullos a mi alrrededor, note que Tenten ya no estaba al igual que Kankuro y Temari.

―Llevate las llaves del auto― me dijo Pain cuando pasé por su lado. Las agarre y Konan me mando una sonrisa lastimera.

―Cuidala mucho― Dijo Konan con voz cansada y dulce.

Asení con la cabeza mientras salía del salón corriendo. Llegue al estacionamiento y vi a Sakura caer de rodillas al suelo mientras lloraba, fui acercandome despacio, cuando estaba a unos pasos, mi celular comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje de Kankuro:_ "¿Sakura esta contigo? Temari y yo, llevaremos a Tenten a su casa"_ Le contesté: _"Tranquilo, yo me ocupo de Sakura-chan. Cuiden de Tenten"_

―¿Sakura-chan?― Susurre mientras me acercaba y escuchaba sus sollozos más fuertes.

Note como sus rodillas lastimadas chorreaban sangre manchando el pavimento del estacionamiento y sus manos golpeaban el suelo

―¿Por que?― Dijo entre el llanto ―¿Por que me hicieron esto, Naruto?― Me pregunto mientras me miraba con sus grandes y llorosos ojos.

Negue con la cabeza mientras observaba sus hermosos ojos verdes, brillando de lagrimas, su empapada carita trasmitia una tristeza inmensa. En ese momento lo recorde, la primera vez que vi a Sakura, la primera vez conocí a este hermoso ángel, la primera vez que me enamore.

_Flash back_

_Estaba sentado en la placita frente al edificio, a la sombra de un árbol cuando sentí como el libro que intentaba leer, me era arrebatado de las manos. ¡Salio volando dattebayo! No, era-_

―_Espera a que Jiraiya sepa que le robaste su libro_―_ Dijo Pain mientras me quitaba el libro que le había robado, digo pedido prestado, a Jiraiya. _

_Apenás podía leerlo, ya que tenía cinco años, sé leer algunas palabras y dattebayo, ese libro si que tenía palabras dificiles._

―_Damelo´tebayo_―_ Grite mientras corría detras de mi hermano mayor por un año_

―_¡Damelo, Pain si no quieres que..._―_ Pero me quede embobado cuando vi bajar del taxi a una hermosa niña como de mi edad, parecia un ángel, tenía el pelo muy raro, rosado, pero que a ella le sentaba de maravilla, unos hermosos ojos verdes de un color verde raro, como jade o esmeralda, eran hermosos. _

_Bajaba del taxi con esa rubia de enormes, ya saben, Jiraiya siempre le dice cosas que no entiendo y siempre termina con un ojo lastimado. Traían varias maletas y no pude seguir observando cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza._

―_¿Si no quiero que, enano?... ¿Qué tanto miras?_―_ Dijo al ver que no le prestaba atención._

―_Oh, el pequeño Naruto esta enamorado_―_ Menciono con tono burlon, al darse cuenta lo que tanto observaba._

―_Yo no estoy enamorado y dame eso_―_ Le grite mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos y corría al interior del edificio. _

_Cuando entraba por la puerta choque contra algo duro y al subir la mirada observe a Jiraiya, era un viejo amigo de mi padre, él se había echo cargo de nosotros cuando nuestros padres murieron, hacía ya cuatro años._

―_Cuidado pequeño _―_Menciono mientras acariciaba mi cabeza _―_¿Qué haces con eso?_―_ Me grito mientras quitaba su libro de mis manos y su cara estaba roja, que raro y luego me golpeo con el libro en la cabeza._

―_Eso duele, dattebayo_―_ Me queje mientras me sobaba el golpe._

―_Eso te pasa por..._―_ Pero quedo viendo el mismo lugar que yo, la señora de grandes pechos se acercaba con mi pequeño ángel, quien no quitaba su vista del suelo._

―_Otro más_―_ Menciono Pain mientras se colocaba a nuestro lado._

―_Shh, mocoso_―_ Le dijo Jiraiya a Pain _―_Hola Tsunade ¿Quién es ella? No me digas que tuviste una hija y no me con-_―_ Pero no pude terminar porque Tsunade lo golpeo en la cabeza._

―_¡Callate! Ella es mi sobrina_― _Comento señalando a la pequeña niña._

―_No sabía que tuvieras hermanos_―_ Murmuro Jiraiya pero extrañamente sus ojos estaban más abajo que la cara de Tsunade._

―_Si, mi madre se volvio a casar y tuvo una hija. Fallecio cuando nacio Sakura y estubo viviendo con mi padre y su esposa en un pequeño poblado a las afueras de Kyoto_―

_Vi como la pequeña bajaba la cabeza mentras sus hermosos ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas. _

―_Decidi traerla a vivir conmigo ahora que comienza la escuela. Sakura saluda a Jiraiya, Naruto y Pain_―_ Dijo a modo maternal dirigiéndose a Sakura. _

_Sakura, así se llamaba ese bonito ángel. Ella levanto la cabeza y sonrio tímidamente._

―_Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo_―_ Me presenté mientras me señalaba con el pulgar y sonreia abiertamente._

―_Hola, mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno_―_ Su voz era suave y delicada y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, su sonrisa era cálida pero no abiertamente._

―_¡Naruto se sonrojo!_―_ Grito Pain mientras me abrzaba por los hombros _―_Mi hermanito esta enamorado_―_ Dijo a modo burlón, los adultos rieron y Sakura se sonrojo mientras sonreia timidamente._

_Y en ese momento lo supe, sus hermosos ojos me había encantado, su ángelical presencia me enamoro con tan solo cinco años y supe que Sakura Haruno era un hermoso ángel, del que yo iba a cuidar siempre._

_End flash back_

Había fallado, le había fallado a mi hermoso ángel y por mi culpa ahora estaba destrozada y dañada. Me quite el saco del traje y lo pase por sus hombros mientras la levantaba, la sentí más frágil y pequeña, como una muñeca rota que las niñas dejan en un rincón, abandonada. La lleve hasta el auto y la subí al asiento del copiloto, no menciono palabra en todo el viaje, ni al entrara a su departamento, ni al dirigirse a su cuarto:

―Acuestate, Sakura-chan, yo te preparo un té―

Ella no me contestó, no me miro, solo camino hasta la escalera de caracol y subio a su cuarto. Le preparé el té y subí a darselo. Encontré el vestido rosado tirado en medio de la habitación y Sakura ya estaba en medio de su cama, tapada hasta la cabeza, echa un ovillo y llorando amargamente.

Deje el té sobre la mesita de luz y me metí entre las cobijas, pasé mi brazo derecho por debajo de su cabeza y sobre su hombro y la abracé con mi otro brazo, la apreté contra mi pecho y sentí como Sakura se hacía más un ovillo, juntando sus rodillas a su pecho y se acurrucaba en mi. Tomó la mano que tenía estirada por debajo de su cabeza y entrelazo sus dos manos con la mía, dejandola en medio. Sentí sus sollozos aumentar y a los pocos minutos nada, se había quedado dormida.

Unos minutos más tarde yo también caí en un sueño profundo mientras escuchaba como Sakura lanzaba pequeños sollozos entre sueños. Mi ángel había sido dañado, había sido lastimado y yo no la había protegido, falle, le falle a Sakura y jamás me perdonare por no haber sido capaz de cuidar de Sakura, como lo prometí a los cinco años.

Haría cualquier cosa por Sakura, lo que ella me pidiera, yo lo haría, todo para que se sintiera bien de nuevo. Para que volviera a ser mi dulce y tierno ángel.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Un cerezo marchito

**capítulo VII:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Un cerezo marchito**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_¿Sabes que escuche Ino?_―_ Le dije mientras me recostaba a su lado en el jardín del instituto._

―_¿Es sobre ese tal Sasuke Uchiha? ¿El amigo de Naruto?_―_ Meciono mientras se acostaba boca arriba en el pasto._

―_Si_―_ Conteste mientras sentía mi cara arder _―_Escuche que le gustan las niñas de pelo largo_―

―_Pero tu tienes el pelo muy corto, Sakura_―_ Dijo Ino con tono aburrido._

―_¡Lo sé!_―_ Comenté rápido _―_Pero, me lo voy a dejar crecer... ¿Crees que si tuviera el pelo largo, Sasuke me querría?_―_ Le pregunte._

_Apenás teníamos nueve años pero ya hacía tres que Sasuke y Naruto eran mejores amigos y que a mi me gustaba pero no lograba tener ni una conversación sola con él._

―_Quizás_―_ Dijo Ino mientras se dormia sobre el pasto del jardín. _

_Cerré mis ojos pensando en él, quizas con cabello largo, Sasuke si se fijaría en mi._

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

Me desperté entre sollozos, mi cara estaba bañada en lagrimas y sentí un fuerte brazo rodear mi cintura, pude sentir el aroma al perfume de Naruto a mis espaldas. Se había quedado toda la noche conmigo. Me levante sin despetarlo y volví a taparlo, ya estaba haciendo mucho frio, mis manos temblaban al igual que mis rodillas a cada paso que daba mientars sentía el frio metalico de las escaleras en mis pies desnudos. Al llegar al baño, me observe en el espejo y pude ver mi pelo revuelto y los risos ya desechos, mis ojos vacios e hinchados por las lagrimas.

_Flash back _

_Iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto con mis libros en mano, el pasillo estaba lleno ya que era el receso más largo del día. Caminaba despacio, no tenía apuro, hasta que senti una mano tirar mis libros al suelo y unas chillonas risas, burlarse de la tonta broma que tu zorra predilecta me había echo._

―_Fijate por donde vas, Haruno_―_ Comentó mientras la veía alejarse, contorneando su cadera y subiendo su falda que más que falda parecia cinturon. _

_No le dije nada, ya estaba acostumbrada._

_End flash back_

Nuevas lagrimas escurrieron por mir ojos mientras nuevos recuerdos golpeaban mi cabeza, en verdad creía que me amabas._**¡Que estúpida! **_

Como no verlo si estaba enfrente de mi, jamás me quisiste, jamás sentiste algo por mi. Nunca te importe realmente, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy despacio mientars me seguía viendo al espejo, era yo, pero, había algo totalmente distinto en mí. Mis ojos se veían rojos, vacios. Camine a la cocina y tome un afilado cuchillo del cajón.

_Flash back_

_Te observaba tomar, botella tras bottella con tus amigos, me dejastes de lado toda la noche y no es que esperará que te preocuparas por mi toda la fiesta, pero al menos una vez podías acercarte a preguntarme como estoy ¿No? _

_Ah claro, lo olvide, contigo las cosas no funcionan así._

_End flash back_

Llegue hasta el baño y nuevamente me coloque frente al espejo, observe mis largos cabellos, hacía siete años que no me lo cortaba y todo por el estupido rumor que decía que Sasuke amaba a las chicas con pelo largo.

_**Se olvidaron de decir, pelo largo y piernas abiertas a su disposición.**_

Tome uno de mis largos mechones de cabello y pase el cuchillo por el, mientras recordaba cada rostro que me había lastimado tanto.

_Flash back_

_No entendí muy bien tu mensaje, decias que querías verme en tu casa a la cual me has llevado tan poco desde los cuatro meses que estamos juntos. Al llegar a tu mansión, tu hermano me abrio la puerta, me miro entre divertido y burlón, un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda y me dejo pasar sin hacer preguntas. _

_Subí las escaleras y fui recorriendo el pasillo despacio. Comencé a escuchar un murmullo, que se hacía más potente a medida que me acercaba a la última puerta caoba del pasillo, los murmullos comenzaron a aumentar y senti varios gemidos femeninos, al abrir la puerta observe todo en penumbras, la luz del pasillo ilumino tu pálido rostro, me miraste con lástima y burla y seguistes penetrandola sin despegar tu vista de mi. _

_Hasta el momento no había reparado en ella, cuando deshice nuestro contacto visual, la vi, su pelo enmarañado, sus ojos abiertos como platos y sus manos intentanto cubrirse con las sabanas que caían de la cama... Eras tú, el amor de mi vida y... ¿Mi mejor amiga? _

_Mi corazón dejo de latir y mis pies corrieron lo mas rápido que pude mientras oía la voz de mi Inner gritarme __**"Estúpida" **__Itachi me observo bajar corriendo pero regreso inmediatamente la vista a su libro, salí por la puerta principal corriendo desesperada mientras sentía mis mejillas arder y humedecerse, mi corazón ya no latía, ya no sentía, ya no escuchaba y la imagen de mi mejor amiga y mi novio regreso a mi cabeza como un eterno flash back, hasta que sentí que era jalada del brazo, di media vuelta para ver sus ojos humedecidos y la golpee con todas mis fuerzas._

_End flash back_

Cerré los ojos mientras sentía caer al suelo mi cabello, lo estaba cortando todo, por completo. Hoy empezaria mi cambio, pase el cuchillo tan fuerte por mi pelo que sentí el corte que hizo en mi mano. Al abrir los ojos la palma de mi mano chorreaba sangre, no me dolía, no me ardia y me fascinaba ver salir tanta sangre de esa pequeña herida. Metí mi mano bajo el chorro de agua fria y sentí un escalofrio recorrer mi espalda. Me acerque a la pared del baño y me resbale por ella, envolvi una toalla en mi mano y abrace mis rodillas mientras hundia mi rostro en ellas.

_No sentia nada cuando al fin pude moverme. Tenía la espalda contracturada de dormir arrollada contra la pared en la misma posición toda la noche. Había cortado mi pelo y mi mas grande tesoro, estaba ahora esparcido por el suelo del baño, en ese momento lo supe, no tenía amigos, no tenía gente que me quería, no tenía nada, solo estaba yo._

Solo estaba yo.

Observe por la ventana y estaba amaneciendo, me apure a limpiar todo antes que mi tía llegará del trabajo y luego subí a mi dormitorio, me acoste al lado de Naruto y sentí sus brazos envolverme, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo no era nada comparado con el frio que sentía mi alma, pero su aliento en mi rostro, su perfume llenando mis pulmones y su acompasada respiración lograron calmarme y me quedé dormida nuevamente.

Me desperté de golpe y observe por la ventana, ya había amanecido, tome un buzo de abrigo y baje al living. Mi tía ya había llegado y se estaba preparando el desayuno, por suerte estaba de espaldas y no me vio pasar, no quería que me viera así.

Me metí en el baño y me di una ducha de agua caliente, sentí el líquido caer por mi cabeza, mi espalda y llegar tibia a los pies, mi mano comenzó a arder y de mi cuerpo calleron pequeños mechones de pelo, aún pegados en mi cuerpo. Salí del baño con el pillama y por arriba el buzo rosado deportivo que me quedaba bastante grande. Me hice una cola en el pelo para evitar ver el desastre que había echo con el y me acerque a la mesa.

―Hola, tía― La salude mientras me sentaba.

―Hola, corazón ¿Cómo te fue ayer?― Pregunto al pasarme una taza de café.

―Muy bien― Mencione en tono bajo.

Me apresure a tomar el café para evitar su mirada, mis ojos aún continuaban hinchados pero ya no se veían llorosos o rojos.

―¿Estás bien?―

―Muy bien― Conteste mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa ―¿Qué haremos esta noche, es noche buena?― Pregunte para cambiar de tema.

―Oh, si― Menciono Tsunade ―Supongo que la pasaremos con los pervertidos del piso de abajo― Comento con risas, dejo su taza en el lava platos ―Bueno, linda. Me voy a domir, estoy muerta― Dijo mientras besaba mi frente y se encaminaba a su cuarto.

Esa tarde fui hasta una peluqueria para que me arreglaran el pelo, lo cortaron bastante alegando que había echo un desastre con él. Me dejaron un desnivel asía adelante y los cabellos de mi nuca apenas tapaban mi cuello, esa noche pasamos la navidad con Jiraiya, Naruto y Pain, este último se fue de farra como a las dos de la mañana.

―Sakura-chan ¿Estás bien?― Susurro Naruto acercandose a mi.

―Si― Mencioné en tono bajo, intente sonreirle pero supe que no lo logre al ver su cara ―No importa, ya pasará― Naruto abrio la boca para decir algo pero los fuegos artificiales se hicieron presentes en el cielo ―Feliz Navidad, Naruto―

―Feliz navidad, Sakura-chan― Dijo mientras me abrazaba, lo observe unos momentos y pude ver en sus ojos el inmenso cariño que me tenía.

Mi frágil mente me llevo a pensar que necesitaba que me quisieran en ese momento, estaba deshecha y necesitaba que alguien me demostrará al menos que yo valía la pena.

―Naruto― Lo llame, cuando me miro, lo bese, tranquila, dulce y tierna.

―Sakura-chan...―Menciono sorpredido.

―Shh, no digas nada― Susurre mientras tapaba sus labios con mi dedo indice y me recostaba en su pecho.

Naruto me envolvió en sus brazos y no dijo nada, solo nos quedamos allí, en silencio, cada quien en su mundo. El veinticinco lo pase sola con mi tía en casa, no tenía el valor para llamar a Tenten, no queria tampoco hablar con ella, no tenía ánimos para consolar a nadie. Mi celular, estrellado contra la pared cuando resivi el primer llamado de Ino, mi vestido estaba desgarrado en el suelo de mi cuarto y mi corazón estaba desecho, mis ojos secos, ni una lagrima caía por ellos y en mi mente solo una palabra: Venganza.

El martes me levante muy temprano, me bañe y me vestí lo mejor que pude, un vaquero azul oscuro ajustado, unas botas marrones por encima, un buzo de abrigo violeta y una campera de jean, tomé un taxi y me dirigí a mi destino mientras un nuevo recuerdo llego a mi mente.

_Flash back_

―_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chiiian!_―_ Grito Naruto mientras me asfixiaba en un abrazo._

―_Naruto, no puedo respirar_―_ Le dije con dificultad. Al instante me solto, sonrojandose y sonriendo. _

_Hoy cumplia dieciséis años._

―_Ahora voy yo. Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño cerezo_―

_Y se vino el mortal abrazo de mi tía que casi me deja sin aire en los pulmones. Nos separamos al sentir el timbre._

―_Yo voy, debe ser Tenten_―_ Mencione mientras tomaba las llaves._

_Al abrir la puerta del edificio, observe a un hombre de espaldas a mi, su largo y castaño cabello le llegaba hasta media espalda y vestia con un fino y caro traje negro._

―_¿Disculpe?_―_ Mencione con tono dudoso. _

_Al darse vuelta observe sus ojos y supe al instante de quien se trataba __**¿Pero que hace aquí?**_

―_Feliz cumpleaños hija_―_ Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi._

―_Yo no soy su hija-_―

―_Lo siento_―_ Me interrumpio _―_Sé que estas enojada pero-_―

―_Yo no estoy enojada_―_ Esta vez fue mi turno de interrumpirlo _―_Para enojarse con alguien primero hay que quererlo y yo por usted no siento nada_―_ Mencione a tono de reproche._

―_Sé que te falle, a ti, a tu madre pero... Hoy es tu cumpleaños y quise traerte algo_―_ Comento mientras señala la entrada del edificio._

_Al voltear mi cabeza observe un auto rojo del año con un moño rosado encima, un pequeño llavero obstruyo mi vista y al voltear pude ver su torcida sonrisa arrogante._

―_¿Te gusta?_―

―_Si, es hermoso_―_ Le dije aún embobada por ese carisimo auto _―_Pero no lo quiero_―_ Su cara cambio a una de completa frustración._

―_¿De que hablas?_―

―_Yo, no quiero nada de usted. No puede venir después de diesiseis años a pedir derechos que no se ha ganado. Abandono a mi madre cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada, la engaño al no decirle que estaba casado y lo único que ha echo por mi es pagar el instituto y la cuota de alimentación. Un padre, no es eso_―_ Iba a entrar pero me detuvo por el brazo._

―_Sakura, sabes que no podía. Mi esposa fallecio hace poco y ahora puedo reconocerte ¿Sabes el escandalo que se me hubiera armado?_―_ Menciono con tono culposo._

―_Si. Pero usted no tiene idea lo que es crecer sin una madre y con un padre que no te quiera. Yo no necesito un auto, necesito un padre_―

―_Seré uno_―_ Dijo seguro de si mismo_

―_Yo... No estoy segura_―

―_Te dejaré pensarlo, pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo_―_ Asentí con la cabeza y volví a entrar al edificio. _

_Había rechazado ese flamante auto pero por encima de la ambición siempre iba a estar mi orgullo y dignidad._

_End flash back_

Mi orgullo, uno que ahora descanzaba en la basura junto con mi dulzura y mi tímidez. Llegué a la empresa en unos veinte minutos, pague el taxi y me dirigi a recepción donde la secretaria me miro de arriba a bajo e hizo una mueca.

―¿Qué desea?― Dijo mientras observaba la pantalla de su computadora

―Quiero hablar con el presidente de la empresa― Mencione en tono monótono.

―Lo siento, esta ocupado―

―No para mi― En ese momento me miro sorprendida y bajo la mirada intimidada por mi, me sentí muy bien cuando tuve ese efecto en ella ―Digale que su hija quiere verlo―

Me miro sorprendida mientras tomaba el teléfono. Unos minutos mas tarde me dejo pasar, antes de subir al ascensor volví a observarla y nuevamente agacho la cabeza.

Subí al último piso y la secretaria de mi padre me dejo pasar.

―Permiso― Dije mientras enraba a su oficina, observe la silla de cuero negro que me daba la espalda ―¿Hizashi Hyūga?―

―Hija― Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y sonrei ―Toma asiento― Dijo mientras señalaba la silla frente a su escritorio ―¿Qué te trae por aquí?― Pregunto con curiosidad y una cierta dulzura en su voz.

―Yo... Lo he estado pensando y tu... Tu eres lo único que tengo― Murmure mientras agachaba la cabeza ocultando mi sonrisa cínica ―Yo... Yo de verdad quiero un padre―

Mis sollozos me callaron. _**¡No sabía que era tan buena actriz!**_ Sentí como Hizashi se levantaba de su asiento y se arrodillaba frente a mi.

―Lo siento tanto hija― Menciono mintras levantaba mi barbilla.

Me lanzé a abrazarlo y sonrei arrogante, ya lo tenía en mis manos.

―Quiero... Quiero que tengamos una relación padre e hija―

―Yo también Sakura, yo también― Me volvió a abrazar y supe que de ahora en adelante Hizashi Hyūga sería una pieza muy importante en mi plan.

―¡Esta, esta, Hizashi!― Grite desde dentro de una camioneta "Susuki" 4x4 del año.

―¿Esa te gusta?― Me pregunto Hizashi sonriendo.

―Si, esta me encanta. Y el color plateado me fascina― Le dije como niña pequeña.

―Bien, entonces esta será. Prepare los papeles, que nos llevamos esta― Ordeno al vendedor.

Estabamos en la automotora más cara de todo_ Tokio _y Hizashi me estaba a punto de comprar una camioneta último modelo con la cual he soñado toda mi vida.

―Vamos Sakura, ven a firmar unas cosas, que te la pondré a tu nombre― Sonreí como niña chiquita y firme todo lo que me dieron y me entragaron mi hermosa camioneta en menos de una hora.

―¿Me llevas a mi oficina? Que te tengo una sorpresita más― Dijo Hizashi.

―Si pero... ¿Y tu auto?―

―Se lo lleva el chofer― Meciono mientras nos dirigiamos a la camioneta.

Jamás había manejado algo tan sofisticado, solo cuando maneje el auto de Sasuke a mi casa cuando se emborracho. Sacudí mi cabeza quitandome los dolorosos recuerdos y el sabor amargo de mi garganta y guie mi vista al frente, el aroma a asiento nuevo que desprendia mi auto lleno mis pulmones y mis ojos brillaron con una pizca de maldad, de ahora en adelante iba a obtener todo lo que quisiera. Llegamos a su empresa y nos dirigimos a la oficina.

―Ten― Me dijo Hizashi mientras me tendia una tarjeta de crédito dorada.

―¿Que?― Quede con la pregunta en la boca, me estaba dando una tarjeta de crédito por que si.

―Es tuya y puedes comprar lo que quieras con ella, no ncesitas pedirme permiso ni nada, no tiene límite. Tu y tus amigas, de ahora en adelante tendrás lo que una Hyūga se merece― Me dijo con orgullo meintras tomaba mis hombros

―Lo que me merezco― Susurre ―Gracias Hizashi― Mencione con la sonrisa mas falsa que tenía.

Claro que me lo merezco, mi tarjeta sin límites iba a igualar mi recién descubierta ambición desmedida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Donde estubistes todo el día, Sakura?― Menciono mi tía ni bien entre a casa.

―Fui a ver a Hizashi― Vi como su cara se torno molesta y hasta algo violenta ―Sé que no te agrada pero... No sé, es mi padre, quizas deba darle una oportunidad― Dije en tono inocente.

Sabía que la tía lo odiaba, pero yo lo necesitaba.

―¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con la camioneta con la que te vi llegar?―

Así que la había visto.

―No― Dije segura ―Solo es un regalo, me lo merezco ¿No? Soy su hija después de todo― Comente enojada mientras me dirigia a la escalera para subir a mi habitación.

―Ten cuidado Sakura, el dinero cambia a las personas. No quiero que te pierdas a ti misma― La escuche decir antes de terminar de subir.

Sabía que utilizar a Hizashi estaba mal ¿Y qué? No es eso lo han echo conmigo, utilizarme y luego desecharme como basura. Pues eso es lo que haría a partir de ahora, utilizar a las personas a mi alrrededor y luego desecharlas cuando ya no me sirvan, sé que perderé muchas cosas en el camino, pero esta es mi nueva vida y utilizaré a quien sea, para lograr vengarme de los Uchihas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Falso príncipe, querido sapo

**capítulo VIII:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Falso príncipe, querido sapo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Vamos Tenten_―_ Me dijo Neji mientras comenzaba a pasar su mano por dentro de mi pantalón._

―_No es buena idea, Neji. Yo... Aún no estoy preparada_―

―_Bueno_―_ Comentó rodando los ojos _―_Vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí ¿Si?_―_ Menciono con una media sonrisa _―_Esta fiesta es una mierda_―

_Estabamos en la casa de Sasori festejando la victoria de su primer partido._

―_Está bien, vamos_―

_Neji me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a su auto. Pude observar antes de salir a Sakura tomando algo con Sasuke, ellos llevaban juntos lo mismo que Neji y yo. Paramos frente a la playa y comencé a sentir las manos de Neji en mis senos mientras besaba mi cuello._

―_Neji, espera_―_ Intenté a pararlo._

―_Shh, tranquila. No pasará nada, lo prometo_―_ Me besó despacio en los labios mientras tomaba mi muñeca y la bajaba a sus pantalones. _

_Note lo excitado que estaba y él marco el ritmo con mi mano mientras nos besabamos. Llevo su otra mano a mi seno y comenzó a bajar sus labios por mi cuello. Sentí su mano subir por debajo de mi blusa y meterse por debajo del sostén, Neji abrio sus pantalones metiendo mi mano dentro para tocar su miembro, lo presione con fuerza y él gimió, apretó mi muñeca con su mano y me enseño como debí mover mi mano para darle más placer, acaricie su miembro con mis dedos y comencé a bajar y subir por toda la longitud de su pene, unos minutos más tarde sentí algo caliente en ella. Nuevamente volvio a besarme e intento quitarme la blusa._

―_Creo que lo dejamos por acá_―_ Le dije mientras me corria hacia atrás._

―_Hmp... Está bien, no pasa nada_―_ Comento mientras me daba un casto beso y se arreglaba los pantalones _―_Te llevaré a tu casa_―

_No soltó palabra en todo el viaje, sabía que se había enojado. Ya hacía cerca de tres meses que estabamos juntos y siempre llegamos a tocarnos un poco pero siempre lo frenaba. Sabía que Sakura ya había estado con Sasuke, pero me daba miedo estar con Neji, nunca había estado con un chico, ni había tenido novio y no quería ir demasiado rápido, después de todo apenás teniamos dieciséis años._

―_¿Neji, estás enojado?_―_ Le pregunte agachando mi cabeza. _

_Él tomo mi barbilla y se acercó a besarme._

―_No, para nada_―_ Dijo mientras me volvía a besar _―_La próxima si que no te me escapas_―_ Menciono mientras yo salía del auto. _

_Me sonroje hasta las orejas y me despedi con la mano para entrar a mi casa. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Desperté de golpe, no sé porque había soñado con eso. Sentía mucho frio pero estaba transpirando, me dolía la cabeza y sentía un martilleo en mis oídos. Observe por la ventana, noche encapotada, pronto llovería. Di media vuelta y observe a Temari dormir plascidamente a mi lado, ella y Kankuro me habían traido a su casa.

Me levanté sin hacer el menor ruido y busque mi ropa, ya que Temari me había prestado un pillama.

―¿Qué haces?― Pregunto Temari refregandose los ojos.

―Ya me voy, pronto amanecerá y mis padres se van a preocupar― Le dije mientras me terminaba de subir el cierre del vestido.

―Llamalos y diles que te quedas aquí― Menciono Temari mientras se sentaba en la cama.

―No... Quiero estar sola― Le sonreí suplicante y Temari asintio.

Pasé al baño y me lave la cara para quitarme el maquillaje corrido y observe las ojeras violaceas bajo mis ojos rojos e hinchados. Temari me prestó una de sus camperas y me dejo ir cuando le aseguré que tomaría un taxi. Pero no lo haría, solo quería caminar.

Solo el sonido de mis tacos se escuchaba en la oscura y desolada calle, sentí las primeras gotas de lluvia caer sobre mi deshecho peinado y me acurruque más en la campera de abrigo, mientras sentía el frio colarse por mis piernas desnudas.

_Flash back_

―_Amm... Vamos Tenten_―_ Mencionó Neji mientras me empujaba a la cama y caíamos en ella _―_Acaso ¿No me quieres?_―

―_Claro que si_―_ Contesté de inmediato _―_Solo-_―

―_Shh, lo sé, tienes miedo_―_ Dijo mientras colocaba un dedo sobre mis labios _―_Yo no te lastimare_―_ Me besó tierna y dulcemente y mis miedos desaparecieron. _

_Neji me quito la ropa despacio, entre besos y caricias y ayudo a mis temblorosas manos a quitar su ropa. _

―_¡Ah!_―_ Grité cuando me penetro de una sola estocada _―_Neji, me duele_―_ Me queje mientras sentía como se movía salvajemente sobre mi, era mi primera vez y pensé que iba a ser más suave conmigo._

―_Ya pasará_―_ Mencionó con tono cansado mientras no paraba con sus movimientos._

_Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi entre pierna cuando desperté, rebusque a mi lado entre las sábanas pero Neji no estaba conmigo, me levante de la cama envuelta en la sábana mientras lo buscaba en el baño pero ya no estaba. Tome el teléfono y lo llame pero no me contesto, quizas lo habían llamado de la casa o había tenido que irse por algo._

―_Lo siento señorita, pero el señor Hy__ūga__ se marcho hace unas horas. Dejo todo pago y dijo que no la despertaramos_―_ Me dijo la recepcionista del motel._

―_Gracias_―_ Mencione con tono apagado._

_Di media vuelta y camine a la salida para tomarme un taxi, esta no era la primera vez que había soñado, así no debía suceder, no debía sentir esta angustia en la garganta, el pozo en mi pecho y las lagrimas apunto de salir. _

_Quizás Neji tuvo que irse por un problema familiar, si debía ser eso, después de todo su padre es muy estricto y no creo que me hubiera dejado sola por nada. Si eso era, Neji se había ido porque tuvo un problema._

_End flash back_

_Yo lo supe, lo supe en el momento en que me penetro por primera vez, cuando sus ojos perlados destilaron ese veneno por primera vez al mirarme, cuando no te preocupastes por ser suave sabiendo que era mi primera vez y también lo supe al despertar al otro día sola en la cama de un motel._

A medida que caminaba la lluvia calaba más hondo en mis huesos y se confundia con mis lagrimas. Observe a mi alrrededor mientras metia las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, no había nadie en la calle, una tenue luz iluminaba mi camino y con cada paso me acercaba a mi casa.

Saqué las llaves de mi pequeña cartera y entre sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a nadie. No quería que mis padres me vieran así. Entre despacio a mi cuarto y me fui acercando a la cama a medida que me quitaba la ropa, me tire boca abajo ahogando mis sollozos en mi almohada y el frio se colo por la ventana recorriendo mi cuerpo, un escalofrio recorrio mi columna vertebral y nuevos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente.

_Flas back_

―_Neji_―_ Mencione mientras lo veía besarse con Tayuya en la puerta de su auto. _

_No había contestado mis llamas en todo el fin de semana y cuando lo hizo fue para decirme que ya no quería nada conmigo. Lo vi sonreirme arrogante._

―_Bastardo_―_ Dije mientras salía corriendo al baño mientras escuchaba los pasos de Sakura e Ino seguirme._

_End flash back_

_Siempre he soñado con un príncipe azul que llegará a rescatarme, no es que viviera encerrada en una torre o una malvada madrastra me tuviera encerrada y me torturara, en realidad amaba a mi familia pero aún así necesitaba a mi príncipe, quien justamente dejo de contestar mis llamadas luego de acostarse conmigo y mi cuento de hadas se convirtio en una pesadilla cuando vi sus aperlados ojos verme de una forma tan fria y despota mientras subia a su zorra personal en su auto plateado del año._

―Tenten, amor― Dijo mi madre mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

―Ma ¿Qué pasa?― Susurre mientras abria los ojos y los refregaba con mi mano.

―Vistete que vamos a pasar la navidad con los abuelos― Menciono antes de salir.

Prepare un pequeño bolso y dos horas después ya estabamos en la casa de mis abuelos. Mis tías y mis primos llegaron a en el correr de la tarde y nos quedamos todo el domingo y el lunes allí. Contuve las lagrimas todo el día y forme una sonrisa falsa en mi cara mientras observaba a todos felices brindando por la navidad.

El lunes llegamos bastante tarde y me fui directo a mi cuarto, las lagrimas que contuve estos dos últimos días hicieron acto de aparición mientras sentía un pozo hueco en medio de mi pecho agrandarse cada vez más.

_Mi mejor amiga llego a mi casa para lanzarse sobre mi, estaba metida entre sabanas y cobijas, no queria salir de ese pequeño y oscuro mundo. La cabeza me dolia horrores y a penas podía abrir los ojos de lo mucho que me ardian, me pasé todo el fin de semana llorando por lo mismo y al ver sus ojos verdes observarme fijamente no pude evitarme preguntarme ¿A caso a ella no le duele lo que nos hicieron?_

_Temari entro como toda una dama y se sento a los pies de mi cama, mientras Sakura corria las cortinas para que entrara el sol y fue cuando por primera vez pude ver sus ojos verdes, seguian igual de verdes pero ya no poseían ese brillo inocente que siempre tuvo ¿Mis ojos chocolate, estarían igual?_

―Vamos Tontona, hora de salir― Me dijo mientras sonreia, pero su sonrisa era vacía, falsa.

No le hice caso y volví a taparme hasta la cabeza. Sakura tiro las cobijas al piso y resivio una mirada asesina por mi parte, por la cual ni se inmuto.

―Tenemos cosas que hacer― Comento con voz seria.

―¿Qué cosas?― Le dije a ver si ya me dejaba tranquila.

―Pues hundirte en la misera no― Me regañó, se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi cabello ―Vamos a vengarnos y para eso, necesitas un cambio― Dijo en modo pausado como hablándole a un niño chiquito.

―¿Un cambio?― Pregunte dudosa.

―Mirá por la ventana― Menciono esta vez Temari, quien se había mantenido callada durante todo el rato.

Me levanté media adormilada y camine a la ventana, frente a mi casa estaba una hermosa camioneta plateada, "Susuki" con caja cerrada, del año.

―¿Y esa camioneta?― Pregunté pensando que era de algún vecino, lo extraño es que estuviera parada en la puerta de mi casa.

―Es de Sakura― Menciono divertida Temari.

―¿A quien se la robastes?― Pregunté, esa camioneta no podía ser de Sakura.

―¿Por qué todos dicen eso?― Me respondio Sakura con falso enojo ―Me la regalo mi papi― Dijo remarcando la palabra papi a modo burlón, yo conocía la historia de su padre pero jamás menciono su nombre ―Y mirá lo que papi me dio― Menciono entregándome una tarjeta de crédito dorada ―Sin limites, como yo― Comento con una sonrisa arrogante y en ese momento supe que esa ya no era Sakura.

―Yo no creo-―

―¿Qué no crees?― Me interrumpio Sakura ―Podemos comprar lo que queramos, bañate, cambiate y nos vamos de shopping. Te compraré lo que quieras― Dijo mientras sonreía.

―Ya Tenten, que no tenemos todo el día― Me apuro Temari arrastrándome hasta el baño.

―¿Vamos aquí, vamos aquí?― Grito Temari desde una tienda.

Llevabamos cinco horas en el shopping y Sakura había gastado ya, más plata en ropa, zapatos y maquillaje, que yo en toda mi vida. Compramos todo lo que quisimos, Sakura abuso de su nueva tarjeta de crédito e incluso se compro un nuevo celular con pantalla táctil, rosado, ya que había desecho el de ella contra la pared. Sakura tenía serios problemas con la ira, heredados por supuesto, de su tía.

―¡Uf, estoy cansada! Vamos a comer algo― Menciono Sakura mientras sostenía como diez bolsas de ropa en cada mano.

―Bien ¿Comemos en Mc´Donald?― Dijo Temari.

―Claro que no, comemos allí― Menciono Sakura mientras señalaba uno de los mejores restaurantes del shopping, salía carisimo comer allí.

―Sakura ese restaurante es carisimo, te cobran hasta por sentarte― Murmuro Temari, mientras acomodaba las casi diez bolsas que llevaba en cada mano.

―¿Y qué? Mi papá nos invita― Comento Sakura con una sonrisa cínica mientras agitaba su tarjeta de crédito.

―Aquí te tratan como reinas― Menciono Sakura al momento de tomar el menú.

―Y para lo que te cobran― Dijo Temari, leyendo el menú.

―Ya dejen la plata, ya les dije, Hizashi dijo que comprara lo que quisiera. La tarjeta no tiene límites y puedo comprar lo que yo quiera― Murmuro con tono duro, dejando el tema: Plata, por cerrado.

Espera ¿Dijo Hizashi?

―¿Hizashi Hyūga?― Reaccionamos al mismo tiempo Temari y yo.

―Si, Hizashi Hyūga es mi padre― Dijo en modo arrogante.

―Entonces, Neji― Susurre.

Eso solo significaba una cosa, Sakura y Neji eran...

―Si, es mi medio hermano― Dijo con cara seria ―Ya, dejemos eso de lado. Disfrutemos por ahora. Cortesía de Hizashi Hyūga― Murmuro mientras agitaba la tarjeta de crédito de arriba a abajo y sonreía ambiciosa.

Jamás había visto a Sakura comportarse así. Luego de comer la deliciosa comida, llego la exorbitante cuenta, que Sakura pago con una sonrisa en la cara, al entregarle la tarjeta al mesero.

―¿Se divirtieron?― Nos pregunto Sakura mientras volviamos a casa en su camioneta.

―¿No crees que nos pasamos un poco?― Le dije, mientras obserbava las doce bolsas de ropa, zapatos y cosmeticos que Sakura me había regalado.

―Claro que no― Respondio mirándome por el espejo retrobisor ―Entiende esto Tenten, si vamos a hacer que Neji y Sasuke paguen, tenemos que tener lo mejor y lo que nos merecemos. Y merecemos darnos este gusto― Termino Sakura con su discurso.

―Sakura tiene razón, Tenten. Para vengarce de ellos deben cambiar, ya no pueden dejarse pisotear por nadie, deben demostrarle lo buenas que son y lo mucho que valen. Yo las ayudare en el instituto― Apoyo Temari.

―Tenemos que hacer que se arrastren por nosotras― Sentenció Sakura con una sonrisa malévola pintada en la cara.

Para ser sincera yo no había pensado en vengarme, en realidad no había pensado en nada, solo llorar, pero por lo visto Sakura era distinta a mi.

_Note su cambio esa mañana no solo corto su cabello, si no su mirada cambio totalmente y pude observar como poco a poco mi mejor amiga, esa dulce y tierna niña se transformaba en una mujer venenosa y manipuladora._

La ambición de Sakura comenzó a crecer cada vez más, no sabía que tenía planeado pero por vengarme de Neji haría cualquier cosa.

―Cariño, al fin llegas― Menciono mi madre desde el living.

―Si ¡Ay ayúdame!― Le grite mientras veía como las bolsas con ropa y zapatos se desparramaban por el suelo.

―¿Asaltaste un banco? ¿De donde sacaste todo esto?― Pregunto mi madre mientras recogia la ropa y la ponía en sus bolsas.

―Había descuento, además... Sakura se amigo con su padre y este le quiso hacer un regalo― Comente haciendo comillas con mis dedos.

Mi madre sonrio y me ayudo a llevar la ropa a mi cuarto, me prové todo lo que Sakura y Temari prácticamente me habían obligado a comprar y mientras me veía en el espejo de cuerpo entero nuevamente recordé.

_Flash back_

―_Atiende_―_ Susurre mientras sentia el pitido del otro lado de la línea. _

_Había llamado a Neji como cien veces y no me había contestado, quizás le había pasado algo._

―_¿Qué quieres?_―_ Contesto de mala manera._

―_Neji, soy Tenten_―_ Le dije, quizás no había visto mi número en la pantalla._

―_Ya lo sé ¿Qué quieres?_―_ Menciono con tono demandante._

―_Yo solo..._―_ Sentí mis ojos cristalizarse por el tono de voz que uso conmigo_―_Pensé que te había pasado algo, me dejaste sola en el motel y-_―

―_Ya no quiero verte_―_ Me interrumpio._

―_¿Qué?_―

―_Lo que escuchas, ya no quiero verte_―_ Dijo lanzando un suspiro _―_Terminamos_―

_Lo siguiente que escuche fue el sonido de mi celular cayendo al suelo y el sonido a algo rompiendose en mi interior, caí de rodillas al suelo, mientras mis lagrimas bajaban lentamente por mis mejillas y se perdian por mi cuello. Le había entregado mi virginidad y ni siquiera le había importado, me había dejado, me había utilizado._

_End flash back_

Me había utilizado. Ahora sería yo quien lo utilizaria a él, haría pagar a Neji una a una las que me hizo. Sakura tiene razón, para vengarme de Neji debo cambiar, debo dejar de ser tan mediocre y soñadora y ajustarme a la realidad. Neji nunca me amo, todo fue una prueba, todo fue mentira. Neji jamás fue un príncipe, solo es un repugnante sapo que yo pienso aplastar.

Voy a hacer pagar a Neji así sea lo último que haga, les enseñare a todos quien es Tenten Ama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien ¿Qué les parecio? Dejenme sus opiniones.

Por lo visto Tenten necesitaba un empujoncito para volverse vengativa como Sakura.

¿Qué les parece el cambio de Sakura?

El próximo capitulo será narrado por ella, se llamará "Sexo con sabor a lagrimas" Y se centrara en su relación con Naruto.

Espero que les haya gustado y sin más que agregar, nos leemos pronto.

Besos Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Sexo con sabor a lagrimas

**capítulo IX:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sexo con sabor a lágrimas**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Wow, Sakura-chan ¿Todo esto es para mi?― Dijo Naruto mientras abria las bolsas con ropa que le había comprado.

―Si ¿Te gustan?― Pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado.

―¡Me encantan!― Exclamó observando una campera de jean ―¿No crees que es mucho?―

―¿Por que dices eso?―

―No sé, ultimamente no eres tu― Murmuro Naruto bajando la cabeza.

―¿Qué no soy yo?― Me levante enojada ―Por supuesto que soy ¿A que te refieres?― Le pregunte gritando ―¿A que no soy la estupida que todos pisoteaban? ¿A eso? Yo me lo merezco, Hizashi jamás me quiso, me abandono sin siquiera haber nacido, me dejo sola, él se merece que lo utilice. Soy una Hyūga y me merezco todo esto― Le dije señalando las bolsas con ropa nueva.

Naruto agacho la cabeza.

―Si, pero... Tengo miedo de que te pierdas a ti misma―

No lo escuche más y baje al living a preparar algo de cenar. El viernes le pedí a Naruto que se quedará a dormir conmigo. Pedimos pizza y cerveza y apagamos todas la luces para ver una pelicula de terror.

―Naruto― Lo llame, estabamos acostados en el sillón, yo encima de él ―¿Has estado con alguna mujer?― Vi como el sonrojo de Naruto aumento y eso contesto mi pregunta ―Necesito tu ayuda―

―¿En que?― Menciono en tono inocente.

―Bueno, quiero que me enseñes a darle placer a los hombres― La cara de Naruto se volvio color granate y me miro sorprendido ―No me mires así, ya te explique que quiero a Sasuke a mis pies y tengo que conseguirlo como sea―

―Esa no es la forma― Dijo Naruto enojado.

¿Por qué estaba enojado?

―¿Entonces cual es?― Lo rete, Naruto permanecio callado observando la pantalla ―Naruto, por favor. Somos amigos ¿No? Además lo vas a disfrutar― Dije esto último cerca de su oido y observe como cerraba sus ojos.

Besé su cuello despacio dejando una pequeña marca morada y desprendi uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Coloque mis piernas una a cada lado de su cadera y restregue mi intimidad aún cubierta por mi ropa interior y mi fino pantalón pillama contra su miembro apresado en sus pantalones. Naruto gimio entre dientes y baje despacio por su pecho besando sus pectorales y su musculoso abdomen, pase mi lengua por su ombligo y sentí su miembro erectarse aún más. Sonreí orgullosa de lo que podía causar en él, mientras desprendia el cinto y bajaba el cierre de su pantalón. Su miembro se levanto erecto frente a mi y lami mis labios mientras no apartaba la mirada de los azulados ojos de Naruto.

―¿Sa-Sakura-chan que, que vas a hacer?― Dijo tartamudeando.

―Shh, lo vas a disfrutar― Lo calle mientras sonreia.

Sabía que me estaba comportando como una zorra y sabía muy que eso sería apartir de ahora, pero jure hacer pagar a todos los que me lastimaron y me comvertiria en una zorra con tal de hacerlos pagar. Después de todo, Sasuke me engaño con Ino, por el sexo ¿No?

Deje mis pensamientos de lado, mientras me acercaba al miembro de mi amigo de la infancia, lo observe a los ojos mientras pasaba mi lengua por el largo de su pene, le di cortos besos en su glande y pase mi lengua por él.

―Sakura-chan― Gimió Naruto cuando sintio como lo metí de lleno en mi boca.

Succione despacio mientras veía de reojo como Naruto apretaba cada vez más fuerte los cojines del sillón. Aumente las embestidas que le daba con mi boca y unos minutos más tarde sentí el liquido viscoso y tibio bajar por mi garganta. Tenía un sabor pastoso y para nada agradable, tampoco era tan feo, era la primera vez que le hacía sexo oral a un hombre, a Sasuke jamás se lo había echo y por lo visto lo hice muy bien, Naruto lo disfruto y desde ahora en adelante el sexo me ayudaria a tener a los hombres en mis manos. Subí despacio y me acoste sobre el pecho de Naruto, le di corto beso en los labios y acaricie sus pectorales.

―¿Te gusto?―

―Eh, si― Dijo aún regulando la respiración ―Sakura-chan ¿Por qué hiciste eso?―

Lo observe por unos momentos, Naruto era completamente distinto a Sasuke, era dulce, tierno e inocente.

―Ya te lo dije, necesito experiencia―

Naruto me abrazo más fuerte por la cintura y unos minutos más tarde me quede dormida entre sus brazos. A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté Naruto estaba preparando el desayuno. Me senté en la mesada a su lado mientras servia unos cafés.

―¿Qué haremos hoy?― Le pregunte mientras lo tiraba del brazo y lo dejaba entre mis piernas.

―Vamos a la feria― Contesto con un brillito de niño pequeño en sus ojos.

Lo atraje hacia mi besandolo demantande y unos segundos bastaron para que su lengua se colara por mi boca y me abrazara por la cintura apretandome contra su cuerpo.

Fuimos a la feria, donde había puestos callejeros que vendían de todo. Naruto y yo siempre ibamos de niños, paseamos de la mano y la gente que nos veía pensaba que eramos pareja. Por un momento olvide todo, Ino, Sasuke, mi venganza, todo y me dedique solo a disfrutar el día con mi mejor amigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Te quedas a domir?― Le pregunte a Naruto en la puerta de mi casa, asintio tímido y le di un casto beso mientras entrabamos ―Vamos a mi cuarto― Dije mientras tiraba de su mano ―Recuestate en la cama―

Naruto se acosto boca arriba en mi cama y yo me coloque sobre su cadera. Lo bese tierna y delicadamente, Naruto estaba algo nervioso y eso me hacia gracia. Solo había cogido con un hombre, Sasuke y él siempre llevaba el control, era agradable llevar el control yo esta vez. Le quiete la campera y el buzo despacio y lo empuje para que se volviera a acostar en el colchón. Bese su cuello en donde aún perduraba la marca que le había dejado la noche anterior.

―¿Esta vez si trajiste condones?― Le pregunte mientras sonreia.

Naruto se sonrojo y volvió a asentir. Bese sus pectorales y sus musculosos bien formados y le quiete los pantalones. Naruto solo estaba en boxer pero yo aún llevaba toda la ropa puesta. Naruto despertó de su ensoñación y tiro de mi muñeca colocandome debajo de su cuerpo. Beso mi cuello y me quito la blusa.

―Eres hermosa―

Y esa era la primera vez que un hombre me lo decía. Beso mis senos aún cubiertos por el sostén y bajo despacio por mi abdomen hasta el inicio de mis pantalones, me miro como pidiendo permiso a lo cual solo sonreí retadora, Naruto capto el mensaje y no se hizo esperar para deshacerse de mi ropa. Includia mi ya mojada ropa interior. Recorrio mis piernas despacio dando cortos besos en el interior de mi muslo, hasta llegar a mi intimidad y paso su lengua lenta y tortuosamente por ella, sintiendo la humedad que desprendía, sentía como Naruto se retiraba, lo tome de los cabellos y lo hundí más entre mis piernas, la lengua de Naruto saboreo toda mi intimidad y comenzó a salir y entrar de mi vagina, produciendome un placer exquicito, mientras mis gemidos iban en aumento a medida que la lengua de Naruto entraba y salí de mi vagina.

Una corriente recorrio mi cuepo y los músculos de mis piernas se entumecieron cuando el orgasmo llego a mi, Naruto saboreo los jugos de mi vagina y pado su lengua por sus labios mientras me miraba perversamente.

Subio a gatas sobre mi y me beso, dejandome mi propio sabor en la boca.

Lo empuje y lo deje acostado mientras iba por su pantalón y buscaba un condón. Me quite el sotén en el camino y Naruto miro embobado mis senos. Nuevamente me senté en sus caderas sintiendo su erecto miembro cubierto solo por la delgada tela de sus boxer, me restregue contra su miembro y sentí el jadeo de Naruto.

Tomé su una de sus manos y la dirgí a mi seno derecho marcando el ritmo que quería que siguiera. Acerco su boca a mi seno izquierdo y paso su lengua por mi hinchado pezón mientras lo succionaba de vez en cuando. Me sentí humedecer nuevamente y su miembro erecto choco contra mi vagina ya preparada. Le quite el boxer y le coloqué el condón.

Me autopenetre con su miembro erecto y gemí de placer al sentirlo entrar de lleno en mi. Naruto tenía los ojos entre abiertos cargados en deseo.

Comencé a cabalgarlo despacio apoyando mis manos en su pecho para mantener el equilibrio, mientras sentía el placer y el calor aumentaban cada vez más.

El olor a sexo y placer lleno mi habitación junto con el sonido de nuestros gemidos entremezclados. El silencio de mi departamento hizo que los choques de nuestros cuerpos se escucharan aún más a medida que nos ibamos empapando en nuestro propio sudor.

Naruto me dio vuelta, colocandose él encima de mi y volvio a penetrarme de manera lenta y calmada, clave mis uñas en su espalda y enrrede mi otra mano en su cabello mientras lo besaba. Abrí más mis piernas para aumentar la profundidad de las penetraciones y abrace su cintura con mis piernas.

―¡Ah, Naruto!―

Estaba apunto de llegar. Naruto aumento sus embestidas y se acercó a mi oido a susurrar algo. El placer recorrio mi cuerpo ya estaba por llegar al orgasmo.

―Te amo, Sakura-chan―

El placer y la excitación bajaron a cero al escuchar esas palabras. El orgasmo recorrio mi shockeado cuerpo y mis ojos comenzaron a vidriarse, hace días que no lloraba pero que Naruto me amara, era algo completamente extraño, jamás me lo dijo, jamás me dio ninguna señal, jamás me hubiera metido con él si hubiera sabido que me amaba. Yo lo amaba, pero como amigo, pensé que solo se sentía atraído por mi, no que me amaba. Las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar con más intensidad a medida que Naruto me penetraba con más fuerza, hasta que gimio mi nombre y supe que había llegado. Lo abrace fuerte por los hombros e intenté calmarme pero pronto mis sollozos se hicieron presentes.

¿Qué había echo?

―¿Sakura-chan, estas bien? ¿Te hice algo?― Pregunto Naruto de modo inocente y no tuve el valor de mirarlo a la cara.

Lo empuje quitandolo de encima de mi y tomé su buzo, el cual me lo puse mientras bajaba corriendo al baño. Me recosté en la pared y me deslice por ella, a los pocos minutos Naruto bajo con su pantalón ya puesto y se arrodillo frente a mi.

―¿Sakura-chan que te ocurre?―

¡Por dios! ¿Qué había echo?

Me había acostado con mi mejor amigo, él cual me amaba, ahora rompería el corazón de Naruto como Sasuke hizo conmigo. Cerré mis ojos rogando que las lagrimas se detuviera, pero estás solo aumentaron, oculte mi cara en mis rodillas mientras las abrazaba y me quedé en la misma posición unos minutos, mi corazón se comprimio y sentí un fuerte puñal clavarse en él, el dolor fue en aumento mientras sesaban las lagrimas. Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme los preocupados ojos azules de mi mejor amigo.

―No te enamores de mi― Le dije seria mientras me levantaba y caminaba a la cocina.

Sentía sus pasos seguirme calmado y cuando volteé Naruto agacho la cabeza.

¿Esto era en lo que me estaba transformando?

―Lo siento, yo... No puedo amar― Naruto levanto su vista ―A nadie... Sasuke es un maldito puñal que tengo clavado en el medio del pecho y hasta que no me lo saque mi corazón no puede amar a nadie―

Naruto se acercó a mi y me acaricio la mejilla mientras me miraba tiernamente.

―Yo te ayudaré, te lo daré todo-―

―No― Lo interrumpi ―No voy a engañarte, yo necesito cerrar este tema para seguir adelante con mi vida y no voy a dejar a Sasuke, tengo que enseñarle que no puede jugar con la gente así, yo-―

―No me dejaste terminar― Dijo mientras colocaba su dedo sobre mis labios ―Yo te ayudaré a vengarte de él ¿Recuerdas? Sasuke es mi mejor amigo. Y luego que te vengues de él, te quedarás conmigo― Murmuro de modo comprensivo y nuevas lágrimas salieron de mis ya cansados ojos.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras Naruto me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabeza. No podía creerlo, Naruto pensaba ayudarme, pensaba meterse en todo esto ¿Por mi?

No sé si algún día pueda amar a Naruto, no sé si algún día pueda amar a alguien como amo a Sasuke, porque si de algo estoy segura, es que aún amo a Sasuke, pero me lo quitaré de la cabeza como sea, lo tendré a mis pies, lo haré arrastrarse por mi, lo enloqueceré de tal forma que haré lo que quiera con él.

Naruto me llevo hasta la cama y se quedo dormido a los pocos minutos, coloqué el despertador para que Naruto se fuera antes que mi tía volviera del trabajo y lo observe, tan tranquilo, tan inocente, él no sé merecía esto, él no se merecía meterlo en la retorcida venganza que mi mente planeaba. Naruto es una de las personas más valiosas que tengo y no puedo perdelo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¿Acaso no me vas a hablar?―

Llevaba cerca de una hora sentada con Gaara en el jardín del psiquiátrico y ni siquiera me había saludado.

―Ya veo que fue un error contarte todo― Le dije mientras me levantaba, pero sentí como me tomaba de la muñeca indicandome que me volviera a sentar.

Gaara resopló y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas. Me observó fijamente por entre su rojizo flequillo y luego sonrio tetricamente.

―Jamás pensé que un pequeño cerezo tuviera tantas espinas―

―Hmp... ¿Solo eso?―

―No― Dijo serio, se volvio a sentar erguido y me miro ―Vas a salir muy herida― Menciono en tono serio mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

―Lo sé― Susurre y deje que mis ojos vagaran al pasado y los recuerdos dolorosos volvieron a mi junto con las inmensas ganas de llorar, me golpeé mentalmente reprimiendo las lagrimas y sonreí amargamente ―Yo tengo que hacerlo― Dije decidida.

―Y yo estoy contigo― Menciono Gaara apoyando su frente contra la mía.

Tomé su carita entre mis manos y lo observe detenidamente. Era tan frágil, tan cambiante, pero era la persona más cuerda que conozco, ni siquera sé porque insiste en quedarse aquí, si los médicos ya dijeron que estaba curado.

―Gracias, Gaara, de verdad, gracias― Le dije aún soteniendo su cara entre mis manos.

―No agradezcas. Yo estaré aquí cada vez que quieras y te escuchare cada vez que tengas dudas, para darte fuerza para seguir-―

―Me gustaría más que estuvieras conmigo― Lo interrumpi, llevabamos desde inicio de año convenciendolo de que saliera y fuera al instituto con nosotros.

―Sabes que no puedo― Dijo volteando su cara para no verme ―Aún no estoy preparado―

Tenía miedo, era como un niño pequeño con pánico a quedarse solo en medio de la oscuridad.

―Tranquilo― Acaricie su espalda y apoye mi barbilla en su hombro ―Yo estaré siempre contigo―

Misteriosamente de todas las personas que tenía a mi alrrededor incluida Naruto, Gaara era el único capaz de entenderme sin mencionar palabra. Noto mi cambio cuando apenas observo mis ojos y también noto lo ambiciosa y arrogante que me estaba volviendo.

Sabía que estaba mal, que estaba cambiando demasiado, pero el dolor me hizo cambiar, seré fuerte, seré valiente y haré pagar a quienes me lastimaron.

―Te quiero mucho― Susurre contra su oido cerrando mis ojos.

Gaara agarro mi mano apretandola fuerte contra su pecho y nos quedamos en la misma posición hasta que la hora de visita acabo.

―Estaré aquí para cuando me necesites― Me dijo Gaara antes de irme.

―Lo sé― Susurre mientras lo abrazaba ―Y tu llamame cualquier cosa ― Mencione antes de irme ―A cualquier hora― Le grité desde la puerta.

Lo vi hacer una mueca semejante a una sonrisa y despedirse con la mano. Gaara definitivamente era muy especial y tenía suerte de tenerlo conmigo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¡Ah... ah!―

―¡Naruto! Ya deja de gritar― Le dije mientras aguantaba la risa al ver su cara.

―Claro, tu porque solo te hiciste un pircing en dos minutos, yo llevo veinte con este tatuaje―

―Tu quisiste, ahora te aguantas― Comente entre risas ―Además, yo también me hice un tatuaje―

―Si, de cinco centimetros―

―Ya callate―

Lo había convencido de hacernos un tatuaje, yo me lo hice en la nuca, era un cerezo rosado y tres mariposas negras a su alrrededor, como tenía el pelobastante corto se podía ver por entre los mechones y además me hice un pircing en el ombligo, que llevo deseando desde los catorce años y Naruto un tatuaje con signos extraños, en color negro, en el medio de su abdomen.

―Listo― Dijo que el chico que hacía los tatuajes, limpiandose el sudor de la frente.

―Al fin― Exclamó Naruto mientras se levantaba y lloriqueaba por el supuesto dolor.

―A ver dejame ver... Está genial―

―Hmp― Formó un puchero como niño chiquito, ya que yo practicamente lo había arrastrado a hacerse el tatuaje.

―Vamos, no te enojes... Esta noche te lo compenzo― Le susurré al oido y Naruto volvio a pasar a color tomate.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¿El cotillón?― Le pregunté a Hizashi mientras tomaba el menú del elegante restaurante.

Me había llamdo el día anterior para invitarme a ir almorzar juntos.

―Si, es una fiesta que se realiza cada año. Los magantes más improtantes de Tokio presentan a sus hijas de diesiseis años en sociedad― Menciono mientras llamaba al mecero.

―¿Y yo para que quiero que me presenten en sociedad?― Comenté luego que el mecero tomo nuetra orden.

―Para que todos sepan quien es mi hija― Dijo como si fuera ovbio.

―No lo sé... Yo nunca he ido a ninguna de esas fiestas―

―Te pagaré un instructor que te ayude y te enseñe lo que debes saber―

Por dios, intentaba convencerme por todos lo medios.

―¿Neji ya sabe de mi?― Cambie drásticamente de tema, cuando llego el mecero con nuestra orden.

―Si, pero no le he dicho tu nombre. Quiero que te conozca en la fiesta del cotillón― Dijo mientras tomaba su caro vino de una fina copa ―Además pronto llegará Hinata, tu prima, la hermana mayor de Hanabi― Rodé los ojos cuando escuche su nombre, no había tenido trato con Hanabi, pero sabía que era una niñita caprichosa y seguro su hermana era igual ―Te caerá muy bien―

Si, seguro. Notesé el sarcasmo.

―Claro― Dije con una de mis falsas sonrisas, a las cuales me estaba acostumbrando cada vez más ―¿Ella también estará en el cotillón?―

―Si. Hiashi piensa presentarla y entrará en tu instituto, en este semestre―

Genial, otra cabeza hueca con la cual lidiar.

―Que bien, nos llevaremos muy bien―

―Entonces... ¿Vas al cotillón?―

Sonreí de medio lado, claro que iría, ahí estarían mis peores enemigos. Le mostraría a Sasuke la nueva Sakura y ya de paso vería a mi querido hermanito.

―Claro― Mencioné con una sonrisa cínica pintada en mi cara ―Pero... Tengo ciertas condiciones―

―Tu pide, que yo te cumplo― Contestó mi padre y cuando vi sus aperlados ojos, descubrí de quien había heredado mi recién descubierta ambición y orgullo.

Claro que Hizashi era mi padre y mi forma de ser cada vez era más parecida a su calculadora y fría mente de empresario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien, dejenme sus opiniones, críticas y comentarios.

Y las tendré en mente para mejorar.

El próximo capitulo se llamará "Cotillón: Máscaras de insatisfacción"

Será narrado por Sakura y Sasuke y estos volverán a encontrarse.

Y al fin aparecerá Hinata.

Sin más que decirles me despido, Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. Cotillón: Máscaras de insatisfacción

**capítulo X:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cotillón: Máscaras de Insatisfacción**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté por la luz del sol que se filtraba por las cortinas entre abiertas de la ventana, observe a mi alrrededor y note que no estaba en mi habitación. Luego de salir de mi ensoñación post despertar note mi cuerpo desnudo cubierto por unas sabanas azules con dibujos animes del "zorro de las nueve colas" Observe a mi lado y Naruto estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

Me levante sin hacer ruido y me vestí a toda prisa, no tenía ganas de que Jiraiya o Pain me encontraran allí, eran las ocho de la mañana y supuse que Jiraiya estaria trabajando ya que entraba temprano y Nagato durmiendo, aprovechando las vacaciones.

Mi tarea de pasar desapercibida se vio truncada cuando:

―¿Otra vez revolcandote con mi hermano, pulga?―

―No te metas en lo que no te importa― Comenté mientras me volteaba para llegar a la puerta.

―No es que me importe con quien te acuestes, pero ten cuidado. No vayas a perder el único amigo que te queda por una calentura― Me volteé a mirarlo, tenía el cabello revuelto, una camisa negra y unos jean, volvía de farra.

Sabía de sobra que tenía razón, pero no era una calentura, era algo más.

―No me jodas, Nagato― Lo escuche bufar mientras salía del departamento y me dirigia al ascensor.

Una vez que llegue lo primero que hice fue buscar mi paquete de cigarros y salir por la ventana de mi cuarto, me senté en el pequeño balcón y comencé a fumar. Había adquirido el hábito y últimamente era lo único que me calmaba.

Con cada calada mis manos temblaban más, hoy era sábado, hoy era el cotillón, hoy volvería a verlo, hoy iniciaba mi venganza.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¿Estás bien?―

Estaba entrando al salón donde se realizaria el cotillón, un club privado inmensamente grande y lujoso, cuando vi sentada a los pies de la escalera de entrada a una chica, se veía como de mi edad, tenía el pelo negro lacio por la cintura y un flequillo negro que cubria su cara, la cual tenía la mitad metida entre sus rodillas, su piel era sumamente blanca, hasta pálida podria decir.

―Si― Susurro sin aún mirarme y note por su voz que lloraba, saqué un cigarrillo y lo encendí.

―La gente que esta bien no llora― Le dije lo obvio pero por muy extraño que parezca después de mas de dos semanas mi voz sono suave y dulce.

―Tienes razón―Menciono mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de su buzo y me miraba, en ese momento lo note, ella, tenía los mismos ojos aperlados que solo he visto en la familia Hyūga.

―¿Hyūga?― Le pregunte dejando de lado el cigarro y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

―¿Perdón?― Murmuro ella, su voz era dulce y armoniosa.

―Hyūga, es tu apellido ¿No?― Aclaré mientras me sentaba a su lado y volvía a darle una calada a mi cigarrillo. Le ofrecí uno pero negó con la cabeza.

―Si ¿Cómo sabes?―

Ya se estaba calmando.

―Fácil. Tus ojos, solo los he visto en esa familia― Me miro por unos segundos y luego volvio su vista al frente ―¿Por qué llorabas?― Le dije mientras me terminaba el cigarro.

―Hoy es el cotillón y... No sé, no quiero hacer el ridiculo. Hacía años que no venía a Tokio y encontrar todo tan cambiado... Mi primo casi ni me habla y mi hermana me mira como si ella fuera superior―

Oh si, yo conocía a esa familia. Pero cuando Hizashi me hablo de Hinata, la imagine completamente diferente.

―Lo sé, Hanabi es una pesadilla y Neji definitivamente es un idiota― Ella me miro sorprendida.

―¿Los conoces?―

―Si, vamos al mismo instituto y... Soy Sakura Haruno-― Iba continuar pero vi su cara sorprendida y como se llevo las manos a la boca.

Creí que diría algo como que era una perra manipuladora o una trepadora oportunista pero en lugar de eso recibi un cálido abrazo y sentí sus lagrimas en mi hombro.

―Lo siento yo... Es que... Eres la hija de Hizashi, él me ha hablado mucho de ti― Dijo mientras se separaba de mi.

―Entonces somos primas― Comenté con una sonrisa, no sé porque pero esta chica me caía bien, demasiado para mi gusto, no debía confiar en nadie o saldría lastimada nuevamente.

―Mi nombre es Hinata, Hinata Hyūga― Se apresuro a presentarse.

―Lo sé, Hizashi también me ha hablado mucho de ti― Le dije mientras tiraba el cigarro al suelo y lo pisaba ―Bueno Hinata, vamos, si no se nos hará tarde― Murmure mientras me levantaba y estiraba mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Llegamos al pasillo donde estaban todas las habitaciones donde nos ibamos a vestir y nos separamos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran casi las diez, ya estarían empezando la presentación de las chicas en sociedad. Estaba sentada frente al tocador, ya lista. Me levante calmada y me acerqué al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba al lado de la puerta, mientras escuchaba las risas y los parloteos de las chicas en el pasillo: Que si estaba hermosa, que si venía tal chico. Deje de escuchar sus pateticos pensamientos de como las iban a mirar como un trozo de carne cuando bajaran por las escaleras al salón de fiestas y me vi completamente en el espejo, las voces desaparecieron y pude observar mejor mi cambio en estas dos semanas.

Mi pelo se veía mas brilloso y sedoso por el producto especial que me había puesto el estilista que Hizashi había contratado para que me peinara, maquillara y vistiera. Mi pelo estaba lacio y se notaba el desnivel hacia adelante, los mechones de cabello que caían sobre mi cara eran más largos que los de la nuca que apenas tapaban mi cuello, unas pequeñas perlas verdaderas adornaban mis orejas.

Mi piel bronceada, ya que habíamos ido a un salón de bronceado con Tenten y Temari, cortesía de Hizashi Hyūga, mis ojos enmarcados en un delineador negro y una máscara de pestañas que las dejaba más negras y largas de lo que eran, mis ojos pintados de plateado para combinar con mi ropa. Mis mejillas con un poco de rubor, ya que hacía semanas que no me sonrojaba por mi misma, mis labios color carmín, que los hacía lucir más carnosos y grandes. Seguí recorriendo mi cuerpo y me detuve en el cuello, una hermosa gargantilla de plata con incrustaciones de diamantes, lo adornaba, mi pronunciado escote tapado por una puntilla blanca trasparente que tapaba pero dejaba ver, unas pequeñas mangas de puntilla blanca también trasparente que apenas cubrian mis hombros y un escote que llegaba hasta mi espalda baja pero la mitad de mi espalda estaba tapada por la misma puntilla transparente.

Mi vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo remarcando mi cintura y mi abdomen plano, en estas dos semanas comía poco y fumaba mucho, había adelgazado un poco y en este vestido se notaba. Se ajustaba hasta mis caderas y luego tenía un ligero volado, todo en color plata. Todas iban vestidas de blanco pero yo quería destacar, no tanto como para ponerme rojo o negro pero si un plateado. Me encantaba este vestido, Temari y Tenten me ayudaron a escogerlo, era sensual pero no vulgar, atrevido pero inocente, era una mezcla perfecta de ángel y demonio.

Seguí recorriendo mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi muñeca izquierda en la cual reposaba una bella pulsera de plata con incrustaciones de diamantes a juego con la gargantilla, un hermoso anillo también de plata con un hermoso diamante descanzaba en mi dedo anular y un ligero brillo pintaba mis cortas uñas.

Mis piernas lucian bronceadas y torneada y se estilizaban con las sandalias de tirantes plateadas que se ataban al tobillo de taco aguja y en mi tobillo derecho una tobillera de cadenas de plata, todo cortesía de Hizashi Hyūga.

Me observe nuevamente y era verdad, lo caro te hace ver mejor. Hizashi si quería presentar toda una princesa como su hija.

―Absolutamente hermosa― Dijo el estilista con tono afeminado.

Le sonreí arrogante y me di la vuelta hasta llegar nuevamente al tocador, me senté en la silla dandole la espalda al espejo, no quería ver esa mujer tan parecida a mi pero que me ponía tan nerviosa.

―Todas están nerviosas, con esto de la presentación― Parloteaba sin parar ―Pero tu serás la más hermosa de todas, todos los chicos van a querer bailar contigo―

Deje de escuchar sus afeminados comentarios, lo veía mover la boca y hacer gestos con sus manos pero su voz se escuchaba lejana.

Bolsos gucci, prada, zapatos importados y vestidos caros fueron las palabras claves que pude rescatar de todas las tonterias que dijo, desperté de mi ensoñación cuando salio por la puerta y nuevamente me quede sola. Encendí un cigarro y trate de calmarme, no era tan dificil, solo una estúpida fiesta y fue en esta fiesta que me di cuenta que la plata puede todo, más cuando no vine ni una vez a los ensayos del cotillón y Hizashi me pago un intructor privado que me ensañara como bajar las escaleras y bailar el vals al final de la fiesta.

―Depierta niña, es tu turno― Dijo mi estilista mientras sacaba el cigarro de mi mano y ponía cara de asco. Rocio perfume en mi cuello y acomodo mi cabello ―Bien, ve al comienzo de la escalera, tu pareja ya te está esperando―

Salí al pasillo, ya no quedaba nadie, le había pedido a Hizashi que me pusieran de última y me lo consiguio, ultimamente me consigue todo.

Llegue hasta la entrada de la escalera y pude ver a un alto y musculoso pelirojo en su caro y negro traje.

―¿Tu eres mi pareja?― Se dio vuelta y pude observarlo mejor.

Su pelo rojizo destallaba con la luz, sus ojos miel me reflejaron completamente y su piel ligeramente bronceada, sus labios finos y apetecibles, la anchura de sus hombros, una roja camisa desprendida en un inicio y su fino y caro traje negro.

Era Sasori Non Akatsuna, el primo de los Non Sabaku.

Me recorrio con la vista como yo hice con él y sonrio de lado, supuse que le gusto lo que vio.

―Soy Sasori-―

―Non Akatsuna― Lo interumpi mientras se presentaba ―Lo sé― Su seño se fruncio, él no me reconocía ¿Tan cambiada estaba? ―Soy Sakura Haruno― No tuve que continuar, su rostro me reflejo que me recordaba.

―¿Tu?... Oye lo del video-― Intento decir a modo de disculpa.

―Olvidalo― Lo interrumpí mientras me acercaba a él ―Quizás podamos hacer uno juntos algún día― Observe por el rabillo del ojo como se sonrojaba mientras pasaba por su lado.

¿Cómo un chico como él se sonrojaba por esa tonteria que le dije?

Me dirigí a al inicio de la escalera y a los segundos sentí sus pasos seguirme, nos colocamos uno al lado del otro al inicio de la escalera y pase mi brazo por el suyo, el foco de luz nos ilumino evitando que viera algo y luego escuché al presentador decir:

―_Ahora, la última de las señoritas presentadas este año. La hija de Hizashi Hy__ūga__, Sakura Haruno. Acompañada de Sasori Non Akatsuna, hijo de..._―

Deje de escuchar cuando el foco dejo de darnos de lleno en la cara y ahí en lo alto de escalera pude observarlos a todos. Comencé detallando a los más adultos, Fugaku Uchiha tenía una cara seria e irrompible pero su mirada era una de completa confusión, sé que nunca me quiso, ni a mi, ni a Naruto, él es de esos que dice que no hay que mezclarse con gente de otro nivel social y al lado su flamante esposa, su elegante vestido no convinaba con su desencajada cara, aún recuerdo cuando la conocí de casualidad en la casa de Sasuke.

_Flash back_

_Estabamos entrando a la casa de Sasuke, era la segunda vez que me llevaba. Al entrar una señora de unos cuarenta años se acercó a nosotros, vestia toda de blanco y llevaba una raqueta y un bolso en su mano._

―_Sasuke, cariño, me voy al club_―_ Dijo, en ese momento reparo en mi e hizo una cara de molestia._

―_Como quieras. Ella es Sakura, mi novia_―_ Su cara termino de descomponerse, ni siquiera me miro y se dirigio a la puerta._

―_Vuelvo más tarde_―_ Menciono antes de salir, ignorandome por completo._

―_Hmp, idiota_―_ Sentí decir a Sasuke en un murmullo mientras tironeaba de mi mano para irnos a su habitación._

_End flash back_

A su lado estaba Hiashi, a él tampoco creo que le caigo muy bien. Mi padre que me miraba con orgullo y el resto de los viejos verdes magnates y dueños de empresas con ojos impresionados, no por como me veía, si no por ser la hija de Hizashi Hyūga.

Cerca de las mesas pude observar como Ino me miraba boquiabierta al lado de Shikamaru, él aún no sabía quien era ella en realidad, ya me encargaria yo de romper la feliz pareja.

Dirigí mi vista al otro extremo y pude ver la cara desencajada de Rin, supongo que quería que su hermanita fuera la estrella de esta noche, la cara de Rin competía perfectamente con la de Kin, quien no paraba de mirarme de arriba abajo, pero sin duda las mejores caras fueron las de las mellizas Kinomoto, al lado de sus flamantes parejas. Neji me miraba con profundo odio y suerte que no tenía un vaso en su mano ya que está estaba apretada fuertemente en un puño, a su lado Sasuke había dejado el whisky a medio tomar mientras me miraba asombrado. Deje de detallar sus caras cuando sentí como Sasori tironeaba de mi brazo para comenzar a bajar.

_Al bajar por las escaleras en la tan famosa fiesta del cotillón, pude observarlos a todos, sus caras eran para fotografiarlos, tan arreglados, ocultando su podrida realidad tras una máscara de dinero y poder. Baje despacio por las escaleras, mientras me presentaban como la hija del magnate Hizashi Hy__ūga__, hija bastarda pero hija al fin._

Cuando llegamos al centro del salón mi mano bajo por el brazo de Sasori enrredando mis dedos con los de él, Sasori me miro confundido y me acerque lento a sus labios para darle un casto y corto beso.

―_Tal parece que ya se formo la primera pareja de esta noche_―Menciono el presentador.

Sasori me miro asombrado y tire de su mano para dirigirnos a la mesa donde estaba Hinata con Shino. Pase por el lado de las felices parejas y observe a Sasuke con suficiencia mientras veía su seño fruncido. Al fin volvía a verlo, después de dos semanas, después de verlo en la cama con mi mejor amiga, después de que traicionara todo mi amor. Lo mire con odio, cosa que lo sorprendio pero recupero la compostura en un segundo pero pude notar su sorpresa y sonrei con arrogancia.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando llegue al maldito salón, mi padre me obligo a asistir a la mierda del Cotillón. Donde presentarian a las hijas de dieciséis años de los magnates más improtantes de todo _Tokio_, en sociedad.

Luego de cambiarme y ponerme un traje negro junto con una camisa azul marino, me dirigí a la escalera principal.

―¡Sasuke-kun!― Grito Karin mientras se lanzaba a mi cuello.

―Ya sueltame― Le dije con tono amenazante y me solto inmediatamente.

―¿Estás nervioso?― No le conteste ―Yo, estoy impaciente―

Karin siguio parloteando mientras el foco nos ilumino, la observe de reojo morder su labio inferior y taconear y pude observar su corto y ajustado vestido blanco, ese era el color que usaban todas.

―_La próxima pareja es: Karin Kinomoto, hija de Orochimaru Kinomoto, acompañada de Sasuke Uchiha, hijo de Fugaku Uchiha_―

El foco dejo de quemar mi vista y bajamos despacio por las escaleras, las fotos no se hicieron esperar mientras volteaba a todos lados, observando las caras de felicidad por ser presentadas en sociedad como un trozo de carne en una carnicería. Nos dirigimos a la mesa de bebidas donde se encontraban Neji y Tayuya.

―Hmp ¿También te obligaron a venir?― Le dije a Neji cuando me situe a su lado.

―Si ¿Y a que no adivinas? Mi hermanita va a ser presentada también― Menciono con el ceño fruncido, me había contado algo de eso.

―¿Y ya sabes como se llama?― Le pregunte mientras tomaba un whisky.

―No. Pero papá ha estado con ella de un lugar a otro comprandole cosas. Le compro una camioneta ¿Puedes creerlo? Maldita arribista―

Sabía que Neji la odiaba, ni siquiera la conocía, su padre la mantuvo oculta durante dieciséis años y ahora la traía a la luz, esto iba a estar muy bueno.

―_Ahora, la última de las señoritas presentada este año. La hija de Hizashi Hy__ūga__, Sakura Haruno. Acompañada de Sasori Non Akatsuna, hijo de..._―

¿Qué? ¿Sakura era la hija de Hizashi. La hermana de Neji?

Volteé mi rostro y observe la cara desencajada de Neji, esto si que no lo esperabamos. Deje mi trago a medio camino cuando la observe en lo alto de esa escalera, lucía radiante, su cabello ahora corto estaba completamente lacio y brilloso y su corto vestido la hacia lucir extremadamente sexy e inocente. Seguí el movimiento de sus caderas mientras bajaba y cuando llego al centro del salón repare en el tipo que estaba con ella, más cuando lo beso, como se atrevía a besar a mi mujer.

―_Tal parece que ya se formo la primera pareja de esta noche_―Menciono el estupido del presentador.

La vi pasar frente a mi y su mirada cargada de odio me sorprendio por un instante, intente disimularlo pero ella lo noto y sonrio arrogante.

Esa no era Sakura.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¿Por qué tan solo?― Escuche la voz de Sakura de fondo, estabamos en uno de los balcones.

―¿Fumas?― Le pregunte mientras la veía inhalar el humo del cigarro sin toser, entonces empezo hace bastante.

Asintio con la cabeza y se acercó a mi.

―Hago muchas cosas, ahora― Murmuro con tono seductor mientras tiraba el cigarro al jardín del club y me dejaba en un completo shock.

Esa no era la Sakura Haruno que yo conocía.

―_Ahora, el vals de presentación. Donde bailaran todas la parejas presentadas esta noche. Por favor tomen asiento y disfruten_―

Mi tarea de secuestrar a Sakura se vio truncada por la voz del presentador y pronto me vi arrastrado al centro del salón por Karin a bailar el vals. Note como Sasori le susurraba cosas al oido a Sakura mientras esta reía ¡Maldito bastardo!

―_Cambio de parejas_―

Nuevamente la voz del presentador me quito la concentración y pase a bailar con una pequeña morena que poseía los mismo ojos de Neji, deje de verla cuando note a Sakura bailar con este, Neji la miraba con profundo odio mientras Sakura le sonreia abierta y cínicamente y pude leer sus labios cuando dijo _Hermanito. _Note como Neji apretaba la mano de Sakura y esta se quejaba, nuevamente cambiamos de pareja y pude tenerla entre mis brazos una vez más.

―No me dijistes que eras la hija de Hizashi Hyūga―

―Eso no te importa― Sakura jamás me había hablado así.

Frunci mi seño y la oí largar una risa baja.

―Disfruta el espectáculo _Sasuke-kun_― Dijo en tono de amenaza ―Esto apenás comienza―

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	11. Odio, Veneno y Rencor

**capítulo XI:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Odio, Veneno y Rencor**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté a las cinco y cinco de la mañana, el sueño había abandonado mi cuerpo y la ansiedad había ocupado su lugar, mis manos temblaron al momento de tomar la taza de café y el miedo de lo que iba a pasar hoy inundo mi cuerpo.

Encendí un cigarro y lo fumé en la ventana de mi habitación, la nicotina lleno mis pulmones y con cada calada los nervios iban desapareciendo, aún así mis dientes chocaban entre si y mi corazón latia acelerado.

Tomé una relajante ducha y demoré veinte minutos laciando mi cabello. Una vez lista, pasé por Naruto y Temari, Tenten se marchó con Kankuro en su moto, se pasó todo el semestre pasado arreglandola.

A medida que mi camioneta avanzaba por las congestionadas calles de Tokio, el temblor en mis manos auementaba a tal punto que Naruto y Temari se dieron cuenta.

―Tranquila, nosotros estamos contigo― Dijo Temari desde el asiento trasero.

Mientras Naruto tomaba mi mano y la llevaba a su boca para depositar un beso.

―Si― Suspire y sonreí ―Les presentaré a mi prima cuando lleguemos― Les dije para romper el intenso silencio que iba a terminar por volverme loca.

―¡Genial,_ dattebayo_!― Gritó Naruto ―¿Se parece a ti?―

Negué con la cabeza, Hinata era más pequeña, morocha y ojos aperlados, definitivamente, no nos pareciamos fisicamente.

―¿Una cabeza hueca como su hermana menor?― Comentó Temari entre risas.

―No, es una niña super dulce. Ya la verán cuando la conozcan―

Y era verdad, Hinata era muy dulce y tierna o por lo menos me pareció durante el cotillón. En cuanto entramos al estacionamiento del instituto pude ver los rostros altivos de todos. Estacioné frente al auto negro que conocía a la perfección y una vez que baje pude observar como los ojos onix de Sasuke recorrían mi cuerpo, mi remera del instituto se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuepo remarcando mis curvas, por encima un sweter negro de hilo tambien remarcando mi figura, mi falda un poco más corta que la anterior pero tampoco exageradamente corta y había cambiado mis convers negros por unas botitas cortas por el tobillo, blancas, sin taco.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y sonreí de medio lado, fruncio su ceño y nosotros nos encaminamos al interior del instituto una vez que Tenten se bajo de la moto de Kankuro, a quien por cierto casi matan de una mirada aperlada, la cual no me quedo muy clara.

Caminamos por los pasillos y misteriosamente nadie hizo amague de mencionar nada sobre el video, Naruto enrredo sus dedos con los míos y me dio más fuerzas para caminar por los inmensos pasillos del instituto.

La primer clase paso tranquila, Kurenai presentó a Hinata a la clase y está se sento en el primer banco, al lado de Tenten.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Fijate por donde caminas― Pude reconocer la molesta y empalagosa voz de Karin del otro lado del pasillo.

―Dejame ayudarte― Mencionó Kin mientras amagaba a agacharse a ayudarle a Hinata, a recoger los libros que Karin le había tirado.

_**Ya tienen nueva victima **_

―Ups, lo siento― Menciono Kin con tono inocentón cuando pateo su libro aún más lejos.

―Ya dejen a mi prima tranquila― Dije parándome frente a ellas.

―Hay, lo olvidabamos, es la Hyūga bastarda― Mencionó Karin entre risas burlonas.

―¿Por qué no vas a filmar otro video, Sakura?― Murmuro con tono venenoso Ino, mientras escuchaba las risas burlonas a mi alrededor.

―¿Cuál? ¿En el que cogía con Sasuke? Quizás haga otro luego― Vi sus caras asombradas por mi respuesta ―Al menos yo se cuidarme y no uso un hijo como excusa para atar a un hombre a mi― La cara de Ino paso a pálida en menos de un segundo ―¿Qué? ¿Pensabas meterle el hijo a Shikamaru?―

―¡Callate Sakura!― Gritó Ino al borde de las lagrimas.

―¿Por qué? Que todos se enteren la clase de zorra que eres― Note como los chismosos se juntaban a nuestro alrededor y distinguí una coleta azabache, sonreí para mis adentros con lo que iba a decir, este sería mi primer movimiento ―¿Acaso él no lo sabe?―

―¡Qué te calles!― Gritó Ino esta vez con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro.

―Qué te acostaste con Sasuke y quedaste embarazada. Yo te acompañe a una clínica clandestina a abortarlo. Aceptalo Ino. Eres una perra, no, no eres una perra, las perras al menos cuidan de sus hijos― Las lagrimas de Ino caían cada vez más fuerte y las imagenes de ella revolcandose con Sasuke pasaron una y otra vez por mi mente, juntando más odio, veneno y rencor dentro de mi ―No solo eres una mala amiga, una mala agradecida, eres una mala madre y todavía una mala novia ¿No le contaste de tu desliz a Shikamaru?― Ino observo alrededor y noto a Shikamaru mirandola con los ojos sorprendidos.

―Shikamaru no le creas―

―¿Que ganaría yo, inventando algo así?―

Ino intento acercarse, pero Shikamaru la desvio y le dio la espalda mientras se marchaba, no antes de mandarle una mirada de desprecio pero más que nada de decepción.

―¡Eres una maldita perra!― Gritó Ino mientras corria al baño.

Sonreí con burla y me di media vuelta para dirigirme a la cafeteria.

―Vamos Hinata, es hora del almuerzo― Hinata termino de tomar sus libros del suelo y me siguio a la cafeteria.

―¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?― Me preguntó Shion, quien se había mantenido al margen todo este tiempo. Shion no era tan mala como las otras.

―¿Cómo?― Le pregunté con burla sobre mi hombro ―¿Preguntale a tus amigas?― Shion miró con duda a Kin, Karin y Tayuya.

Tenten lanzo una carcajada cargada de veneno.

―¿A caso no sabes que Tayuya se acostaba con Sasuke, cuando este salía con Karin, en el verano?― Dijo Tenten con tono de burla.

―¿Te acostaste con Sasuke, cuando salía conmigo?― Le pregunto, más bien gritó Karin a Tayuya.

―Están mintiendo― Se defendio la otra pelirroja.

―Claro que no. Sasuke se cogío a Tayuya frente a tus narices, en el baño de un baile. Mmm... ¿Cómo se llamaba Sakura?― Me preguntó Tenten con fingido olvido.

―No sé, algo de la luna, creo-―

―Cuarto de Luna― Me interrumpió Karin.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras sonreía y pude escuchar los lindos insultos que se dedicaban las hermanitas Kinomoto mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería.

Sasuke me había contado que jamás le fue fiel a ninguna de las chicas con las que había salido y luego me contó como estubo con las dos Kinomoto en el mismo baile, una frente a la otra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Ella es Hinata, mi prima― La presenté.

―Wow, dattebayo. Se parece a Neji― Comentó Naruto señalando a Hinata, la cual solo atino a sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza.

―Es un gusto conocerlos― La voz de Hinata sono suave y dulce, como un pequeño murmullo y su forma de ser me recordo a mi antes que todo pasará.

―El gusto es nuestro― Mencionó Tenten ―Y ten cuidado con las zorras esas, solo buscan problemas― Hinata bajo la mirada. Era tan tierna y tímida.

―Tranquila, yo no dejaré que te molesten― Le dije, ella levanto la mirada y me miro agradecida.

No sé porque, pero Hinata me insiparaba no solo confianza, si no unas inmensas ganas de protegerla. Observe por detrás de Hinata a Sasuke, quien me miraba como si no me conociera y más atrás la mesa de los Akatsuki, Sasori me miro y sonrio de lado, le devolví la sonrisa y le guiñe un ojo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Quieren ir a mi casa esta tarde?― Les pregunté a las chicas a la salida del instituto.

―Si, claro, vamos, vamos― Comentó Temari mientras daba pequeños saltitos. A veces ella parecía menor que nosotras.

A regañadientes Naruto se fue a su departamento y yo les presté ropa a las chicas para cambiarse el incómodo uniforme.

―Les juró, Neji casi me rompe la mano cuando estabamos bailando― Comenté entre risas mientras comía un trozo de pizza.

―Es cierto, yo vi su cara cuando presentaron a Sakura― Comentó en un murmullo Hinata.

―Pues que se preparé ese imbécil porque esto apenás comienza― Dijo Tenten mientras estrangulaba un cojin del sillón.

―Lo bueno fue como hiciste llorar a Ino, esta tarde―

Una punzada de culpa golpeo mi corazón al oir el comentario de Temari, pero nuevamente la imagen de Ino y Sasuke en la cama llego a mi mente y la culpa paso a odio, veneno y rencor en menos de un segundo

―¿Y como vas con mi hermano?― Tenten se sonrojó y comenzó a tartamudear.

―Yo no, no estoy con tu hermano― Pero su excesivo sonrojo demostraba todo lo contrario.

―Bien, bien, no estás con Kankuro ¿Y qué hacías saliendo a medianoche de su cuarto hace unos días?― Todas comenzamos a reirnos mientras Tenten le lanzaba un cojín directo a la cara de Temari y comenzamos una guerra de almohadonazos.

Era divertido pasar una tarde con mi amigas, siendo yo misma y olvidarme de todo.

Risas, juegos, bromas, así paso la tarde y por primera vez en más de tres semanas, pude sonreir tranquila y sin fingir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Bien como saben, está tarde empiezan las pruebas para porristas― Comentó Shion, mientras las porristas se subían a las mesas de la cafetería ―Y nuestra capitana― Dijo señalando a Temari ―Elegirá su susora a fin de año― Comentó mientras aplaudian.

―Subeté a la mesa― Le dije a Tenten.

―¿Estás loca? Está tarde voy a hacer la prueba―

―Hazla ahora, impresionaras a todos― Tenten entendio lo que quería y sonrio de lado, mientras se subía a la mesa.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos ya que la música había empezado pero era para que las porristas hicieran su "showcito" Tenten hace gimnasia artistica desde los cinco años y por eso podía doblar su columna en una U invertida. Luego de hacer la rutina sobre la mesa todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

―Creo que ya tenemos nuestra porrista principal― Mencionó Temari mientras aplaudía.

Tenten le mando una sonrisa sobradora a Tayuya, la cual solo refunfuño y cruzó sus brazos debajo de su busto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¡Vamos chicos, más rápido! ¡¿Donde está esa llama de la juventud?― Gritó Gai-sensei mientras nos obligaba a correr veinte vueltas alrededor del campo de fútbol.

Observé a los del último año dirigirse al estacionamiento, ellos ya se iban, Sasori volteo a verme y me saludo con la mano, le devolví el saludo y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Sasuke apretaba sus puños mientras lanzaba un bufido al pasar por mi lado. Y recordé lo que había pasado hacía unas horas.

_Flash back_

_Sentí una potente y penetrante mirada oscura en mi nuca, a la cual ignore toda la mañana._

―_A mi nadie me ignora, Haruno_―

_Lo primero que sentí fue un fuerte agarre en mi brazo, luego el golpe en mi espalda que me hizo quejar y no tuve que escuchar su voz para saber de quien se trataba._

―_No sé de que hablas, Sasuke_―_ Dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios._

―_¿Qué tramas?_―

―_Nada... ¿Te refieres a lo que le dije a Ino? Pues solo me defendí, además... La verdad no ofende y ella es una zorra_―_ Terminé. _

_Sasuke sonrio de lado y se acercó a besarme, pero di vuelta mi cara y sus finos labios se etrellaron contra mi mejilla._

―_Llegaremos tarde a clases_―_ Mencioné antes de empujarlo y escuchar su bufido de molestia. _

_A los pocos minutos lo tuve a mi lado, mientras nos dirigiamos al salón._

_End flash back_

―¡Bien, vayan a ducharse, nos vemos la próxima clase!― Gritó Gai-sensei mientras nos liberaba de la tortura que llamaba clase de gimnasia.

Estaba afuera de los vestidores masculinos, había estado allí por quince minutos mientras veía a los chicos salir y supuse que solo quedaba uno.

Caminé despacio por las duchas escuchando el agua caer del último cubículo, la puerta estaba abierta y pude observar como el agua caía por su lacio y sedoso cabello, recorriendo su ancha y trabajada espalda, observé por un momento su bien formado trasero mientras mordía mi labio inferior y terminé recorriendo sus fuertes y musculosas piernas. Pude ver como daba media vuelta y esta vez recorrí su anatomía por el frente, subí la mirada despacio pasando por sus piernas, mientras observaba su miembro de un tamaño asombroso para un adolescente de dieciséis años y sentí humedecerme en ese momento. Seguí subiendo la mirada por su trabajado torso y observe su ladina y orgullosa sonrisa.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― Me preguntó mientras cerraba la llave del agua.

―Verte― Respondí simple.

Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más mientras se acercaba sin verguenza alguna a mi y me acorralaba contra la pared. La humedad de su cuepo mojo mi sudadera deportiva y el calor subio por mi cuerpo. Beso mi cuello despacio mientras posicionaba sus manos a ambos lado de mi cuerpo.

―El sábado, no pudimos estar mucho juntos― Dijo contra mi cuello mientras sentía como lo succionaba ―Pensaba secuestrarte a medianoche―

―¿No te lo esperabas?― Mis manos cobraron vida propia mientras bajaban por su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro.

Sentí su pequeño gemido contra la piel de mi cuello cuando lo tomé entre mis manos y lo acaricie lentamente.

―Supongo que nadie se la esperaba, Sakura―

Lancé una risa baja mientras estimulaba su miembro y sentía como se endurecia en mi mano. Su mano derecha se deslizo por entre mi ropa llegando a mi seno, donde comenzó a pellizcar mi pezón.

―Me extrañaste― Dijo orgulloso y supe que no fue pregunta si no una afirmación.

Su cuerpo se acercó más al mío y la exitación aumento al sentir su duro y exitado miembro contra mi bajo abdomen.

―Sasuke― Gemí cuando sentí su mano entrar por mi ropa interior y acariciar lentamente mi intimidad.

Mis movimientos se hicieron más ligeros y salvajes sobre su miembro, deslice mi mano lentamente y luego más rápido apretandolo fuerte al momento de llegar a la punta, unos momentos más tarde sentír el líquido caliente bañar mi mano.

―Ah― Gemí cuando sentí como uno de sus largos dedos entraba en mi vagina y comenzaba a moverlo en circulos estirando las paredes.

Su pulgar se dedicó a estimular mi clítoris, mientras mordía mi labio inferior evitando que los gemidos salieran del pequeño cubículo en el que estabamos metidos. Mis jugos aumentaron cuando sentí un segundo dedo en mi y sus movimientos se hicieron más feroces, entraban y salían mientras Sasuke se dedicaba a marcar mi cuello con sus dientes y su miembro volvía a erectarse contra mi cadera, mis musculos se paralizaron y sentí el fuerte orgasmo recorrer mi cuepo.

Sasuke quito sus dedos y se los llevo a la boca, lamiendolos muy lentamente mientras me miraba lujoriosamente. Sentí su miembro chocar contra mi abdomen y sonreí de lado, era mi turno. Lo empujé contra la pared y me deslice por su cuepo regando pequeños besos por su pecho. Llegué hasta su erecto miembro que me miraba prepotente como su dueño, pasé mi lengua lentamente por él mientras veía los ojos onix de Sasuke entrecerrarse por el placer.

―Pideme por favor― Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de sorpesa y fruncio su ceño.

―No pienso pedirtelo, solo hazlo― Ordeno.

Negué con mi cabeza mientras pasaba mi lengua por su glande y los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a entrecerrarse.

―Solo pidelo― Le dije mientras respiraba cerca de su miembro, el cual se enducrecio más, frente a mi visa.

―Sakura― Dijo en tono de amenza mientras enrredaba sus dedos en mi cabello ―Solo hazlo―

―Debes dejar de ser tan orgulloso. Pidemelo― Le ordene, mientras metía la punta de su pene en mi boca y pasaba mi lengua por su alrededor.

―Ah― Gimio ahogado ―Por-Por favor... Solo hazlo― Gruño por lo bajo.

Y metí su miembro en mi boca, su mano empujo mi cabeza más contra su pelvis y sentí su miembro en mi garganta, intenté quitarlo de mi boca pero Sasuke solo me empujo más, metiendo su miembro aún más dentro de mi garganta. Me estaba atorando, así que hice lo único que pude hacer, lo mordí levemente y Sasuke me soltó al instante, me miro con el ceño fruncido y solté una risa baja.

―Dejame a mi― Le dije mientras tomaba su miebro con mi mano derecha y lo introducía lento en mi boca, lo succioné lentamente varias veces mientras escuchaba sus ahogados gemidos de placer. Pase mi lengua por alrededor y toque sus testiculos con mi mano izquierda. Su mano marco el ritmo en mi cabeza y las succiones se hicieron cada vez más rápidas mientras sentía sus ahogados gemidos subir de nivel.

―Ah, Sakura― Su ronco gemido hizo humedecer más mi ropa interior y mi nombre sonó totalmente excitante en sus labios.

Apreté su miembro con mi lengua contra mi paladar y sentí el viscoso y tibio líquido pasar por mi garganta, pase mi lengua por la punta de su pene limpiendo los rastros de semen que quedaban en él. Sasuke tiro de mi pelo, llevandome a sus labios para besarme de una forma salvaje y brusca mientras sentía aún su sabor en mi boca. Su lengua se dedico a recorrer mi cavidad bucal mientras sentía sus manos apretar cada vez más fuerte mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Sentí la falta de aire y Sasuke se separó de mi agitado.

―Creo que debo irme―

―Creo que necesitas algo, antes de irte― Mencionó orgulloso, cuando metio su mano por mi calza deportiva y sintió la humedad que atravesaba mi ropa interior. Reí por lo bajo mientras lo empujaba.

―Si, pero no contigo― Disfrute ver su hermoso rostro desfigurarse y salí de las duchas antes que reaccionará del shock, en el que lo había dejado.

Sonreí mientras me dirigía a mi camioneta y encontre un apuesto pelirrojo apoyado contra ella.

―Permiso― Sasori abrio los ojos y me observo por unos minutos. Sonrió de medio lado y me entrego un bolante ―¿Una fiesta?― Dije observando el bolante.

―Si, en mi casa ¿Vas no?― Asentí mientras él se acercaba a mi, llego hasta mi oído y susurro ―Entonces nos vemos el sábado, preciosa― Comentó mientras se alejaba.

Y me di cuenta, yo puedo manejarlos a mi antojo.

Apartir de ahora tendría al hombre que quisiera a mis pies.

Subí a mi camioneta mientras una sonrisa cínica aparecía en mi cara.

_Esto apenás comienza._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hola, como siempre les agradezco sus comentarios.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejenme sus comentarios, críticas u opiniones que serán bien recibidas.

Nos leemos pronto, besos Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	12. Juegos inocentes

**capítulo XII:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Juegos Inocentes**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¡Ah, Deidara!― Gemí cuando llegué al orgasmo.

―Ah... Tenten― Susurró Deidara contra mi oído.

Deidara era asombroso en la cama, no se comparaba para nada con la vez que estube con Neji, él solo se complacía a si mismo, ni siquiera le importo ser suave sabiendo que era mi primera vez.

Y a pesar de lo que pensaban muchas, esta era la segunda vez que tenía relaciones con un hombre porque jamás me metí con Kankuro, él y yo solo somos amigos.

_Flash back_

―_Esta muy cambiada_―_ Le dije a Kankuro mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama. Estabamos en su cuarto._

―_Lo sé pero... Sakura esta muy dañada. Hay que darle tiempo_―

―_No sé si el tiempo ayude. Está cambiando mucho_―_ Kankuro paso su brazo por mis hombros _―_Quiere... Quiere vengarse_―

―_Lo sé, Temari me lo contó... Si tu no quieres, sabes que ella no te obligará_―_ Mencionó con tono calmado._

―_Eso lo sé_―_ Dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro _―_Yo si quiero vengarme de ellos pero... No quiero cambiar, no, no como Sakura... Ella, ella está_―

_No podía describirlo, pero mi mejor amiga había cambiado, no mejor dicho, se había ido, y eso me dolía, dolía mucho._

―_Entiende Tenten_―_ Dijo Kankuro a modo comprensivo _―_A Sakura no solo la traicionó su novio, si no también su mejor amiga. Sakura daba la vida por Ino_―

_Y eso era cierto, esas dos eran como hermanas, a veces me daba un poco de envidia la amistad que ellas tenían. _

―_La traición de una amiga, casi hermana, como era Ino para Sakura, duele, incluso más que la traición de una pareja. Más una pareja como Sasuke_―_ Terminó._

_Y es que, a pesar de todo, era obvio, Sasuke y Sakura estaban juntos desde hacía muy poco tiempo, Sakura hubiera sido capaz de dejarlo si Ino la hubiera convencido. _

―_Es verdad_―_ Afirmé en un suspiro _―_Sakura hubiera sido capaz hasta de dejar a Sasuke por Ino_―

―_Sakura esta muy dañada, más que dañada esta rota y se esta dejando llevar por todo el odio, veneno y rencor que lleva dentro_―_ Dijo Kankuro _―_Hay que cuidarla mucho_―

―_Yo voy a cuidarla mucho_―_ Sentencié._

―_Ven, vamos_―_ Me llamó Kankuro mientras tomaba mi muñeca para levantarnos de la cama._

_Nos acercamos a la ventana, Kankuro la abrio y salimos por ella al techo de su casa, su cuarto estaba en el segundo piso y tenía como un tejado en bajada. Nos recostamos uno al lado del otro, mientras observabamos las estrellas._

―_El cielo esta hermoso_―_ Susurré mientras me acurrucaba en el pecho de Kankuro _―_¿Siempre estarás conmigo?_―_ Le pregunté asustada, no quería que él me dejará._

―_Pase lo que pase... Siempre estaré contigo, bonita_―_ Me dijo en tono cariñoso, mientras besaba mi frente. _

_Kankuro siempre había sido mi mejor amigo y siempre lo seria. Él seria el único hombre en quien confiaría a partir de ahora._

_End flash back _

Desperté de mis recuerdos cuando sentí el brazo de Deidara sujetarme posesivamente por la cintura, me levanté envuelta en la sábana sintiendo su potente mirada penetrarme la nuca.

―¿A donde vas?―

―Es una fiesta, no voy a quedarme encerrada aquí― Le repondí como si nada, mientras me vestía a toda prisa.

Deidara bufo mientras se levantaba sin ningún tipo de verguenza, mis ojos vagaron solos por su anatomía, este era el segundo hombre desnudo que veía en mi vida y no era como que con Neji, haya visto mucho.

―¿Te gusta lo que ves?― Preguntó arrogante.

Yo solo atine a sonrojarme y darme vuelta mientras terminaba de vestirme. Deidara se acercó a mi, aún desnudo y beso mi cuello mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

―Tranquila, podrás verlo durante mucho tiempo― Susurró mientras se alejaba a buscar su ropa.

Cuando bajé, Sakura se acercó tambaleando a mi, genial, había bebido.

―¿Sakura estás bien?― Le pregunté mientras la sostenía por la cintura.

―Si― Dijo entre risas mientras su cara se coloreaba ―Tengo algo que hacer― Dijo señalando a Sasori. El cual en cuanto la vio, se acercó y la sujeto por la cintura mientras me la quitaba de las manos.

―Yo me ocupo de ella― Mencionó con tono pícaro.

No quería dejarla, sabía que Sakura ebria era capaz de cualquier cosa.

―Nos vemos Tenten, diviertete― Me susurró Sakura mientras me guiñaba un ojo y supe que su ebriedad no era tanta como aparentaba.

―¿Bailamos?― Me susurraron al oído, no tuve que dar vuelta para saber quien era solo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Kankuro me abrazo por la espalda y me guío entre la multitud.

Sentí una potente mrada recorrer mi cuerpo y al voltear mis ojos chocaron contra unos aperlados.

_Flash back_

―_¿Por qué tan solita?_―_ Susurraron contra mi oido. Estabamos en la cocina._

_Di media vuelta y encontré un atractivo rubio muy cerca de mi. Era Deidara Yamanaka, el primo de Ino. Esto seria muy interesante._

_Le señale la cerveza que tenía entre las manos y Deidara acercó más su cuerpo al mío, dejandome atrapada entre la mesa y su cuerpo._

―_¿Quieres?_―

―_Si es de tus labios si_―_ Me contestó. _

_Sonreí de medio lado y me acerqué a besarlo. Nuestros labios estaban a medio centimetro de juntarse pero la inspiración bajo a cero cuando escuchamos una fuerte tos, volteamos despacio y Neji estaba parado junto a la heladera. Sacó una cerveza y se acercó a nosotros._

―_Pasame el destapador_―_ Me ordenó. Sonreí de lado y le respondí._

―_Agarralo tu, yo no soy tu sirvienta_―

_Los ojos de Neji se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar mi respuesta pero volvió a su habitual cara de pocker en menos de un segundo. Deidara ahogó una carcajada en mi cuello y Neji nos rodeó para agarrar el destapador._

―_¿Por qué demoras tanto, amor?_―_ Le dijo Tayuya mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda._

―_Por nada_―_ Dijo mirándome serio, se dio vuelta y estampó sus labios con los de Tayuya, mis ojos picaron pero recordé lo que planeaba hacer y por lo visto, no le soy tan indiferente a Neji. _

―_Vamonos_―_ Murmuro serio mientras me fulminaba con la mirada y se marchaban de la cocina. _

_Deidara largo una carcajada, en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta._

―_Wow pequeña, no me esperaba eso de ti_―

―_¿Y que esperabas que dejará que me tratarán como basura?_―_ Le dije enojada._

―_No te enojes, preciosa_―_ Menciono mientras sonreía de lado, acarició mi mejilla y se acercó a besarme, pero metí la botella de cerveza entre los dos y tome despacio, por un descuido la cerveza resbaló por mi boca, mojando mi cuello y mi escoté._

―_Ups_― _Exclame en forma inocente._

_Los ojos de Deidara recorrieron la gota que llegó hasta el inicio de mis pechos y paso su lengua por mis senos, mi cuello y llegó a mi boca._

_Sonrió de lado y yo lo agarré por el pelo mientras estampaba mis labios con los suyos. Sabía a cerveza, cigarro y algo más. _

_End flash back_

Definitivamente, Neji caería en mis manos. Lo haría pagar caro lo que me hizo, le haría pagar con la misma moneda.

A diferencia de Sakura, ella planeaba algo más grande para Sasuke, ya que no solo pensaba vengarce de Sasuke, si no de alguien más.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Vamos Naruto― Le dije mientras tomaba la quinta cerveza de la noche, no acostumbraba a tomar mucho pero últimamente no hacía lo que acostumbraba.

―Sakura-chan deberías dejar de tomar― Menciono preocupado.

―¿Debería?― Le pregunté mientras me acercaba a sus labios.

Observé por sobre su hombro como Karin se restregaba contra Sasuke en un supuesto "baile" más parecía que se la estaba cogiendo que otra cosa.

Naruto solo sonrió de lado y se acercó a besarme mientras me tomaba por la cintura, al separarnos puse la botella en sus labios.

―¿Quieres?― Naruto solo asintió.

Pude ver como Sasuke se deshacía de Karin y se marchaba mientras nos fulminaba con la mirada, por lo visto no le soy tan indiferente.

―Ya vengo, ve con Hinata no me gusta que este mucho tiempo con Kiba― Le dije a Naruto mientras nos separabamos.

―Cuidate― Menciono antes de robarme un beso, por lo visto Naruto ya entendía de que iba nuestra relacióm.

Había estado bailando y tomando casi toda la noche con Sasori y observé como los ojos de Sasuke no se despegaban de mi, eso era muy bueno.

Iba a la cocina por otra cerveza cuando sentí un fuerte agarre en mi brazo, lo siguiente que sentí fue el frío de la pared en mi pecho y un musculoso cuerpo a mis espaldas. No podía ver mucho ya que todo estaba oscuro. Escuché el fuerte portazo, cerrando la puerta del pequeño armario y una cálida respiración en mi oído.

―No juegues conmigo― Susurró.

―No se de que hablas, Sasuke― Por lo visto no le gusto mi respuesta, porque solo logré que presionará más mi cuerpo contra la pared.

―Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, no me tomes por estúpido―

―Yo jamás te tomaría por estúpido― Murmure, sonrió contra mi cuello mientras lo besaba ―No es mi culpa que seas uno―

Bien, mi respuesta definitivamente no le gusto porque lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos. En un rápido movimiento me había dado vuelta y ahora deboraba mis labios como si no hubiera mañana. Comenzaron a dolerme y el aire me faltaba, Sasuke no se detenía y eso era lo peor, solo precionaba sus labios contra los míos mientras metía su lengua a fuerza en mi boca, sabía a alcohol, mezclado con cigarro y algo más que no logré saber que era. Empecé a empujarlo con mis manos y en un rápido movimiento volvió a ponerme de espaldas a él, ya me estaba cansando que me tratará como una muñeca de trapo. Moví mi trasero despacio pasandolo por su miembro y en respuesta Sasuke mordió mi cuello.

―No juegues con fuego, te puedes quemar― Susurró contra mi oído mientras mordía mi lóbulo.

Metió sus manos por debajo de mi blusa hasta quitarmela y volvió a aprisionarme entre la pared y su cuerpo. Sentía el frio de la pared contra mis senos cubiertos únicamente por el sostén y el calor que despredía su cuerpo contra mi espalda desnuda.

―Yo ya estoy quemada― Susurre mientras agarraba su cabeza con mi mano izquierda y lo besaba, Sasuke siguió acariciando mis senos por sobre el sostén y bajo su mano derecha para quitarme la ropa interior, levanté la pierna derecha y mi ropa interior quedó enganchada en mi tobillo izquierdo. Intenté darme vuelta pero solo logré sentir el miembro ya erecto de Sasuke contra mi trasero.

―Quieta― Me dijo, más bien, me ordenó, mientras acariciaba mi intimidad, metió uno de sus dedos lentamente dentro de mi y acarició cada uno de los pliegues de mi vagina.

Mordí mi labio inferior evitando gemir cuando su segundo dedo entro en mi y comenzó a moverlos más rápido, el bullicio de la fiesta se colaba por debajo de la puerta y la música se mezclaba con la respiración entrecortada de Sasuke en mi oído, sentía como mis jugos aumentaban y pronto llegaría al orgasmo, mi cadera se movía sola al compás de sus dedos mientras su miembro se erectaba cada vez más presionando mi trasero, sentí los movimientos aumentar al igual que mis jugos vaginales pero en ese momento Sasuke se detuvó.

―No te apures tanto, pequeña― Dijo, dejandome frustrada y excitada.

Pasó sus dedos por su boca, mientras lamía el líquido que había dejado mi intimidad en ellos.

―Ahora es tu turno― Mencione luego de lanzar una risa baja.

Me di media vuelta y desabotoné su camisa. Me quité el pañuelo rojo que llevaba atado en el cuello y lo pase por sus ojos, Sasuke sujetó mis manos y frunció su ceño.

―¿Qué haces?― Preguntó precavido.

―Tu solo disfruta― Le dije sugerente y como todo hombre, cayó en mi trampa.

Le tapé los ojos con mi pañuelo y desabroché su cinto, besé sus pectorales y sus marcados abdominales, Sasuke tenía un cuerpo de infarto, debía matarse en el gimnasio.

Mientras me arrodillaba me pusé la blusa que localicé rápido en el suelo y acomodé mi ropa interior y mi falda.

Pasé mi lengua lentamente por su miembro y Sasuke volvio a gemir, me encantaba que gimiera, más si lo hacía por mi, pero lamentablemente él me había dejado con las ganas, yo lo haría también. Me levanté y besé sus labios mientras acariciaba su miembro.

―Deja de jugar― Dijo en tono de amenaza.

―A mi me gusta jugar ¿A ti no?―

―Sakura―

―¿Qué?... ¿Qué quieres?― Pregunté con tono inocente, mientras mi mano seguía acariciando su miembro.

Intentó quitarse la venda pero lo evité besandolo, sus manos se colocaron en mi trasero acercandome más a él y mis movimientos aumentaron en el caliente y duro miembro que descanzaba en mi mano.

Rápido y despacio, lo combinaba a medida que Sasuke gemía en mi boca y unos minutos después sentí el líquido viscoso en mi mano, empujé a Sasuke contra la pared y lo besé repetidas veces mientras sostenía sus muñecas, le dejé mi marca en su cuello y salí disparada por la puerta, me hubiera gustado ver la cara de frustración que pusó pero me conformé con el fuerte bufido y el grito que pego.

―¡Maldita perra!―

Y mi carcajada fue más potente. Llegué al medio de la pista entre risas y subí las escaleras al baño. Me miré en el espejo, estaba sonrojada y despeinada, luego de lavar mis manos pasé agua por mi nuca y respiré profundo, no acostumbraba a tomar tanto y esta noche me había pasado un poco, solo un poco.

Miré al piso de abajo y pude ver a Tenten y Kankuro bailando muy "animadamente" no se que se traían esos dos pero si las miradas mataran Kankuro ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra y lo más extraño era que quien lo fulminaba, no solo era Deidara, si no también Neji, quien abrazaba a Tayuya mientras está mordía su cuello, pero sus ojos no se despegaban de los movimientos de Tenten.

Más alejados estaban Hinata, Kiba, Shion y Naruto, no le tenía mucha confianza a Kiba y no quería que lastimará a Hinata, menos mal que había mandado a Naruto, éste solo hablaba y reía mientras Kiba lo miraba aburrido y bebía de una lata de cerveza, Shion también reía de vez en cuando pero más lo hacía para coquetear con Naruto, quien tan tonto aún no se daba cuenta de lo que la chica quería y a su lado estaba Hinata, quien por cierto tenía la cara más colorada que un tomate, después averiguaría porque se pone roja cada vez que ve a Naruto.

Sasuke pasó la sala de estar endemoniado y fulminando a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, Karin se tiró a sus brazos pero Sasuke solo la empujó quitandosela de encima y dando un fuerte portazo mientras salía.

Cerré los ojos y respire profundo, cuando los abrí observe como Sasori entraba a su cuarto. Me quité los tacos y agradecí al momento de hacerlos, me acerqué a su puerta y golpeé despacio, un leve "Pase" se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, me adentre en su oscura habitación y caminé hasta la cama donde Sasori estaba sentado.

―Hola― Dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

―Hola― Me respondio.

Observé su habitación en silencio, todo estaba oscuro y había marionetas que colgaban del techo era un poco terrorifico, más las marionetas con forma de payaso. Odiaba los payasos, más después de ver "Eso, el payaso maldito"

―¿Tu las haces?― Le pregunté, él asintió en silencio ―¿Es un hobby o algo así?―

―¿Te dan miedo?― Preguntó serio.

―Algo... Pero... Son interesantes―

―Hmp ¿Interesantes?― Pregunto mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello.

―¿Me harías una?―

―Te hago todo lo que quieras― Mencionó con doble sentido mientras me acostaba en la cama y se subía sobre mi.

Aún estaba excitada por mi encuentro con Sasuke y Sasori no tardó en darse cuenta de lo humeda que estaba.

Sasori era muy atractivo y... ¿Nadie dijo que no podía disfrutar de mi venganza?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las que siguen mi fic y dejan sus comentarios.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Dejenme sus opiniones, criticas y si quieren sugerencias, todo será bien recibido.

Nos leemos pronto, besos Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	13. Muñecas Rotas

**capítulo XIII:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Muñecas Rotas**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ingenua**_

(Hinata)

_La vida no siempre da lo que recibe,_

_mi corazón se siente libre... _

**.**

**.**

**.**

―No, estoy esperando a Sakura― Le dije a Kiba. Estamos en casa de Deidara en otra fiesta.

―Vi a Sakura entrar a una habitación con Sasori y dudo que vuelva pronto― Murmuro mientras se acercaba a mi y pude sentir el aroma a alcohol que desprendía su boca.

―Mejor espero aquí―

―¿Qué. Acaso me tienes miedo?― Pregunto muy cerca de mi y sentí mi cara arder ―No creas todo lo que dicen. Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta ― Menciono mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros.

Salimos de la casa, estaba bastante nerviosa. Pasé toda mi vida en un instituto pupilo solo de niñas y jamás había estado con un chico a solas. Sakura decía que debía cuidarme de ellos por que casi todos tenían malas intenciones.

―¿Quieres?― Me ofreció un vaso que contenía un líquido rojizo.

Lo tomé con mi mano y lo llevé a mi boca, el líquido quemo mi garganta y tuve que escupirlo. Kiba lanzó una carcajada y yo solo atine a sonrojarme, nunca había bebido.

―Lo siento― Le dije avergonzada.

―Oye, no te preocupes a todos nos pasa la primera vez. Es un trago fuerte― Dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y sonreía, parecía ser un buen chico.

Le devolví la sonrisa y Kiba se acercó a mis labios dandome mi primer beso.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Impulsos**_

(Temari)

_Hay cosas que se van, pero cosas que vienen,_

_cosas que encuentras y otras cosas que se pierden._

_Recuerdos que deseas encerrar en el olvido, _

_la tristeza que vive en tu interior nunca se ha ido..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba saliendo del instituto pero tropecé con un idiota que estaba sentado en las escaleras y mis libros se desparramaron por el suelo.

―Lo siento― Dije intentando ser atenta, ya me habían dicho muchas veces que era bastante ruda y grosera.

El chico no me contesto, ni siqueira me miro. Mal educado. Junté mis cosas y pasé por su lado.

―Gracias― Mencione en forma sarcástica.

Pero el chico ni siquiera me contesto ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? Me volteé a mirarlo, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados parecía haber llorado. Yo lo conocía, pero no recordaba su nombre

―¿Estás bien?― Le pregunté, pero no me contesto ―¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?―

―¡Dudo que me puedas ayudar en algo!― Gritó de una forma muy grosera.

Encima que intento ser amable.

―No tienes por que gritarme― Le dije, él me miro directo a los ojos, claro, era Shikamaru Nara.

Sakura lo había dejado como un cornudo frente a todo el instituto, bien creo que en eso se paso un poco. En realidad, Sakura se estaba pasando en todo, últimamente.

―¿Que me miras? Ah claro, tu también vas a burlarte de mi― Me dijo mientras se paraba para quedar a mi altura.

―¿Sabes algo? Eres pátetico― Sabía que era dura, pero no soportaba que la gente llorará porque quien no lo merecía ―Ino te engaño por eso, lloras, sufres y ella, ella está feliz. Es una zorra, se acosto con el novio de su mejor amiga. Ella no merece que llores―

―¿Y tu que sabes?― Me gritó.

―Sé porque a mi también me decepcionó la persona que amaba― Le dije mientras daba media vuelta.

Y los recuerdos del maldito video con Itachi golpearon mi mente. Nadie sabía de eso, ya que logré quitarlo antes que todos lo vieran.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Veneno**_

(Sakura)

_Mi corazón no late, me habré vuelto insensible._

_Y es que la conciencia buena, ahora para mi es inservible._

_Sé que se nota mi enfado, odio y rabia siento..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Creó es mejor que te vayas― Le dije a Sasori mientras me tapaba con las cobijas, estabamos desnudos en mi cama.

―¿Por qué? Aún es temprano― Menciono mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

―Mi tía llegará muy temprano. Vete― Le ordené.

Escuché como bufo y luego se vistio en silencio, siempre era así. Estaba con Sasori y luego lo echaba. Yo no lo quería, solo lo utilizaba para sacarle celos a Sasuke.

―Si no quieres estar conmigo solo debes decirmelo― Me reprocho mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

Me levanté de prisa cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo con un abrigo de lana color crema y lo abracé por la espalda.

―No es eso, solo que no quiero que mi tía te vea. Y si te quedas no me podré resistirme a secuestrarte toda la noche― Le dije mientras besaba su cuello.

Sasori sonrió de lado y salió por la ventana. Me pusé el pillama y me acurruque entre las sábanas. La oscuridad y el silencio me invadieron... Estaba sola, siempre sola.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Satisfacción**_

(Tenten)

_Dentro de mi la tristeza no desea extinguirse,_

_a veces quedá la esperanza, quedá aquél quizás._

_Te preguntas el porque de lo que jamás comprenderás..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Ah, Neji― Gemí mientras sentía como mis paredes atrapaban su miembro. Me quité de encima de él y me acosté a su lado ―¿No te irás?― Le pregunté a modo de broma.

Neji sonrió de lado y se acomodó encima de mi.

―Sabes que ahora jamás me iría. Me gustas mucho, Tenten― Susurró antes de besarme.

Mis encuentros con Neji habían aumentado y no era yo quien lo buscaba, casi siempre era él quien me buscaba a mi, Deidara había sido una buena elección para sacarle celos a Neji.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Brutal honestidad**_

(Ino)

_Y no paras de llorar todo ese sufrimiento, _

_porque todo pasa siempre en el peor momento._

_Tus lágrimas se quedan disecadas en un cuento de rosas... _

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Puedes creer lo que hace esa zorra? Está con Sasuke y Sasori al mismo tiempo― Le dije a Sai mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.

―¿Y que? No es la novia de ninguno, ella no le debe fidelidad a nadie― Comentó con su típica voz neutral y sabía que eso era un reproche para mi.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?― Le pregunté mientras me levantaba y clavaba mis ojos en los suyos.

―Tu sabrás― Dijo mientras se levantaba ―Le tienes envidia a Sakura― Me dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones ―Ella es capaz de acostarse con medio instituto si quiere y puede llegar a ser una zorra, pero tu envidias su vida, lo que tiene, lo que ella hace, por eso siempre has intentado quitarle todo― Dijo con voz venenosa. No se que se traia Sai con Sakura, ellos ni siquiera eran amigos.

―Admitelo, la envidias― Luego largo una carcajada mientras salía, si por algo se caracterizaba Sai era por su honestidad, su brutal honestidad.

Le tiré una almohada que solo logró golpear la puerta cerrada. Mis ojos me picaron y mis lagrimas calleron libremente por mis ojos. Me acurruque en la almohada, escondiendo mi rostro en ella. Yo la envidiaba, siempre la había envidiado, desde niñas, por eso la dañe tanto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No todo es lo que parece**_

(Hinata)

_No sabes lo que me haces sentir cuando me abrazas._

_Sé que nos quedan infinitos momentos por compartir._

_Verte feliz es una razón más para sonreír..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―No, Kiba― Le dije mientras sentía como sus besos pasaban a mi cuello y sus manos apretaban mi cuerpo ―No, no lo hagas― Mi primer beso se estaba apunto de convertir en una horrible pesadilla.

―Quieta, te va a gustar― Me dijo mientras me tiraba al suelo y se acomodaba sobre mi.

―¡Ayuda! ¡Ayudenme!― Grité mientras sentía como subía mi blusa.

Intenté empujarlo, pero su fuerza era mayor a la mía. Mis lagrimas inundaban mi cara y temblaba de miedo, ahora sabía porque Sakura odiaba tanto a los hombres.

―¡Maldito, hijo de perra!―

Lo siguiente que vi fue a Kiba en el suelo con el labio partido y Naruto frente a él, con el puño levantado.

―Tranquilo, solo la estabamos pasando bien― Dijo Kiba mientras se intentaba levantar pero Naruto lo pateó en el estomago y Kiba volvió a caer al suelo.

―¡No te le vuelvas a cercar!― Amenazó Naruto ―Ven, Hinata― Me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Nos alejamos de la casa y llegamos a la playa. Sentí el frio invernal en mi cuerpo y Naruto paso su campera por mis hombros.

―¿Estás bien?― Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Últimamente nos habíamos echo muy amigos.

Me lancé a sus brazos aún llorando y sentí como me rodeaba y apretaba contra su pecho, mientras acariciaba mi cabeza y susurraba cosas para tranquilizarme. Naruto me gustaba, me gustaba mucho desde hace tiempo... Pero él estaba enamorado de Sakura.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besos entre amigos**_

(Temari)

_Porque haces que desaparezcan todos mis defectos._

_Nunca lo dudes, me haces sentir como un niño._

_Cuando te tengo cerca y me regalas todo tu cariño..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Shikamaru aquí― Agité mi mano para que me ubicara entre la multitud de alumnos.

Nos habían obligado a los de punúltimo y último año a asistir a una conferencia sobre "Salud sexual y reproductiva"

―Que problemática, ya te había visto― Mencionó aburrido mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Luego de nuestro "pequeño" enfrentamiento nos habíamos echo amigos, claro al principio él solo me tiraba indirectas y ofenzas pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que es un buen chico.

―Gracias por acompañarme a mi casa― Le dije mientras nos deteniamos en la puerta de mi casa. Por más que le decía que no, él insitía en acompañarme.

―No fue nada― Dijo dando vuelta para irse.

―Shikamaru, esperá― Él volteó y aproveché ese momento para besarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorpredidos y mi cara se coloreo. Entré corriendo a mi casa sin dar si quiera la vuelta para ver su cara. Desde hace días me había dado cuenta que Shikamaru me gustaba más que como un simple amigo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Manipuladora**_

(Sakura)

_Me gustan las marionetas, me gusta manipular._

_Sé que me he vuelto loco por culpa del odio, _

_consumido por fuera pero muerto por dentro..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iba caminando para la biblioteca cuando escuché unos murmullos de uno de los pasillos.

―No, Sasori esperá―

¿Sasori?

―Vamos, me estuviste buscando toda la semana y ahora te quieres echar para atrás― Menciono Sasori mientras apretaba a la chica entre la pared y su cuerpo.

―Si, pero no, no aquí― Dijo ella tartamudeando. Tomé mi celular y le saqué una foto.

―Déjala en paz― Mencione acercándome a ellos.

Este volteó a mirarme y pude ver a la chica que acosaba. Oh, genial.

―Vete de aquí, Hanabi― Esta solo agacho la cabeza y se marcho.

―¿Celosa?― Me djo Sasori mientras encedía un cigarro.

―Para nada, es más no sabes como me sirve esto― Le dije mientras tomaba mi celular y le mostraba la foto ―Si no quieres que todos se enteren que acosas a una niña. Me ayudarás― Le dije, Sasori ya había cumplido los dieciocho hacía unos meses y Hanabi apenás tenía quince.

―¿Qué quieres?― Dijo entre dientes.

―Pues si no quieres ir preso, me ayudarás a conquistar a Itachi― Le dije mientras le quitaba su cigarrillo.

―¿Qué tu obsesión no es con Sasuke?―

―Eso no te importa― Le dije mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo ―Tu solo harás que Itachi se fije en mi, no sé como lo harás, pero quiero a Itachi y quiero que él venga por mi― Terminé con una sonrisa.

Sabía la competencia que había entre los dos hermanitos Uchiha. Sasori solo bufó y rodó los ojos.

―Gracias― Le dije mientras besaba su mejilla y daba media vuelta para seguir mi camino a la biblioteca.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tu eres mi razón de sonreir.**_

(Hinata)

_Si tengo que esperar, yo te espero._

_Quiero que tu y yo volemos juntos hasta el cielo._

_Quiero ir a un lugar donde nadie ha pisado..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Vamos allí― Gritó Naruto, mientras corria como un niño a sentarse abajo de un árbol. Se acostó boca arriba y me quedé embobada mirandolo ―Hinata-chan, ven― Me llamó y me acerque a sentarme a su lado.

―Naruto-kun― Susurré luego de unos segundos en silencio.

Naruto se acomodo mejor y abrio sus ojos.

―¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?― Mencionó acercandose a mi ―¿Hinata porque estás roja?― Me preguntó muy cercá y apuesto a que mi sonrojo aumento

―No es nada― Mencioné en un murmullo ―Tu...Tu...― Había hablado con Sakura y ella me aconsejo decirle lo que sentía a Naruto ―Naruto-Kun... Yo... Yo te amo― Le dije tan rápido que dudo que haya entendido.

No espere su respuesta, salí corriendo con mi cara totalmente colorada pero una enorme sonrisa pintada en ella. Al fin le había confesado mis sentimientos a Naruto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fingir que eres feliz**_

(Karin)

_Y sientes como el corazón se rompe en trozos,_

_la oscuridad te acompaña y es como sentirse solo._

_Vacío por dentro y sin fuerza pa´sonreir._

_Estás triste pero intentas fingir ser feliz..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Sasuke ¿Quieres hacer algo más tarde?― Le dije mientras me acercaba a su pecho desnudo.

―No― Mencionó mientras se levantaba de la cama ―Es tarde, debo irme―

―Esta bien― Mencioné carisbaja ―¿Vendrás mañana?― Le dije con una pequeña ilusión.

―No sé― Me dijo mentras terminaba de vestirse y salía.

Siempre era así, me utilizaba para satisfacerse pero nunca se quedaba más tiempo. Mis ojos comenzaron a arder y pronto sentí el líquido cristalino y tibio rodar por mi mejillas, yo lo amaba ¿Por qué él no podía amarme a mi?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lágrimas de cristal**_

(Sakura)

_He llorado tanto por ti que incluso ya lo hago costumbre._

_Veo tu nombre escrito en mi mente con sangre y no hay luz que alumbre, _

_del amor al odio hay un solo paso. Te odio pero te quise..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y cada noche sueño aún con esos días, no le cuento a nadie, no quieron que vean que aún me duele, que aún soy débil, pero cada noche lloro, lloro desconsoladamente mientras tapo mi boca con mi almohada, para no despertar a mi tía._

_Pero me levanto al otro día solo para verme en el espejo, la pálidez casi enferma de mi rostro que tapo con maquillaje, mis ojos rojos e hinchados y mi pelo enmarañado de dar vueltas sin dormir en mi cama. En cuanto sale el sol, mis lagrimas cesan, mis ojos se secan y quedan vacios, mi corazón ha muerto._

Llegué al instituto bastante tarde. Naruto había salido temprano para pasar por Hinata ya hacía un tiempo que estaban saliendo, eso me gustaba, Naruto se lo merecía, yo no podía estar con él, yo ya no tenía corazón para amar. Sentí un agarre en mi brazo y mi espalda choco contra los azulejos del baño.

―¿Qué haces, Sasuke?―

―Besarte― Dijo antes de estampar sus finos labios con los míos.

Nos encerramos en uno de los cubículos y Sasuke mordió mi labio inferior y metió su lengua en mi boca, escuché pasos y varios chicos entraron al baño.

―Viste lo buena que esta la Haruno― Mencionó uno.

Sonreí de lado y Sasuke gruño contra mi cuello mientras lo besaba.

―Si, pero es del Uchiha, mejor no meterse con ella, si no quieres terminar mal―

Sasuke sonrió contra mi cuello, que se creía para tratarme como su propiedad.

―¿Y quien les dijo a ustedes que yo soy propiedad del Uchiha?― Dije mientras salía del baño.

Los dos chicos me miraron sorprendidos y luego se miraron entre si.

―No vuelvan a repetir eso. Yo no soy propiedad de nadie ¿Lo entienden?― Les dije antes de salir. Evité a Sasuke todo el día, por suerte era viernes y mañana no lo vería.

Mi tía se fue como las ocho y mi máscara cayó al momento en que cerró la puerta. Mis lagrimas calleron por mis mejillas y caí de rodillas ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Quería enamorar a Sasuke, quería enamorar a Itachi, quería hacerlos sufrir por mi, pero la única que sufría era yo. No era una propiedad, era una persona y últimamente solo era una muñeca rota. Así me sentía, rota, humillada, dañada.

Tomé las llaves de mi camioneta y me dirigí al garage. Manejé lo más rápido que podía, mi corazón latia acelerado, mis lagrimas no paraban de salir y mis manos temblaban. Aumenté la velocidad, tenía que llegar, tenía que verlo, él era el único que me podría calmar en este momento.

_Ya no te deseo lo mejor, tan solo quiero ver tu sufrimiento..._

_Me he vuelto loco por una obsesión... _

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Como están? Primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios.

Segundo sé que a muchas no les gusta la actitud de "Zorra" que tiene Sakura, pero a mi me encanta, cuando Sasuke está con muchas mujeres es un "Ganador" ¿Por qué Sakura es una zorra por estar con muchos chicos? Ella no tiene novio, así que no le debe fidelidad a ninguno. Para mi ser zorra, es cuando le eres infiel a tu novio o coqueteas con el chico de una amiga, bueno esa es mi opinión y respeto a quienes no la comparten.

En tercer lugar en este capítulo el tiempo avanzará un poco, si bien el capítulo enteró se llama "Muñecas Rotas", cada fragmento que será narrado por una chica distinta tiene su propio título. Las partes en cursiva son de la canción de Porta "Estado" Que me encanto.

Bien, dejenme sus opiniones, comentario, críticas y sugerencias. Lo que quieran.

Esperó que haya quedado claro este capítulo, si no lo entendrieron muy bien, intentó mejorar la redacción.

El próximo capítulo lo narrara Garara y al fin se revelará porque está en el hospital psiquiatrico.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	14. Dulce Locura

**capítulo XIV:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dulce Locura**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Mami, tengo miedo_―_Susurré mientras apretaba su mano._

―_Solo es una pequeña turbulencia, cariño_―_ Me dijo mi madre mientras me tapaba con la frazada._

_Mi madre tocaba el violín y viajaba bastante seguido, por sus conciertos, generalmente era yo quien la acompañaba. Mis hermanos siempre estaban ocupados con sus amigos y a pesar que yo también tenía amigos, prefería estar con mi mamá aprendiendo a tocar el violín._

―_Cierra los ojos, amor. Pronto pasará_―

_Eso hice, cerré los ojos..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¡Bravo!― Escuché los aplausos de Sakura a mi espalda, mientras se acercaba a mi.

¿Tan concentrado estaba en mi música que no la había escuchado entrar?

―Hermosa melodía― Susurró mientras besaba mi mejilla.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―

―¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo?― Mencionó con una sonrisa.

―Vamos al jardín― Le dije mientras guardaba el violín.

―Ok, pero lleva el violín quiero que me toques algo― Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Anda, toca algo― Me rogó por quinta vez.

Asentí con la cabeza y me paré de la pequeña banca de madera en la que estabamos. Tomé el violín entre mis manos y cerré los ojos mientras tocaba: Beau Soir de Debussy

_Flah back_

―_¡Vamos Gaara, apresúrate!_―_ Gritó Naruto mientras corría delante de mi._

―_Ya voy. Esperame_―_ Le dije justo antes de caer sobre una pequeña niña._

―_Auch_―_ Se quejó la pequeña que tendría más o menos siete u ocho años._

―_Lo siento ¿Estás bien?_―_ Le preunté estirando mi mano para levantarla, la pequeña solo se sonrojó y se paro con mi ayuda. Asintió con la cabeza._

―_¡Sakura-Chan!_―_ Gritó Naruto mientras se colocaba a mi lado._

―_Hola Naruto_―_ Su voz era suave y dulce como la melodía que toca mi mamá en su violín._

―_Mirá Gaara, ella es Sakura-chan mi mejor amiga. Sakura-chan él es Gaara, el chico de quien te hable_―_ Le dijo Naruto mientras se sonrojaba con solo verla._

―_Un gusto, soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno_―_ Me dijo mientras extendia la mano hacía mi._

―_Igualmente. Soy Gaara No Sabaku_―_ Le dije mientras tomaba su mano._

_La observé deteniadamente, sus ojos verdes brillaban a causa del sol y pude notar porque a Naruto le gustaba tanto, era preciosa y despredía una luz inigualable, era como un pequeño ángel._

_End flash back_

―Eres asombroso― Me dijo Sakura una vez que la melodía terminó.

La observé detenidamente, sus ojos ya no brillaban, más bien estaban frios y opacos, como un cubo de hielo, ya no desprendía esa luz y esa inocencia, no, ahora desprendía belleza y sensualidad.

Dejé el violín a un lado y me sente a su lado, en la pequeña banca de madera.

―Tus ojos ya no brillan―

―Tus canciones ya no tienen vida― Me respondio.

Suspiro y se recosto en mi hombro, pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y la apegue más a mi.

―Todos cambiamos mucho― Dijo en un susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Su respiración se hizo mas calmada y acompasada, no dormía solo descanzaba. La aprete más contra mi cuerpo y Sakura paso sus brazos por mi cintura abranzadome.

―Gaara, debo irme― Me susurró en el oido provocandome un leve cosquilleo en la oreja.

―¿Ya?― Pregunté abriendo los ojos.

Sakura señalo el cielo, ya estaba oscuro, nos habíamos quedado dormidos.

La acompañe hasta la salida. Observé su caminar, desprendía seguridad, confianza y sensualidad pero definitivamente ya no desprendía inocencia y luz, ya no era un pequeño ángel.

_Flash back_

―_¿Y que harás pequeño idiota? ¿Llorar como siempre?_―_ Me dijo uno de los tres tarados _

_que siempre me molestaban. _

―_Damélo_―_ Susurré mientras mis ojos se empañaban._

―_Dejenlo tranquilo_―_ Dijo un niño como de mi edad._

―_¿O que vas a hacer? Enfrentarte a nosotros, enano_―

―_No, llamaré a mi hermano. Pain Uzumaki_―_ Le dijo muy decidido._

―_¿Pain Uzumaki es tu hermano?_―_ Le preguntó uno con voz nerviosa ¿Quién sería ese tal Pain Uzumaki? _―_Lo sentimos, no sabiamos que eras familiar de él. Toma tu pelota, niño_―_ Dijo entregandome mi pelota de fútbol y largandose a correr._

―_Gracias_―_ Le dije al pequeño rubio._

―_De nada. Si que eran cobardes, dattebayo. Solo le tuve que decir el nombre de mi hermano y ya. Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?_―_ Hablo casi tan rápido que apenas pude entenderle._

―_Gaara, Gaara No Sabaku_―

―_Mucho gusto Gaara, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo_―_ Dijo señalandose a si mismo con el pulgar y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja _―_¿Qué edad tienes?_―_ Me preguntó._

―_Cinco ¿Y tu?_―

―_Seis, genial. Vamos a jugar al fut, un amigo me falló y ahora tengo que estar aquí mientras el pervertido de mi tutor coquetea con mamás solteras ¿Tu mamá no es soltera cierto?_―_ Me pregunto lo último más bajito mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano y entrecerraba los ojos._

―_No_―_ Negué con la cabeza._

―_Genial, dattebayo, vamos a jugar_―_ Gritó mientras corria a la cancha de futbol._

_Que chico más raro, pero me agrada. No tenía muchos amigos, nunca los tuve, en realidad era bastante antisocial pero este chico me caía muy bien._

_End flash back_

―Gaara― Escuché que me llamaban. Deje de observar por la ventana y volteé a ver a la enfermera ―Tus medicamentos―

Tomé los dos vasos de plásticos que me daba, uno con agua, otro con tres pastillas blancas. Tomé las medicinas y me dirigí al comedor a cenar.

Me senté en la mesa más apartada, al lado de la ventana, la noche ya estaba cerrada y hacía bastante frio.

El lugar era muy calmado, ya hacía seis años que estaba internado aquí, pero me gustaba, no tenía amigos, pero eso no importaba, el lugar me brindaba la seguridad y estabilidad que tanto necesitaba y por eso mismo no podía salir, tenía miedo del mundo exterior, tenía miedo de lo que iba a encontrarme allá afuera.

_Flash Back_

―_Oh, por dios. Gaara ¿Qué hiciste?_―_ Gritó Sakura en cuanto entró al baño _―_Tranquilo, tranquilo_―_ Susurró mientras tomaba unas toallas y las ponía en mis ensangrentadas muñecas _―_Todo estará bien_―_ Susurró mientras secaba sus lagrimas con la manga de su blusa._

―_¿Por qué hiciste esto?_―_ Dijo mientras lloraba y apretaba más las toallas contra mis heridas._

―_Ya no puedo_―_ Susurré con la mirada perdida _―_Ella vendrá por mi_―

―_Gaara_―_ Dijo sakura y fue lo último que pude escuchar._

_Desperté en un cuarto blanco unos días más tarde, había perdido mucha sangre pero por suerte Sakura apareció justo a tiempo. Unos días más tarde me encerraron en un lugar muy grande, muy tranquilo, decían que aquí me ayudarían, que me ayudarían a superar la muerte de mi madre._

_Nadie podía creer que un niño de nueve años intentará suicidarse, pero nadie sabía por lo que había pasado._

_End flash back_

―Es todo por hoy― Mencionó mi psicólogo mientras cerraba su libreta.

Oberseve el reloj de pared, las nueve en punto.

―Nos vemos mañana― Dijo serio mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su escritorio.

Asentí con la cabeza a modo de despedida y me diigí a paso lento a mi habitación. El vacio y la oscuridad de mi habitación chocaron de lleno con mi rostro, me acerqué despacio al enorme ventanal, abrí la ventana y observé la luna, tan grande, tan blanca, tan perfecta, tan cerca pero tan lejos. El frio invernal acaricio mi rostro y escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse despacio.

Me volteé con las manos en los bolsillos. Sakura estaba parada frente a mi, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, seguro de tanto llorar, últimamente lloraba mucho.

Sus lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, su cuello y se perdian en su pecho, su labio inferior temblaba y lo mordía muy fuerte con sus dientes, su cuerpo temblaba y pronto el silencio de mi habitación se vio invadido por sus fuertes sollozos.

Quite las manos de mis bolsillos y las abrí levemente indicandole a Sakura acercarse, lo entendió de inmediato y se tiró a abrazarme. Nos delizamos por la pared y terminé sentado con ella entre mis piernas. Me abrazaba muy fuerte por la cintura y escondía su rostro en mi hombro mientras lo humedecia con sus lagrimas.

_Flash back_

―_¿Regresaras pronto?_―_ Me preguntó Sakura mientras mis padres subian las maletas al taxi._

―_Lo prometo, en unos días estaré de vuelta_―_ Le dije mientras la abrazaba._

_Sakura hundio su rostro en mi cuello y me apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo mientras los sollozos aumentaban y sus lagrimas bañaban mi hombro._

_¿Cómo una niña de ocho años podía tener tanta fuerza?_

―_Lo siento_―_ Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. _

_Yo tenía siete años, ella ocho y eramos los mejores amigos, en realidad ella y Naruto, eran los únicos amigos que tenía._

―_Tranquila_―_ Susurré mientras le quitaba las lagrimas con mis pulgares._

―_Bueno, ya dejen el drama, que no se va para siempre_―_ Dijo Kankuro mientras abrazaba a Sakura _―_Por desgracia_―_ Susurró, causando la risa baja de Sakura y una mirada asesina por mi parte._

_Di media vuelta y observé a Naruto, este tenía los ojos rojos e intentaba ocultar sus lagrimas tapandose los ojos con su brazo._

―_Ya, regresaré pronto, ni que fuera la primera vez que me voy_―

―_Es la primera vez que te vas tan lejos_―_ Me dijo Temari mientras me abrazaba._

―_Ya, no seas tonto y despidete de mi. Deja de llorar, llorón_―_ Le dije a Naruto a modo de burla._

―_Yo no lloró, solo tengo una basurita en mi ojo_―_ Mencionó mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo _―_Traeme algún regalo_―_ Dijo mientras hacía ademán con su mano para que me fuera._

_Rodé los ojos y subí al taxi con mi mamá, ella tenía un cocierto en Los Ángeles y quería que la acompañara. _

_Observé por la ventana, mi padre, mis hermanos, Naruto y Sakura, los extrañaría mucho pero serían solo un par de días..._

_End flash back_

―Pensé que todo te estaba saliendo como querías― Le dije cuando vi que se había calmado ―Mi primo y el Uchiha compiten por ti ¿O no?―

―Si― Dijo en un murmullo ―Solo... No sé, intento que no duela, intento superarlo, pero no puedo... Aún duele y duele mucho― Dijo mientras sorbía su nariz.

―Lo sé, eso es porque tienes corazón―

―A veces desearia no tenerlo. Pensé que Sasuke lo había matado―

―Se ve que no lo hizo bien―

Sakura lanzó una risita baja y apoyo su mano contra la mía, enrredando nuestros dedos.

―Te quiero mucho, Gaara―

―Yo también, muñequita. Yo también―

Sakura era muy frágil, como una muñeca, una muñeca que ahora estaba completamente rota. Intentaba ser fuerte, que nada le importará, quería partir el corazón de quienes la dañaron, pero por ahora solo sufría ella.

―¿Y si lo dejas?― Pregunté como última opción.

―Jamás― Mencionó segura y solo pude ver eso en sus ojos: Seguridad ―Ellos pagarán por lo que me hicieron. Le romperé el corazón a Sasuke y a Itachi. Ambos sufrirán y pelearan por mi― Dijo segura, su voz sonaba fuerte, valiente, segura y sin ningún rastro de duda. Y me demostró que pase lo que pase, Sakura logrará hacerlos pagar.

Sasuke es una daga clavada en el medio de su pecho y hasta que no logré quitarselo, Sakura no volverá a ser la misma de antes.

Estuvimos en la misma posición unas horas, hasta que se quedo dormida. Pase uno de mis brazos por sus piernas y otro por su espada y la levanté despacio, la acosté en mi cama, le quité los zapatos y me acosté a su lado. Sakura se refugió en mi pecho y la abracé fuerte contra mi.

Ella tenía la capacidad de amar _monstruos_ como yo les decía, niños solos, oscuros, amargados, ella tenía la capacidad de encontrar la belleza en lo más simple.

Ella... Era única...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―_Mamá, tengo miedo_―_ Dije nuevamente, el avión se movía demasiado, jamás había pasado algo así._

―_Estamos teniendo una fuerte turbulencia, por favor mantenganse en sus asientos_―_ Hablo la azafata. _

_Mamá me abroché el cinturón mientras el avión no paraba de moverse._

―_Todo estará bien. Yo estoy contigo_―_ Dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba._

―_¡Mamá!_―_ Grité cuando las luces se fueron y los rayos de la tormenta iluminaron el cielo._

―_Tranquilo, estoy aquí. Siempre estaré contigo_―_ Fue lo último que escuché._

_Desperté unos días después en un hospital de Tokio. _

_El avión tuvo fallas técnicas, se estrelló y murio más de la mitad de los pasajeros, _

_mi madre incluida..._

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	15. Líneas entre lo deseado

**capítulo XV:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Líneas entre lo deseado**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Exhalé el humo por mi boca mientras sentía como la nicotina llenaba mis pulmones. Había venido a esta maldita fiesta porque Sasori dijo que Itachi estaría aquí y en lugar de ayudarme con él, se puso a competir con Deidara a ver quien tomaba más.

Así que, aquí me encontraba, un sábado a las cuatro de la mañana, fumando en plena calle.

―¿Me das uno?― Me dijo un tipo detrás de mi.

Asentí y le alcancé la cajilla y el encendedor. Tomó uno y luego lo encendio, se me hacía conocido pero no podía sacarlo de ningún lado.

―Gracias― Mencionó mientras me alcanzaba la cajilla y el encendedor de regreso.

―De nada... ¿Amm?―

―Kisame, Kisame Hozuki―

Claro, Kisame, el mejor amigo de Itachi.

―Sakura Haruno― Dije sin más.

―Cierto, la chica del video―

Mierda ¿Todos me conocían por eso?

―No te enojes, es solo que de ahí te oí nombrar― Dijo al ver la mi cara de querer golpearlo.

Tiré el cigarro y me iba a marchar cuando.

―Kisame― Al dar media vuelta, me encontre a quien estuve toda la noche buscando ―¿Tienes un cigarro?―

―No, ella me dio― Mencionó Kisame señalándome.

―¿Me darías uno?― Me preguntó pero su voz sonó más a orden.

―No tengo más― Kisame soltó una risa baja con mi mentira e Itachi sonrió de lado.

Recorrió mi cuerpo con la vista y sonrió de lado. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y le mantuve la mirada como por medio minuto, di media vuelta la cara y me dirigí a Kisame.

―Un gusto conocerte Kisame, nos vemos el lunes en el instituto― Le dije mientras me marchaba.

Escuché la fuerte carcajada de Kisame a mis espaldas, subí a mi camioneta y me marché a mi casa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Hola, pequeña― Me dijo Kisame mientras se apoyaba en el casillero de al lado.

―No me digas pequeña― Solté de mala gana mientras cerraba el casillero, no tenía nada en contra de Kisame pero ese apodo me recordaba tanto a Sasuke.

―Oye, espera― Dijo interponiéndose en mi camino, arqueé una ceja y Kisame sonrió divertido ―Tal parece que le gustaste al jefe, Itachi quiere verte―

―Que bien, que venga a verme― Le dije mientras lo rodeaba y me dirigía a clases, el timbre había sonado hace rato.

―Ahora― Dijo en tono de orden.

No le hice caso y pronto sentí como era arrastrada como costal de papas.

―¡Sueltame!― Grité mientras agitaba mis piernas, Kisame me llevaba sobre su hombro ―¡Que me sueltes te digo!―

―Calmate, ya casi llegamos― Me dijo antes de depositarme frente al laboratorio de química ―Entra― Me ordeno.

Entre al laboratorio despacio y me encontré a Itachi apoyado en uno de los pupitres mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

―¿Para que me mandaste a secuestrar?― Le dije mientras me sentaba en el escritorio del profesor frente a él. Itachi solo sonrió de lado y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo ―¿Y bien?― Le pregunté mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Esperé cerca de cinco minutos pero el silencio comenzaba a desesperarme.

―Bien si no quieres hablar, no hables― Mencioné mientras me encaminaba a la puerta.

No alcancé a llegar cuando Itachi la cerró de golpe y me observó directo a los ojos.

―Solo quería ver la pequeña que hizo que mi hermanito y Sasori casi se volvieran locos―

―Idiota― Le dije mientras volvia a sentarme sobre el escritorio e Itachi se acercó nuevamente a mi.

―Quería ver si valía tanto la pena― Susurró, chocando su aliento con mi rostro.

―Tu y tu hermano pueden pudrirse. Ah y Sasori también― Le dije mientras me baja y rodeaba el escritorio.

Itachi hizo lo mismo y se colocó a mis espaldas.

―Yo creo si lo vale― Susurró mientras besaba mi cuello.

―¿Qué vale, qué?― Le pregunté mientras me dba vuelta para encararlo, le quite el cigarrillo y le di una profunda calada.

―Hmp... Te espero en mi camioneta en diez minutos― Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

―¿Y que te hace pensar que iré?―

―Irás... O te buscaré y te llevaré yo mismo― Dijo seguro, con una sonrisa ladina mientras salía del laboratorio.

Bien, había perdido la clase de inglés, en la cual me iba muy mal, pero había ganado terreno con Itachi, después de todo Sasori si cumplio con su parte del trato. Abrí el casillero de Tenten y deje la lllave de mi camioneta, le envie un mensaje de texto a su celular, diciendo que me iría y que me llevará la camioneta a mi casa y me dirigí al estacionamiento.

No fue dificil encontrar la camioneta de Itachi, una enorme 4x4, negra con caja abierta, sus ruedas eran más altas que yo, bueno eso era exagerado ¿Qué todos los Uchiha estaban obsesionados con el color negro?

―Sube― Volvio a ordenarme, fruncí el ceño y subí de co-piloto.

―¿A donde vamos?― Le pregunté mientras nos alejabamos del insittuto,

No me contestó solo siguio manejando, unos minutos más tarde estacionó en la playa. Bajamos y nos sentamos en la arena.

―¿Qué planeas?― Le pregunté mientras volteaba a mirarlo.

―¿Por qué crees que planeo algo?―

―Por que los Uchiha siempre planean algo―

―No ahora, chiquita― Dijo mientras se acercaba a mis labios, solo volteé mi cara y sus labios se estamparon en mi mejilla, sonrio de lado y volteó a ver el mar.

―Sé que amas la playa― Susurró muy bajo.

No le contesté, fingí no escucharlo ¿Cómo Itachi Uchiha sabía que amaba la playa?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¿Estás bien, te ves verde Tontona?― Me dijo Sakura mientras se peinaba.

―Estoy bien ―Susurré mientras me deslizaba contra la pared y me sentaba en el suelo.

―Sakura tiene razón, te ves mal, Tenten― Susurró Hinata mientras se sentaba a mi lado junto con Sakura, hacía días que me sentía mal.

―Aja― Dije mientras asentía con la cabeza.

―Al fin las encuentro― Dijo Temari entrando al baño ―¿Qué hacen?― Mencionó mientras se sentaba frente a mi.

―Tenten se siente mal― Dijo Sakura mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

―Otra vez, ve al médico― Me aconsejó Temari, solo asentí con la cabeza, seguro algo me había caído mal.

―Vamos― Dijo Hinata una vez que el timbre sonó.

Hice un berrinche para no ir, pero solo cause la risa de las chicas, las cuales prácticamente me arrastraron al salón de clases. Genial, historia.

―Hazte esto― Me dijo o más bien me ordeno, Sakura en cuanto entro a mi habitación, me había sentido mal a mitad de la mañana y me había tenido que ir del instituto.

―¿Qué es eso?―

―Un dulce ¿Qué va a ser? Un test de embarazo―

―¿Estás loca?― Grité ―Yo no estoy embarazada, yo no puedo estar embarazada― Dije más para mi que para ella.

―Lo sé, amor― Dijo Sakura con voz dulce y suave, esa que solo usa conmigo o con Hinata y muy de vez en cuando con Temari ―Pero cuando Ino quedó, tu sabes, ella tenía los mismos síntomas. Vamos, no pierdes nada con asegurarte― Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cara.

Lo sabía, había vomitado, tenía nauseas, mi período no había venido este mes.

―¿Lo harías conmigo?― Pregunté con la voz temblorosa, yo no podía estar embarazada.

Sakura asintio y nos metimos al baño.

―Bien, vamos― Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba mi mano y enrredaba nuestros dedos, tomó el test con su otra mano y yo hice lo mismo

―Uno, dos, tres― Dijo Sakura mientras ponía el test delante de sus ojos ―Negativo― Mencionó tirando el test al lava manos, pero mis ojos estaban clavados en mi test, Sakura me lo quitó de las manos y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa

―Oh, por dios... Positivo―

―¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?― Le pregunté mientras me acurrucaba entre las sábanas.

―Yo siempre voy a estar contigo... Saldremos de esto, juntas― Aseguro mientras tomaba mis manos.

Se había quedado a dormir en mi casa para no dejarme sola, mis lagrimas no habían parado de salir en toda la tarde y Sakura le dijo a mi madre que nos habíamos peleado con Ino para que nos dejara solas.

Por dios, estaba embarazada.

―Es de Neji― Susurre ―Solo con él no me cuide, una vez ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? Tengo diesisiete años, no puedo tener un hijo ahora― Dije llorando mientras hundia mi rostro en la almohada.

―Lo solucionaremos, lo prometo― Me dijo Sakura en un murmullo. Mientras se acomodaba a mi lado, en la cama.

―Tenten, Tenten... Tontonaaaa― Canturreo Sakura mientras me despertaba ―Es tarde, hay que ir a clases y yo debo ir a mi casa a cambiarme―

Abrí mis ojos encontrandome con una Sakura ya vestida y un abundante desayuno a mi lado, Sakura sonrio sincera por primera vez en todos estos meses y me dio la bandeja ―Come, te hará bien―

―Gracias― Susurre mientras tomaba el vaso de jugo ―Ponté mi ropa, tengo un uniforme de deportes extra, así no tendremos que pasar por tu casa―

―Okey― Dijo sakura acercandose al placard y buscando el uniforme de deportes.

―¡Vamos, más rápido chicos! ¡¿Dónde quedo la llama de la juventud?― Gritó Gai-sensei mientras nos obligaba a correr veinte minutos, bajo "el sol primaveral" como él mismo lo había llamado.

―Maldito loco― Susurré, pero me di cuenta que Sakura no me prestaba ni la mas minima atención ya que le estaba haciendo "ojitos" a Itachi, quien prácticaba con el equipo de fútbol en la cancha de al lado y no paraba de mirarla.

―¡Ah!― Me quejé cuando sentí una fuerte punzada en mi abdomen.

―¿Qué te ocurre?― Dijo Sakura mirandome asustada.

No pude contestarle cuando el dolor aumento haciendome doblar en el suelo, mi gritó alerto a todos y corrieron a ayudarme, sentía como me desgarraba por dentro, como si un cuchillo te perforará pero desde tu interior. Volví a quejarme y me acurruque en el suelo.

―Tenten― Escuché la preocupada voz de Neji.

―No la toques― Le gritó Sakura ―Naruto ayudame―

―Hai― Dijo Naruto mientras me tomaba en brazos y todo se volvio negro.

Desperté en un cuarto completamente blanco, estaba algo mareada y veía borroso. Sentí un peso extra a mi izquierda, era Sakura, tenía la cabeza apoyada, sobre sus brazos, recostada en la camilla.

―Sakura― La llamé, mi voz sonó rasposa y baja ―Sakura― La llamé más alto, esta se despertó y restrego sus ojos con sus manos.

―Amor ¿Estás bien?― Me dijo con tono maternal, ese que solo usa conmigo y Hinata.

―Si ¿Qué, qué paso?― Pregunté mientras intentaba sentarme pero una fuerte punzada en mi bajo vientre me lo impidio.

―Tuviste un aborto espontáneo. Tenías un embarazo ectópico, es decir, el bebé no estaba en el útero si no fuera de este, te produjo un desgarro y te hicieron un letrado― Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, había tenido un aborto espontáneo ―Tus papás ya vienen― Dijo temerosa. Genial ¿Qué les iba a decir ahora? ―Todo estará bien― Susurró mientras besaba mi frente.

Las lagrimas escaparon solas de mis ojos y Sakura me abrazo fuerte, tendría que enfrentar a mis padres, a Neji, a todos...

―Tenten― Sentí mi nombre junto con una caricia en mi mejilla.

Abrí mis ojos despacio encontrandome con unos preocupados ojos aperlados.

Ya hacía tres días que estaba internada, mañana me darían de alta, mis padres habían armado un escándalo pero por suerte las cosas ya se habían calmado, Sakura venía todos los días junto con Hinata y Temari, esta era la primera vez que Neji venía, Sakura me aseguró que nadie sabía que me había pasado.

―Estaba muy preocupado. Sakura me dijo que tuviste una intoxicación― Me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Gracias, Sakura. Asentí con la cabeza mientras Neji se acercó y déposito un casto beso en la comisura de mis labios

―Si algo te llegaba a pasar me moría... Te amo Tenten― Me dijo apoyando su frente contra la mía.

Intenté encontrar algún rastro de mentira pero solo haye seguridad y preocupación...

Neji me amaba, lo había logrado, lo tenía en mis manos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Hola― Le dije a Neji mientras me sentaba a su lado. Este hizo amague de levantarse ―Espera, quiero decirte algo― Neji solo alzó una ceja y se acomodó a mi lado ―Tenten me dijo que le pedite ser su novia-―

―Me dijo que no― Soltó de mala gana interrumpiendome.

―Lo sé... Tenten tiene miedo― Neji clavo sus aperlados ojos en mi, destilo odio puro ―Admítelo, su relación fue una mierda― Le dije sincera, Neji solo volteó su rostro y observo la cancha de fútbol, estabamos en receso ―Tenten no te dijo que no, te dijo que no sabía, lo que sugnifica dos cosas: O está buscando la mejor forma de rechazarte o tiene miedo. Y basandome en su relación supongo que es la segunda―

―Tu no tienes idea de lo que yo siento por ella― Me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

―No, pero tengo idea de lo que la hiciste sufrir. Ella te amaba― Le dije segura

―Haría cualquier cosa por ella― Me dijo seguro.

Lo observé directamente a los ojos unos minutos, buscado rastros de mentira o engaño pero solo haye sguridad, entonces, de verdad la amaba.

―¿Cualquier cosa?― Le pregunté, él solo asintió ―Entonces te ayudaré―

―¿Por qué lo harías? ― Preguntó a la defensiva.

―Porque Tenten es mi amiga y la quiero y quiero que sea feliz, aun que sea con un bastardo como tu― Neji solo frunció el ceño y sonrió de lado.

―Eres igual a papá― Dijo bajo, pero logré escucharlo, eso me sorprendio, dijo "Papá" como si fueramos hermanos.

―No lo sé― Dije insegura.

―Lo eres, tienes su seguridad―

―Como sea, harás lo que te diga para que Tenten este contigo?― Le pregunté desviando el tema de nuestro padre, necesitaba saber que haría lo que le pidiera.

―Si, lo que sea. La amo y la quiero conmigo― Dijo seguro.

Sonreí de lado y me levanté.

_Neji había caido, ya era nuestro._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	16. Rosa Negra

**capítulo XVI:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Rosa Negra**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Rosa con espinas**_

(Itachi)

_Eres la luz que buscaba mi tristeza._

_Tus espinas se convierten en pétalos llenos de belleza._

_Nunca marchitas, se estremece tu cuerpo como una hiedra inconfundible._

_Jamás dejarás de ser mi rosa negra..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

La maldita música me aturdáa y a parte debía soportar a los ebrios que se atrevían a mirar lo mio, bueno, lo que seria mio esta misma noche.

Si, pasé tres malditas semanas acosando a Sakura y la muy maldita solo me ha dejado con las ganas. Sasori tenía mucha razón, Sakura era una maldita perra, pero una perra que sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

La observé una vez más, estaba bailando en el medio de la pista con sus amigas, movía sus caderas al compás de la música seduciendo con sus movimientos y sus ojos, sacudía su cabello mientras deslizaba su manos por su cuerpo.

Esta maldita niña, lograba excitarme con solo mirarla

Tomé un trago del vodka que recén había pedido y nuestros ojos se encontraron, sonrio sensual mientras movía insinuante sus caderas y me devolvio una mirada seductora y cargada de lujuría.

Le dijo algo a sus amigas y se perdió entre la multitud. Me terminé el vodka de un solo trago y la seguí por un angosto pasillo que llegaba a los baños.

―¿Te perdiste? Es el baño de mujeres― Susurró cerca de mi oido a mis espaldas.

Di media vuelta y ella me miró de reojo mientras entraba al cubiculo del fondo, la seguí y tranque la puerta. Sakura alzó una ceja y la estampé contra la pared mientras deboraba sus labios, la muy maldita no me había dejado si quiera tocarla, como por una semana, porque me vio con Rin, no sabía que era tan celosa.

―Ah, Itachi― Gimió cuando sus senos tuvieron contacto con los fríos azulejos y presioné mi cuerpo contra su espalda.

Acaricie sus piernas y subí por debajo de su ajustada falda de jean, hasta rozar su ropa interior.

―Esta noche no te me escapas― Le susurré al oído y la sentí temblar entre mis brazos.

Succioné su cuello mientras estimulaba su centro por sobre su braga y la sentí humedecerse.

―¿Quien dijo que planeaba escaparme?― Susurró mientras apoyaba su mejilla derecha contra los azulejos.

Gimió fuerte, cuando dos de mis dedos entraron en ella, sin previo aviso y comencé a moverlos dentro y fuera de su vagina. Sakura mordio su labio inferior, reprimiendo sus gemidos y pasé mi mano por debajo de su ajustada blusa. Acaricié su pircing mientras subia por su abdomen hasta su sostén, metí mi mano por debajo de este y pellizque sus erectos pezones.

―Ah, si, Itachi― Gemía mientras mis dedos resbalan dentro de su vagina y sentía sus jugos bañar mi mano.

Aumenté el ritmo y pronto sentí como sus paredes se contraían contra mis dedos. Los saqué llevandolos a mi boca, degustando el delicioso sabor a su intimidad. Sakura intentó dar media vuelta pero presioné más mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

―Está noche seré yo quien tenga el control― Le susurré cerca de su oído mientras pasaba mi lengua por su lobulo.

No sé como, pero cada vez que estabamos juntos, Sakura lograba llevar el control y siempre me dejaba con las ganas.

Le quité la ropa interior y Sakura acabó de quitarsela con los pies mientras yo sacaba un condón y me lo colocaba. Sakura enterro sus uñas en los azulejos cuando la penetre de una sola estocada y comencé a moverme salvajemente en su interior.

Yo no esperaba a que se acostumbrara, yo no era delicado, no era suave, no era romántico. Esto era sexo, solo placer y esta era la primera vez que me la cogía. Sakura sabía como llevar al lítime a los hombres y estuvo jugando conmigo por semanas sin dejarme ir más haya.

―Ah, sigue por favor― Me dijo mientras la estampaba contra la pared.

Los movimientos aumentaron y sus gemidos se hicieron más audibles mezclandose con la música que se colaba por la puerta. La tomé de las caderas aumentando el ritmo y la profundiad de mis embestidas.

―¡Ah, ah, Itachi!― Gritó cuando llegamos juntos al orgasmo.

Acomodamos nuestra ropa y tire el condón al baño. Sakura iba a abrir la puerta pero la tome de la muñeca, estampando mis labios con los de ella, en un fogoso y pasional beso.

―¿A donde crees que vas?― Le dije una vez que nos separamos.

―¿A donde crees? Con mi amigas―

―No, tu te vas conmigo―

―Lo siento― Dijo mientras delineaba mis labios con su dedo indice ―Vine con mis amigas, me voy con ellas― Me dijo antes de salir.

Sakura era la única mujer que había jugado tanto conmigo y me encantaba, ella era pasional, sensual y a la vez inocente, era como un angelical demonio. Se veía tan pequeña, tan inocente a simple vista, pero era completamente distinta en la intimidad.

Ya veo porque Sasuke dijo que ella era distinta a todas. Sakura era única y ahora sería únicamente mia.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Perdón**_

(Shikamaru)

_Bórrame tu camino, si no, que me maten tus espinas._

_No me quedan suficientes lágrimas para caer por mis retinas._

_Y mis ganas de vivir se van cada vez que tu me esquivas..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―No, Ino. Lo siento pero no puedo― Le dije mientras apartaba sus manos de mi.

―Por favor, Shikamaru― Me dijo con los ojos empañados en lagrimas ―Perdoname―

Amaba a Ino y me partía el corazón verla así, pero ella me había traicionado, ella fue quien mato nuestro amor y mi confianza.

―No, lo siento. No puedo― Le dije mientras me alejaba.

Sentí como me abrazaba por detrás y sus lagrimas mojaron mi espalda.

―Perdoname, perdoname, perdoname― Susurró ahogandose en llanto.

―Te perdono― Le dije dandome vuelta, tomé su cara entre mis manos y ella me sonrio.

Se acercó a besarme.

―Pero no puedo volver contigo― Le dije mientras besaba su frente y me marchaba de allí.

Amaba a Ino, nunca ame a ninguna mujer como la amo a ella, pero no podía perdonar lo que me hizo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nuevas esperanzas**_

(Naruto)

_No hay comparable flor en este hermoso jardín._

_Tu deslumbrante pelo negro, destella el mejor jazmin._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Tu me gustas, Hinata. No lo voy a negar― Le dije mientras me acercaba a un columpio.

Hinata me había estado esquivando desde que me dijo que me amaba y hoy Sakura me había ayudado a hablar con ella en este parque.

―Pero amas a Sakura, lo sé― Susurró Hinata, sentandose en el columpio de al lado.

―Yo amé, amo y siempre amaré a Sakura― Le dije mientras clavaba mi mirada en el suelo y todas las imagenes mías y de Sakura pasaron por mi cabeza ―Pero hay muchas formas de amar―

―Sakura ha cambiado mucho― Dije luego de unos minutos en silencio ―Es distinta, no sé, simplemente... Cambio―

―La lastimaron mucho― Susurró ―Sakura contruyó como un escudo para evitar que la lastimen nuevamente―

―Si, pero me dejo fuera-―

―Dejo fuera a todos― Me interrumpió mientras clavaba sus aperlados ojos en mi ―Tiene miedo, es normal luego de lo que le hicieron―

Hinata era tan tierna, tímida, inocente, como era Sakura antes. No sé que sentía cuando estaba con Hinata, eran como sentimientos nuevos y no quería lastimarla.

―Yo sé que no me amas― Me dijo mientras se levantaba, camino unos pasos dandome la espalda ―Pero― Susurró, aercandose y poniendose en cuclillas frente a mi ―Yo te amo... Y esperaré por ti, todo el tiempo que sea necesario―

Observé sus ojos, eran tan puros e inocentes, Hinata era una muñequita, una hermosa muñequita y me daba tanto miedo romperla.

―Gracias, Hinata― Le dije mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y la besaba.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Distinta... Única**_

(Shikamaru)

_Te escogí por ser diferente a las demás rosas._

_Tu eres única._

_Tus espinas me protegen, hoy tus pétalos visten mi túnica..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Gracias por invitarme― Me dijo Temari mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, se veía tan adorable.

En un comienzo no me agrado, era ruda, fría, grosera, simplemente no era mi estilo. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que por dentro, era muy sensible, era dulce y hasta tímida.

―De nada. Elige la película― Le dije mientras nos acercabamos a las puertas del cine.

Temari me gustaba, eso no podía negarlo. Pero aún amaba a Ino, quizás Temari logré curar mi roto corazón.

―A ver― Dijo mientras observaba la cartelera con todas las peliculas ―Ya sé, Resident Evil. Muero por ver esa película―

Creía que elegiría alguna pelicula de amor o comedia, pero no. Eso era lo que me gustaba de Temari, era impredecible, nunca sabía que haría o en que pensaba. Ino era sensual, hermosa, superficial, Temari era como era, grosera, feminista, ruda y no le importaba si a alguien no le caía bien, ella era como era y eso me gustaba.

Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos al cine.

―Yo pago― Menciono revisando su cartera.

―No, yo pago― Le dije deteniendo su mano.

―¿Qué por ser mujer no puedo invitar?― Dijo enojada y la gente volteó a vernos.

Escandalosa.

―Ya, mujer. No seas problematica, yo pago. Yo te invité― Le dije dando por terminada la discución.

Temari solo se cruzo de brazos e hizo un adorable puchero.

Rayos, esta mujer me encantaba.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Distorcionada realidad**_

(Sasuke)

_Me recuerda cada lágrima, desprendida en aquel tiempo,_

_me lamento de no aceptar, que te perdí, tan solo hace un momento_

_y sigo sin aceptarlo, quiero lanzarme al vacío para olvidar._

_Para olvidar que te fuiste de mi mano y no quisiste regresar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Aquí tienes― Me dijo Kabuto mientras me entregaba el pequeño sobre, con lo que le había pedido ―Es la mejor―

―Eso espero― Le dije mientras le entregaba el dinero.

―Comparte, Sasuke― Dijo Suigetsu, cuando me senté a su lado en el sillón.

―Ya, ya espera― Solté de mala gana.

―¿Te la dio Kabuto?― Preguntó Juggo, mientras se sentaba frente a nosostros.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y preparé las líneas de cocaína sobre la mesa del centro. Suigetsu armó un rollito con un billete e inhalo primero.

La droga quemó mi nariz y las luces me cegaron. Estabamos en la zona VIP del baile Akatsuki, donde Orochimaru, el padre de Kabuto, Karin y Tayuya es el dueño y a parte, realiza otros "negocios"

―Sasuke― Susurró una dulce voz en mi oido.

Di media vuelta encontrándome con unos ojos verdes y una hermosa sonrisa. Sonrei de lado y me acerqué a besarla, pero su boca no tenía ese sabor a cerezas y chocolates, no, sabía a alcohol, tabaco y droga. Abrí los ojos y la observé mejor, sus ojos no eran verdes, eran marrones y su sonrisa ya no era tan hermosa.

―Karin― Le dije mientras tomaba una cerveza de la mesa.

Los ojos comenzaron a pesarme y la visión se me volvio borrosa, al fin, la droga estaba haciendo su efecto. Me sacaba de mi mugre realidad.

Karin se acomodo sobre mis peirnas mientras besaba mi cuello y sentí la adrenalina recorrer mis venas.

No recuerdo hace cuanto me drogaba, solo sabía que esto me hacía sentirme mejor, por lo menos por un momento.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eternamente en mi piel**_

(Naruto)

_Para siempre recordare el último pétalo caído,_

_pero no aceptaré la realidad cuando tu te hayas ido._

_Aunque no estés, tu nombre permanecerá entre mis labios,_

_aunque te hayas ido, de mi boca jamás saldrá un adiós._

_Pues te querré eternamente, eternamente marcada en mi piel..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¡Naruto!― Escuché el grito de mi mejor amiga.

Me quite de las cobijas del rostro para encontrarme con Sakura revolviendo mi placard.

―No tienes nada decente― Dijo mientras tiraba mi ropa sobre su cabeza ―¿Qué haces aún allí? ¡Apúrate!― Gritó histérica ¿Había olvidado algo importante? ―Naruto, ve a bañarte se te hará tarde para la cita con Hinata―

―¡La cita!― Grité histérico, había olvidado la cita con Hinata.

―Vete a bañar, yo mientras te plancho la camisa―Me dijo con una sonrisa. Se veía feliz, de verme con Hinata.

No sé en que momento me fije más en Hinata, quizás cuando me dijo que me amaba o quizás cuando Sakura se hizo más fuerte y ya no necesito más de mi protección.

Pero sabía que lo que me pasaba con Hinata era muy fuerte, aún sentía cosas por Sakura pero... Ahora eran distintas. Sakura había cambiado mucho, ya no era mi dulce y tierno angelito, ahora era sensual, fuerte y valiente, ya no era mi Sakura-chan.

―Apúrate― Me dijo mientras sonreía.

Sonreía de verdad.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Te quiero solo para mi**_

(Itachi)

_Estoy loco por tus espinas que se han clavado, parte de mi_

_formas parte de mi vida, tu voz dulce me susurra en el oido,_

_el tiempo se ha parado y mis latidos se han quedado contigo..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Sé mi novia― Le dije mientras me acomodaba sobre ella y cubría nuestra desnudez con las sábanas.

―¿Qué?― Me preguntó mientras fruncia el ceño.

―Te quiero solo para mi― Le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Esta mocosa me traía loco desde hace casi un mes.

―¿Hablas en serio?― Pregunto desconfiada, yo solo asentí ―Esta bien, pero con una condición― Dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, di media vuelta la cara y besé su mano.

―Dime―

―Me anoté para ser reina del intituto. Si gano, cosa que haré― Afirmó segura ―Tu te pararás en medio del escenario y me pedirás ser tu novia delante de todo el instituto-―

―¿Estás loca?― La interrumpí ―¿Quieres hacerme lo mismo que tu amiga le hizo a Neji?―

Por más que Sakura me gustará no confiaba tanto en ella.

―No― Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y me miraba directo a los ojos ―Si pierdo, seré yo quien te lo pida―

―¿Y como sé que me dirás que si?―

―Tendrás que confiar en mi― Me dijo mientras me besaba ―¿Trato?― Preguntó contra mis labios y sentí su cálido aliento en mi rostro.

―De acuerdo― Le dije para volver a besarla.

Sakura era toda una fiera en la cama y siempre sabía como dejarte con ganas de más. Ya veo poque Sasuke casi deja la apuesta por ella y tira el video a la basura.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Duele estar del otro lado**_

(Neji)

_No reconozco haberte perdido, ahora soy hombre muerto._

_Quiero volar hacia el cielo y no estar aquí, cuando hayas vuelto._

_Marchita mi esperanza, saber que lo nuestro es imposible._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Estás segura que esto va a funcionar?― Le pregunté a Sakura como por sexta vez.

―Si, ya cálmate― Me dijo mientras se sentaba sobre una de las mesas de la cafeteria, se cruzó de piernas y sonrió de lado.

El timbre sonó, anunciando la hora del almuerzo e ingresaron todos los alumnos del instituto, la mayoria al entrar noto la enorme pancarta colgada del techo de la cafetería. Tenten entró unos minutos más tarde con Temari y Hinata, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos en cuanto leyo lo que decía la pancarta.

―Te amo, Tenten. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?― Le dije alto y fuerte y se formo un incómodo silencio en la cafeteria.

Tenten miro a Sakura y ambas sonrieron de lado.

Teten se acercó a mi despacio y largo una carcajada envenenada.

―Por dios, si que eres patético― Se burló de mi ―Te dije que no y sigues insistiendo. A ver... ¿Cómo te explico?― Me dijo con un tono de voz que jamás había usado conmigo ―Me das asco, el solo echo de recordar tus caricias, tus besos, me repugna. Te odio y la única razón por la que estube contigo fue para demostrarte que conmigo nadie juega, de mi nadie se burla― Dijo para luego comenzar a reir.

La cafeteria estaba en completo silencio o era yo que ya no escuchaba nada. No podía creerlo, me había enamorado como un imbécil y la maldita perra solo me utilizó, para vengarce por lo que hice.

Apreté fuerte mis puños mientras sentía como las uñas se clavaban en la palma de mi mano, mi sangre hervia por dentro y la impotencia y frustración aumentaron con cada paso que dio Tenten, hasta colocarse delante de mi.

―Iluso― Comentó envenenada mirandome con profundo odio y rencor ―¿De verdad creeías que te amaba?― Ya no reconocía a esa chica, esa no era Tenten.

―Maldita perra― Le dije entredientes conteniedo mis ganas de ahorcarla.

―Si y la peor― Dijo con veneno y odio mientras daba media vuelta contorneando sus caderas. Se acercó a Kankuro y lo beso.

―Ahora si, tengo a un hombre de verdad― Mencionó cuando se separaron ―Ya no finjó orgasmos― Comentó sobre su hombro mientras se iba con sonrisa maliciosa.

―Lo siento, hermanito― Soltó Sakura ponsoniosa ―Supongo que era la primera opción― Comentó mientras reía y se alejaba.

Dio media vuelta y me miró sobre su hombro.

―Duele estar del otro lado ¿No?― Dijo con odio mientras se iba de la cafeteria.

―¿Qué miran?― Les grité a todos en la cafeteria.

―Ya calmate― Me dijo Sasuke mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro.

La quité de un manotazo y levante la vista, encontrándome con la enorme pancarta "TENTEN, TE AMO. SE MI NOVIA, NEJI"

_Mi rosa negra ya se marchitaron todos sus pétalos,_

_su raíz que dormía atrapada en un recuerdo,_

_su frágil estructura, la convierte en tan bella,_

_su color desteñido, hizo que me fijará en ella._

_Mi rosa negra..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muchas pero muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios.

Me alegra mucho que el fic les guste y también les agradezco a todos los que leen y lo tiene de favorito.

Pasando al cap de hoy los narradores serán los "Shinobis" por así decirlo, entre parentesis esta el nombre de quien narrara.

Como en el cap de las Konoichis, este capitulo en si, se llama "Rosa Negra" pero cada fragmento tiene su propio título.

Las partes en cursiva son estrofas de la canción "Mi rosa negra" de Porta.

Espero que les haya gustado, Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	17. Besos Crueles

**capítulo XVII:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Besos Crueles**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿No debería sentirme feliz?― Susurró Tenten, a mi izquierda.

―Deberías― Dijo en un suspiro Sakura, a mi derecha.

Se habían quedado a dormir en mi casa. Estabamos acostadas en mi cama, mirando el techo. Sakura lanzó un suspiro y prosiguió.

―Nosotras no hacemos esto para ser felices. No disfrutamos del dolor ajeno. Quizás sea por eso, que no te sientes feliz de lo que le hiciste a Neji―

―Quizás― Terminó Tenten sujetándose el abdomen.

―¿Aún te duele?― Le preguntó Sakura.

―No... Ya no―

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Sakura se levanto de golpe y se sentó a mi lado, cruzada de piernas. Me miró durante breves segundos y luego le hizo una sonrisa cómplice a Tenten.

―Cuenta― Ordenó Tenten a mi lado.

―¿Qué- qué cosa?― Tartamudeé.

―Hinata― Sakura rodó los ojos ―Lo de Naruto― Dijo guiñándome un ojo y sentí mi cara arder.

―Bu-bueno eso... El otro día me llevo a Ichiraku-―

―¿A ese bar de mala muerte?― Me interrumpió Sakura.

―No es un bar de mala muerte― Lo defendí ―Es un buen lugar―

―Si, si, solo sigue― Presionó Tenten.

―Bueno... Cuando volviamos empezó a llover, entonces Naruto-kun dijo que fueramos a su casa, que estaba cerca-―

―Si, cerca― Me interrumpió Tenten con tono morboso.

―No era por eso-―

―Pero termino siendo por eso― Me interrumpió Sakura.

―Co-como sea― Dije sintiendo mis mejillas calientes. Las chicas solo se rieron y me dejaron continuar ―Llegamos a su casa y no había nadie. Entonces... Entonces fuimos a su cuarto y...―

―¿Y?― Me insitó a seguir Sakura, luego de que me trabará.

_Flash back_

―_Te amo, Hinata_―_ Me dijo Naruto-kun mientras me abrazaba por la cintura._

―_Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun_―_ Le dije mientars caíamos en la cama._

―_Yo-yo..._―_ Tartamudeó Naruto-kun _―_Quiero hacerte el amor_―_ Me dijo con las mejillas encendidas._

―_Yo-yo, es que- que yo nunca-_―

―_Esta bien, entiendo. No te quiero presionar_―_ Me interrumpió Naruto-kun._

―_No, no es eso_―_ Le dije tirando de su ropa para que no se levantará _―_Yo si quiero, pero... Tengo miedo, que no te guste_―_ Susurré mientras mi cara ardia. _

―_Tranquila, iremos despacio_―_ Me dijo mientras me besaba tiernamente._

_End flash back_

―¿Y?― Gritó histérica Tenten.

―Bueno, eso― Le contesté.

―Ya sabemos. Pero cuenta los detalles― Me dijo Sakura mientras se acomodaba mejor a mi lado.

―Eso, cuenta los detalles― Afirmó Tenten.

_Flash Back_

―_Na-Naruto-kun_―_ Le dije cuando sentí como me quitaba la última prenda y quedaba expuesta ante sus ojos._

―_Eres hermosa, Hinata_―_ Susurró antes de besarme _―_Te prometo tener cuidado_―_ Dijo mientras sentía como me penetraba poco a poco._

―_¡Ah, Naruto-kun!_―_ Me quejé cuando la molestia en mi entrepierna aumento._

―_Shh, ya casi_―_ Me susurró al oido _―_Hinata_―_ Me llamó, secó mis lagrimas con la yema de sus dedos _―_Te amo_―_ Dijo contra mis labios mientras me besaba y en ese momento sentí como su miembro entraba por completo en mi._

―_Ya pasará, lo prometo_―_ Me dijo Naruto-kun mientras se quedaba muy quieto y besaba mi cuello._

_El dolor disminuyo poco a poco y pronto sentí la inmensa necesidad de moverme. Naruto-kun comenzó a embestirme, primero lo hacía de una forma suave y lenta pero luego comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, hasta ser fuertes y salvajes y a medida que me penetraba con más fuerza mis gemidos aumentaba._

―_¡Ah, Naruto-kun!_―

_End flash back_

Sentía mis mejillas arder mientras escuchaba las risas de Sakura y Tenten.

―No puedo creerlo, Naruto siendo tierno y maduro. Definitivamente lo he visto todo― Dijo Tenten.

―La primera vez nunca se olvida― Mencionó Sakura con voz suave ―Estás enamorada― Me molestó mientras me hacía cosquillas.

―¿Solo lo han echo una vez?― Preguntó Tenten, yo solo asentí.

―Mejora la segunda― Dijo Sakura mientras reía.

―Hazle caso, ella sabe mucho de eso― Le dijo Tenten a modo de broma.

―Zorra― Le dijo Sakura con un falso enojo ―Yo nunca lo he echo en un motel de mala muerte― Dijo Sakura molestando a Tenten, ésta solo la fulmino con la mirada y luego sonrió victoriosa.

―Al menos yo no la perdí en un auto― Dijo Tenten, entre risas.

Sakura solo abrio la boca exageradamente y le lanzó una almohada, que impacto de lleno en la cara de Tenten, ésta se la regreso de inmediato y entre risas, bromas y una guerra de almohadas, nos quedamos dormidas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Vamos, Hinata apúrate― Me dijo Sakura mientras caminaba frente a mi.

―¿Estás segura que es por aquí?― Le pregunté mientras observaba los viejos y desgastados pasillos del área abandonada del instituto.

Itachi había olvidado su campera en casa de Sakura y la cito en uno de los salones, de la vieja área de clases.

―Si. Creo. Itachi me dijo que me esperaba por aquí― Mencionó mientras doblaba el pasillo ―Por eso te traje. El idiota cree que haremos algo― Dijo con voz fastidiada.

―Creo que es-― Sakura se quedó callada de golpe en cuanto abrio la puerta.

Me cerque despacio y me di cuenta porque Sakura mantenía la boca abierta.

―No vi nada― Dijo Sakura mientras cerraba la puerta y daba media vuelta.

Rin estaba sentada sobre el escritorio con Kakashi entre sus piernas, mientras se besaban.

―¡Espera!― Ordenó Rin y supe por la cara de Sakura, que no había sido buena idea hablarle así.

―¿Qué quieres?―

―No se lo digas a nadie― Le dijo Rin en tono mandón. Ese que usan las Yamanakas.

―¿Por qué?― Bromeó Sakura mientras reía ―Ya no soy la niña tonta que tú y tu hermana mandaban. Ahora, dame una buena razón para que no le cuente al director que tu novio― Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en la última palabra ―Y tú se revuelcan en el área abandonada del instituto, ah claro, no omitamos el echo de que tu novio, es nuestro profesor―

La cara de Rin paso a pálida en menos de dos segundos y con cada palabra que Sakura emitía, su boca se abria aún más, mientras que Kakashi no salía del salón.

―¿Qué quieres?― Preguntó Rin entre dientes.

―Ganar el reinado―

―Mi hermana va a ganarlo― Aseguró Rin.

―Entonces tu novio quedará desempleado― Dijo Sakura mientras daba media vuelta.

―Espera― La llamo Rin. Sakura solo la miro por sobre su hombro ―Te ayudaré a ganar, solo eso, tampoco puedo cambiar los votos pero puedo hablar con gente que conozco para que voten por ti. Pero no le digas a nadie lo de Kakashi―

―Claro que no― Dijo Sakura con tonjo aniñado ―Pobre Obito― Comentó Sakura en tono de burla.

Rin solo la fulmino con la mirada y luego se marchó. A los pocos minutos llego Itachi por el desolado pasillo.

―Aquí estás― Le dijo Itachi mientras agarraba a Sakura de la cintura y la besaba.

―Ya, ya, esta Hinata― Le dijo Sakura mientras lo empujaba ―Tu campera― Comentó Sakura entregándosela.

―¿Y no me vas a dar nada más?― Le preguntó Itachi mientras se acercaba a ella.

―Mmm... No― Le dijo Sakura mientras daba media vuelta, Itachi solo sonrió de lado ― Nos vemos luego― Le gritó Sakura cuando ya nos habíamos alejado.

Itachi no le contestó solo metio su mano libre al bolsillo y dio media vuelta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me miré como por sexta vez al espejo de cuerpo enteró, me gustaba lo que veía. Hoy era la fiesta de graduación, y si bien, quienes se graduaban eran los del último año, podiamos ir todoslos del instituto, ya que elegirian a la reina del instituto entre las de penúltimo año.

―¿Vas a ir así?― Me dijo Hanabi desde la puerta de mi habitación.

―Si― Susurré bajito, agachando la cabeza.

Hanabi solo sonrio de lado y entro a mi habitación buscando unos aretes.

―Nos vemos en la fiesta― Me dijo mientras salía.

No sé porque Hanabi era así conmigo, a pesar que era un año menor que yo, me intimidaba mucho su nueva forma de ser. Siempre nos habiamos llevado bien pero desde que papá me envió a estudiar a Londres, hace tres años para hacerme cargo de la companía, nuestra realación se quebró.

Moví mi cabeza y fijé mi vista en el espejo. Llevaba el cabello lacio, una gargantilla de brillantes que combinaba con mis aretes y mi pulsera. Mi vestido era color perla y llegaba casi al piso, tenía la espalda descubierta y adelante se ataba al cuello, con un ligero escote.

Sakura dice: _Siempre es mejor insinuar que mostrar._ Y creo que tiene toda la razón.

Llevaba unos tacos aghuja de diez centimetros del mismo color perla y una pequeña cartera. Baje las escaleras despacio y me situé al lado de mi hermana.

―Están hermosas― Nos dijo nuestro padre.

En ese momento el timbre sonó.

―Llegaron por mi― Dijo emocionada Hanabi.

―¿Shino?― Pregunté sorprendida, él era la pareja de mi hermana.

―Oh, hola Hinata ¿Cómo-―

―Ya vamonos― Lo interumpió Hanabi.

Tiró de la mano de Shino y se fueron antes que papá pudiera si quiera saludarlo.

El timbre volvió a sonar y esta vez fui yo, quien abrio la puerta, para encontrarme con un rubio, en un traje negro y una camisa celeste desprendida. Naruto-kun me miró por unos segundos y solo atine a sonrojarme mientars sus ojos recorrian mi cuerpo.

―¡Wow, Hinata! Estás hermosa― Exclamó ―¿Nos vamos?― Me preguntó mientras miraba con miedo a mi padre, quien le mandaba una mirada asesina.

―Si, vamos―

―Esperen― Interumpió mi padre ―Cuidate― Me dijo con voz suave y dulce ―Y recuerda chico, conozco a todos los policias de la ciudad― Le dijo serio.

―Si, señor― Dijo Naruto-kun con pose militar.

Mi padre solo sonrió y nos dejo irnos. Levanté una ceja y vi curiosa a Naruto-kun en cuanto note en que nos iriamos.

―Sakura va con Iatchi en su camioneta, asi que me presto la de ella para llevarte― Me dijo apenado Naruto-kun, mientras rascaba su nuca.

Llegamos en unos minutos al instituto y bajamos al salón de fiestas.

―Hinata― Me dijo Teneten mientras me abrazaba ―Estás bellisima― Dijo tomandome de la mano y dandome una vuelta.

―Gracias, tu también estás hermosa― Le dije mientars observaba su vestido verde claro, que llegaba casi al suelo, llevaba el cabello suelto y enrulado.

Tenten me hizo señas con la cabeza y cuando volteé, llegaban Sakura e Itachi tomados de la mano. Sakura sonrió altanera mientras tomaba a Itachi del brazo y bajaron despacio los escalones.

―Hola, wow chicas están hermosas― Alagó Sakura, una vez que estubo situada a nuestro lado.

Luego de unos minutos, la música comenzó a sonar y Sakura e Itachi fueron al centro del salón a bailar.

―¿Bailamos?― Me preguntó Naruto-kun. Solo asentí y nos dirigimos al centro del salón.

Sakura bailaba a mi lado con Itachi, éste la sostenía de la cintura mientras la apegaba a su cuerpo y Sakura acariciaba su cuello y se besaban de vez en cuando. Sasuke bailaba un poco más lejos con Karin, quien solo besaba su cuello pero Sasuke solo podía ver a Sakura con su hermano. Ésta lo miro y sonrió de lado mientras tomaba a Itachi del rostro y lo besaba.

―Por lo visto el teme se esta dando cuenta lo que perdio― Me dijo Naruto-kun cerca de mi oido y un escalofrio recorrio mi columna vertebral.

―Eso parece― Susurré.

Naruto-kun levanto mi cara y me beso tiernamente.

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, Sakura se levantó para ir al baño y vi como Sasuke la seguía. Rin se acerco a nuestra mesa y me dijo que buscara a Sakura para que subiera al escenario, que iban a anunciar a la reina.

Me acerqué al angosto pasillo que llevaba la baño y cuando iba a entrar al baño, vi como Sasuke tomo a Sakura del brazo y la metío dentro del baño. Me acerqué despacio y abrí la puerta con cuidado, Sasuke tenía a Sakura contra la pared mientras la apretaba con su cuerpo.

―¿Mi hermano? Tan fácil me cambias― Le dijo con tono enojado e intimidante, pero Sakura no se asusto, solo lanzó una risa baja.

―¿Celoso?― Le preguntó.

―Él jamás te hará gemir como yo― Le dijo mientras la besaba.

Sakura solo cerró sus ojos cuando los besos de Sasuke bajaron a su cuello, pasaron por su escote y se arrodillo frente a ella, quedando a la altura de su bajo vientre.

―¿Qué vas a hacer?― Le preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

―Demostrarte porque soy mejor que mi hermano―

Sakura lo estaba logrando, Sasuke e Itachi estaban peleando por ella.

Vi como Sasuke le quitaba la ropa interior y levantó la pierna derecha de Sakura apoyandola en su hombro, mientras se hundía entre sus piernas. Sakura lo tomo del cabello hundiendolo más entre sus piernas.

―Ah, Sasuke― Gimió Sakura cuando este comenzó a mover su boca.

―Eso, Sasuke― Dijo en tono arrogante, mirandola a los ojos ―Solo mi nombre vas a decir entre gemidos― Mencionó volviendo a meter su boca entre las piernas de Sakura.

Sentí mi cara arder y deje de verlos, pronto escuche los gemidos ahogados de Sakura y un fuerte gritó cuando llego al orgasmo.

―Debo irme. Anunciarán que acabo de ganar― Escuché la voz de Sakura.

―¿Cómo estás tan segura?― Le pregunto Sasuke.

Sakura no le contestó y escuche el sonido de sus tacos acercandose a mi. Salí del estrecho pasillo y la esperé afuera.

―Hinata― Dijo asustada cuando me encontró ―¿Por qué estás roja?― Me preguntó.

La observé un momento, ella no estaba sonrojada, ni le faltaba el aire, nada, era como si no hubiera echo nada.

―Ya... Ya van a anunciar a la reina. Ve al escenario, Rin... Rin te necesita allí― Le dije mientras me iba.

Las candidatas a reina se pararon frente al escenario, la votación había estado abierta durante toda la noche.

―Un fuerte aplauso para todas nuestras concursantes― Dijo Rin por el micrófono, ella era la reina del año pasado.

―Karin Kinomoto― Mencionó Rin, nombrando a las seis concursantes.

La pelirroja dio un pasó al frente, sacudiendo su largo y lacio cabello y mostrando su exuberante vestido negro, con un escote que llegaba casi al ombligo y un tajo en su pierna derecha.

―Shion Ebisawa― Shion solo dio un paso al frente, su largo cabello caía lacio por su espalda desnuda y su bonito vestido amarillo se ajustaba a su modelado cuerpo.

―Kin Nagahama― Kin también dio un paso al frente, llebava un recogido con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro y un vestido verde yerba ajustado remarcando su figura.

―Tayuya Kinomoto― La otra pelirroja sacudio su enrulado cabello y dio una vuelta mostrando su corto vestido rojo.

―Sakura Haruno― Sakura solo dio un paso al frente y sonrió inocente, no sé como hacia Sakura para verse tan inocente y sensual al mismo tiempo.

Llevaba el pelo lacio casi rozando sus hombros, una pequeña media cola sostenida por un prendedor en forma de mariposa rosado, una gargantilla de cadenas de plata que combinaba con sus largas caravanas y su pulsera. Su vestido era de un color azul eléctrico, tenía solo un bretel ancho en su lado izquierdo, se ajustaba a su cuerpo hasta la cadera y luego caía suelto casi hasta el suelo, mientras tenía un tajo mostrando su pierna derecha.

―Ino Yamanaka― Ino sonrió segura de si misma y dio un paso al frente, su larga cabellera, estaba amarrada en una media coleta, mientras algunos mechones caían al frente de su cara, su vestido, lila, se ataba a su cuello dejando su espalda al descubierto y mostrando el inicio de sus senos, en un sugerente escote, llegaba casi al suelo y poseía como el de Sakura un tajo en su pierna izquierda.

―Y la reina de este año es... Sakura Haruno― Dijo Rin con voz enojada.

Sakura sonrió arrogante mientras los aplusos resonaban por todo el salón. Las "candidatas" se quedaron boquiabiertas y Karin formo un berrinche taconeando y bajando apurada del escenario.

―Felicidades― Dijo Rin por el micrófono.

Sasuke, quien era el "Rey" de la escuela y no, no era elegido, generalmente de los chicos, los elige el rey anterior, entre los que tiene las mejores notas, los mejores del equipo del futbol, etc. Era más como una competencia por el chico más popular y arrogante del instituto.

―Felicidades― Le dijo Sasuke mientras pasaba la cinta por su hombro derecho y le ponía la corona.

―Ahora, el rey y la reina bailaran― Mencionó Rin.

Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la mano y se dirigieron al centro del salón de fiestas. Sasuke la sujeto fuerte contra su cuerpo mientras sus frentes casi se rozaban y le djo algo que no pude escuchar, pero si pude leer sus labios.

―Ganaste―

―¿A caso lo dudabas?― Dijo Sakura a modo arrogante.

Sasuke solo sonrió de lado pero la música se detuvo e Itachi se paró frente al escenario.

―Tal parece que mi hermosa novia, acaba de ganar― Mencionó orgulloso.

Sakura se acercó a él con paso seguro.

―Pidemelo― Exigió.

―Se mi novia, Sakura― Le dijo a modo sensual mientras se ponía en cuclillas en el escenario para quedar cara a cara con ella.

Los murmullos no se hiceron esperar y Sakura sonrió de lado de forma cínica y arrogante.

―Esta bien― Dijo con una voz inocente mientras sonreia como niña pequeña que acaba de lograr lo que quería.

Observé a Sasuke aun parado en medio de la pista, sus puños se cerraron y sus nudillos quedaron blancos mientras fulmiba a Itachi quien besaba a su ahora _novia._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Ahora soy la reina― Dijo Tenten saludando exageradamente con la mano mientras Sakura le colocaba la corona.

Comenzamos a reirnos, la fiesta ya casi llegaba a su fin.

―Como regalo de despedida queremos darle un "recuerdito" a quienes se van hoy― Mencionó Sasuke mientras se paraba en el medio del escenario acompañado por mi primo, Neji.

―No otra vez― Susurró Tenten y Sakura se tensó a mi lado.

―Que lo disfruten― Dijo Neji.

―¿Qué es esto?― Susurró Sakura.

―Te juro que yo no tengo nada qe ver― Le respondio Itachi.

Pero... No podía ser, no podía dejar de ver la pantalla... Era... Eramos nostros, Naruto-kun y yo y...

―_¡Ah, Naruto-kun!_―

―Hinata yo-― Intentó decir Naruto-kun a mi lado.

―_¿Todo era mentira cierto? ¡Contestame!_―_ Le grite mientras mis mejillas se bañaban en lagrimas_

―_Claro que no, dattebayo. Yo jamás quise-_―_Pero no pudo continuar cuando llego Sakura y le planto un golpe que lo dejo tirado en el suelo, Naruto-kun no se levanto y Sakura y Tenten me sacaron del baile mientras empujaban a todos para poder pasar._

―Tranquila, tranquila― Susurraba Tenten mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Ibamos en la camioneta de Sakura, luego de salir del baile, nos dirgimos al estacionamiento. Mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir, no podía creer que Naruto-kun me hiciera eso, él no era así.

―No puedo creerlo― Susurró bajito Sakura, pero logré escucharla ―Son todos iguales― Terminó mientras apretaba el volante de la camioneta.

Me quedé todo el fin de semana en casa de Tenten, con Sakura y Temari. Mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y mi celular no paraba de sonar con llamadas de Naruto-kun.

―Tranquila ―Me dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba mi mejilla ―No dejaré que nadie te lastime, lo juro― Me prometio Sakura con los ojos llorosos.

La abracé lo más fuerte que pude, mis lágrimas salieron aún con más fuerza, mi pecho me dolía, mi garganta me ardía y sentía un enorme vació en donde debía estar mi corazón.

_El lunes llego muy rápido, no quería ir al colegio sabia lo que me esperaba, tampoco queria enfrentar a Naruto-kun, no quería verlo nunca más. Sé que Sakura no dejara que nada me pase, siempre cuida de mi como una hermana mayor, quizas sea porque esta tan dañada. _

_Llegué en un instante al instituto, las burlas no tardaron en llegar y ya no sentí nada, ni las risas burlonas, ni las miradas de lástima, ni siquiera el capot del auto cuando me estampe sobre él._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?

Espero que si y que comenten como les parecio este capitulo.

Las cosas se están poniendo fuertes. El próximo narrado por Sakura.

Bien, las dejo y nos leemos pronto.

Besos Blue Cherry

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	18. Sol nórdico y Vestido Azul

**capítulo XVIII:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sol nórdico y vestido azul**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se había marchado hacia apenás unos minutos, le había mentido para que me dejara sola. Nuevamente el vacio en mi pecho aumento, estaba sola, encerrada en el cubiculo de uno de los baños. Me deslice por la pared de azulejos y las burlas y risas llegaron a mis oidos, nuevamente.

Me levante despacio y me observe en el espejo, mi pelo estaba revuelto de tanto tironearlo y estaba más pálida que de costumbre. Tenía un inmenso dolor en el pecho, como si me hubieran arrancado "algo" y sintiera su vacio, el aire no entraba a mis pulmones a causa de los sollozos y sentía ahogarme en mis propias lágrimas.

Me acerqué a la ventana, los baños estaban en el tercer piso.

La abrí despacio y la brisa veraniega acaricio mi rostro, el sol se burlo de mi y las imagenes del sábado volvieron a mi cabeza. Me paré despacio en el marco de la ventana, la cual daba al jardín trasero, donde se encontraba el estacionamiento.

Respire profundo y el aire caliente entro por mi nariz llenando mis pulmones, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, ni una nube opacaba la hermosura del sol.

Nuevamente el vacio en mi pecho aumento y recorde, el fracaso que era. Mi padre siempre esperaba algo más de mi, mi primo me odiaba por cuestiones de las empresas, había perdido la relación con mi hermana... Había perdido a Naruto...

Respire profundo y las lágrimas no demoraron en salir, di un paso al frente y caí.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―_De verás creias que Sasuke iba amarte, pelo chicle_―_ Sonrió mientras veía mis lágrimas caer, pero yo no la observaba, solo lo veía a él y su sonrisa torcida y mi mundo se vino a abajo. _

_Y desde ese día juré no confiar en nadie más._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Desperté de golpe, no sabía porque había soñado eso.

Estiré mi mano a la mesita de luz para apagar mi celular que marcaba, exactamente, las seis y media. Mi pecho subía y bajaba y las gotas de transpiración caían por los costados de mi cara. Esta era la última semana de clases y el verano ya se hacía sentir.

Me recosté en la cama y volteé a la ventana, abri las cortinas y el sol dio de lleno en mi cara. Él cual, causo una sensación angustiante en mi, no supe porque, ya que el día estaba hermoso, ni una nube ocupaba mi vista, pero el sol lucia tan tétrico y nórdico como un entierro en pleno verano, donde todos visten de luto y el sol esta radiante, sobre sus cabezas. Como brulandose de ellos.

Deje mis nórdicos pensamientos de lado y volvi a correr la cortina, mi cuarto volvió a su penumbra habitual y puede hacer lo que hago todas las mañanas al despertarme, observar la foto de mi mamá, cada día era mas parecida a ella, claro, físicamente, porque por dentro eramos totalmente opuestas, ella dulce y tierna y yo... Da igual.

Deje la foto en su lugar y baje sin hacer ruido al baño a ducharme. Me vesti, desayune algo rápido y baje al estacionamiento, antes de subir a mi camioneta Itachi me mando un mensaje diciendo que pasaría por mi en diez minutos, no le conteste y fui al pequeño parque, frente al edificio, a esperarlo mientras me sentaba en un columpio. A los pocos minutos, la enorme camioneta negra de Itachi paro frente al edificio, me levante, acercandome a paso sereno.

―¿Estás bien?― Me pregunto Itachi antes de estampar sus labios salvajemente contra los mios, le conteste inmediatamente y a los pocos minutos nos separamos por falta de aire.

Asentí con la cabeza y subí de copiloto, aún tenía esa extraña sensación en el pecho y no sabía que era, quizas aún era el recordatorio de lo que paso el sábado. La canción "Vestido Azul" de La Oreja de Vang Gogh empezó a sonar y su hermosa, pero triste melodía inundo mis oidos.

Desperté de mis pensamientos cuando vi a Itachi abrirme la puerta y tomarme la mano para caminar a clases, hoy oficialmente eramos novios y pude observar las miradas cargadas de odio que me lanzaban algunas de mis "compañeritas" sonreí con orgullo por el espécimen masculino que me acompañaba y a lo lejos vi pasar a Hinata que entraba al baño.

―Esperame voy al baño―Le dije a Itachi, no espere a que me contestara y me dirigí a paso veloz al baño.

Entre sin hacer ruido, estaba completamente vacio, llame a Hinata unas cuantas veces, hasta que escuche el sonido de la cisterna y la vi salir. Lucia más palida de lo normal, sus ojos estaban hinchados y llorosos y apenás si noto que estaba allí. Hoy seria el día mas pesado para ella y lo sabía, pero no iba a permitir que nadie la tocara, ni le hiciera algo, ya me encargaria yo misma de Naruto, él cual aún debe estarse recuperando del golpe que le solte el sábado. Me acerqué despacio a Hinata y ella me miro con una inmensa tristeza, la abrace sin decir nada por unos minutos y luego tire de su mano para irnos a clase, pero note que no se movía.

―Llegaremos tarde, vamos― Al ver que no me contestaba, me acerque ―No dejare que nadie te moleste, lo prometo― Le dije, enmarcando su delicada carita con mis manos.

―Lo sé, tu eres mi ángel guardian... Adelantate enseguida voy... Voy ahora, primero quiero mojarme la cara y maquillarme un poco, ve―

No queria dejarla, pero me empujo fuera del baño e intento sonreirme, supuse que queria un momento a solas, así que me fui.

Apoyado en la pared de enfrente al baño, me esperaba mi dios griego personal, tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al salón. La profesora aún no había llegado, así que Itachi aprovecho para acorralarme contra la pared, de al lado de la puerta que daba al salón y comenzó a besarme salvajemente, ahora podía hacerlo sin problemas, ya que eramos oficialmente novios desde el sábado. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y yo lo abrace por la espalda, sobre su hombro pude ver pasar a Sasuke, que me miraba con profundo odio y rencor, mientras entraba al salón de clases.

_**La que le espera a ese bastardo.**_

Detrás suyo llegó su zorra predilecta, quien me lanzo una mirada envenanda y yo sonreí de lado, al ver que la cara de molestia de Karin, era por el hombre que tenía a mi lado. Itachi volvio a deborar mis labios y no me hice de rogar, hasta que escuchamos a alguien aclarandose la garganta, al voltear vimos a la profesora Anko, algo malhumorada.

―¿Entra o se queda afuera señorita Haruno?― Me dijo mientras veía como Itachi seguía besando mi cuello.

―Entro― Dije mientras intentaba quitarme a Itachi de encima y entraba al salón seguida de la profesora.

Durante la clase note que Hinata no había llegado quizás estaba llorando en el baño, sino venía, en el receso iría por ella. La clase estaba sumamente aburrida así que me volteé a observarlos a todos, Sasuke estaba contra la pared cerca de la puerta, me mando una mirada que congelaria al mismo infierno, pero en mi ya no tenía efecto, Naruto me miro con profundo arrepentimiento y agacho la cabeza al ver mi mirada de reproche, había querido hablar conmigo todo el fin de semana, pero lo he evitado e incluso lo había insutado.

Jamás en todos los años que lo conozco, Naruto y yo hemos peleado por algo enserio, pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes, de verdad confiaba en él ¿Cómo pudo traicionarnos así?

Volteé a la ventana que estaba a mi izquierda, los salones se encontraban en el segundo piso y la ventana daba al jardín trasero, donde se encontraba el é la vista y nuevamente vi el cielo sin ninguna nube y el sol, tan tétrico, tan triste, tan nórdico y nuevamente la sensación de angustia volvio a mi pecho y luego... Todo se vio en cámara lenta, me levante de mi asiento de golpeé y toda la clase volteó a mirarme, me acerque despacio a la ventana mientras gritaba y observaba hacia abajo.

Salí corriendo del salón, arrastrando a Tenten de la mano por los pasillos e ignorando su chillona voz preguntandome que ocurría, lo último que note en la clase es como todos se acercaban a la ventana y tapaban sus bocas. Llegamos al patio y la voz de Tenten preguntando dejo de oirse, no se si se calló o yo ya no escuchaba nada por lo que veía, mi corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa a medida que nos acercabamos, hasta que llegamos al auto y la vi, a mi prima, a mi mejor amiga, sobre el capot del auto.

Subí al techo del auto y me senté a su lado, tome su mano y senti algo caliente cuando acaricie su delicado rostro, sangre, sangre de su boca y oidos, mi corazón se paralizo y deje de escuchar todo a mi alrrededor, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, el sol seguia brillando en lo alto del cielo, note que Hinata se movía y abria sus aperlados ojitos.

―Lo siento― Me susurró.

―No, no. No es tu culpa, es mia por dejarte sola― Dije, mientras notaba como veia cada vez mas borroso, por la acumulación de lágrimas en mis ojos

―No es tu culpa, tu siempre... Siempre me has cuidado... Lo siento― Hinata cerro sus ojos y note que se había desmayado, fue cuando los sonidos volvieron a mi oidos y pude ver la muchedumbre reunida a mi alrrededor.

―¡Llamen a una ambulancia!― Grité histérica, mientras notaba a Tenten con su celular en mano, al otra lado de Hinata.

Pude ver al director Ibiki llegar corriendo y a los profesores Anko, Kakashi, Gay, Yamato tratando de alejar a los chismosos mirones, note la mirada profunda y confusa de Sasuke, los ojos celestes arrepentidos de Ino, el estado de shock de Neji y los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto, empapados en lágrimas, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y sostenía su cabeza, con sus manos.

Salí de mis pensamientos al oir las sirenas de la ambulancia, vi a los paramédicos bajar con una camilla y sentí los fuertes brazos de Itachi bajarme del techo del auto y arrastrarme más atrás, mientras veía a Naruto golpear el suelo, con sus ya, ensangrentadas manos y a Tenten desarmandose en llanto, en los brazos de Kankuro.

Cuando la bajaron del techo del auto y la subieron a la camilla, sentí a Itachi tirar más de mis brazos y abrazarme fuertemente, mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, no le conteste al abrazo, no podía, por su culpa mi amiga estaba así, porque no me olvido que él, es uno de ellos. Vi subir a Hinata a la ambulancia y me libere del abrazo forzado en el que me mantenía Itachi, corrí a subirme a la ambulancia, Neji se acerco a paso apurado a mi.

―¡Bajate, yo voy con ella!― Me dijo mientras me miraba tan... Tan preocupado, como si de verdad le importará Hinata.

―Es tan prima mia como tuya y no te olvides, tu eres uno de los culpable. Yo voy con ella― Dije antes de que cerraran las puertas de la ambulancia y pude oir el grito de Tenten diciendome que llevaría mis cosas al hospital.

Durante el camino le colocaron un respirado manual y pude ver lo pálida y ojerosa que estaba, llegamos de inmediato y me dejaron fuera de la sala de operaciones. Me sente en uno de los amplios sillones de la sala de espera y llame a la empresa de los Hyūga, me comunicaron inmediatamente con Hizashi, quien me dijo que llegaba en unos minutos y le avisaba a Hiashi. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron y Hizashi corrio abrazarme, mientras Hiashi averiguaba algo de su hija, unos minutos mas tarde llegaron Tenten, Neji y Hanabi y en ese momento el médico salio.

―Familiares de Hinata Hyūga― Llamó con voz grave y cansada.

Nos acercamos inmediatamente.

―Yo soy su padre― Contestó Hiashi.

―Hinata tiene múltiples fracturas en brazos y piernas a causa de la caída, a parte de cuatro costillas rotas y una emorragia interna, logramos estabilizarla pero sigué en estado delicado y la mantendremos en un coma farmacológico por el momento, mientras vemos como evoluciona. La trasladaremos a la zona de cuidados intensivos, por hoy no podrá resivir visitas, lo siento― Dijo mientras volvia a entrar al cuarto que supuse estaba Hinata.

Me quedé completamente en shock, sentí mi remera deportiva húmeda a causa de mis lágrimas y dos fuertes brazos rodearme, al levantar la cabeza pude ver los aperlados ojos de mi padre. Vi a Tenten escucrrirse por la pared y llorar cada vez mas fuerte, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, a Neji mirando el suelo en completo silencio, sin moverse y a Hiashi desarmado sentado en una silla, abrazando a su hija menor, quien no paraba de llorar y dar pequeños grititos.

―Será mejor que se vayan, por hoy no hay nada que hacer. Podrán venir mañana― Dijo Hiashi dirigiendose a todos nosotros.

―Entonces... Vendremos mañana― Mi voz sono mas baja y suave de lo usual y Hiashi me miro como nunca antes lo había echo, con una inmensa ternura y tristeza y no sé de donde salio ese impulso, pero me lanzé a sus brazos a llorar desconsoladamente, sentí sus brazos rodearme con mas fuerza y algunos sollozos de su parte, que ocultaba entre mi cabello.

Al separarme, vi a mi tía acercarse preocupada, quien antes de abrazarme le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Hizashi.

―¿Sakura que ocurrió. Estás bien?― Dijo mi tía asustada, al ver la sangre en mi remera escolar.

―Si, Hinata tuvo un accidente en el instituto y la trajeron para aquí― Dije mientras vovía a esconder mi rostro en su hombro.

―Vamos, los llevare a casa― Mencionó Hizashi, ante la atenta mirada asesina de mi tía, quien no dijo nada por respeto, solo se acercó a mi y me susurro.

―Llamame cualquier cosa― Asentí, mientras ayudaba a Tenten a levantarse del piso y mi tía la abrazaba, como una leona que cuida a sus crías.

Llegué a mi casa directo a bañarme, me quité la ropa y abrí la puerta corredisa de la ducha, el agua se confundió con las lágrimas que bañaban mi rostro, apoyé mi espalda en la pared y me fui deslizando hasta hundir mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, abracé mis pernas fuertemente, mientras hundia mi cabeza entre ellas. Todo me daba vueltas, sentía como si el mundo fuera demasiado rápido, sentía el agua caer en mi espalda, dolía porque estaba demasiado caliente, pero no quería salir de abajo del chorro de agua, comencé a sentir un leve ardor que enrojeció mi piel y con el paso de los minutos, el ardor se volvió casi insoportable, sentía como si me estuviera quemando viva y el vapor empaño la puerta de vidrio de la ducha, pase mi dedo por ella y escribí: _"No confies en nadie" _Estube allí como treinata minutos, hasta que el agua se enfrio y dolio aún más al caer a mi espalda, ya lastimada. Me puse el pillama y tome unas pastillas para dormir y calmar el dolor.

_Flash back_

―_Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor_―_ Susurró mi abuela mientras besaba mi mejilla._

―_Gra-gracias abuela_―_ Susurré con la voz cortada y temblorosa._

_Cumplía seis años y eso significaba irme a vivir a Tokio, con mi tía. No me mal entiendan, amo a mi tía, pero amo más vivir con mis abuelos._

―_Ten_―_ Me dijo mi abuela entregandome una pequeña cajita rosada._

_Quite el moño rojo y rompí el papel, decían que traía suerte._

―_Es hermoso_―_ Susurré mientras veía la hermosa y delicada cadena de plata, de la cual colgaba un pequeño dije, redondo, que tenía gravado, el dibujo de un ángel, abrazando a una pequeña niña._

―_Siempre te cuidará, era de tu mamá_―

_Di vuelta el dije y del otro lado del pequeño dibujo decía: Te amo. Hikari. _

_Hikari, así se llamaba mi mamá. Bese el dije y mi abuela me lo coloco alrrededor del cuello._

―_Tu madre siempre te va a cuidar, ella es tu ángel guardián_―_ Me dijo mi abuela, mientras me abrazaba._

_End flash back_

Me desperté de golpe, transpirando, a las cinco de la mañana y baje a darme un baño, me volvi a colocar el pillama y me senté a ver la tele y tomar café, mi estómago empezó a gruñir y recordé que no comía nada desde el día anterior, me preparé algo rápido. Como las siete y cuarto subí a ponerme el uniforme e Itachi me mando un mensaje que pasaba por mi. Sentí a mi tía despertarse y al verme me abrazo en silencio, aguante las ganas de gritar de dolor, cuando sus manos presionaron mi quemada espalda y sonreí con lágrimas en los ojos. Bajé a esperar a Itachi, él cual no demoro nada en llegar y al acercarme me dio un beso con inmensa ternura y dulzura, totalmente distinto a los besos pasionales que suele darme. Subimos a su camioneta en silencio y llegamos al instituto, me acompaño a mi clase y antes de entrar, volvió a darme un casto y tierno beso en los labios. En cuanto entre, todos se callaron y comenzaron a susurrar, no me importaba, ya estaba acostumbrada, me senté en mi asiento y observé por la ventana, el día nuevamente estaba hermoso, lo cual me hacía enfurecer cada vez más.

―Es una lástima que no haya podido suicidarse. Nunca pensé que fuera tan débil, solo era una broma―

Sentí las fuertes carcajadas y lo siguiente que sentí fue un inmenso dolor en mi puño derecho y vi a Karin en el suelo sosteniendose el labio ensangrentado. La mire desde arriba con sumo odio y hable calmada, mientras sentía a Tenten sostenerme de los brazos.

―Hinata se cayo, porque la puta ventana del baño estaba rota. Y si no te queda claro, me lo vuelves a preguntar y con gusto te lo explicó y se me olvida― Le dije mientras me agachaba hasta quedar a su altura ―No queremos que nadie se enteré de este pequeño insidente o sino... Arrancare cada pelo malteñido de tu mugrosa y hueca cabeza― Sonreí con maldad antes de levantarme y vi el rostro asustadizo de Karin, me dirigí a mi asiento e Iruka entro en ese momento.

―¿Karin que te sucedio, que haces en el suelo?― Mencionó preocupado, nuestro más querido profesor.

Ni siquiera voltee a verla, sabía de sobra que no diria nada, últimamente Karin me tenía bastante miedo.

―Nada, solo, me caí ¿Puedo ir al baño?― La escuche decir.

Luego del _Claro _de Iruka, senti la puerta cerrarse. A la hora del almuerzo ocurrió lo mismo, entramos Tenten, Temari y yo y nuevamente todos comenzaron a hablar en murmullo, cuando nos dirigiamos a la mesa, no lo soporte más y exploté.

―¡Lo que le paso a Hinata Hyūga fue un accidente, se cayo por la ventana del baño! ¡Así que dejen de murmurar como si esto fuera una maldita iglesia!― Grité mientras todos volteaban a mirarme.

Sasuke y Neji se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a mi.

―El problema, bonita― Dijo Neji mirandome con odio ―Es que no aceptan una inofensiva broma―

―Deberias darle consejos a Hinata, evitando que se suicide y así, ya sabes, combertirse en una zorra como tu― Me dijo Sasuke, con odio y sentí las fuertes carcajadas a mi alrededor.

En otro momento me hubiera puesto a llorar pero ahora era distinto. Sonreí de lado y luego largue una cracajada, mientras dejaba la bandeja, con el almuerzo en una mesa cercana.

―El problema aquí es otro― Les dije mientras me acercaba a ellos ―El problema aquí, es que Neji y Sasuke sufren de... Un severo caso de inferioridad― Dije subiendo mi tono de voz y la cafetería guardo silencio ―Y eso se debe a un profundo trauma... El tamaño de su miembro. Por eso necesitan tantas mujeres, para levantarse el ego, para aumentar su hombria-―

―Tu no te puedes quejar del tamaño de mi miembro― Me dijo Sasuke ―Ninguna puede― Aseguró.

―Eso no es cierto― Le dije y su pose segura cambio drásticamente ―Las mujeres ruegan por una noche con Neji Hyūga o Sasuke Uchiha y luego, solo puede autoconvencerse de lo maravilloso que fue, porque nadie les creeria si dijeran lo insatisfechas que las dejaron, porque se autoconvencen de que los chicos más populares, son una maravilla en la cama― Vi los puños de ambos cerrarse y sus ceños fruncidos ―Pero la realidad es otra, la realidad es que necesitan burlarse de las mujeres que tiene en su cama, para sustituir el pequeño "problemita" que poseen, porque la verdad, que es que no son capaces de meterse con un hombre, son tan poco hombres que solo pueden humillar y lastimar a las mujeres― Les dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta que daba al jardín ―Me dan lástima―

La cafeteria quedó en completo silencio, salí de allí y me senté debajo de un árbol, tenía un nudo en la garganta y unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, no lloraría.

―Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente ¿Sabes?― Mencionó Itachi sentandose a mi lado ―Tu tienes lo que a muchos les falta― Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

―¿Histeria?―

―No, tonta, lealtad. Lealtad y fidelidad a los amigos, los defiendes con tu vida si es necesario y eso es maravilloso― Me dijo mientras me besaba suavemente, era ya la tercera vez que lo hacía, con ternura, con ¿Amor?

_**No seas imbecil, Itachi es un mounstruo, él no ama.**_

Cierto, él no ama, y yo tampoco.

―Te espero en el estacionamiento a la salida y te llevo a ver a Hinata― Dijo Itachi mientras besaba mi mejilla, asenti mientras lo veía alejarse y entre al salón de clases.

―Lo siento Kakashi, pero el director Ibiki quiere ver a Sakura― Mencionó la profesora Kurenai, interrumpiendo la clase de Kakashi.

―Claro, ve Sakura― Dijo Kakashi sin despegar el ojo de su " educativo" librito.

―Sakura ¿Tu sabes lo que le ocurrió a Hinata Hyūga para hacer-― Empezo a decir Ibiki en cuanto entre a la dirección.

―Ella no se suicido, si es lo que quieren decir― Lo interrumpí ―Hinata me dijo esa mañana que se sentía algo mareada, que iba a mojarse el rostro y luego iba a clase, no quería dejarla sola, pero ella insistió y de seguro quiso tomar aire, quizás se mareo y resbalo por la ventana― Mentí, mientras Ibiki meditaba con su mano apoyada en su mentón.

―Claro... Gracias Sakura, puedes retirarte ― Dijo Ibiki, convencido de mi historia.

―Gracias... Hiashi ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hinata a la salida del instituto?― Dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba a la puerta.

―Por supuesto, las visitas son de una a cinco― Dijo mientras me retiraba, pero antes de salir lo escuche decir ―Gracias, Sakura― Lo mire unos segundos y pude notar su infinita tristeza. A pesar de ser tan estricto, él amaba a sus hijas.

―De nada, permiso― En cuanto salí, el timbre de salida sono.

Me dirigi a paso lento a clases. Al llegar al salón, este ya estaba vacio, guarde mis cosas lentamente y cuando iba a darme vuelta, sentí una presencia detrás de mi.

―Con que accidente ¿Eh?― Dijo mientras evitaba mi paso.

―Muévete, Sasuke― Le dije intentando pasar.

Sasuke me acorralo ente el marco de la ventana y su cuerpo, sentí la fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, cuando se acercó y su aliento chocó con mi rostro.

―¿Qué te traes con mi hermano?―

―Con que eso era― Dije mientras apoyaba mis codos en el marco de la ventana ―Somos novios― Dije acercandome a sus labios pero sin tocarlos y luego le susurré muy cerca ―Permiso, cuñadito― Sasuke se quedó en silencio y yo salí lo más rápido que pude del salón.

Me dirigi al estacionamiento y pude ver a mi novioapoyado en su camioneta, me abrio la puerta y llegamos al hospital. Itachi se quedó en la sala de espera, mientras yo entraba al cuarto de Hinata. Estaba todo en penumbras, abrí las cortinas para que entrara algo de sol y nuevamente la sensación de un sol hopócrita y nórdico invadió mi pecho. Me acerqué a la cama y pude notar lo pálida que estaba Hinata, las ojeras violaceas debajo de sus ojos y el repirador en su boca, la tomé de la mano y por unos minutos me mantuve en silencio. Lo único que escuchaba eran nuestras respiraciones y el bip de la máquina, conectada en su lado derecho. Poco a poco escuché mis propios sollozos y las pequeñas convulsiones de mi cuerpo, me hicieron caer de rodillas al suelo y enterrar mi cabeza entre las sábanas blancas. Lloré por unos minutos hasta que comence a calmarme y me levante despacio.

―Te prometo que pagaran por lo que te hicieron... Lo juro― Le dije, mientras quitaba algunos mechones de cabello, de su frente.

Mi voz se impregno de odio y rencor. Sequé mis lagrimas, con el dorso de mi mano y le di un beso en la frente, salí del cuarto y me dirgí a la sala de espera donde vi a Itachi sentado en el sillón, tenía la cabeza rescostada en el respaldo y sus ojos cerrados, cerca de él, unas jovenes enfermeras, lo miraban, depredadoramente. Itachi se levanto en cuanto me noto acercarme.

―Ella va a estar bien, tranquila― Dijo Itachi, enmarcando mi cara con sus manos y pasando sus pulgares por debajo de mis ojos, secando mis lágrimas.

―Lo sé, gracias―

Nuevamente el mismo impulso del día anterior me llevo a abrazar a Itachi con todas mis fuerzas y hundir mi rostro en su pecho, senti una de sus manos en mi espalda y otra acariciarme la cabeza. Cuando nos separamos volvió a besarme dulce y tiernamente y tomó mi mano para irnos. Note las miradas de odio de la enfermeras y dibuje una sonrisa triunfante en mi cara.

―Gracias por traerme― Le dije mientras abria la puerta.

―¿No quieres que me quedé?―

―No hace falta― Le dije acernadome y dandole un casto beso en sus finos labios ―Quiero estar sola―

―Llamame cualquier cosa― Mencionó en cuanto baje.

Entré a mi departamento a paso lento. Respire profundo y me cambie de ropa, colocandome una remera manga tres cuartos negras y un short blanco con flores negras, me quedé descalza, amaba estar descalza. Junte algo de ropa sucia y baje al estacionamiento del edificio con el cesto lleno de ropa sucia. Caminé desapcio entre los autos y me acerqué a una puerta de metal, sentía el frio del piso en pies desnudos y el chirrido de la puerta de metal abriendose rompio mis timpanos. El lugar estaba escasamente iluminado con una lamparas que colgaban del techo, metí la ropa en una inmensa lavadora y me senté a esperar a que estuviera limpia y seca.

Subí las piernas a la silla mientras las abraza, tomé el dije entre mis manos y lo lleve a mis labios, depositando un pequeño beso. El dije de mi madre, ahora era lo único que tenía de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas/os por comentar. De verdad se los agradezco mucho. Me alegro que el fic sea de su agrado.

El final de último capítulo quedo medio confuso, en este se aclaro.

Empieza narrando Hinata y luego cambia de narradora a Sakura.

Espero que les haya gustado, besos Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	19. Aprecia lo que tienes

**capítulo XIX:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aprecia lo que tienes**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Nuevos sentimientos**_

(Naruto)

_Aprecia lo que tienes, antes de que sea tarde._

_Porque sé que el tiempo escapa y hasta es capaz de olvidarte._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No sabía que había ocurrido bien, solo sé que Sakura me golpeo y se llevo a Hinata junto con Tenten. Intenté llamarlas miles de veces pero ni Hinata, ni Sakura me contestaban, ni siquiera pude hablar con ninguna, Hinata no estaba en su casa y Sakura tampoco. Ésta volvio el domingo muy noche y ni siquiera me dejo hablarle, me cerró la puerta en la cara y me dijo que nunca más volviera a acercarme a ella o a Hinata o lo lamentaría.

_De verdad quería hablar con ella, explicar que yo no tuve nada que ver, nunca me había sentido así con alguien, ni con Sakura-chan me pasaron las cosas que me pasan con ella, pero la perdí y ahora no se como hacer para recuperarla. Llegue al instituto y la busque por todos lados pero no la pude hayar, Sakura-chan me miro con odio y reproche, jamás me había mirado así, no pude mantenerle la mirada. _

_Llegue a la clase pero Hinata, jamás llego._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Solo por una estupidez**_

(Sasuke)

_Puede que pierdas algo que tu quieres, por orgullo,_

_algo que ahora ya no es de nadie, pero que antes era tuyo_

_y todo puedes perder, solo por una estupidez._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Naruto― Le dije mientras entraba a su cuarto ―¿Nos vamos? El partido empieza en dos horas―

―Si, ya voy― Mencionó buscando sus zapatos deportivos, entre toda la ropa que tenía tirada.

―¿Por qué tanto desorden?―

―Es que esta noche tengo una cita con Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan me ayudo a elegir la ropa y dejo todo así, creo que...― Dejo en suspenso la oración y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo.

―¿Te acostaras con ella?― Naruto frunció el ceño mientras me lanzaba una almohada, que esquive con gran facilidad.

―Idiota― Murmuró mientras se encaminaba a la puerta ―Voy al baño y nos vamos ―Dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

―Apurate― Mencioné mientras veía como salía.

Me acerqué a su escritorio y entre los libros sin uso y algunos peluches que de seguro eran de Sakura, ya que ella prácticamente se la pasaba aquí en casa de Naruto, cosa que odiaba, coloqué la cámara de video que había traido, coloque algunos libros que sabía que el Dobe no los tocaría, algunos peluches y una campera arriba del todo. La cámara estaba conectada a mi computadora, inalámbricamente, solo necesitaría prenderla por ella, esta noche y listo, Sakura entendería de una vez por todas, cual es su lugar y volverá a estar en mis manos.

Un pequeño conejito de peluche rosado cayó al suelo, al lado de mis pies, lo lleve a mi nariz sintiendo ese aroma a cerezos, que desprendía la piel de Sakura, por la crema corporal que usaba, combinado con el perfume a flores. Camine a mi bolso y lo metí en el, el Dobe no se daría cuenta que faltaba un peluche.

―Listo ¿Nos vamos?― Mencionó Naruto entrando de golpe al cuarto.

―Vamos Dobe― Le dije mientras me encaminaba a la puerta.

―No me digas Dobe, Teme― Gruñó, cerrando sus ojos y señalandome con el dedo indice.

Naruto era mi mejor amigo, en realidad el único amigo que tenía, pero no podía dejar ir esta oportunidad, necesitaba separarlo de Sakura y sabía lo que Naruto significaba para ella, sin él, ella estaría sola y sería mi oportunidad de volver a tenerla en mis manos y hacer con ella lo que se me plazca.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ley del Talión**_

(Sakura)

_Perder y retroceder, se escriben en la misma linea,_

_valora cada detalle, por muy pequeño que sea._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Iba caminando despacio a la cancha de fútbol, Itachi me había pedido que lo esperará, hoy tenían entrenamiento. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, las clases habían acabado hacía unos quince o veinte minutos. Escuche una conversación en uno de los salones, reconocí la voz al instante y me acerqué despacio. La puerta estaba semi abierta y podía verlos perfectamente, ella se acercaba a él, mientras él intentaba esquivarla.

―No lo sé, Ino― Mencionó Sai con voz monótona.

―Tu me gustas, mucho― Dijo ella recargándose en su pecho ―Y quizás si salgamos, tu vuelvas a enamorarte de mi―

―No lo sé. Yo, no estoy seguro― Volvió a decir Sai, con ese tono tan característisco suyo, sin sentimientos.

―Piénsalo. Tu me gustas y yo, yo quiero una relación estable ahora― Le dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Me aleje un poco y la vi pasar. Me acerqué al salón y entre despacio. Sai me daba la espalda mientras observaba la ventana.

―¿Así que tu e Ino?― Le dije mientras me acercaba a él.

―¿Celosa?― Dijo con una media sonrisa.

―Ya quisieras― Le dije bromeando y él sonrio, pera esta vez, no era una sonrisa falsa.

_Flash back_

―_Te amo, Ino ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_―_ Le dijo Sai en medio del jardín del instituto, mientras le entregaba un dibujo, echo por él. _

_Era una hermosa rosa, pintada a lápiz._ _Teníamos doce años. Sai iba a un salón distinto al nuestro, iba en el salón de Sasuke. El año que viene nos juntarian en una misma clase. Sai era bastante pálido, tenía el pelo corto, azabache y completamente lacio. Sus ojos eran negros, no tanto como los de Sasuke, pero eran frios y filosos como los de él y su sonrisa, era un tanto macabra y siniestra. Falsa. Era muy tímido, introvertido y se la pasaba dibujando, los chicos siempre lo dejaban de lado y no tenía muchos amigos, era como si Sai al dibujar se teletransportara a otro mundo, muchos decían que había quedado traumado luego de la muerte de su hermano mellizo, él cual se ahogo en la piscina cuando tan solo tenían siete años._

―_No, no quiero_―_ Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa burlona _―_Me das nauseas, es más me aterras, nunca saldría con un chico como tu. Solo me das pena_―_ Le dijo de la manera más cruel, mientras rompía su dibujo y se lo tiraba a la cara. _

_Ino se fue contorneando sus caderas y Sai salió corriendo, lo seguí y lo vi llorando en las escaleras. Me acerque despacio y me senté a su lado. Esta era la primera vez que hablaba con él._

―_¿Vienes a burlarte?_―_ Mencionó mirándome de una manera fria y temible._

―_No_―_ Susurré _―_ Lo siento. Ino a veces puede llegar a ser muy mala pero luego de que la tratas, ves que no es así_―

―_Yo no creo que sea distinta_―_ Me dijo ya menos hostil._

―_Quizás si te acercaras más a ella. Como amigo-_―

―_Nunca_―_ Dijo serio, interrumpiéndome y un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo, cuando me miro _―_Lo siento, no soy como tu. Yo no trato de cambiar a las personas con amor. Lo haré a mi modo_―_ Dijo serio mirando al frente._

_Pasé mi brazo por sus hombros, Sai me miro sorprendido y luego me abrazo pasando sus manos por mi cintura y apoyando su mentón en mi hombro. _

―_Gracias_―_ Susurró abrazándome más fuerte _―_Pero ten cuidado con Ino_―_ Dijo en tono bajo y en ese momento, me pareció exagerado. _

_Al año siguiente Sai cambio drásticamente, creció, fue al gimnasio, entro a varios equipos como fútbol y hockey y comenzó a hacer más amigos, salía de fiesta y estaba con cuanta chica se le cruzara e Ino claro, lo intentó varias veces pero Sai jamás volvio a dirigirle la palabra._

_End flash back_

Sonreí de lado y me acerque a él.

―Ayúdame― Le dije seria ―¿Quieres hacer pagar a Ino por lo que te hizo?― Él me miro por unos segundos y luego sonrio falsamente.

―Haré lo que me digas―

Sonreí de lado, Ino pagaría muy caro haberme traicionado. Dejarla como una zorra y contarle a todos de su aborto, no había sido suficiente, necesitaba hacerle sentir lo que yo sentí, cuando la encontre en la cama con Sasuke. Después de todo, así es la ley del talión.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Corazones rotos**_

(Naruto)

_Y es que tu vida, se va frente a tus ojos,_

_los recuerdos en fotos, son solo corazones rotos._

_Tu cabeza esta confuza, pero pasa el tiempo y aprendes,_

_a cargar, el peso del remordimiento._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Ella jamás me creerá― Susurre mirando el cielo estrellado.

―Sakura te adora. Ella esta muy dañada, pero en el fondo siempre creera en ti― Mencionó Gaara a mi lado.

―No lo sé― Susurré ―Ella creo un escudo, me dejo fuera. Ya ni siquiera me dice lo que siente―

―Ella sufre mucho. A veces viene y solo llora en mi hombro, dice, que hasta que no se vengue de Sasuke, no podrá estar en paz―

―Por lo visto a ti no te dejo fuera de ese escudo― Dije mientras recordaba cuando Sakura confiaba en mi como en nadie.

―No es eso― Soltó Gaara en un suspiro ―Es solo que... Ella no quiere involucrarte en su guerra, no quiere que tengas que elegir entre Sasuke y ella, entre tus dos mejores amigos―

No dije nada, solo suspire y recordé lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

_Flash back _

―_Maldito bastardo ¿Cómo pudiste meter a Hinata en esto?_―_ Grité mientras golpaba a Sasuke en el suelo. _

_Él solo se quedó quieto, recibiendo mis golpes, uno a uno, lo golpeé en la mejilla y en su estómago hasta que Neji y Juugo nos separaron. Sasuke se levantó despacio y escupió la sangre de su boca mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por ésta._

―_¿Ya te descargaste?_―_ Dijo en tono cínico _―_Deberías agradecerme, que te quite esa mojigata de encima_―_ Menciono mientras soltaba con una risa burlona._

_Me tiré a golpearlo pero nuevamente Neji y Juugo me detuvieron._

―_¡Maldito, hijo de perra. No te me vuelvas a acercar, porque te mato. Te juro que te mato!_―_ Le grité mientras lo apuntaba con mi mano _―¡_Ya suéltenme!_―_ Les grite a Neji y Juugo, estos me soltaron y me aleje de allí._

_End flash back_

_De verdad confie en él, pensé que era mi mejor amigo. Sasuke y yo nos conocemos desde niños, sé por lo que paso al morir su madre y lo que se le vino encima después y jamás esperé que me traicionara de esa forma, al final Sakura-chan tenía razón, Sasuke es un demonio con cara de ángel, un ser podrido que solo busca su propio bien._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sexo, droga y algo más**_

(Sakura)

_A veces por miedo a una perdida, la gente cambia._

_Pero no sirve de nada cuando un recuerdo se va,_

_y entonces vives muerto con la conciencia vacía_

_y es tarde para intentar creer... La culpa no fue mía._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estaba durmiendo cómodamente en mi cama cuando la voz del grupo coreano Big Bang, cantando Lollipop, me despertó, observé mi cuarto en una completa oscuridad y abrí mis ojos despacio. Bien, era viernes y por primera vez en bastante tiempo había logrado dormir sin tener pesadillas, mataría al imbécil que me llamaba a esta hora. Me quité la ligera sábana y camine en la oscuridad intentando localizar mi telefóno móvil, él cual se encontraba debajo del uniforme escolar, que no volvería a usar en tres meses, ya que hoy fue el último día de clases. Una foto en donde estabamos Itachi y yo, aparecía en la pantalla. Itachi me abrazaba por la espalda, pasando sus manos por mi cintura y apoyando su mentón en mi hombro, no sonreía pero hacía esa media sonrisa sexy, made in Uchiha, que desespera a todas las mujeres, yo solo sonreía de lado mientras hacía el signo de la paz con mi mano derecha. Itachi había visto que todos mis contactos tenían una foto para cuando me llamarán, hasta tenía una de Sasuke en la que estaba con Naruto y tenía cara de fastidio, como si lo hubieran obligado a sacarse esa foto, cosa que era totalmente cierta, la había sacado con mi antiguo móvil.

―Hola― Contesté de mala gana. Había arruinado mi sueño.

―_Cerecito_―Me dijo con un tono meloso, algo extraño en él ¿Por qué todos los Uchiha me ponen apodos absurdos?

―Estás ebrio― Aseguré, Itachi lanzó una risa baja.

―_Ven por mi_―Ordenó, solo bufe y rodé los ojos.

Itachi había ido a bailar y festejar el último día de clases, yo no quise ir, estaba cansada, además que mañana luego de la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas, ibamos a ir a bailar y festejar su graduación.

―¿Donde estás?―

―_En el bar Akatsuki_―

¿Por qué no me lo imagine? Notesé el sarcasmo.

―Voy para ahí― Le dije antes de colgar.

Me coloqué unos jean, unas sandalias de tirantes color marron, una remera manga corta, negra con letras blancas y plateadas y encima una campera ligera color crema, manga corta, tenía unos botones adelante y me llegaba por debajo del seno, me lave la cara y maquille un poco mientras me peinaba, tomé las llaves y el celular y fui a buscar a Itachi. Llegué en unos minutos al baile Akatsuki, cuando me acerque a la puerta, Kisame salía con una morocha muy bonita, abrazada de la cintura.

―¡Sakura!― Gritó cuando me acerque a ellos ―No te ves muy bien para un baile―

―No seas idiota― Le dije enojada, tenía sueño y la verdad, dormir poco me ponía de pésimo humor ―Vengo por Itachi― Kisame lanzó una risa baja.

―Suerte con eso― Comentó burlón.

―Hey, hazme entrar gratis, no pienso pagar― Kisame solo sonrio y rodó los ojos.

―Dale tu pulsera― Le dijo a la chica a su lado, ésta nego con la cabeza pero Kisame sonrió de lado y se acercó a su oido ―No la necesitaremos― La chica inmediatamente se quitó una pulsera de goma roja y me la dio, la coloqué en mi mano derecha.

―¿Trajiste tu camioneta?― Me preguntó Kisame, yo solo asentí ―Itachi trajo la suya―

―Esperennos aquí, yo me llevo a Itachi y ustedes se van en su camioneta― Les dije.

Kisame solo asintió con la cabeza y acorralo a la chica en una pared mientras la besaba y la tocaba. Di media y vuelta y me dirigía al local.

―Itachi está en la barra del fondo― Gritó Kisame, solo levante la mano en señal que lo había escuchado ―¡Y por cierto, está tan ebrio que hasta te fue fiel!― Gritó con diversión.

Le mostré al portero mi pulsera y me dejo pasar, las pulseras te las daban con la entrada, pero siempre tenían un número grabado, por lo cual no podías guardarla y volver a usarlas. En cuanto entre al local las luces que prendían y apagaban me cegaron por unos minutos, el olor a tabaco y alcohol inundaron mis pulmones.

Había cuatro barras de tragos, dos en las paredes a los costados de la entrada y una al fondo del baile cerca del baño. Y la última estaba en la parte de arriba, en la zona VIP, a la cual se entraba subiendo por dos escaleras, una de cada lado del salón, la zona VIP era un sobre piso, encima del baile que solo cubría la mitad del primer piso, dos enormes porteros, en el final de cada escalera, custodiaban que nadie se colara a la zona más prestigiada del lugar y un pequeño barandal de metal impedía que algún borracho callera de la zona VIP al piso inferior. Pude ver por entre la baranda de metal a una pelirroja, Karin, bailando sensualmente sobre una mesa. Detrás de ella había un sillón de dos cuerpos, donde se encontraba un chico, que no podía ver porque estaba Karin delante y a sus costados había dos sillones individuales, en uno estaba Juugo tomando una cerveza y en el otro estaba Suigetsu Hozuki, el hermanito pequeño de Kisame, con una castaña sentada en su regazo, esta besaba su cuello y acariciaba su pecho pero Suigetsu estaba bastante ocupado observando a la pelirroja mover sus caderas.

Juugo y Suigetsu estaban en mi mismo salón.

Karin se movio y pude ver al chico que estaba sentado detrás de ella, era Sasuke, nuestros ojos se encontraron y lo observé mejor, su pecho subía y bajaba y su respiración era irregular, sus fosas nasales estaban distendidas y rojas, estaba más pálido de lo normal y cargaba unas ojeras violaces debajo de sus ojos, los cuales estaban rojos e hinchados. No era idiota, Sasuke estaba drogado. Él siguió mirandome fijamente y por un momento sus ojos se cristalizaron, me miraba distinto, sin odio o rencor, solo me miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Nuestro contacto visual se rompió cuando Karin se sentó sobre su regazo, colocando cada pierna a cada lado de su cadera y lo beso, sentí una punzada en el pecho y mis puños se cerraron con fuerza.

Caminé por la pista, esquivando los ebrios que se amontonaban en medio del baile y llegué hasta la barra de tragos al final del baile. Itachi estaba sentado dandome la espalda mientras se bebía un whisky, dos chicas coqueteaban a su lado pero Itachi pasaba olimpicamente de ellas ¡Vaya! Era cierto, me era fiel. Una, era rubia y tenía la falda demasiado corta y la otra, era morena y tenía un escote que le llegaba casi al ombligo.

―Itachi― Le susurré al oido, él se dio media vuelta inmediatamente, dejandome entre su piernas y abrazandome por la cintura.

―Cerecito― Me dijo mientras estampaba sus labios con los míos, a veces dolía un poco, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que fuera rudo y pasional.

Las chicas solo fruncieron el ceño y dieron media vuelta. Cuando nos separamos lo observe bien, se veía igual que Sasuke. Genial, otro drogadicto.

―Vamonos― Le dije a Itachi mientras tomaba su mano y nos dirigiamos a la salida.

Recibí algunos empujones que solo lograban ponerme de más mal humor todavía. Itachi me abarzo por la espalda, posicionando sus manos en mi vientre y se acercó a mi oido.

―Para que nadie te toque― Susurró sensualmente.

Llegamos a la salida y nos dirigmos a donde estaban Kisame y la chica comiendose a besos. Aclaré mi garganta y ambos cortaron su pasional beso para verme.

―Dale tus llaves, nos vamos en mi camioneta― Itachi fruncio el ceño y le tendio las llaves a Kisame, este lanzó una burlona carcajada.

―La niñita te domina― Sujete a Itachi para evitar que se pelaran allí mismo.

―Ya, Kisame― Le dije en tono de regaño ―Vamonos― Le dije a Itachi, mientras tiraba de su mano para irnos a mi camioneta.

―Ponte el cinturón― Dijo Itachi ni bien subimos. A veces, olvidaba colocarmelo o simplemento no lo hacía, porque odiaba el cinturón de seguridad.

―¿Por qué tu y tu hermano están obsecionados con el cinturón de seguridad?― Le pregunté mientras arrancaba la camioneta y nos ibamos. Itachi solo frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto con la boca.

―Para la camioneta, cerecito― Susurró Itachi contra mi oido y su aliento choco en mi cuello provocandome un escalofrio.

Estacioné a orilla de una calle oscura, ibamos a medio camino. Itachi se paso al asiento trasero y me sonrió de lado, mientras observaba mi cuerpo. Me pasé al asiento trasero y me senté en su cadera, colocando mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, froté mi entre pierna contra su miembro e Itachi gimió por la fricción, mordisqueó mi cuello mientras me quitaba la pequeña campera, acaricio mis caderas mientras me quitaba la remera y comenzó a besar la parte descubierta de mis senos. Le quité su camisa y pude ver su bien formado torso, Itachi aprovecho para quitarme el sotén y meter uno de mis pezones en su boca.

―¡Ah, Itachi!― Me quejé cuando mordió mi pezón provocandome un dolor bastante placentero.

―Arrodillate en el asiento― Me ordenó, odiaba que lo hiciera, no me moví y solo frote mi intimidad contra su ya erecto miembro ―Ahora― Dijo mientras aguantaba un gemido.

―¿Por que?― Pregunté como niña buena, mientras metía mi mano en sus pantalones, pero Itachi me lo evito, agarrandome por la muñeca.

―No te dejaré tener el control esta vez. Hazlo― Ordenó de nuevo levantandose y consigo a mi también.

Me arrodille en el asiento, mirando la oscura ventanilla trasera e Itachi se coloco detrás de mi, esta bastante oscuro y el calor iba en aumento, empañando las polarizadas ventanas, esto me recordaba tanto a... Sacudí mi cabeza evitando la llegada de amargos recuerdos. Itachi bajo mi jean y con el, mi ropa interior, dejandolo por mis rodillas, se arrodillo detrás de mi dejando mis piernas entre las suyas, y sentí su desnudo miembro rozar mi ya húmeda entrada.

―Itachi― Lancé un gemido cuando me penetro de una sola estocada, produciendome dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

Comenzó a moverse salvajemente mientras que agarraba mi cintura con una de sus manos y con la otra apretaba cada vez más fuerte mi seno izquierdo. Su miembro entraba y salía, cada vez más rápido, produciendo un doloroso placer, el sexo siempre era así con Itachi, rudo, salvaje, hasta algo violento, pero me encantaba. Su mano derecha se deslizo por mis caderas, llegando hasta mi intimidad, separo los pliegues y comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris.

Clavé mis uñas en el asiento mientrás gemía cada vez más fuerte, si Sasuke era un Dios en la cama, Itachi era un maldito demonio, sabía perfectamente como combinar el dolor con el placer, era sádico y lujurioso. Sus embestidas se hicieron más profundas y rápidas y sentí mis paredes vaginales apresar su miembro, mientras se vaciaba en mi. Genial, no nos habíamos cuidado, no tenía riesgo de quedar embarazada, ya que tomaba la píldora desde el aborto de Tenten, pero aún así no me gustaba no usar preservativo.

Se quito de mi y escuché como abrochaba su pantalón, se sentó a mi lado, mientras yo aún intentaba regular mi respiración, una fina capa de sudor cubria mi frente y un inmeso calor se desprendía de mi cuerpo.

Me arregle el jean y me coloqué el sostén y la remera, cuando estaba por colocarme la campera, Itachi jaló de mi muñeca y termine sentada en sus piernas.

―Eres estupenda― Susurró antes de besarme, pero esta vez lenta y tiernamente.

_**Bien, ya sé... Itachi es bipolar.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	20. Antes que sea Tarde

**capítulo XX:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Antes que sea tarde**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mía**_

(Sasuke)

_Ahora te preguntas, el porque ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_Dejaste escapar algo, que ahora, es lo que te hace estar triste._

_No te entiendes, te arrepientes, sientes que te mueres,_

_en un intento violento de intentar retroceder._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No sabía si era mi imaginación o que, pero veía a Sakura por todos lados. Generalmente cuando me drogaba y me acostaba con alguna chica, solía ver su cabello rosado y sus ojos verdes, pero a la mañana siguiente me daba cuenta que todo eso, eran inventos míos.

La observé detenidamente, mientras Karin seguía bailando sobre la mesa, intentando excitarme, Sakura se veía algo abrumada, cansada y desubicada, como si no quisiera estar en este lugar. La droga estaba haciendo su efecto, solo podía verla a ella, en el piso inferior, observandome fijamente. Solo la miraba, sin odio, sin rencor, solo quería verla y no sé porque en ese momento la sentí más cerca, que cuando la tengo en mi cama.

―Sasuke-kun― Dijo Karin sentandose en mis piernas.

La quité del medio, pero Sakura había desaparecido.

―Genial― Bufe, levantándome y Karin tuvo que pararse rápido antes de caer sentada al piso.

Tomé una botella de cerveza y me acerque la baranda de metal, observé la pista de abajo intentando encontrarla, no sería tan difícil, nadie tiene el pelo rosado.

Hasta que la vi... Con mi hermano. Itachi iba bastante drogado y borracho y Sakura parecía prácticamente arrastrarlo mientras empujaba a todo aquel que se le atravesara, ahora me daba cuenta porque ella no quería estar aquí. Itachi la abrazo por la cintura y susurró algo a su oído, Sakura solo sonrió y siguieron caminando a la salida. Me quedé como idiota observando la puerta por unos momentos. Mis puños se apretaron tan fuerte entorno a la botella que esta se quebró en mil pedazos, incrustandose en mi mano.

―¿Sasuke-kun estás bien?― Me dijo Karin mientras pasaba un pañuelo por mi mano.

―Estoy bien― Le dije mientras seguía con la mirada perdida en la puerta.

La mano no me dolía, me dolía otra parte. Sakura era mía, era lo único que Itachi no me había podido quitar y no permitiría que él se quedará con ella. Sakura siempre sería mía.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Interesante**_

(Sakura)

_El alma ya no sirve, sigue enfada contigo._

_El corazón ya no te guía, ya no quiere ser tu amigo._

_Tu cabeza esta confusa, lucha por seguir adelante,_

_es como un túnel de dos cruces, sin luces cerca de tu alcance._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¿Estás seguro?― Le pregunté a Sai mientras me sentaba a su lado.

―Seguro― Dijo él mientras seguia dibujando.

Estabamos en el parque, observando el atardecer.

―¿Te dijo que te amaba?― Pregunté, dudosa.

―Si, lo dijo― Soltó en un suspiro. Dejo el lápiz y la hoja a un costado y me miro fijamente ―¿No estarás dudando?―

―No, estoy segura― Le dije mientras observaba los últimos rayos del sol ―Ino, va a sentir lo mismo que sentí yo―

―Bien― Termino Sai.

Volvió a tomar la tabla de dibujo y el lápiz y siguió dibujando. Estiré mi cuello para ver que era lo que tanto dibujaba, era el hermoso árbol que estaba delante de nuestros ojos.

―Es hermoso― Susurré.

Sai solo sonrió de lado y siguió en lo suyo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Graduación**_

(Itachi)

_Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde, antes que se te escape,_

_de que se marchite la oportunidad._

_Esa última esperanza, antes que el pasado pase página._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Felicidades, compañeros― Terminé mi emotivo discurso frente a todo mi salón de clase.

Estabamos en el jardín del instituto, donde habían ordenado una cantidad de sillas y un escenario, para la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas. Yo por ser el presidente estudiantil, quien el año entrante seria Sasuke y aparte tenía excelentes notas, me eligieron para dar el discurso de fin de curso.

Mis compañeros tiraron sus birretes, verde oscuro, de graduación al aire, festejando que al fin nos iriamos de esta prisión.

―Felicidades, hijo― Mencionó mi padre con voz dura y autoritaria mientras me tendía la mano.

―Gracias, padre― Le respondí respetuoso.

―Felicidades, Itachi― Me dijo mi madrastra mientras me abrazaba.

―Sasuke ¿No vas a felicitar a tu hermano?― Mencionó mi padre.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos y murmuro un felicidades, apenás audible. Observé a mi alrededor, la mayoría estaban siendo felicitados por sus familias, pero yo solo buscaba a una persona en particular. Pronto la encontré abrazando a su amiga, No Sabaku, que también se graduaba conmigo.

Me las ingenie para llevármela atrás del instituto y la aprisione entre la pared y mi cuerpo, mientras deboraba sus labios.

―Itachi, pueden vernos― Susurró con las voz entre cortada.

―Hmp ¿Y?― Murmure besando su cuello y ella lanzo una risa baja ―Quiero presentarte a mi familia, como mi novia― Le dije, ella me miro sorprendida y luego comenzo a reírse como si fuera una broma ―¿De que te ríes?― Le dije enojado.

―¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes lo que diría tu padre si supiera que yo, la hija bastarda de Hizashi Hyūga y la ex de su hijo menor, es la novia de su hijo predilecto?― Mencionó seria y tenía razón.

Mi padre jamás permitiría que estuviera con Sakura, más sabiendo que antes fue novia de Sasuke y encima que es hija bastarda de Hizashi.

―Itachi― Me llamó ―¿En que piensas?―

―En nada. Está noche paso por ti para ir a Akatsuki, a la fiesta de fin de curso― Le dije mientras me encaminaba al jardín.

―Ok― Mencionó mientras volvía con sus amigas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Juegos peligrosos**_

(Sasuke)

_Tu corazón esta roto, muertos tus sentimientos, _

_tu cuerpo se inunda de tristeza, tus ojos acumulan lágrimas,_

_tu páginas vacías, tu cara tan blanca como pálida._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estaba bastante aburrido, esta era la última semana de clases y ya no había nada por hacer. Estaba haciendo ejercicio, cuando note que el agua se me había acabo, me seque el sudor con una toalla y fui a la cocina a tomar algo. Mis puños se cerraron y sentí una inmensa necesidad de separarlos, en cuanto vi como Itachi deboraba los labios de Sakura y la abrazaba por la cintura.

―¿Qué miras Otouto?― Me dijo Itachi en tono de burla, mientras daba media vuelta y abria el refrigerador.

No le conteste y me quedé en el umbral de la puerta. Sakura se acercó despacio a mi y me sonrió de lado. Miró a Itachi que aún nos daba la espalda y me tomó de la nuca uniendo nuestros labios.

Jamás espere eso de Sakura, es decir, si lo habíamos echo muchas veces, incluso estando de novia con Itachi, pero besarme delante de mi propio hermano. Él cual, muy idiota, seguía dándonos la espalda. La abracé por la cintura y la apreté contra mi pecho, ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello y mordió mi labio inferior, deslizando su lengua a mi boca. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios, Sakura aún mantenía los ojos abiertos, viendo la espalda de Itachi, unos segundos después sentí como me empujaba y se separaba de mi.

―¿Quieres?― Le dijo Itachi mientras señalaba todo lo que había sacado del refrigerador para preparar un sandwich.

―No gracias, amor― Le dijo ella mientras besaba su mejilla y me miraba de reojo.

Si Sakura quería jugar, entonces jugaríamos. Ella se quedó al lado de Itachi y yo pasé por su lado mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador y tomaba una botella de agua. Al pasar nuevamente por su lado, acaricie su firme y bien formado trasero y Sakura solo sonrió de lado.

Esto iba a ser muy divertido.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tardar en rectificar**_

(Itachi)

_Hay que pensar muy bien en todo antes de actuar, _

_arrepentirse significa, tardar en rectificar._

_Morirá ese sentimiento que corría por tu sangre,_

_quedará libre el corazón que mantenías preso, en tus rejas, de alambre._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Ya deja de tomar tanto― Me dijo Sakura quitándome el vaso de vodka.

―¿Donde estabas?― Le dije con el ceño fruncido, ella lanzó una risa baja y me beso despacio.

La agarre de la cintura atrayéndola a mi cuerpo y Sakura enredó sus manos en mi cabello, mientras mordía mi labio inferior y deslizaba su lengua a mi boca.

―Ya, vayan a un hotel― Mencionó Tenten mientras se acercaba a nosotros, con un chico a su lado.

―Hey, Sakura. Él es Lee, es un amigo del club de Karate y el año entrante estará en nuestra clase― Lo presento.

―Hola, mucho gusto― Dijo Sakura extendiéndole la mano.

El chico solo se ruboriso.

―Mucho gusto Sakura― Menciono tomando la mano de mi novia.

Apreté a la pelirosa más contra mi cuerpo y el chico deshizo el agarre de sus manos. Sakura me miró divertida y yo solo fruncí el ceño. No es que estuviera celoso de ese niñito, tenía un corte taza espantoso y las cejas muy pobladas, Sakura jamás se fijaría en él, no teniendo a alguien como yo a su lado.

―Vamos a bailar― Gritó Tenten, mientras arrastraba a ese chico a la pista de baile.

―¿Vamos?― Dijo Sakura menandose contra mi cuerpo, negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía de lado, pensé que seguiría incitandome a bailar pero solo sonrió y se alejo.

―Como quieras― Mencionó acercandose a sus amigas.

Pedí un whisky y la observé bailar en medio de la pista. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro, ajustado a su cuerpo, remarcando sus curvas, bastante corto para mi gusto y unos zapatos de tacón, altos, del mismo color. Temari, se acercó a ellas arrastrando a un chico de coleta. Estuvieron bailando un rato, hasta que Temari se alejo y se dirigió al baño, observe a Sakura, bailaba con Shikamaru, él no me importaba, sabía que era el novio de Temari y si de algo estaba seguro, no que Sakura me era fiel, porque eso lo dudaba, sino que ella era fiel a sus amigas. Me acerqué al angostoso pasillo, que conducía al baño y observé las caderas de Temari moverse de lado a lado mientras caminaba. Me acerqué a ella y la empotre contra la pared.

―¡Ah, Itachi ¿Qué haces?― Gritó furiosa mientras se removia entre la pared y mi cuerpo.

―¿Con que estás con ese pendejo?― Susurré cerca de sus labios.

―¿No me digas que ahora estás celoso?― Dibujo una sonrisa triunfante en su cara.

―¿De ti?― Dije despectivamente, Temari iba a replicar pero la calle con un demandante beso ―No se te olvide que yo fui el primero― Dije contra su oído y pase mi lengua por su lóbulo.

Temari me miró con odio y la libere para que se marchará. Volví a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba ahora con el maldito cejudo, me acerqué y la abrace por la cintura, Sakura se dio vuelta rápidamente y paso sus brazos por mis hombros.

―¿Celoso?― Susurró, rozando su cuerpo con el mío.

Sonreí de lado y la bese.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Te amo**_

(Sakura)

_Sonreirás y a solas, solo lágrimas derramaras._

_Pensarás en un principio, en que todo era distinto,_

_en lo bonito se extinguía, en el silencio de tu olvido._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Ya deberías irte― Le dije a Itachi mientras me quitaba los tacos y los dejaba en medio del living.

―Hmp― Sentí sus pasos seguirme hasta la cocina.

Encendí las luces y prendí la máquina para hacer café. Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y mi tía llegaría en algo más de una hora. Acababamos de llegar del baile de graduación. Itachi me abrazo por la espalda y hundió su nariz en mi cuello, sintiendo mi perfume.

―Itachi― Le dije a modo de regaño, de verdad quería que se fuera.

Últimamente se la pasaba en mi casa y no es que me molestara, es solo que, bueno si, me molestaba.

―¿Qué? Eres mi novia, tengo derecho a tocarte― Dijo pasando sus manos por mis piernas desnudas.

―Ya, basta― Le dije empujándolo y quitándomelo de encima ―Mi tía llegará pronto, Itachi. Mejor ya vete, no quiero que te vea aquí―

Itachi hizo mala cara y se recargo en la mesada. Tomé dos tazas de café y le di la espalda mientras observaba la cafetera.

―Sakura― Me llamó.

―Mmm― Mencioné distraida mientras tomaba dos pequeñas cucharitas y los ponía en las tazas.

―Te amo― Me quedé petrificada en mi lugar.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al igual que mi boca y me di vuelta despacio, lo observe a los ojos, se veía calmado, relajado, como si no hubiera dicho nada.

_**Bien, ahora la loca eres tu. Ya escuchas voces... A parte de mi.**_

―¿Qué dijiste?― Le pregunte mientras arrugaba mi ceño.

―Que te amo― Dijo acercándose a mi ―No sé como, cuando, no tengo idea― Dijo bajando la mirada ―Pero te amo― Mencionó seguro, clavando sus oscuros ojos en mi.

Acaricio mis mejillas y déposito un casto beso en mis labios.

―No sé como paso, solo paso. Te necesito todo el tiempo, quiero estar cerca de ti siempre, hacerte el amor a cada momento, tenerte conmigo. Que no seas de nadie, solo mía― Dijo mientras se arrodillaba.

Su rostro quedó a la altura de mi vientre, pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me apretó contra su rostro, mientras apoyaba su mejilla derecha en mi vientre.

―Te amo, Sakura. Eres la primer mujer que amo― Susurro contra mi vientre mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza.

¡Oh, por dios! Itachi me ama, Itachi me ama. Lo había logrado, ahora lo tenía en mis manos.

Una sonrisa cínica y torcida aparecio en mi cara, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Itachi ya estaba en mis manos y haría con él lo que quisiera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	21. Flor del Adulterio

**capítulo XXI:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flor del adulterio**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tú eres la rosa del precipicio,_

_la que besa por oficio._

_Flor de mal amores._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Bien ¿Y cuando llega?― Pregunté como por cuarta vez.

―Pronto. Ya callate― Me dijo Sai mientras observaba por la ventana ―La llame hace unos minutos, debe estar por llegar―

Respire profundo y observe las pinturas, colgadas en las paredes. Eran bastante buenas, aunque algo tétricas y sádicas.

―Tus pinturas son raras― Dije sincera ―Sin ofender―

―No ofendes― Se mantuvo callado unos minutos mientras yo seguía recorriendo su habitación, observando los cuadros pintados por él ―¿Por qué son raros?― Preguntó curioso.

―Simple. Le faltan vida― Sai solo se quedó callado dandome la razón.

Sus cuadros eran iguales a la música de Gaara, muerta, sin vida, sin emoción, vacía.

―Llegó― Dijo Sai viendo por la ventana.

Se dio media vuelta y me observo mientras sonreía de lado.

Escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse. La voz de Ino retumbo por la vacía casa y la escuchábamos más cerca del cuarto, no importaba, seguíamos en lo nuestro y entonces... La puerta se abrió.

Ino se llevo las manos a la boca, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras derramaba lágrimas, Sai siguió penetrandome mientras mordía mi cuello e Ino se quedó allí parada, solo observando.

―¡Ah!― Gemí en cuanto llegué al orgasmo.

Sai se quitó de encima de mi y se levantó poniéndose el pantalón, yo solo me envolví en la sábana.

―¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudieron?― Gritó Ino mientras nos miraba con profundo odio.

―Fácil― Dije yo ―Ley del Talión, linda― Lo siguiente que sentí fue la mano de Ino estrellarse contra mi cara.

―¡Eres una maldita zorra!― Me gritó mientras intentaba volver a golpearme, Sai la sostuvo de las muñecas ―¡Y tu! ¿Cómo pudiste? Yo te amaba― Le grito ésta vez, a Sai.

―¿No recuerdas como despreciaste mi amor antes?― Le escupio con odio, mentras soltaba sus muñecas. Como si, su solo tacto lo quemara.

―Claro que no lo recuerda― Dije levantando el rostro ―Tampoco recuerda como se acostó con mi novio― Escupí con desprecio e Ino clavo su celestina mirada en el piso ―Ella solo busca chicos atractivos, es por eso que te ama-―

―Mentira― Me interrumpió.

―Verdad. Antes no lo querías ¿Por qué ahora si?― Pregunté irónica ―Porque es guapo y atractivo, porque las chicas mueren por él, por eso. Solo eres una perra superficial―

Ino solo nos miró con odio y decepción y salió corriendo. Una punzada de remordimiento y dolor atravesó mi pecho y me senté en la cama mirando el piso.

―¿Te arrepientes?― Me preguntó Sai sentandose a mi lado, yo solo negué con la cabeza ―Esta bien, es normal. Aún la quieres, eran como hermana, pero recuerda― Me dijo mientras levantaba mi rostro y clavaba su oscura mirada en la mía ―Ella fue la que te traiciono― Y en ese momento me lancé a llorar sobre su hombro.

Por que la verdad, dolía lastimar a alguien que había querido tanto, dolía ser traicionada por la gente que más amaba, dolía estar sola. Unos minutos después, logré calmar mis lágrimas, me vestí y Sai insistió en acompañarme a mi casa, estaba bastante nerviosa y era el echo de que pronto todo se iba a terminar y si con Ino sufrí así, no me imaginaba con Sasuke. Subí despacio a mi departamento, el último piso y me dirigí a mi cuarto, ya no lloraba, solo sentía un vacío en el pecho.

_Y a pesar que jure vengarme, al llegar a mi casa y observar la foto de mi madre noto la clase de persona en la que me estoy convirtiendo y definitavamente ya no me parezco a ella. Tan dulce, tan inocente, tan romántica, quizás fue por eso que mi padre la abandono cuando quedo embarazada a los quince años... _

_Los románticos siempre mueren._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tú eres la bruja del maleficio,_

_la que miente por oficio._

_Reina de corazones._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Feliz cumpelaños― Susurré contra su oído.

Itachi se levanto de golpe de la cama y me miró medio dormido, medio despierto.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― Me preguntó mientras se estiraba.

Llevaba solo el pillama de dormir y su torso al aire, mostrando sus marcados abdominales y biceps.

―¿Qué hago aquí?― Pregunté irónica ―Es nueve de Junio ¿No? Tu cumpleaños. Feliz cumpleaños― Le dije nuevamente mientras le daba un casto y corto beso en los labios.

Agite una pequeña bolsita azul frente a sus ojos e Itachi la tomo rápido para abrir su regalo. Me había despertado temprano y había esperado a que su padre y su madrastra se fueran, para poder entrar a despertarlo.

―Gracias― Dijo observando el caro reloj que le había comprado ―Pero ¿Sabes?― Dijo acercándose a mi y envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos ―Quiero otro regalo― Dijo dépositando pequeños besos en mi cuello.

―¿Ah si?― Pregunte con fingida inocencia. Itachi me tiró sobre la cama y se acomodo sobre mi ―¿Qué quieres?―

―A ti― Dijo para tirarse a devorar mis labios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tú eres la que llaman malparida_.

_La que aprieta las heridas, para echarse a reír._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa noche Itachi festejo su cumpleaños, en la casa en la playa, de su familia. Demoramos un poco más de una hora en llegar. Itachi paso por mi y luego nos fuimos.

Una hora después de llegar, comenzó a llegar la gente, casi todo el instituto e incluso gente que ni siquiera conocía, estaban allí.

Iba caminando a la cocina cuando sentí como me abrazaban por la espalda.

―Estás hermosa― Susurró cerca de mi oído.

La música estaba al máximo y apenás si podíamos escucharnos. Llevaba un jean ajustado, unas botas negras por encima, un cinto ancho negro a la cadera y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color, le había echo un nudo en la espalda, para que me quedará más arriba del ombligo y pudiera mostrar mi pircing.

―Gracias― Dije dando media vuelta ―Vamos a bailar―

Tomé a Itachi de la mano y nos dirigimos a donde estaba toda la gente amontonada bailando. Itachi se coloco a mi espalda y comenzó a rozar su entre pierna con mi trasero, la música explotaba mis oídos y el alcohol estaba haciendo su efecto, las manos de Itachi recorrieron mi cintura y mi cadera y yo enredé mis manos en su cabello mientras rozaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo, todo me daba vueltas y sentía una euforia inigualable, cerré los ojos y respire lentamente, intentando en vano, quitarme un poco el mareo, cuando los abrí mis ojos chocaron contra unos ojos tan negros como la noche, me miraba sereno, tranquilo, como en trance y luego salio al jardín mientras bebía una cerveza.

Ya a mitad de la noche, la mayoría estaba apunto de un coma etílico, Me había liberado de Itachi un rato y en mi ida al jardín pude verlos a todos, tan patético, ebrios, vomitando, bajo su máscara de felicidad niños ricos con problemas. Pronto, todo se acabaría, en cuanto comenzarán las clases, les enseñaria a todo quien es Sakura Haruno.

Me senté en uno de los columpios en el jardín, la brisa veraniega recorrió mi cuerpo y pronto sentí una presencia a mi lado.

―¿No debrias estarte drogando?― Le dije mientras volvía mi vista al oscuro cielo.

―Hmp ¿Y tu no deberías estar en la cama de mi hermano?― Me dijo mientras se sentaba en el columpio de al lado.

Yo solo sonreí de lado y nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Lo único que se escuchaba era la lejana música, los grillos y el sonido del mar, ya que la playa quedaba enfrente. Me levanté despacio y camine hasta la escalera que bajaba a la playa. Sasuke me siguió de cerca mientras haciamos este recorrido.

―¿Qué planeas?― Dijo serio, él sabía que yo queria algo, pero aún no había podido descubrir que.

―Ahora― Dije quitandome las botas y el jean ―Quiero nadar― Le dije para terminar de quitarme la blusa y correr al mar, en ropa interior.

Unos minutos después Sasuke me acompaño. Sentí el agua fria llegar hasta mi mentón, flote unos segundos mientras cerraba mis ojos.

―¿Y después?― Menciono Sasuke, abrazándome por la cintura debajo del agua.

―A ti― Le dije para abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Con el mal de tus caderas, _

_siempre fuiste la primera de la clase, _

_en el arte de mentir._

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente desperté cuando el sol dio de lleno en mi cara. Sentí una presión en mi cintura y me di vuelta despacio. Itachi se veía como un niño pequeño, su cabello estaba desordenado por la almohada y algunos mechones caían tapando su rostro. Los quite despacio y déposite un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, quite su brazo despacio de mi cintura y me levante sin hacer ruido, evitando despertarlo.

―¿Qué haces?― Me pregunto Itachi mientras se sentaba en la cama.

―¿Qué hago?― Pregunte irónica terminandome de poner las botas ―Me visto para irme, es tarde― Terminé.

Itachi se levanto y comenzó a vestirse lento, yo me dirigí al baño, me lave la cara y acomode mi cabello, cuando salí Itachi ya estaba listo.

―Te llevo― Dijo poniendose la camisa, luego me miro y fruncio el ceño ―No irás así―

―¿Y como quieras que vaya?― No había traido abrigo, solo llevaba la pequeña blusa negra, de ayer.

―Ten, ponte esto― Dijo entregándome una camisa rojo oscuro, me la coloque y me quedaba enorme, entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Me quité el cinto ancho, negro y lo coloque en mi cintura, la camisa tomo algo de forma y me quedo mejor.

―Gracias― Le dije mientras sonreia y él se acerco a besarme.

Fue al baño y luego nos fuimos. A medio camino paramos en una cafetería y desayunamos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No tienes corazón, no tienes sentimiento._

_No tienes religión, no tienes miramiento._

_No te queda pasión, tan solo sufrimiento._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me levante despacio, eran las cuatro de la madrugada, me había quedado a dormir en casa de Itachi, ya que sus padres se habían ido el fin de semana a no sé donde. Caminé despacio por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta caoba. Entre sin hacer ruido y él ya me esperaba sentado sobre la cama, tenía el pelo revuelto, más de lo normal y solo lo cubría una sábana negra.

―¿Me esperabas?― Dije cerrando la puerta con llave.

―Llevas su camisa― Mencionó frunciendo el ceño.

―Eso se puede arreglar― Dije mientras me la desabotonaba, quede parada a los pies de su cama y me quite la camisa, no llevaba nada de bajo, Sasuke sonrió de lado y yo gateé sobre la cama hasta sentarme sobre él, puse una pierna a cada lado de su cadera.

―¿Qué pasa, mi hermano no te dejo satisfecha?― Dijo a modo de broma. Yo solo sonreí y negué con la cabeza mientras hacia un puchero ―Yo te voy a dejar satisfecha― Menciono orgulloso.

Unió sus labios con los míos en un demandante beso, sus manos subieron por mis caderas hasta situarse en mis senos, los apretó fuertemente mientras su boca bajaba por mi cuello, observo la pequeña marca que Itachi había dejado allí y solo sonrió de lado mientras seguía bajando hasta el inicio mis senos.

―Ah― Me queje cuando sentí sus dientes clavarse en la fina piel de mi seno, Sasuke solo sonrio y paso su lengua por la marca roja que había dejado.

Bajo sus manos a mis caderas mientras acariciaba todo a su alcance y sentí su miembro erecto chocar contra mi entre pierna. Moví lentamente mis caderas sintiendo la fricción de nuestros sexos y Sasuke jadeo cuando apreté mis piernas entorno a su cadera.

Me estire sobre él y saque de su mesita de luz un condón, ya sabía donde estaba todo en su habitación. Abrí el pequeño paquete con mis dientes y luego lo coloque en la cabeza su miembro, Sasuke cerro sus ojos mientras bajaba el preservativo y acariciaba su miembro y sus testículos, me senté nuevamente sobre sus piernas y él solo se quedó quieto mientras acariciaba mi espalda y mi trasero.

―Ah, hazlo― Gemí, estaba demasiado húmeda y él no hacía nada, solo me tocaba.

―Hazlo tu― Mencionó en tono déspota, ese que odiaba.

Yo solo le sonreí y tomé su miembro entre mis manos mientras lo posicionaba en mi entrada, me penetre de una sola estocada y sentí su potente y duro miembro llenar por completo mi vagina. Respire profundo y empuje a Sasuke contra el colchón, este quedo acostado en la cama , mientras yo permanecía sentada sobre él, comencé a moverme despacio, hacia los lados, de arriba abajo y en círculos, Sasuke solo jadeaba y arrugaba el ceño.

―Pídemelo― Le dije mientras me movía en círculos sobre él, estirado las paredes de mi vagina.

―Hazlo... hazlo más rápido― Su voz sono rasposa y ronca.

Le hice caso y comencé a cabalgarlo más rápido, sentía humedecerme cada vez más, Sasuke se incorporo y me beso demandante mientras apretaba mi trasero, profundizando las estocadas.

Unas embestidas más y sentí mis paredes contraerse contra su miembro, Sasuke y yo habíamos llegado al mismo tiempo. Apoye mi frente contra la suya, aun con los ojos cerrados mientras regulaba mi respiración, él estaba igual, tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me apretaba fuerte contra su pecho, yo solo acariciaba su cuello y sus cabellos. Abrí los ojos y me dedico una sonrisa altanera, mordí su labio inferior con mis dientes y lo estire levemente para soltarlo y que chocara con sus propios dientes, me iba a quitar pero Sasuke apretó más su agarre y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez lo hizo lento y despacio, solo unió nuestros labios, en un mínimo roce, paso su lengua por mi labio inferior, abrí mis labios y deslizo lentamente su lengua a mi boca, sus brazos apretaban cada vez más mi cintura y sus labios solo se movían lentos y apacibles.

Nos dio media vuelta y quedó sobre mi, acostados en el colchon. Nos quedamos así unos minutos, en silencio, solo escuchando las respiraciones del otro. Sasuke salio de mi y se retiro el condón, pero volvió a la misma posición que estábamos antes, él sobre mi, entre mis piernas y solo nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos.

―Quedate conmigo― Dijo de pronto.

―Sabes que no puedo, tu hermano se puede despertar y no encontrarme― Susurré, hablabamos muy bajito, no necesitabas hablar alto, cuando estabamos tan cerca,

―Lo sé― Gruño ―No hoy, el viernes, mientele, no sé dile que te quedas con Tenten o Temari, lo que sea― Dijo mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía y acariciaba lentamente mi seno derecho, cerré los ojos mientras mi respiración se entrecortaba, lo hacía tan lento, tan delicado, que era como una maldita tortura.

―Esta bien ―Terminé aceptando. Sasuke sonrio de lado y me beso, yo por mi parte acaricie su espalda, bajaba mis manos lentamente hasta llegar a su bien formado y redondo trasero ―El viernes― Susurré cerca de sus labios ―Te quedas en mi casa―

Él sonrió orgulloso y volvió a penetrarme de una sola estocada, apreté sus nalgas a medida que las penetraciones aumentaban de nivel, cerré mis ojos mientras intentaba acallar mis gemidos, él solo apoyo su frente contra la mía y observaba mis reacciones mientras me embestía.

Si lo sé, era una zorra, me estaba comportando como una verdadera zorra ¿Y qué? Si tenía a los dos hermanitos más lindos solos para mí.

Ellos estaban en mis manos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y eres mala, muy mala... La reina de la mentira._

_Eres mala, muy mala._

_Te llaman la malparida._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Primero que nada, muchas pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

El cumpleaños de Itachi lo busque en google, así que si no es el 9 de junio culpen a Google y la canción es de Carlos Matari se llama "Malparida" esta no es toda la letra, el resto viene en el siguiente capitulo.

Sin más que decir: Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, bla, bla, bla, serán bien merecidas.

Nos leemos pronto.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	22. La Boca con más Besos

**capítulo XXII:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**La boca con más besos**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Sasu-chan, dale eso a tu hermano_―_ Dijo mi madre con su dulce voz, a modo de regaño._

―_No, yo la quiero_―_ Itachi se lanzó sobre mi, intentando quitármela._

_Pero no importaba, porque era pequeño y estaba aburrido y eran horas de viaje en auto y pelear con Itachi era divertido._

―_Dámelo Otouto_―

―_Niños, paren_―

―_¡Sasuke, basta!_―

―_¡Fugaku!_―_ El gritó de mi madre lo hizo volver la vista al frente._

_Pero era tarde y solo sentí los brazos de mi hermano apretarme contra su pecho y los gritos y los susurros y la oscuridad._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Desperté de golpe, mi pecho subía y bajaba, hacía calor, claro, era verano, era mi cumpleaños diecisiete, Sakura ya los había cumplido en marzo y Naruto los cumpliría en octubre. Tomé una pequeña ducha y baje a desayunar, allí estaba mi familia, mi madrastra corrió abrazarme y felicitarme, no me importó, no le correspondí y mi padre solo asintió con la cabeza, él no le importaba en lo más mínimo mi cumpleaños, yo no soy Itachi. Deje el desayuno a medio terminar y me dirigí al garaje, quería estar en otro lugar pero antes de subir al auto, mi hermano me intercepto.

―Sasuke, feliz cumpleaños― Menciono entregándome un pequeño paquete.

Lo tomé de mala gana pero al abrirlo mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

―Es la medalla de mamá― Dijo mientras se alejaba y yo solo observaba la delicada cadena de plata de la cual colgaba un pequeño abanico rojo y blanco.

―Gracias, hermano― Susurré al aire y me coloque el colgante de mi madre al cuello.

Subí al auto, demore cerca de veinte minutos en llegar a donde quería, camine despacio entre los árboles, el cielo no tenía ni una sola nube y el sol, se burlaba de mi. Llegue hasta debajo de un hermoso árbol de cerezos, sus pétalos rosados caían y dejaban un colchón rosado en el suelo, me agache y observe la lápida "Mikoto Uchiha. Amada esposa y madre" Quite los pétalos y deje los jazmines sobre su tumba, mamá amaba los jazmines.

_Flash Back_

―_Mami, mami, mira_―_ Grité corriendo mientras llegaba hasta mi madre. _

_Ella dio media vuelta al oírme y se agacho a abrazarme. Hundí mi cabeza en su cuello y sentí el aroma a jazmines que desprendía, mi mamá era tan hermosa como un ángel._

―_¿Qué es eso, Sasu-chan?_―_ Menciono mi madre, mientras nos separábamos._

―_Es mi trabajo, el que me ayudaste a hacer el otro día ¿Recuerdas? Mira, me saque la mejor nota de toda la clase_―_ Le dije muy orgulloso de mi. Apenas tenía cinco años pero ya sabía leer y escribir y hacer varias cuentas, cosa que mis compañeros no sabían._

―_Estoy orgullosa de ti, Sasuke_―_ Dijo mi madre mientras miraba mi cuaderno. _

_Lo dejo a un lado e hizo que me acercará al pequeño estanque que teníamos en el jardín trasero, mi madre amaba la jardinería y tenía todo arreglado con flores y plantas, su flor favorita siempre fue el jazmín._

―_Hazlo, así. Sasu-chan_―_ Me dijo mientras agarraba mi mano y lanzábamos la comida de peces al pequeño estanque, donde los peces koi se amontonaban a comer. _

_End Flash Back_

_Me han fallado muchas veces, aunque no lo crean también fui un niño que creía en los finales felices pero la vida me golpeo bastante duro y aprendí que en este mundo superficial e hipócrita no se sobrevive creyendo en los finales felices._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estaba sentada a su lado, las paredes blancas solo la hacían lucir más pálida de lo que ya era, habían pasado cerca de dos meses y ella aún no despertaba. Generalmente me quedaba a su lado y le hablaba pero hoy, solo me quede callada. La brisa veraniega recorrió mi cuerpo agitando mi cabello color rosa y agito las cortinas blancas ¿Por qué todo era blanco en este lugar?

―Bien… Es tarde, debo irme. Vendré pronto, lo prometo― Le hable sin esperar respuesta ―Te quiero, despierta pronto Hinata― Termine besando su frente.

No alcancé a dar un paso cuando sentí un pequeño tirón en la manga de mi ligero abrigo, era ella y sonreía y sus hermosos ojos color perla se abrieron despacio, Hinata había despertado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tú eres la reina de los excesos._

_La boca con más besos y menos corazón._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa noche festejamos mi cumpleaños en la casa en la playa, Itachi lo planeo todo e incluso les exigió a las chicas llevar disfraz. Llevaba como tres cervezas y ya varias chicas se habían acercado a insinuarse, la mayoría vestía de diablita o enfermera o gatita o lo que sea, pero yo solo quería ver a una. Si estaba obsesionado ¿Y qué?

―_Otouto_ ¿Ni en tu cumpleaños te diviertes?― Me dijo Itachi mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

―Púdrete―

―Que amable― Menciono, pero se quedo a mi lado.

―¿Y Sakura?― No sé porque pregunte por ella, pero era mi cumpleaños y no la había visto.

―Allí― Señalo detrás de mi.

Di media vuelta y ella solo sonrió, la mayoría de los chicos la observaban y es que Sakura Haruno, jamás vestía así. Llevaba unas convers blancas, estilo botas por debajo de la rodilla, un pequeño short rojo deportivo y una remera sencilla blanca, le había echo un nudo en la espalda y esta se pegaba a su cuerpo quedando por encima de su ombligo, mostrando un pircing rosado con un colgante de una mariposa del mismo color, llevaba unos guantes de box y su pelo suelto y lacio. Se acercó despacio y pasó por mi lado sin mirarme, entonces, lo beso.

―Hola, cuñadito― Dijo mordaz mientras abrazaba a Itachi por el cuello. Se deshizo del abrazo y se acercó a mi, pasando su brazos por mi cuello ―Feliz cumpleaños, después te doy tu regalo― Susurró cerca de mi oído y deposito un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

―¿Y qué eres?― Le pregunte cuando nos separamos, Itachi la abrazo por la espalda y apoyo su mentón en su hombro.

―Soy una boxeadora―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tú eres la flor del adulterio._

_Lo labios del misterio, la voz de la traición._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya estaba bastante cansado, toda la maldita noche he estado rechazando chicas para poder tener a Sakura y ella, solo se la ha pasado con mi hermano.

La vi dirigirse al piso superior, la seguí y cuando la tuve cerca la abrace por la cintura y la metí a mi cuarto, él que usaba cuando íbamos de vacaciones.

―Sasuke― Dijo antes que tapara su boca con un beso.

Ella se quito los guantes, para poder abrazarme por el cuello y la encamine a la cama.

_Siempre me había gustado, si, si, lo sé ¿Si tanto me gustaba, porque la dañe? Ni yo mismo lo entiendo pero cuando la volví a ver, pude notar su profundo cambio y supe que la niña que tenía tanto poder sobre mi, con su ternura e inocencia había muerto. No, yo la había matado._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tú eres la virgen de la avaricia._

_Y controlas tus caricias con una calculadora._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!― Escuche los gritos de Ino desde el pasillo.

―Estás muy solicitada― Menciono Sasuke apartándose de mi.

Me levante de la cama y me acerque a la puerta, al salir al pasillo Ino se acercó a paso apresurado a mi. Vestía sencilla y se veía bastante desmejorada, no había venido a la fiesta.

―¡Maldita perra!― Me gritó ―Todos sabrán quien eres en realidad― Me amenazo y se encamino al piso inferior.

―¿Qué ocurrió?― Me pregunto Sasuke saliendo de la habitación.

―Ino― Susurré y baje al piso inferior donde estaban todos bailando. Itachi se acercó a mi y me abrazo por la cintura, detrás venía Sasuke.

―¿Cómo puedes confiar en ella? Eres una falsa― Empezó a gritar, sabía que no se quedaría quieta. Todos se reunieron a nuestro alrededor e Itachi se coloco delante de mi ―Ella te engaña Itachi, no solo con tu hermano, sino con Sai. Yo los vi― Dijo al borde de las lágrimas. Se veía triste y dañada.

_**Como yo cuando la encontré con Sasuke.**_

―Es mentira― Susurré, Itachi volteó a verme ―Yo jamás te engañaría. Ella solo está enojada porque Sai la dejo. No es mi culpa― Me dirigí a Ino.

―¡Claro que es tu culpa!― Volvió a gritar.

―Ino, ya vete― Apareció Sai. Calmado, tranquilo, sereno, como siempre ―Deja de mentir, yo jamás estuve con Sakura. Ella y yo solo somos amigos y si fuiste capaz de traicionar a tu mejor amiga, es obvio que lo iba a hacer conmigo― Ino ya no aguanto más y se largo a llorar, todos nos miraban y estaban en completo silencio ―Lárgate, solo haces el ridículo― Termino de la forma más fría y despiadada.

Ella solo nos miró con odio y salió corriendo. Sola.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tú eres una loca desalmada, una mujer muy despechada._

_La nunca se enamora._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de que Ino se fue, la fiesta volvió a la normalidad. Me encaminé a la cocina y pude ver a Naruto y Shion hablando mientras tomaban una cerveza, Naruto me vio y sonrió yo solo rompí el contacto visual y me marché.

―Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan― Me llamo Naruto antes de entrar a la cocina.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres?― Dije con voz calmada y seca ―¿Por qué mejor no te vas con tu novia?― Naruto me miró confundido como si no supiera de que hablaba ―Shion. Se nota cuanto amas a Hinata y ya la cambiaste por otra―

―Yo no estoy con Shion. Ella y yo somos amigos, yo amo a Hinata― Dijo con voz segura.

―Si la amarás tanto no la hubieras dañado―

―Yo... Yo lo siento, pero no, no hice nada― Dijo bajando la cabeza y lo miré dudosa ―Yo jamás lastimaría a Hinata―

No es que no creyera en Naruto pero... Me habían traicionado tanto y más las personas que más quería, que ya no sabía en quien podía confiar y en quien no, había llegado a una simple conclusión: No confiar en nadie.

―¿Y quieres que te crea?― Prácticamente escupí.

―No esperaba eso― Dijo mirándome fijamente ―Sasuke, él me tendió una trampa― Dijo seguro, yo solo seguí observándolo callada.

―¿Solo era eso?― Le pregunté, luego de unos segundos en silencio.

―Si― Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la salida ―Sasuke, él esta prácticamente obsesionado contigo, más ahora que eras la novia de su hermano― Dijo dándome aún la espalda ―La madre de Sasuke murió cuando él era un niño, su padre le echo la culpa del accidente por distraerlo y hacerlo chocar, desde ese día, Fugaku cambio en la forma de tratar a sus hijos y Sasuke… Se convirtió en alguien frio, déspota, egoísta, capaz de lastimar a quien sea para lograr su objetivo― Se mantuvo callado unos segundos ―Quitarle todo a Itachi― Dijo encaminándose al jardín.

Aún después de lo que me dijo de Sasuke, no sabía si confiar otra vez en Naruto, si creerle o no, lo que si sabía era que esa información me serviría de mucho. Ahora sabía porque Sasuke odiaba tanto a Itachi y también sabía el motivo de siempre competir el uno con el otro. Con que esa era la historia de Sasuke, interesante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No tienes corazón, no tienes sentimientos._

_No tienes religión, no tienes miramientos._

_No te queda pasión, tan solo sufrimiento._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hacía días que la visitaba, Hinata ya estaba mucho mejor, siempre me preguntaba por todos. Tenten y Kankuro habían venido muchas veces, al igual que Shino, quien ahora el novio de Hanabi y Temari y Shikamaru.

―¿Y… Naruto?― Susurró ella con la voz baja, casi en un murmullo.

―Olvídalo ¿Si? Empezarás de nuevo, sin Naruto―

―Pero Sakura… Él, él― Terminó en un murmullo, apenas audible.

_Sé que pasar mi dudas y frustraciones a los demás estaba mal, pero debía protegerla y Hinata, ella era como yo, antes de todo. Y no quería que nadie la lastimará, no como a mi, jure protegerla pero falle, así que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es aconsejarla y lo peor, convertirla en mi._

―_Olvídalo, él no vale la vena_―_ Dije mientras salía de su cuarto para dirigirme a mi casa, eran las dos de la mañana y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y eres mala muy mala._

_La reina de la mentira…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba en casa de Sasuke, Itachi había salido, ya sabía a donde iba, hacía días había descubierto que hacía cuando desaparecía y la verdad me importaba muy poco.

―Trae algo de tomar― Le dije mientras me sentaba en su cama.

―Bien, ya vuelvo― Menciono Sasuke saliendo del cuarto.

Me levante despacio y observe su habitación. Sabía donde estaba cada cosa, tomé la cámara de mi bolso, ya tenía todo listo, este era el último detalle. La coloque en una repisa, un lugar estratégico, donde se veía toda la habitación.

―Sakura― Dijo él abrazándome por la espalda.

Yo solo sonreí de lado, hoy se acaba todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y eres mala, muy mala._

_Te llaman la malparida._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Primero que nada muchas gracias x sus comentarios.

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

Por último lamento si el fic se esta tornando algo "lento" pero así tiene que ser, xq tienen q pasar las cosas que yo quiero q pasen.

Sin más q agregar, los espero en el próximo capitulo.

Blue Cherry.

PD: Pasen x mi otro fic "Crónicas de una infidelidad"

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	23. Ley del Talión

**capítulo XXIII:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ley del Talión**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Si yo voy contigo tienes que prometerme que todo se acaba, Sakura_―_ Menciono serio Gaara._

―_Lo prometo, si tu estás conmigo, yo termino todo_―_ Dije con voz suave._

_Gaara me había prometido salir de la institución psiquiátrica si todo lo que había echo el año pasado se terminaba. _

―_Bien_―_ Comento serio mientras se acercaba a mi _―_Yo siempre estaré contigo_―_ Dijo mientras me envolvía entre sus brazos._

―_Lo sé_―_ Acabe hundiendome entre sus brazos._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que empezamos las clases. A Hinata aún no le habían dado de alta, pero Gaara había ingresado al instituto, estaba en penúltimo año. Nosotros ya estábamos en último año, gracias a dios, este año se acababa esta tortura y no tendría que ver nunca más a nadie, solo a mis amigos.

Hoy era sábado, se realizaria la fiesta de bienvenida al instituto, fue esta noche, hace un año, donde Sasuke y yo nos besamos por primera vez. Sacudí mi cabeza quitandome los amargos recuerdos y me observe en el espejo, llevaba el mismo vestido que en la fiesta de navidad del año pasado. Ese vestido corto, rosado, strapless. La misma torerita blanca, manga corta, las sandalias de taco bajo blancas y mi lacio cabello que rozaba mis hombros, el prendedor de mi madre formaba con mi cabello una media cola. Suspire y rocié algo de perfume, tenía un aroma a flores y frutos rojos. El timbre sonó y sonreí para mis adentros, sobre mi cama descansaban dos DVD, los tomé y los metí dentro de mi cartera. Baje despacio y abrí la puerta de vidrio que daba al pequeño parque frente a mi edificio.

―Wow, hermosa― Susurró Itachi mientras me besaba.

Abrió la puerta de su camioneta y subí en ella. Lo observé manejar, se veía muy bien y bastante feliz.

_Flash back_

_Hacía días que Itachi actuaba raro, no es que me importara si se veía con otra mujer, pero sabía que no era eso. Lo seguí en mi camioneta sin que se diera cuenta, manejo por cuarenta minutos dando vueltas por la cuidad, como si supiera que lo seguían y quería despistar. _

_Estacionó frente a un viejo galpón a las afueras de Tokio. Yo deje mi camioneta unas cuadras más adelante y baje despacio, evitando ser descubierta. Entre despacio al viejo y aparentemente, abandonado galpón, todo estaba a oscuras pero pude escuchar voces más al fondo del lugar. Seguí el sonido y me escondí detrás de unas inmensas cajas. _

―_Bien, aquí tiene lo suyo_―_ ¿De dónde conocía esa voz? _―_Esto es para cada uno. Buen trabajo_―

_Orochimaru. Lo vi claramente cuando la luz de la luna, que entraba por una rota ventana, dio de lleno en su cara. Detrás suyo se encontraba Kabuto, su hijo adoptivo. Les entrego un sobre a cada Akatsuki, estos lo abrieron y de allí sacaron un fajo de billetes que comenzaron a contar._

―_¿Qué, desconfían de mi?_―_ Preguntó Orochimaru con una sonrisa de lado._

―_Desconfiamos de todos_―_ Dijo Pain en tono monótono._

_Saqué despacio mi celular y busque la opción gravar._

―_Bien_―_ Empezó Orochimaru _―_El próximo cargamento vendrá en dos semanas y necesito que la vendan al doble. La empresa esta teniendo problemas con el lavado de dinero_―

_Con que eso era. Orochimaru traficaba droga y los Akatsukis la vendía, esto valía oro._

_Apague mi celular y me fui despacio sin hacer ruido. La empresa de Orochimaru, la de los Uchihas y la de los Hy__ūga__s planeaban formar una asociación o algo así me había dicho Hizashi. De seguro ni los Uchihas, ni los Hy__ūga__ sabían que la empresa de Orochimaru solo era una pantalla para el lavado de dinero. Con esto no solo controlaba a Itachi, sino también a Orochimaru._

_Perfecto._

_End flash back_

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando Itachi abrió la puerta de su camioneta y me ayudo a bajar, caminamos despacio al salón de fiestas. Al entrar la mayoría ya habían llegado, estuve la mayor parte de la noche bailando con Itachi y observando a todos, si, todos estaban allí.

―Ya vengo― Le dije a Itachi.

―Bien, te espero en la mesa― Mencionó encaminándose a la mesa, donde se encontraban todos los Akatsukis.

Me dirigí hasta la cabina donde estaba el D.J.

―Shikamaru ¿Está todo listo?― Dije entregándole los dos DVD.

―Listo, Sakura, cuando tu quieras―

Temari se acerco a nosotros y me abrazo, susurrando fuerza, cuando me soltó. Me encaminé al escenario, donde se encontraba el micrófono y detrás la pantalla gigante.

_Flash back_

_Me había quedado a dormir en casa de Itachi. Este aún dormía y yo ya no tenía sueño, iba a la cocina, cuando escuche una hermosa melodía de piano, provenía de una habitación en la planta baja, a la cual nunca había entrado. Abrí la puerta despacio, Sasuke estaba sentado frente al piano, dándome la espalda. Me quedé así unos minutos escuchando la hermosa melodía, pero de un momento a otro, Sasuke paro._

―_No te enseñaron a tocar_―_ Dijo con tono enfurecido._

―_No_―_ Mencione mientras me acercaba a él _―_Tócame algo_―_ Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado._

_Sasuke puso sus manos sobre las teclas, bajo la cabeza y suspiro. Una hermosa melodía inundo mis oídos, la conocía, era la misma que estaba en la cajita musical que Sasuke me había regalado cuando cumplimos tres meses. "La sinfonía de Elizabeth" de Beethoven, me encantaba esa melodía pero a mis oídos se oía vacía, sin emoción, hueca. Tal como la música de Gaara o las pinturas de Sai._

_End flash back_

_Sé que era mentira, que nunca sentiste nada por mi, pero cada vez recuerdo más tus besos y caricias a inicio de año, cada una de ellas esta marcada a fuego en mi piel, son cicatricez que llevaré toda mi vida, pero ahora es mi turno de dejar mis cicatrices en tu alma, claro si es que tienes una, porque la mía, la mía ya no existe, mucho menos después de todo lo que he echo._

Subí las escaleras despacio y me pare en medio del escenario, la música paro en ese momento y se pudieron escuchar varios comentarios y quejas.

―Disculpen. Yo quería darles un regalo de bienvenida, sobretodo a mi _novio_ y mi _cuñado_―Dije en forma irónica y todos me prestaron atención ―Que lo disfruten― Me corrí ya que la pantalla gigante estaba a mis espaldas, pero me quede en el escenario.

El salón quedó a oscuras y la pantalla gigante se ilumino, pasando una escena donde estábamos Itachi y yo en un parque. Lo había filmado con mi celular.

―_Di que me amas―_ Se escucho mi voz mientras enfocaba a Itachi. Este solo rodó los ojos e intento acercarse a mi _―Dilo― _Le ordene poniendo un brazo entre nosotros, yo no salía en el video, solo Itachi.

―_Te amo, hermosa ¡Te amo!―_ Gritó y mi celular se apago.

La escena volvió a cambiar, pero esta vez estábamos Sasuke y yo.

―_¿Y mi hermano?― _Dijo Sasuke sentándose en su cama.

―_No sé, tampoco importa ¿O si?―_ Sasuke solo sonrió de lado y me tiro a la cama.

La imagen volvió a cambiar, aún seguíamos en la habitación de Sasuke, la cámara ahora enfocaba otro ángulo.

―_Sakura―_ Dijo Sasuke abrazándome por la espalda.

―_Tenemos que hablar― _Le dije soltándome de sus brazos y dándole la cara, él frunció el ceño _―Ya no quiero verte más― _Prácticamente silabeé.

―_A mi tu no me dejas―_ Comentó acercándose a mi _―Tu eres mía―_

―_No, yo no soy de nadie y sinceramente, entre tu y tu hermano, no hacen uno―_ Le dije mientras me alejaba.

―_¡A mi no vas a dejarme!― _Gritó.

―_Eres patético, das lástima―_ Le dije con burla _―Solo eres un pobre niño, cuyo padre odia―_ Sentí su mano cerrarse en torno a mi garganta y apretó con fuerza mi cuello _―Solo causas pena― _Alcancé a decir, Sasuke apretó con más fuerza mi cuello y me tiró sobre la cama.

Se sentó en mi abdomen y bajo su rostro hasta que nuestras respiraciones se entremezclaron, aún tenía su mano entorno a mi cuello.

―_Tu nunca te vas a alejar de mi―_ Dijo con odio y sus ojos pasaron a un color extraño, como rojizo _―Porque quieras o no, tu siempre serás mia_―

―_Y de tu hermano― _Dije con burla.

Sasuke fruncio el ceño y se alejo de mi.

―_¿Sabes? Debo confezar que en un principio era divertido, vernos y engañar a Itachi, pero ahora... Me aburres― _Le dije encaminandome a la puerta ―_Por eso no tienes novia, porque cualquier chica que te trate más de una semana se dará cuenta que no vales la pena― _Sasuke apreto sus puños y me miro con odio, un odio que jamás me había profesado _―Tu no eres ni la mitad de lo que es Itachi― _Termine de decir mientras salía por la puerta.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio unos minutos y luego comenzó a romper su habitación a golpes.

El video paro en ese momento y las luces volvieron a iluminar el salón, todos quedaron en silencio a la expectativa de que harían los hermanitos Uchihas. Itachi se levanto de la mesa y se acercó a Sasuke apretando sus puños.

―¡¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar a mi novia?― Gritó mientras golpeaba la mejilla de Sasuke.

―Y no sabes como la toque― Siseó Sasuke con veneno mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

―¡Maldito!―

―¡Bastardo!―

Todos formaron un círculo alrededor de ellos, yo solo los veía golpearse desde el escenario. Juugo y Suigetsu intentaron agarrar a Sasuke sin conseguirlo y Kisame intentó frenar a Itachi, pero los hermanos estaban demasiado enfrascados en su pelea.

―¡Ella es mía! No vas a volver a tocarla nunca― Me sorprendio que quien dijo eso fue Sasuke.

―¡Quédatela!― Le grito Itachi y volvieron a los golpes.

Me pare en medio del escenario. Sasuke e Itachi aún seguían a los golpes, era tan divertido. Tome el micrófono entre mis manos, el foco de luz dio de lleno en mi y un silencio se formo en el salón.

―Jamás pensé que los hermanitos Uchihas pelearían así por mi― Dije en tono cínico y todos voltearon a observarme.

Kisame, Juugo y Suigetsu lograron separaron a los "hermanitos" y nuevamente todos me observaron.

―Por ser la _reina _del instituto, les tengo un regalito a todos mis compañeros― Observe el lugar donde debía estar el D.J. Shikamaru me miro y levanto su pulgar y Temari asintió con la cabeza, la segunda parte estaba lista ―Espero que les guste, tanto como a mi― Terminé de decir a través del micrófono y me baje del escenario.

El foco dejo de darme de lleno en el rostro y el salón de fiesta volvió a la oscuridad. La pantalla gigante quedó en negro y en letras blancas decía: "¿Felices?" La pantalla enfoco una fiesta del año pasado, era la casa de Sasori o Deidara, no recordaba. Nuevamente la pantalla volvió a negro y en letras blancas decía "Descontrol" En escena apareció una de las fiestas del año pasado, descontrol, alcohol, fiesta, varios chicos saludaron la cámara, varios bailando sobre las mesas.

La pantalla volvió a negro y decía "¿Diversión?" Nuevamente apareció una escena de una fiesta, Karin y Tayuya sobre una mesa, quitándose la ropa y bailando muy de cerca.

Karin y Tayuya solo se miraron entre si y volvieron la vista a la pantalla.

Nuevamente apareció otra escena de una fiesta: Kin haciendo el baile del "caño" con una lámpara, Sasuke y Suigetsu metiéndose "cosas" por la nariz, Ino bailando entre cinco chicos, no se veía de quien era cada mano, pero si sabían que todas iban dirigidas al cuerpo de Ino.

La pantalla volvió a negro y en letras blancas decía: "¿Diversión?" En eso apreció la imagen de los Akatsukis persiguiendo a Chouji y Lee, esa escena la había robado del celular de Sasori, el idiota había gravado como metían las cabezas de Chouji y Lee en el inodoro, la escena cambio y mostro a los Akatsuki después de una fiesta, Sasori estaba tirado sobre el sofá, dormido, su ropa tenía rastros de alcohol, droga y vomito. Deidara tenía la cabeza metida en el inodoro mientras vomitaba. El resto de los Akatsuki se hallaban en un estado deplorable. La pantalla volvió a negro y en letras blancas decía: "¿Quién es el patético ahora?"

Nuevamente las escenas de las fiestas del año pasado, escenas de las porristas haciendo sus coreografías se mezclaban con escenas de ellas mismas en estados de ebriedad, escenas de los jugadores y otros se mezclaban con escenas de fiestas.

En el instituto "Konoha, de la hoja" teníamos una regla: "Lo que pasa en una fiesta, se queda en la fiesta" Y por supuesto yo había roto esa regla.

Las chicas se vieron lo patéticas que podían llegar a ser, algunos descubrieron sus infidelidades, sus cuernos y lo que podían llegar a ser en un estado de ebriedad.

Las escenas mostraban como _amigas_ compartían el mismo chico, como los chicos embriagaban y drogaban chicas para llevárselas a la cama, muchas descubrieron de lo que fueron capaces de hacer en ese estado tan deplorable al que solían llegar.

Muchas escenas aparecieron donde me besaba con Sasuke frente a Itachi, él cual nunca se dio cuenta por el _**estado**_ en el que se encontraba. La clásica escena de Neji pidiéndole a Tenten que fuera su novia, ella rechazándolo, hasta puse una escena donde me besaba con Sai, para que todo vieran que Ino si decía la verdad.

Populares, ricos, cerebritos, nerd, estereotipos que crean los adolescentes para sentirse superiores a otros, como niñas inocentes se emborrachan y permiten que chicos se aprovechen del estado que se encuentran por pertenecer a ese "grupito" y no quedar fuera o ser rechazadas. Los chicos se drogaban, se golpeaban y hasta les daban la espalda a sus verdaderos amigos, hundiéndose en ese mundo.

Cada quien vio su miseria, su realidad, su verdadero "yo" de lo que eran capaces por pertenecer a ese selecto grupo, permitir ser tratadas como unas simples prostitutas por el chico que les gusta, embriagarse y perder la razón, convertirse en una máscara vacía que solo finge ser feliz...

La pantalla volvió a negro y en letras blancas decía: "Ley del Talión: Mi verdadero yo"

El salón se ilumino y todos quedaron en un completo silencio. Nadie decía nada, algunos lloraban, tras darse cuenta de lo bajo que habían caído, otros tras descubrir que su _amiga_, su novio, novia, los había traicionado.

Esa era la realidad, yo solo se las había mostrado.

Camine a la salida, seguida de mis verdaderos amigos. Había disparado contra todos, lo tenía claro, me había echado a todo el instituto en mi contra, pero solo había mostrado la realidad, esa que ellos no querían ver.

Llegamos hasta el estacionamiento y nos detuvimos frente a la vieja camioneta de Lee.

Gaara estaba a mi lado y me sonrió sincero mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. Temari abrazaba a Shikamaru de la cintura, Tenten tenía una sonrisa algo triste, a su lado se encontraban Lee y Kankuro, Shino mantenía abrazada a Hanabi de la cintura y a mi otro lado se encontraba Chouji. Todos estábamos en silencio, en realidad no había nada que decir.

Observé sus rostros, suspire y sonreí.

―Se acabo―

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fin

Naa, ya creen es broma.

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado. Al fin todo lo que Sakura hizo tuvo sus frutos. Ahora ¿Qué hará Sasuke? ¿Creen que él se quedé tan tranquilo o volvera a atacar?

Bien, espero sus comentario, críticas, sugerencias, adivinanzas, jaja. Lo que quieran.

Nos leemos pronto, Blue Cherry.

PD: y dakota me pregunto si veía la novela "Malparida" si la miro y me encanta jaja. Esas novelas de odio y venganza me gustan mucho, aparte que el personaje de Renata me fascina.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	24. Empezar de Cero

**capítulo XXIV:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Empezar de cero**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Paz antes de la tormenta**_

(Sasuke)

Luego del revuelo que armo Sakura en la fiesta de bienvenida, el instituto estaba algo revolucionado por decir algo. La mayoría había descubierto sus más bajas acciones y traiciones y muchos descubrieron de lo que eran capaces de hacer los amigos.

No la culpaba, en realidad Sakura solo mostro la podrida realidad de cada uno y eso estaba bien, excepto por el echo de que nadie estaba preparado para recibir tremendo golpe de realidad.

―¿Qué paso Uchiha?― Dijo un chico un año menor que nosotros ―¿No eres lo suficientemente hombre como para coseguir a tu propia mujer?―Se burlo con su grupito de amigos.

Si algo había echo Sakura, era atacar únicamente a los dos años superiores, nosotros y la generación mayor que nosotros, graduada el año pasado.

―No sabía que los Uchihas eran unos pollerudos―

Esto se venía repitiendo desde hace varios días, gracias a Sakura pase a ser el hazme reír del instituto.

―Haruno, hizo lo quiso con los hermanitos Uchihas― Acabaron riendose a carcajadas de mi.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue mi puño estrellarse contra la cara del imbécil ese.

―¡No vuelvas a hablar de mi o mi familia, porque te mato!― Lo amenace.

―Ya dejalo, es un simple niño― Comento Suigetsu, yo solte al chico, él cual cayo sentado en el piso mientras sostenía su ensangrentada nariz, de seguro se la había roto ―No lo volverá a hacer ¿Verdad?― Le pregunto Suigetsu al mocoso, él cual solo asintio asustado con la cabeza y salio corriendo con sus amigos.

―Creo que te pasaste, Sasuke―

―Hmp, eso le pasa por meterse conmigo―

―Hey, mira― Dijo señalando con la mirada hacía adelante.

Sakura caminaba con Tenten y una chica nueva, creo que era la prima de Tenten o algo así. Ya me ocuparía yo de ella, ni se crea Sakura que saldrá bien librada después de lo que me hizo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Columpios**_

(Tenten)

Estaba sentada en uno de los columpios en el parque que queda frente al edificio de Sakura, ibamos a salir al shopping y ya de paso les presentaria a mi prima, Hotaru, entraría en el mismo grado que Gaara.

Me sentía rara, por un lado feliz de que todo terminara pero por otro, estaba este vacío que sentía, no tenía idea de como se sentía Sakura, ya que ella se había ido con Gaara el sábado de madrugada, pero de seguro se sentiría mil veces más vacía que yo o quizas no, Sakura había demostrado tener una fortaleza, en estos últimos meses, que nadie sabía que tenía.

―¿Entonces se acabo?―Murmuro Kankuro sentandose en el columpio de al lado.

―Si, todo acabo. Ahora estaremos en paz ¿No?― Pregunte en un murmullo mientras clavaba mi mirada en el suelo.

―No lo sé― Soltó Kankuro ―Hey, pero yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, eres mi mejor amiga ¿Lo olvidas?― Comento mientras soreía.

―Claro, además ahora con Gaara, Sakura no volverá a estar sola― Dije feliz ―Hey, mirá, allí viene mi prima― Me levante de golpe del columpio y caminé hacía ella, Kankuro me siguio ―Kankuro, Hotaru. Hotaru, Kankuro― Los presente.

―Mucho gusto― Dijo Hotaru estirando su mano a Kankuro, quien la tomo de inmediato.

―El gusto es mío ¿Segura que eres prima de ella? Eres demasiado bonita para ser familia de_** esto**__― _Bromeo y yo solo lo golpeé en la cabeza mientras reíamos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gritos de paz**_

(Sakura)

Luego de la fiestita a Gaara se le ocurrio ir a la playa. Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, aún el cielo estaba oscuro y había algo de viento, él estaba con un elegante traje oscuro y yo con mi vestido rosa.

―Vamos, Sakura apurate o nos agarrara el amanecer― Grito desde unas rocas más arriba.

Habíamos caminado por toda la playa hasta llegar a la parte en que la arena se transforma en enormes pilares de rocas, de niños siempre escalabamos y competiamos por quien llegaba más rápido a la cima.

―Uf― Me queje mientras quitaba las gotas de transpiración de mi frente ―Al fin llegamos― Grite mientras tiraba mis zapatos y estiraba mis brazos.

―¿Se acabo?―

―Se acabo― Asegure.

―Bien, entonces gritalo― Me animo Gaara ―Grita que todo esta bien y que todo este embrollo absurdo termino, que volverás a ser la misma Sakura, gritalo―

―¡Se acabo!― Grité mientras reía como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

―No, más fuerte―

―¡Se acabo!― Grité mientras estiraba mis brazos al cielo y los priemros rayos del sol iluminaron mi rostro ―¡Soy libre!― Grité mientras me sentaba en una roca y sentía las tibias gotas saladas bañar mi rostro ―Soy libre― Susurré.

Gaara me envolvio entre sus brazos y se sento detrás de mi, dejandome entre sus piernas. Apoyo su mentón en mi hombro y nos quedamos así, quietos en silencio observando el amanecer.

De niños siempre haciamo eso, llegabamos a la cima de la montaña de rocas, formadas por el arrastre del mar y gritabamos como locos.

Me sentía extraña, como mareada, no sé, estaba como un estado de anestecia, de trance.

―Ahora solo falta Naruto― Murmuro luego de un rato de silencio.

―Él-―

―Él no hizo nada― Me interrumpio ―¿De verdad piensas que Naruto sería capaz de traicionarte? ¿Naruto?― Pregunto impresonado de que desconfiara de él, yo solo baje la cabeza ―Él jamás te traicionaría― Aseguró ―Debes seguir más a tu corazón―

Me sentía rara, confundida y vacía, por un lado completa porque había logrado vengarme de todos aquellos que me engañaron, por otro lado... Vacía, como si no me quedará nada. Había echo muchas cosas, había perdido muchas otras y ahora, ahora no sabía que hacer. Pero por lo menos, ahora tenía a Gaara y... A Naruto.

Me deje cegar por la venganza y termine dandole la espalda a mi mejor amigo, estaba tan herida y rota que me encerre en mi misma, pero ahora que todo había acabado arreglaría las cosas. Seguí a mi corazón una vez y salí muy lastimada, esta vez iría con más cuidado, pero aún así comenzaría a escucharlo nuevamente.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nueva etapa**_

(Temari)

―Gracias por traerme― Dije mientras me quitaba el casco.

Hoy era mi primer día en la universidad y Shikamaru se había ofrecido a traerme, eramos amigos o bueno, algo más, pero aún así no sabía bien_** que **_eramos, pero me gustaba lo que eramos y la verdad no quería cambiarlo.

Me acerque entregandole el caso y él me abrazo por la cintura dandome un profundo beso.

―Pasaré por ti por la tarde ¿Si?― Murmuro.

―Ok. ¡Oye!― Lo llame antes de que se fuera, él solo levanto una ceja ―Cuida de Sakura ¿Si?―

―No tienes que decirmelo― Aseguro ―La cuidare, tu cuidate― Menciono antes de arrancar su moto e irse.

Bien Temari, hoy empieza una nueva etapa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Secretos entre adicciones**_

(Itachi)

Estaba en mi habitación estudiando, las clases habían comenzado y la universidad no era para nada lo que era el instituto, lo único bueno era no tener que ver más a Sakura. La maldita perra se había atrevido a traicionarme.

―Itachi― Interrumpio mis pensamientos Sasuke entrando de golpe en mi habitación.

―¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado― Le dije mientras continuaba leyendo.

―¿Qué no piensas hacer nada?―

―¿Hacer de que?― Comente con indiferencia.

―Con Sakura, la maldita perra nos humillo y tu estás tan tranquilo― Gritó enfurecido.

Jamás habia visto a Sasuke perder la razón así y mucho menos por una simple niña. Claro que quería vengarme pero Sakura me tenía agarrado, no podía hacer nada.

_Flash Back_

―_¿Cómo te atreviste a traicionarme así?_―_ Le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella._

_Había estado esperandola toda la maldita mañana y recién aparecia, con el mismo vestido, algo despeinada y descalza._

―_Fácil, te odio_―_ Comentó con sorna e intento pasar por mi lado._

―_De mi nadie se burla_―_ La amenace pero solo logré que su sonrisa se ampliara._

_Busco en su cartera su celular y luego me lo entrego._

―_Observa_―

_En la pantalla apreciamos Orochimaru, yo, Kabuto y el resto de los Akatsuki, se oía perfectamente lo que decíamos y la plata que nos entregaba._

―_Dejame en paz o se lo entregare a la policía_―_ Dijo seria y me quito el celular de las manos._

―_Me las vas a pagar_―_ Murmure._

―_No lo creo_―_ Dijo en tono de burla _―_ A menos que te guste hacer una bonita visita a la cárcel_―_ Bromeo con veneno _―_Tu y tu hermano, alejense de mi_―_ Amenazo seria y entro a su edificio._

_¡Mierda! Me tenía atrapado, no podía hacer absolutamente nada, era mayor de edad y si Sakura se le ocurria la brillante idea de ir con la policía me metería preso e incautarían la droga de Orochimaru. _

_La maldita mocosa lo planeo todo, demasiado bien._

_End flash back_

―No, no voy a hacer nada. Encargate tu― Dije tranquilo tragandome la rabia, Sasuke iba a volver a hablar pero me adelante ―Y si eso era todo, entonces puedes irte―

―Hmp, como quieres. Pero yo__no dejaré las cosas tan tranquilas― Bufo mientras salía.

Lo sabía, sabía que Sasuke no se quedaría para nada tranquilo. Pronto atacaría y de eso podía estra completamente seguro.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Comienza el verdadero juego**_

(Sasuke)

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde el famoso baile de bienvenida, Karin y sus amigas habían intentado varias veces vengarse de Sakura, claro que la niña__ya no era la misma tonta de quien yo mismo me burle y no ha permitido que nadie la pase por arriba, por otra lado muchos la admiran, más que nada los grados inferiores ya que ella hizo lo que nadie se atrevio a hacer, atacar al más fuerte.

―Traemela― Le dije a Suigetsu mientras esperaba en el laboratorio de química.

Unos minutos más tarde apareció Suigetsu.

―Dejanos solos― Suigetsu salio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

―¿Qué quieres?― Me pregunto intentando paracer segura.

―Hmp― Comenté mientras me acercaba a ella ―A ti― Murmure con una sonrisa, cada paso que daba ella daba uno hacía atrás, en un rápido movimiento la estampe contra la pared apretando su cuerpo con el mío.

―¡Sueltame!― Gritó y mis manos se ciñeron una, en su delgada cintura y la otra en su delicado cuello.

―Eres tan estúpida― Murmure acariciando sus labios con los míos ―Itachi daba todo por ti y tu, te cegaste con tu estúpida venganza y ahora, ahoranotienes a nadie que te defienda―

―Yo no necesito quien me defienda, puedo sola, ya te lo demostre― Susurró intentando buscar algo de aire ―A diferencia de ustedes, yo si tengo__amigos―

―¿El pelirrojo ese?― Pregunté indiferente, en este último mes ella andaba con ese idiota, un año menor que nosotros, para todos lados.

Largue una carcajada y aprete más su cuello, su cara adquirio un color rojizo y ella elevo sus manos a mi brazo en un vano intento por soltarse.

―El verdadero juego apenás comienza― Comenté.

La solte y cayo al suelo sentada mientras tosia y se tocaba el cuello.

―Ten mucho cuidado, Sakura― Le dije mientras me encaminaba a la puerta ―No lo olvides, eres__mía―

**.**

**.**

**.**

Primero que nada, muchas pero muchas gracias x sus comentarios, la verdad son lo mejor.

Ya saben, son el único pago por escribir.

Bien, un capí más tranquilo que el anterior. Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto, besos Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	25. Relaciones Entrelazadas

**capítulo XXV:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Relaciones entrelazadas**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Clases de Karate**_

(Tenten)

―¡Vamos, Tenten, tu puedes!― Gritó Kankuro.

Nos encontrábamos en clase de Karate, Lee y yo siempre competíamos juntos ya que eramos unos de los mejores de la clase y Kankuro, solo venía a apoyarnos, en realidad no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

―¡Toma esto!― Grité mientras intentaba darle una patada pero Lee era demasiado rápido.

Las cosas se habían calmado bastante, ya habían pasado algunas semanas del incidente y por ahora las cosas iban bastante tranquilas.

―¡Chicos!― Gritó Gai-sensei ―Vengan aquí― Llamo haciendo que todos los estudiantes nos juntáramos en el centro del gimnasio.

―Chicos, Neji Hyūga se unirá al equipo de Karate ¡Este año vamos a las internacionales!― Gritó lo último con su típica pose.

Genial, ahora tendría que soportar al genio Hyūga en clase de Karate, si él jamás había venido, es más creo que ni siquiera le gustaba. Vi a Kankuro tensarse desde los asientos de la tribuna y Lee se acercó a mi.

―¿Estás bien?― Me preguntó Lee, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

―Vamos, sigamos con el entrenamiento― Le dije más tranquila.

Neji paso de mi y se puso a entrenar con otro chico.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El eslabón más débil**_

(Hinata)

―Hinata, me alegro que hayas vuelto― Dijo Sasuke parándose delante de mí.

Hacía unas semanas me habían dado de alta y había podido volver al instituto.

―Gra-gracias, permiso― Susurré pero él no se movió ―Permiso― Dije más alto, dio un paso al costado y me dejo pasar.

―Ah, hay algo que tus amigos no te han querido decir― Dijo y yo pare en ese momento ―Naruto y Shion están juntos―

―Eso no es cierto― Respondí de inmediato.

―Lo es, linda― Dijo acercándose a mi ―Y si no me crees porque no vas a _Akatsuki _esta noche y lo vez con tus propios ojos. Ten, entra gratis― Menciono dejando una pulsera roja en mi mano.

―Nos vemos, linda― Murmuro con sorna mientras se alejaba.

No, Sakura y Tenten me lo habrían contado. Aunque últimamente Naruto y Shion se la pasan juntos, pero no creo que sean novios, no lo creo.

No sé como me termine convenciendo de ir a _Akatsuki_, la cosa es que eran la una de la madrugada y yo había llegado al inmenso baile, lo conocía ya que las chicas y yo habíamos venido muchas veces, el taxi me dejo en la puerta, había una cola de dos cuadras para entrar pero como tenía la pulsera me dejaron pasar sin hacer cola.

El lugar estaba totalmente lleno, apenas podía ver algo ya que las luces iban y venían y el lugar era iluminado por luces multicolores, de un momento a otro sentí un agarre en mi muñeca y me tiraron de ella para salir de la multitud y llegar a la escalera.

―Sasuke― Murmure cuando vi su cara.

Estaba más pálido de lo normal y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

―¿Así que te decidiste por venir?― Pregunto llevándose un vaso con un líquido rojizo a la boca, me lo ofreció pero yo negué con la cabeza ―Tomatelo, así será menos doloroso― Dijo él y señalo con la mano un lugar en la pista.

Volteé la cabeza y allí estaban, Shion y Naruto, no bailaban pegados, ni nada, ella se movía de una forma sensual y con un vaso en su mano y Naruto reía y bailaba de forma divertida para que ella se riera, de vez en cuando se abrasaban o él tomaba su mano y la hacía dar una vuelta.

―Te dije que es mejor ver eso con alcohol― Susurró Sasuke cerca de mi oído y puso el vaso frente a mí.

Lo tomé entre mis manos y me lo tome de un trago, el líquido rojizo quemo mi garganta a medida que pasaba por ella y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar me invadieron, pero no pensaba hacerlo me lo tome de una. Cuando baje el vaso ya vacío veía algo borroso y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

―Ven, vamos― Dijo Sasuke tirando de mi mano y subimos las escaleras.

Sakura me había dicho que era la zona vip del lugar, pero jamás había ido. Allí no había tanta gente, igual estaba bastante oscuro y había varios sillones con mesas. Nos sentamos en uno de los negros sillones.

―Toma― Dijo extendiéndome una botella, _Martini_―Tomatelo― Me ordeno y yo solo obedecí.

Mis ojos picaban, no sabía si del alcohol o las inmensas ganas de llorar que sentía, todo me daba vueltas y los ojos me pesaban.

―¿Te sientes bien?― Pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

―Perfectamente― Susurre.

―Hmp― Sasuke saco su celular del bolsillo, marco un número y me tendió el teléfono.

―_¿Hola?― _Escuché la voz somnolienta de Sakura del otro lado de la línea, yo mire a Sasuke interrogante y él se acerco a mi oído y susurro ―Dile que venga por ti―

―Sakura― Dije.

―_Hinata ¿Qué tienes, estás bien?―_ Se oía muy preocupada.

―Si, estoy bien ¿Puedes... Puedes venir por mi?―

―_¿Donde estás?―_

―En _Akatsuki_―

―_Bien, ya salgo, en cuanto llegue me explicas que haces allí―_ Dijo a modo de regaño y corto.

Sasuke tomo el teléfono, encendió un cigarro y sonrió de lado. Yo no tenía auto, papá varias veces quiso darme uno pero yo era pésima para conducir, por la misma razón siempre molestaba a Hanabi o al chofer y ahora a Sakura.

Mis ojos comenzaron a pesar y termine durmiéndome sobre las piernas de Sasuke.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Volviendo a comenzar**_

(Neji)

No tenía idea porque había entrado al club de Karate, la verdad poco me importaba. Desde el videito de mi querida hermanita había pasado un mes y las cosas se iban calmando poco a poco. Tenten pasaba de mí y eso me frustraba, ahora no solo estaba siempre con Kankuro sino con ese otro chico nuevo, Lee, estaban siempre juntos y eso me ponía furioso.

La clases de Karate generalmente eran por las tardes, hoy nos habíamos quedado hasta más tarde porque Gai-sensei no nos podía dar clases en toda la semana. Lee había faltado todo el día y Kankuro no había venido a animar, vi a Tenten irse a las duchas y decidí esperar a que saliera. Unos minutos más tarde ya me encontraba siguiéndola en mi auto.

―¿Te llevo?― Le pregunte intentando ser amable mientras bajaba el vidrio de mi auto.

―Ni loca― Murmuro

―Sube― Le ordene ya más cabreado, odiaba que me llevarán la contra y Tenten siempre lo hacía.

Ella paso de mí y se sento en la banca a esperar el bus, me baje del auto y me senté a su lado. Ya era de noche y estaba bastante oscuro.

―¿Qué haces?―

―Espero― Conteste, estuvimos varios minutos en silencio.

De vez en cuando ella volteaba a verme de reojo y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban volteaba el rostro enseguida.

―¡Bien, ya es suficiente!― Gritó parándose del asiento ―¿Qué es lo que quieres? Esto ya se acabo―

―Nada― Le dije mientras miraba el cielo estrellado ―Solo quería saber de ti―

Ella se quedo callada y se sentó a mi lado.

―Esto no significa que te perdone― Murmuro luego de unos minutos y yo solo sonreí, pero no arrogante o déspota como siempre, no, era una sonrisa común y sincera.

Porque la verdad el _drama adolescente _ya me tenia harto, solo quería que todo volviera a comenzar, porque de verdad amaba a Tenten y tenerla lejos todo este tiempo me hizo reflexionar en todas las idioteces que cometí. Ahora solo me conformaba con saber que estaba bien.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El amor problemático**_

(Temari)

―Mmm... Shikamaru― Lo llamé.

Estábamos acostados en el pasto, él como siempre mirando las nubes y suspirando de vez en cuando.

―¿Qué?―

―Mmm... Nada― Le dije luego de unos segundos.

―Si tienes algo que decir solo dilo, mujer―

―¿Me quieres?― Bien, no debí haberlo soltado tan rápido, la cara de Shikamaru paso de la habitual_ cara de pocker _y ahora sus ojos parecían querer salirse de su rostro.

―¿Por qué preguntas eso?―

―No... Ah, ya olvidalo― Comente mientras me levantaba pero Shikamartu me detuvo tomándome por la muñeca y obligandome a sentarme nuevamente a su lado.

―No, no te quiero― Dijo serio y yo sentí unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo allí mismo ¿Cómo se atrevía a decírmelo así, sin anestesia? ―Te amo―

Mi boca se abrió y el sonrió de lado.

―Shikamaru― Grité mientras lo abrazaba y caíamos el pasto.

―Yo también te amo― Le dije para después besarlo.

―¿Tan díficil era preguntar eso?―

―Callate―

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Obsesiones enfermizas**_

(Sasuke)

Hacía unos quince minutos que Hinata había llamado a Sakura, ella debería estar por venir. Observe a Hinata, estaba dormida en el sillón, se veía tan inocente.

Sé que la mayoria me concideraria un monstruo o como ella me dice, un demonio con rostro de ángel, pero nadie sabe por lo que yo he pasado y en esta vida he aprendido a no confiar en nadie. Los inocentes no sobreviven en este mundo.

―Es muy bonita― Siseo Suigetsu mientras se colocaba a mi lado y observaba pervertidamente a Hinata.

―Hmp―

Di media vuelta y pude observar a Sakura entrar por la puerta principal.

―Juugo, llego Sakura―

Este bajo las escaleras y a los pocos minutos la trajo.

―¡Hinata!― Corrío a colocarse a su lado.

―Sakura― Susurro Hinata abriendo un poco sus ojos.

―¿Qué le hiciste?― Gritó Sakura.

―Nada, solo... Nos divertimos un rato―

―¡Maldito!― Gritó mientras golpeaba mi pecho.

―Shh, ya calmate, ella esta bien. Solo un poco mareada― Le dije mientras la tomaba de las muñecas y ella se calmo ―Ahora, dejare que te la lleves si te tomas un trago conmigo―

―Púdrete―

―Bien. Suigetsu―

Sakura miro sorprendida y éste se acerco a Hinata.

―La tocas y te mato― Amenazó.

―Tranquila, solo irán a dar una vuelta― Susurre en su oído.

―No― La sujete por la cintura ―¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?― Gritó furiosa.

―Un trago― Le dije mientras ponía el vaso frente a sus ojos ―Y te podrás ir― Ella lo tomo entre sus manos y lo observo unos minutos, luego lo olío y lo acercó a sus labios despacio.

―¡Solo tragatelo!― Grité y ella rodó sus ojos, la vi tomárselo de una y sonreí de lado.

―Bien, aquí tienes. Ahora nos vamos―

―Ves, no era tan complicado, solo un trago para festejar tu venganza― Ella iba a moverse pero la tome de la cintura y la bese.

Sus labios aún sabían a alcohol y en poco tiempo ella iba a dejar de rechazarme, como predije a los pocos minutos Sakura estaba correspondiendome el beso. En cuanto nos separamos, note lo mareada que estaba, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y le costaba enfocar bien, tuve que sostenerla de la cintura para que no cayera al piso.

―¿Qué me diste?―

―Nada―

―Maldito― Susurró cerrando sus ojos.

La lleve hasta mi auto y le entregue las llaves de la camioneta de Sakura a Suigetsu. Este nos siguió hasta el departamento de Sakura y me ayudo a dejar a Hinata en la cama de la tía de Sakura, a ella la subí hasta su habitación.

―¿Qué harás ahora?― Preguntó Suigetsu.

―Hmp― Sonreí de lado mientras acompañaba a Suigetsu a la salida ―Haré que vuelva arrastrándose a mi―

Subí las escaleras de metal en forma de caracol a la habitación de Sakura. Mi plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, poco a poco convertiría a Sakura en una adicta, igual a mi y ella vendría arrastrándose a pedirme un poco de droga.

―Sakura, Sakura― La llamé mientras me acercaba a la cama, ella abrió sus ojos, se veían vidriosos y vagaban por toda la habitación.

Le quite la ropa y la deje desnuda ante mis ojos, se veía tan pequeña y frágil, solo ella despertaba todo ese morbo y perversión dentro de mi. Me desvestí y me acomodé entre sus piernas, besando el interior de sus muslos hasta llegar a su intimidad.

―Ah, Sasuke― Gimió ella cuanto sintió mi lengua recorrer toda su intimidad y llegar a su pequeño botón.

Bese su vientre y subí hasta sus senos, metí uno en mi boca y lo chupe varias veces dejándole una pequeña marca, baje mi mano a su intimidad separando sus labios vaginales y pellizque su clítoris. Sakura se removía debajo de mi cuerpo, mordía su labio inferior y gemía despacio. Mantenía los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, era como si estuviera en un sueño. Deje de morder su seno y llegue hasta su rostro, apoye mi frente contra la suya.

―Sakura― La llamé ella me miro con sus vidriosos ojos, se veía perdida y mareada ―¿Qué sientes por mí?― Le pregunte mientras acariciaba la entrada de su intimidad con la punta de mi miembro.

―Ah, yo... Yo― Gemía y mordía su labio inferior, metí la punta de mi miembro en su vagina ―Te amo― Dijo de golpe y me lance a devorar sus labios.

La penetre de una sola estocada mientras seguía besándola. Pocas veces no nos habíamos cuidado, pero me encantaba sentir sus húmedas y cálidas paredes apresar mi miembro, comencé un vaivén lento y luego fui aumentando el nivel.

―Ah, ah... Sasuke― Gemía ella contra mi oído, sus manos apenas rozaban los contornos de mis caderas y sus piernas parecían de gelatina.

―Eres mía, siempre serás mía―

―¡Ah, Sasuke!― Gimió y sentí sus paredes apresar mi miembro mientras me corría dentro de ella.

Me quedé quieto recuperando la respiración, Sakura cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormida en cuanto llego al orgasmo. La observe detenidamente, se veía tan frágil e inocente, tan pequeña debajo de mi cuerpo.

Salí a regañadientes de arriba de ella y me acoste a su lado, nos cubrí con las cobijas e inmediatamente ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazo, yo la abrace por la cintura y con mi mano libre acaricie su cabello.

―Sasuke― Susurró entre sueños.

―Shh, duerme pequeña que yo siempre estaré contigo―

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Si, lo sé muy corto, pero el siguiente será más "desarrollado", muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

Por otro lado, respondiendo "críticas" la extención de los capítulos la hago como yo quiera, xq yo sé que tiene que pasar en cada capítulo y que no, así que al que no le gusta tiene la libertad de dejar de leer o esperar y leer dos capítulos juntos, va a haber muchos capítulos cortos, como dije: La extención la pongo yo y a quien le desagrade perfectamente puede abandonar el fic, nadie esta obligado a leer.

La respuesta no es para todos los que se quejan de que es corto, porque algunos crítican en forma respetuosa. Solo que no me gusta las críticas ofensivas o insultantes.

Bien, como sea, dejando el desconformismo de lado, muchas gracias a todos/as las que comentan y los que han agregado el fic a favoritos.

Nos leemos pronto.

Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	26. Entre vicios y lágrimas

**capítulo XXVI:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Entre vicios y lágrimas**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Sakura. Sakura… Sakura ¡Sakura!―

―¿Qué?―

―Estás rara ¿Qué te pasa?―

―Nada, Tenten… No me pasa nada... Ah, debo irme―

―Pero-―

Tomé mis cosas y me marche del instituto, dejando a mi amiga con la palabra en la boca.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Sakura, ven a cenar― Menciono mi tía, nos sentamos en la mesa pero la comida me asqueaba, últimamente comía muy poco ―Sakura estás tan rara― Susurró ―¿Qué te ocurre. Te sientes mal?― Dijo mi tía en tono preocupado.

―Nada, nada... En serio no es nada, solo... No tengo hambre. Permiso― Dije rápido mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a mi habitación.

Mis manos temblaban, sudaba y mi cuerpo tiritaba, sentía la ansiedad recorrer mi cuerpo.

―¡Sakura, ya me voy al hospital!― Grito mi tía desde la planta baja.

―¡Bueno, nos vemos el domingo!―

Sentí la puerta cerrarse, me di una ducha quitándome los nervios e intentando en vano calmarme, me vestí y me marche en mi camioneta.

La música se filtraba por la puerta, como era costumbre en el piso inferior estaban de fiesta. Sasuke y yo estábamos encerrados en su habitación. Yo me encontraba sobre él, con cada pierna al lado de su cadera y solo nos separaba la ropa interior.

Me quito el sostén y observo mis senos, paso su lengua por la aureola de mi seno izquierdo, sentía su cálido aliento chocar con mi piel desnuda, mientras su lengua jugueteaba con mi pezón, yo solo jadeaba y revolvía sus cabellos con mi mano.

Paso la lengua desde mi seno, por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi mentón y dépositar un pequeño beso. Lo vi moverse, lo que pudo, ya que me encontraba sobre él.

―Abre la boca― Ordeno, yo lo hice y subí la lengua, él coloco una pequeña pastilla debajo de ella.

―Buena niña― Murmuro contra mi oído.

Sentí su lengua pasar por cada pliegue de mi oreja mientras sus dedos se colaban por mi ropa interior abriendo mis labios vaginales y tocando los pliegues de mi interior. Sentí como dos de sus dedos resbalaron a mi interior pero no se conformo con eso, sino que con su dedo pulgar acariciaba mi pequeño botón.

Sentí como la habitación me daba vueltas y comenzaba a ver borroso, sus dedos entraban cada vez más rápido y sus dientes se clavaban en la fina piel de mi cuello.

―¡Ah!― Gemí mientras sentía mis paredes vaginales apretar sus dedos, hundiéndolos más en mi.

Sasuke saco los dedos de mi ropa interior y los llevo a su boca, como si fuera un niño con un dulce. Claro, que Sasuke de niño no tenía nada.

Sentí su potente erección entre mis piernas, solo cubierta por sus bóxers, lo empuje contra la cama y quedo acostado. Lo bese detenidamente y luego fui bajando por su plano y musculoso torso, mientras bajaba sus bóxers y su duro y caliente pene se alzo frente a mis ojos. Lo tome con mi mano dándole leves caricias y lo lleve a mi boca.

―Ah― Sasuke ahogo un gemido cuando pase mi lengua por la punta depositando pequeños besos.

―Sakura― Me amenazo y yo solté una risa baja mientras pasaba mi lengua lentamente por todo el largo ―Si no lo haces te juro que- Ah― Se callo, cuando metí de lleno el duro y caliente trozo de carne en mi boca, con mis dedos índice y pulgar lo sostenía y con el resto de los dedos acariciaba sus testículos.

Lo metí despacio, dándole chupadas lentas y profundas mientras apretaba mis labios contra su miembro. Aumente el ritmo y pronto sentí el líquido viscoso y para nada agradable pasar por mi garganta.

Sasuke tiro de mis brazos y me llevo a su boca para besarme, despacio, lento, mientras sentía su sabor aún en mi boca, me quito la ropa interior y me acomodo debajo de su cuerpo, escuche un ruido, como algo rompiéndose y cuando abrí mis ojos vi como sacaba el condón del envoltorio y lo ponía en su miembro, me penetro de una sola estocada mientras seguía besándome, sus penetraciones eran lentas y profundas, como si quisiera desesperarme, necesitaba que fuera más rápido, pero él solo lo hacía lento, hasta podía sentir como sacaba su miembro por completo de mi vagina y lo metía de lleno.

―Más, más rápido― Pedí entre jadeos.

Pero él hizo caso omiso, seguía haciendolo lento y profundo, estaba apunto de llegar, ya sentía mis músculos tensarse… Pero Sasuke salió por completo de mi.

―Date vuelta― Ordeno con voz autoritaria.

Aún así lo hice, mi trasero rozo su potente erección y él me tomo de las caderas penetrandome de una sola estocada.

―¡Ah!― Grite cuando su miembro penetro de una sola estocada mi cavidad anal.

Yo jamás había tenido relaciones de ese modo y la verdad, dolía, dolía demasiado, incluso más que cuando perdí la virginidad, clave mis uñas en sus piernas y él se mantuvo quieto por unos minutos, mientras acariciaba mi seno izquierdo y besaba mi cuello.

―Shh, ya pasará― Susurro burlón contra mi oído.

―Idiota― Murmure.

―Si, esto me trae bonitos recuerdos―

Deslizo la otra mano por mi vientre hasta llegara a mi intimidad y dos de sus dedos se colaron en mi vagina. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras sentía sus leves caricias en mi clítoris, con su dedo pulgar.

No se si era la droga, sus besos, sus caricias o que, pero el dolor iba disminuyendo. Comenzó un vaivén lento con su miembro y sus dedos, me penetraba al mismo tiempo mientras frotaba su dedo pulgar contra mi clítoris, yo por mi parte acaricie sus piernas y deslice mis manos hasta su bien formado y firme trasero.

Jamás había sentido tanto placer en mi vida. Sus dedos entraban en mí tan rápido como su miembro lo hacía en mi cavidad anal, respiraba entrecortado cerca de mi oido.

Las penetraciones se hicieron aún más rapidas, sentía mis musculos vibrar y hasta podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerarse. Apreto más fuerte mi seno y mordío mi cuello, mientras mi trasero rozaba su pelvis y mi manos apretaban su trasero cada vez que me envestía.

Sentía mis fluidos aumentar con sus caricias, lo que provocaba que sus dedos entraran más profundo en mi cavidad vaginal, su sudoroso pecho rozaba mi espalda y su cálida respiración chocaba contra mi oído mientras escuchaba sus sensuales gemidos.

―Sa-Sasuke― Gemí mientras mis paredes vaginales atrapaban sus dedos, el ahogo un gemido en la piel de mi cuello, metió sus dedos más adentro en mi vagina al mismo tiempo que apretaba mi seno y dejaba sus dedos marcados en la fina piel y pude sentir como su miembro volvía a su estado de flacidez normal.

Salio de mí y se acostó boca abajo en la cama, la escasa luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana lo ilumino, sentí sueño y mucho cansancio, la música ya había cesado y podía escuchar nuestras agitadas respiraciones. Me levante de la cama para vestirme pero Sasuke tiro de mi muñeca y me acostó a su lado.

―Hoy te quedas―

―No, yo-―

―Te quedas― Me interrumpió mientras nos tapaba con las sábanas ―Después de todo tu tía viene recién el domingo―

―Como sea― Murmure dandome media vuelta.

Él me abrazo por la espalda apegando mi cuerpo al suyo, sentí su pecho rozar mi espalda cada vez que respiraba y mi trasero rozaba su miembro, sentí mis ojos cerrarse, el efecto de la droga había desparecido y no quería ver mi realidad.

A la mañana siguiente desperte muy temprano, me marche antes de que se despertara y el día volvio a ser lo mismo de siempre, sola en mi departamento.

Por la noche la fiesta se realizo en "Akatsuki" lo mismo de siempre besos, drogas y terminamos teniendo sexo en el baño del lugar.

Llegue a mi casa cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, sentía que todo daba vueltas, estaba mareada y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Tire mi cartera contra la pared y esta se abrió desparramando todo lo que había dentro, entre ellos el DVD que había hallado en el dormitorio de Sasuke, al final Gaara tenía razón, Naruto jamás me traiciono y todo lo que había echo se reducía a nada.

_**¡Bien, Sakura. Eres la perra de Sasuke! **_

―¡Cállate!― Grite.

_**Haces una gracia y el te da una galletita.**_

―¡Ya cállate, maldita sea!― Grite mientras apretaba mis manos contra mis oídos pero era inútil, la voz se oía dentro de mi cabeza.

_**Tanto por nada, ahora solo eres su puta profesional.**_

―¡Ah, cállate!― Grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras corría al baño.

Abrí el grifo de agua fría y me metí debajo del chorro de agua helada, las lágrimas salieron sin previo aviso mientras sentía como algo se rompía en mi pecho.

Habían pasado tres meses de lo del vídeo, dos meses desde que me convertí en esto, una drogadicta, no sé en que momento caí tan bajo, no sé como me convertí en lo que soy ahora.

―¿Sakura-chan?―

Levante la vista encontrándome con Naruto. Este cerro el grifo de agua y envolvió una toalla a mi cuerpo, paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de mis piernas y el otro por mi espalda y me llevo hasta mi habitación depósitandome en un pequeño sillón que había cerca de la ventana. Busco algo de ropa seca en el placard.

―Iré a prepar café, tu acuestate, ya te lo traigo― Susurró mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

Yo no le conteste, sentía un nudo y un vacío en mi pecho, como si me hubieran quitado algo. Me coloque el pijama y me acosté, a los minutos Naruto apareció con una taza de café.

―Naruto― Lo llame, este dejo la taza en la mesita de luz, al lado de mi cama y se sento a mi lado ―Lo siento tanto― Dije lanzandome a sus brazos a llorar.

―Shh, no pasa nada― Susurro mientras acariciaba mi cabeza ―Yo te adoro, eres mi mejor amiga, siempre lo serás―

―Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto―

―Ya te dije que no paso nada. Ya, cálmate― Murmuro mientras me abrazaba ―Deberías dejar de gritar así, despertaras a todos los vecinos― Dijo a modo de broma, así que por eso vino.

Me acosté en su pecho, abrazándolo por la cintura y escuchando sus acompasados latidos y me quede completamente dormida, por primera vez en tantos meses dormía en paz.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¿Estás segura de esto?― Me pregunto Hinata mientras terminaba de colgar la enorme pancarta que cruzaba la calle.

Había pasado una semana, una semana desde que no consumía, había días en que sentía que iba a morir y me desesperaba, entonces aparecía Naruto, al único a quien fui capaz de contarle lo que había echo y como era de esperarse no me juzgo.

―Si, ahora tu quedate aquí que yo voy por él― Le dije mientras me encaminaba al interior de mi edificio.

Llame a Naruto y lo hice acompañarme hasta la calle, señale la enorme pancarta que atravesaba la calle de árbol a árbol y Naruto sonrió mientras me abrazaba.

―Gracias, yo... ¿En serio?―

―En serio, lo lamento mucho― Le dije mientras bajaba mi cabeza, pero me la levanto con sus dedos y sonrió sincero, como solo él podía hacerlo y me volvío a abrazar.

―Bien, ahora...― Mencione señalando a Hinata.

―Na... Naruto-kun yo... Lo lamento mucho― Susurró y su voz se fue apagando pero logro ser audible.

―¡Hinata!― Grito Naruto, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la daba vueltas ―Las quiero mucho y claro que las perdono― Menciono viendo la enorme pancarta que decía:

"Perdónanos Naruto. Hinata y Sakura"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Escuché mi celular sonar como por quinta vez, sabía quien era y también sabía que quería, no pensaba contestar. Era viernes por la noche, estaba sola en mi casa como de costumbre. Sentí los golpes en la puerta, pensé que era Naruto pero al abrir note quien era. Intente cerrarla pero la abrió de un golpe y la cerro tras de si.

―¡Alejate de mi! Ya te lo dije en el instituto, no te quiero volver a ver― Grite mientras me alejaba de él.

―El problema pequeña, es que tu eres mía y siempre vas a necesitar de mi― Dijo acercándose.

Corrí a la habitación de mi tía intentando cerrar la puerta pero nuevamente su fuerza fue mayor y la abrió de un solo golpe.

―No lo intentes, no huyas, nosotros siempre estaremos juntos― Mencionó mientras me tiraba sobre la cama y sujetaba mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza ―¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Somo iguales―

―No, yo no soy como tu― Dije mientras sentía las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas.

―No seas tonta― Murmuro mientras lanzaba una risa baja y sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi ropa, yo ya no luchaba, no tenía caso ―Me perteneces― Susurro cerca de mi oído.

Cerre mis ojos mientras las lágrimas caían lentamente, mojando las blancas sábanas, él por su parte se quito la ropa y me quito la mía, de nada valía luchar contra él, siempre terminaba ganando.

Estábamos desnudos, me besaba y me acariciaba lentamente, yo solo apretaba fuerte mis ojos e imaginaba que nada de esto estaba pasando, solo era una pesadilla.

―Vamos, abre la boca no lo hagas más dificl― Murmuro, yo solo le hice caso y él metio la pequeña pastilla en mi boca.

_**Mira en lo que te has convertido, das asco.**_

Sasuke besaba mi cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo desnudo.

Observe mis piernas, se veían más delgadas, al igual que mi cuerpo, el cual se notaba demacrado, mis costillas sobresalían, mis brazos parecían huesos de lo delgados que se encontraban, mi piel tenía un tono blancusco, uno que jamás tuve, parecía blanco enfermo, recordaba mis rostro cada mañana en el espejo, mis ojeras violetas, mis ojos vacíos y vidriosos, mi pelo sin brillo y seco, mis labios rojos y cortados.

Estaba demacrada, ni siquiera sabía que podía llegarle a gustar a él de mi.

_**¡Patética!**_

Cerré los ojos y escupí la pastilla de mi boca.

―¡¿Qué haces?― Gritó Sasuke mientras se levantaba.

Yo me sente en la cama abrazando mis rodillas y mis sollozos se hicieron más potentes.

―¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!― Volvio a gritar.

Yo solo lloraba y temblaba y abrazaba mis rodillas más fuerte, clavando mis dedos en la blanca y enferma piel de mis piernas.

―Mierda― Susurro levantandose y colocandose los pantalones ―Deja de llorar y cálmate, no lograrás nada haciendo eso― Dijo mientras salía y escuche el portazo de la puerta cerrandose.

_**Eso, llora Sakura. Es lo único que sabes hacer**_**.**

―¡Cállate!― Grite mientras tiraba de mis cabellos ―¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!― Volví a gritar.

Me levante de la cama y me vestí rápido. Al salir de la habitación Sasuke estaba en la pequeña cocina tomando de una botella de Vodka, camine a la puerta pero en cuanto toque el picaporte su voz me detuvo.

―Huir no te servirá de nada― Su voz sonó fría y déspota, como era Sasuke Uchiha ―Tu eres mía, siempre serás mía― Sus palabras se clavaron en mi como mil dagas y solo atine a salir de allí, lo más rápido que pude.

No pensaba contestarle con solo verlo a los ojos me derrumbaria y comenzaría a llorar.

_**Eso, huye ¡Cobarde!**_

Subí a mi camioneta y pise el acelerador, las calles de Tokio estaban repletas, por lo que tomé la salida a la playa, como supuse las calles allí estaban desiertas, abrí las ventanas y el viento frío del invierno golpeo mi rostro de lleno, aún veía borroso y no solo eran los efectos de las drogas, las lágrimas ya se hacían presentes junto con el temblor en mis manos, pise el acelerador y la aguja marco 120 kilometros, sentí el dolor en mi pecho aumentar ¿Qué había echo? Había dejado que me utilizarán como una prostituta y luego me desecharon, como una basura y lo peor yo se los permití.

Pise a fondo el acelerador y pude distinguir que iba a 180, la playa me acompañaba a mi lado derecho y mis lágrimas caían bañando mis mejillas, el pozo en mi pecho se hizo más profundo, sentía asco y repugnacia por mi misma. Nada de lo que había echo valio la pena, la venganza no me hizo feliz, es más me hizo perder más cosas que las que ya había perdido.

_**Sola, como siempre.**_

Aumenté la velocidad ya ni me importaba a cuanto iba, no era lo suficientemente rápido.

Creí poder dominarlos, creí controlarlos, pero no pude, todo se me fue de las manos y ahora estaba sola, no tenía a nadie, no tenía con quien ir, no tenía nada.

Frené de golpe, en cuanto la arena se convirtió en rocas, mis manos y mi cabeza golpearon el volante en cuanto me fui hacia adelante y las llantas hicieron un ruido chillón que acuchillo mis oídos mientras dejaba unas marcas negras en el concreto, baje de la camioneta a trompicones, escalé las rocas y me senté en la sima, observe la oscura y desolada playa, una tormenta se acercaba por donde el mar se unía con el cielo. El viento golpeo mi rostro y mi bufanda salio volando, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Y recordé porque amaba tanto el mar.

_Flash back _

―_¿Qué hacemos aquí tía?_―_ Le dije mientras nos descalzábamos para acercarnos al mar._

―_Venimos a ver a tu madre_―_ Susurró mientras tomaba mi mano._

_Sentí el agua tibia tocar mis pies desnudos y respire profundo el aroma a mar, amaba el aroma al mar._

―_Pero, mi mamá murió_―_ Dije lo obvio, ya hacía seis años que murio, justo el día en que yo nací._

―_Lo sé, pero al morir_―_ Dijo mientras se agachaba para quedar a mi altura _―_Se convirtió en el mar_―_ Susurro señalando la inmensa masa azul que se levantaba imponente ante nuestros ojos _―_Cada vez que la necesites puedes venir aquí, al mar, a verla, ella te cuidará_―

_Cerré los ojos mientras sentía el agua tocar mis pies desnudos y la brisa primaveral acaricio mi rostro._

―_Mamá_―

_End Flash back_

―¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!― Grité con todas mis fuerzas frente al tormentoso mar ―Mamá― Susurré esta vez llorando, los hipidos impidieron que siguierá hablando y pronto sentí mis pies humedecerse, la olas eran tan altas que chocaban contra las rocas mojando mis piernas.

El mar estaba furioso, las olas parecían golpear todo a su paso, la oscuridad y el frío invadieron mi cuerpo y me levanté despacio. Caminé a la camioneta y saqué de la guantera una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo.

Me senté nuevamente en las rocas, y quite los cabellos que se pegaban a mi húmeda cara. Respire profundo llenando mis pulmones del aroma del mar y escribí...

_Razones para no vivir:_

_1_―_ Perder a Naruto: Mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi amante, mi persona más importante..._

_2_―_Perder a Gaara: Mi pañuelo de lágrimas, la persona que me ha apoyado todo este tiempo, mi conciencia, mi niño, mi confidente..._

_3_―_Perder a Ino: Mi mejor amiga, mi hermana mayor, mi guía, mi protectora..._

_4_―_Perder a Itachi: La persona que me brindaba la oportunidad de olvidarme del amor enfermizo y obsesivo que siento por Sasuke._

_5_―_Perderme a mi misma... Y lo único que tenía de mi mamá..._

_Razones para vivir:_

_1_―_Sasuke: Si hay alguien peor que yo en este mundo, ese es él..._

El bolígrafo se deslizó de mi mano y se estrello entre las rocas, partiéndose en pedazos, doble la lista y la guarde en mi bolsillo.

Me paré erguida sobre la roca mientras el viento tiraba mi cortos cabellos hacía atrás, junto con mi ropa, respire profundo nuevamente y el aroma a mar inundo mis sentidos provocándome una inmensa paz, estire mis brazos queriendo volar y un rayo cruzo el cielo sobre mi cabeza.

_**¡Ya no te queda nada!**_

Respire nuevamente y caí hacía delante, sentí el frío viento golpeando mi rostro mientras caía y luego el agua helada clavo en mi cuerpo como dagas afiladas, el agua saldada quemó mi garganta en cuanto abrí la boca en una búsqueda innecesaria de aire y sonreí cuando la vi... Mi madre nadaba junto a mi, todo se volvió borroso pero yo seguía viendola, era ella.

Una inmensa luz ilumino a mi alrededor, mientras sentía el agua salada llenar mis pulmones y hundiendome más en esa profunda oscuridad...

―_Sakura_― 

_**.**_

_**.**_

_...El odio nace del querer demasiado a alguien..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Les agradezco mucho sus reviews y comentarios y respondiendolos:

**Cane, el lindo gatito: **Creo que tienes toda la razón, no debo meter a todos los lectores en la misma bolsa, así que respondere reviews de a uno. Gracias por tu comentario y de verdad me alegro mucho que el capítulo pasado haya sido de tu agrado.

**Dakota: **Muchas gracias x todos tus comentarios y la verdad para nada me ofendio tu comentario, no quise meterte en la misma bolsa, creo que siempre comentas con respeto. Muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Mutación: **Bueno, primero que nada gracias x leer y comentar. Pero la verdad los capítulos van tal y como yo quiero y pasan las cosas que tienen que pasar, pero gracias por tus consejos.

**Tathuhime: **Muchas gracias x todos tus comentarios. Me algero mucho que el fic te guste, si Neji esta madurando y pronto madurara un poco más y la verdad, la pareja de ShikaTema me encanta.

**Miisakiikiss: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Mel: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo y si lo corto de los capítulos se compensa con que actualizo rápido, gracias nuevamente, besos.

**Legna: **Gracias por tus comentarios, la forma de amar de Sasuke es un tanto extraña, pero bueno, cada quien ama a su manera. Nos leemos pronto, besos.

**Chiharu No Natsumi: **Gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo y es cierto, si pones mucha cosa en un solo capitulo a veces llega a aburrir o va demasiado rápido, pero como dije antes, los capitulos van tal y como quiero que vayan y no pienso apurarlos. Muchas gracias por comentar siempre, besos.

Y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen, aunque no comenten y también mcuhas gracias a todos los que han puesto el fic en favoritos o alerta, la verdad es un honor, muchicimas gracias y también garcias a todos los que comentaron en capítulos anteriores.

Bien, desde ya aviso que el próximo capítulo será más corto y menos intenso, creo, ya que aún no le he escrito, pero de seguro será más corto, aviso para evitar quejas y también agardezco a todos aquellos que se han pasado por mi nuevo fics "Mariposas" que como todos mis fics es un SasuSaku y recién llevo el primer capitulo, asi que quien no lo haya leido, los espero.

Sin más que decir me despido y hasta pronto, besos Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	27. Alas Rotas

**capítulo XXVII:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Alas rotas**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y te rompiste y lloraste._

_Y gritaste pidiendo ayuda,_

_pero nadie te ayudo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura... Sakura_

_Abrí mis ojos lentamente, a mi alrededor todo era oscuridad, como si me encontrara en medio de la nada. Camine despacio intentando buscar una salida, mis pies descalzos temblaban por el frío de ese suelo oscuro y llegue hasta un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero._

_Observe mi reflejo, estaba descalza, llevaba un sencillo vestido, manga corta, blanco, por debajo de las rodillas, mi cabello estaba largo y enrulado, como antes, no llevaba colgantes o zarcillos caros, solo el dije de mi madre._

_Sakura_

_Apoye mi mano en el espejo y este se partió en mil pedazos clavandose en mi piel, cerré mis ojos sintiendo el ardor en mi piel al clavarse los vidrios y sobre mi cayeron varias plumas blancas que al tocar el suelo se manchaban con sangre._

_Sakura_

_Camine despacio clavando los pedazos de espejo rotos en mis pies y sintiendo la sangre resbalar por mis brazos, las plumas seguían cayendo, sentía tanto frío, la oscuridad era absoluta y solo podía escuchar las gotas de mi sangre tocar el suelo._

_Llegue hasta un pequeño lago y nuevamente, observe mi reflejo, aún tenía el mismo vestido, esta vez manchado de rojo carmesí, mi cabello estaba más corto, mis ojos hinchados, vacíos, opacos, mi piel más pálida y mi cuerpo más demacrado._

_Sakura_

_Me hundí en el agua sintiendo como el líquido puro y cristalino quitaba la sangre seca de mis heridas, el frío poco a poco se desvaneció y el agua a mi alrrededor se tiño de un color rojizo._

_¡Sakura!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Te hundiste en ese pozo oscuro._

_Te heriste y lastimaste._

_Y eres tú, la única culpable._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté de golpe escupiendo el agua de mis pulmones.

―¿Acaso estás loca?―

No escuche su grito o sus insultos, ni siquiera sus reclamos solo... Llore, llore como hacía tanto no lo hacía, llore porque lo había perdido todo, llore porque me quede sola, llore porque quien me rescato de la muerte era quien me arrastraba a ella.

―Sakura― Susurro, mirándome con lástima.

―¿No me puedes dejar morir en paz?― Grite desgarrando mi garganta ―¿Tanto me odias, Sasuke? ¿Tanto me odias, que ni siquiera puedes dejarme morir en paz?―

―¿Estás loca. Cómo se te ocurre que voy a dejar que te mates?―

―Déjame sola― Murmure abrazando mis rodillas.

―Déjate de estupideces, vamos a casa― Dijo más calmado con su tono frío ―Sakura, vámonos―

―Déjame sola― Volví a repetir ―¡Déjame sola! No quiero volver a verte, no te quiero cerca, no quiero que me mires, ni que me hables, no quiero saber más de ti. Te odio ¡Te odio!―

Sasuke solo me miro de una forma extraña, dio media vuelta y se marcho sin decir nada.

Me quite la ropa quedando en ropa interior y camine al mar, sentí el frío del agua clavarse en mi piel desnuda a medida que entraba más profundo en el agua, pase mis manos por sobre mis brazos, mis piernas, intentando quitar la mugre que tenía encima, pero esta no se iba, solo estaba allí, me sentía sucia y cansada, muy cansada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tu vida se marchito,_

_como las hojas de aquel árbol al que iban a besarse._

_¿Recuerdas?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Camine despacio por los largos corredores del instituto, entre al salón y la mayoría se me quedo viendo, solo camine a mi asiento y me quede allí observando por la ventana.

―Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien?― Me pregunto Tenten, yo solo asentí con la cabeza sin mirarla ―Me preocupas―

―Despreocúpate, estoy bien― Dije fingiendo una falsa sonrisa, esas que aprendí de Sai.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Sakura, estás pálida― Ironizo Karin mientras entraba al baño.

No le hice caso, tome un poco de agua y moje mi rostro.

―¿Qué paso con tu uniforme? ¿Te cansaste de jugar a la zorra?―

Seguí sin hacerle caso, la verdad llevaba el mismo uniforme de siempre, pero por encima un abrigo holgado de lana, verde oscuro, estaba más pálida de lo normal y mi pelo estaba bastante enmarañado y seco. Pase por su lado sin hacerle caso y sentí como me tomaba con fuerza del cabello.

―Te lo advierto― Murmuro con veneno cerca de mi rostro ―¡Aléjate de Sasuke, él es mío!―

―Quédatelo― Le dije sorprendiendola ―Yo ya no lo quiero, es todo tuyo―

―Más te vale― Murmuro soltando mi cabello y salio del baño junto con su "grupito" de zorras, la única que quedo fue Ino.

Me miro extrañada por mi nuevo cambio de actitud y se acerco a paso lento a mi.

―¿Qué planeas ahora?―

―Nada―

―¿Entonces por qué dejaste que Karin te pasará por arriba?―

―Porque estoy cansada, déjame sola―

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y se marcho, pase el resto del día alejada de todos, necesitaba acabar con esto ya, no podía seguir así. Faltaban dos semanas para la navidad y con ellas las vacaciones de invierno y planeaba irme a visitar a mis abuelos. Alejarme de todo y de todos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Luchaste y perdiste._

_Te levantaste y volviste a caer._

_Y a cada paso que dabas,_

_un pedazo roto de tus alas se caía._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegue a mi departamento, mi tía aún no había llegado del hospital, me quite el uniforme y me coloque el pijama, una blusa manga larga violeta y pantalones holgados rosados. Estaba por prepararme un poco de café cuando el timbre sonó. Abrí la puerta despacio y mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―

―¿Puedo pasar?― Pregunto ignorando mi pregunta y pasando sin escuchar mi respuesta, sus tacos resonaron por el departamento.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres Ino?― La llame, esta se detuvo a mitad del living ―¿A que vienes?―

―¿Qué te ocurre?― Murmuro.

―Vete―

―¿Por dios que ocurre contigo? ¡Mirate! Estás pálida y demacrada ¿Qué haz echo con tu vida, Sakura?―

―¡Déjame tranquila! Todo esto es tu culpa, tu eres la reina de todas mis desgracias, tu y Sasuke me convirtieron en esto, tu me desgraciaste la vida― Solté mientras sentía las lágrimas bañar mi rostro ―¿Tanto me odias Ino?― Pregunte, ella solo bajo la cabeza ―¡Contesta!―

―¡Si, te odio! ¡Te odio, Sakura!― Grito llorando y apretando sus puños ―¡Tú lo tienes todo, siempre lo haz tenido todo, amigos que te quieren, tu tía que te ama, tus abuelos, tu familia y yo no podía dejar que también tuvieras a Sasuke, no, eso era lo único que no podías quitarme. No podía envidiarte que también tuvieras el amor de Sasuke!―

―_¿Tu me envidias? ¿Tu me envidias?_―_ Grité mientras veía a mi ex mejor amiga llorar en el suelo por la cachetada que acababa de darle _―_Tu, lo has tenido todo-_―_ Pero no pude continuar cuando sentí su delicada mano golpear mi mejilla y gritarme._

―_¡Tu lo has tenido todo, gente que te ama, belleza natural, todos te quieren! Mirame a mi, mis padres no se hablan, ni siquiera saben que existo. Tu siempre has tenido todo lo que yo quiero_―_ Grito antes de salir corriendo, por la puerta de mi departamento. _

_Enterré mi mirada en el suelo y pude observar la pulsera de elástico que habíamos comprado de niñas cuando fuimos a su casa en la playa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Porque amaste demasiado._

_Porque te cegaste de odio y rabia._

_Porque el rencor enveneno tus venas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Señorita Haruno― Sentí el llamado de la enfermera, me acerque a paso lento a recepción ―Aquí tiene―

―Gracias― Murmure tomando el sobre color café y alejándome del hospital.

Llegue al estacionamiento y me encerre en mi camioneta, aprete el sobre contra mi pecho mientras sentía mi corazón golpetear con más fuerza.

Mis manos temblaron al momento de sacar la hoja de papel, me había echo los analisís hace apenás unos días, quería comprar que todo estaba bien, pero el miedo invadió mi cuerpo al momento de ver la elegante y prolija hoja.

Respire profundo y abrí los ojos.

Resultado: Negativo.

Respire tranquila, no estaba embarazada y no tenía ninguna enfermedad de trasmisión sexual, que era lo que más me preocupaba.

Estaba sana, estaba sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y tus alas se rompieron._

_Y te llenaste de ira y odio._

_Y tu luz se fue apagando._

_Y tú, te fuiste apagando._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¡Hola!― Grito Naruto abrazándome por los hombros ―¿Que ocurre contigo, Sakura-chan? Estás como perdida―

―Estoy cansada, quiero terminar las clases para poder irme―

―¿A donde irás?―

―A visitar a mis abuelos― Le dije mientras seguíamos corriendo.

―¡Bien, vengan todos!― Llamo Gai-sensei.

Dejamos de correr y nos reunimos en el centro de la cancha de fútbol, los chicos colocaron una red de voleibol.

―Bien, las chicas hagan dos equipos y los chicos igual, jugaremos en dos tiempos. Primero las damas― Dijo mientras nos entregaba una pelota.

Yo era pésima para los deportes y Karin y todas sus zorritas parecían hacérmelo a próposito, lanzaban la pelota tan fuerte que muchas veces lograron golpearme con ella.

―¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¡Necesitas ayuda!― Grito Karin, mientras veía como la pelota se caía de mis manos por la fuerza con la que la mando.

No le conteste y tire la pelota, esta golpeo la red y cayó del lado de mi cancha.

―¡Con más fuerza! ¡Con la llama de tu juventud, Haruno!― Grito Gai-sensei y tuve que lanzarla de vuelta.

―¡Por dios Sakura es un partido no un velorio, cambia la cara de amargada!― Grito Karin siendo coreada por las risas de sus "amigas"

―Sakura― Me llamo Tenten ―Constestale, te estas dejando pasar por arriba―

―No me importa― Murmure.

Karin lanzo con todas sus fuerzas la pelota y tuve que correrme para que no me golpeara.

―¡Tanto!― Grito Karin ―¡Va dedicado a ti, Sasuke!― Este solo sonrió de lado mientras Karin le mandaba besitos por el aire ―¿Qué miras Haruno? Lo nunca vas a tener―

―¡Ya cállate maldita zorra!― Grite golpeando la pelota con todas mis fuerzas y esta se estrello directo en la cara de Karin.

―¡Haruno a dirección!― Grito Gai-sensei mientras corría a atender a Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y lo perdiste todo y te quedaste sola._

_Y te rompiste un poquito más._

_Y tus ojos se secaron._

_Y te quedaste vacía._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Disculpate con Karin y no te suspenderé, Sakura― Menciono el director Ibiki.

―¿Y si no lo hago?―

―Te suspendo una semana con doble falta―

―...Esta bien―

Ibiki me acompaño hasta el gimnasio donde estaban todos reunidos, Karin tenía una bolsa de hielo en la frente, esta estaba bastante roja e hinchada.

―Bien― Llamo Ibiki y todos hicieron silencio ―Karin, Sakura quiere decirte algo―

―Bien, la escucho― Dijo con voz venenosa―

―Lo siento― Karin sonrió con maldad ―Siento tanto... No haberte golpeado con más fuerza, maldita zorra. Ahora si, suspendame― Le dije a Ibiki mientras caminaba a la salida.

Tome mis cosas y corrí hasta el estacionamiento.

―¡Sakura!― Escuche detrás de mi, no le di importancia.

Abrí la puerta de mi camioneta y cuando iba a subir el agarre en mi brazo me detuvo.

―Déjame sola―

―¿Estás loca? Vas a lograr que te expulsen―

―¿Ahora te preocupas por mi, Sasuke? Tú arruinaste mi vida, tú me transformaste en esto, tú eres el peor error que yo cometí en mi vida― Dije en tono bajo y él soltó el agarre en mi brazo ―Déjame tranquila y aléjate de mi, haz tu vida como quieras pero no te me vuelvas a acercar... Te odio, Sasuke, te juro que te odio―

Subí a mi camioneta y me aleje del instituto, cuando llegará a casa tendría que explicarle a mi tía sobre la suspensión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pero todo eso no importaba,_

_porque te levantaste y seguiste, _

_caminando a paso lento._

_Sola, rota, vacía._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Sakura, mi niña― Llamo mi abuela cuando me vio bajar del autobús que me traía al pequeño poblado.

―Abuela― Murmure abrazándola.

―Déjame verte, mi amor, eres igualita a tu madre, estaría muy orgullosa de ti― Dijo volviéndome a abrazar.

Lo dudo, pensé, pero no le dije nada. Luego de explicarle a mi tía sobre la suspensión, decidí venir a pasar la semana de suspensión y las vacaciones de invierno con mis abuelos.

―Vamos, que tu abuelo se muere por verte y tus primos, todos quieren verte, angelito―

Caminamos despacio por las calles de tierra, todo era tal como lo recordaba, no venía desde hacía unos cuatro o cinco años, pero el pueblo no había cambiado para nada, las viejas casas, los hermosos árboles ahora secos, la iglesia, cuando pase frente a ella el anciano cura me saludo con una sonrisa. Por el camino varias mujeres se acercaron a saludar, la mayoría no las reconocía pero ella a mi sí.

―¿Sakura?― Dijo mi abuelo ajustando sus gruesas gafas.

―Si, abuelo soy yo― Le dije con una sonrisa y corrí abrazarlo, como cuando era niña y tenía pesadillas.

―Por dios, estás hermosa, no puedo creer que mi pequeño angelito este tan grande y bonito―

―Gracias, abuelo― Murmure.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Bien, esta es tu habitación. Descansa, debes estar cansada por el viaje― Dijo mi abuela, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y ella se marcho cerrando la puerta.

La habitación era bastante pequeña, tenía una cama, una mesita de luz al lado y un placard antiguo. Deje mi maleta al lado de la cama y me acoste boca arriba, respire profundo sintiendo el limpio aire del pueblo y me quede profundamente dormida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Y ahora quieres volver a ser tu misma?_

_No puedes, bah haz lo que quieras._

_Solo lograrás romperte aún más._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura... Sakura_

_Mis pies temblaron al tocar el frío suelo de madera, camine despacio en la oscuridad y salí de la vieja casa. Camine unas cuadras, el pueblo estaba desolado, las casas a oscuras y solo se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos. _

_Observe la iglesia, la puerta hizo un tétrico sonido cuando ingrese al lugar, cuadros de ángeles adornaban las paredes y la escasa luz provenía de unas pocas velas. Camine despacio por entre los bancos de madera._

―_¿Padre Sarutobi?_―_ Lo llame mientras me acercaba _―_Padre_―_ Volví a llamarlo ya más cerca, este continuaba de espaldas a mi, observando la inmensa cruz detrás del altar _―_Padre Sarutobi_―_ Lo llame tocando su hombro._

_Este se dio vuelta y sostuvo mis brazos._

―_Sakura_―

―_Sasuke_―

_Su cuerpo parecía más grande que el mío, su pelo destellaba un brillo azulado y sus ojos pasaron a un color rojizo._

―_Te encontré_―_ Murmuro apretando aún más mis brazos _―_Tú nunca te escaparas de mi_―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Ya sé! Compra pegamento y remienda tu corazón._

_Da igual, volverá a romperse, _

_él volverá a romperlo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¡Sasuke!― Grite despertándome de golpe.

―¿Quién es Sasuke? ¿Tu novio?― Dijo una melosa voz a mi lado.

―¿Matsuri?― Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, meneando sus castaños cabellos ―Oh, por dios, estás enorme. Te extrañe tanto― Mencione mientras la abrazaba.

―Yo también te extrañe mucho, prima― Dijo ella correspondiendo a mi abrazo ―Ahora dime ¿Quien es Sasuke?―

―Es... Es solo un mal recuerdo― Murmure, ella solo fruncio la boca.

―Bueno no importa, ahora estás aquí. Ven, vamos, te enseñare el lugar― Murmuro tomando mi mano.

Matsuri Haruno, era mi pequeña prima, menor que yo por un año, delgada, alta, castaña y ojos chocolate oscuro. Siempre habíamos sido muy amigas y ella fue una de las personas que más extrañe de este lugar cuando me marche.

Me di una corta ducha y Matsuri me llevo a conocer o mejor dicho a recordar el lugar. El pueblo seguía igual a como lo había dejado, era tan tranquilo, tan pacifico que te daban ganas de no irte jamás.

Llegamos hasta una pequeña laguna, estaba rodeada de árboles de cerezos, que a esta altura del año estaban sin hojas, me senté al borde y volví a observar mi reflejo en la cristalina agua, seguía pálida y demacrada pero más que nada, seguía... Vacía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Anda, vete, huye, corre, sé cobarde._

_Pero no vuelvas._

_Vete, escapa, escóndete, no importa._

_Pero salvate._

_No te dejes arrastrar al infierno nuevamente._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Amor ¿Estás bien?― Pregunto mi abuela, sentándose a mi lado, en la vieja hamaca mecedora, que se encontraba en el porche de la casa.

―Si, solo... Pensaba―

―¿Te encuentras bien?―

―¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso últimamente?― Pregunte irónica.

―Por que estás pálida y triste... Sakura, tu siempre haz tenido luz propia, siempre brillas a donde quieras que vas, pero ahora... Estás como apagada― Murmuro de forma maternal acariciando mi cabello.

―Estoy cansada― Respondí encogiéndome de hombros y sintiendo como mi voz temblaba, la verdad estaba cansada, pero de repetir siempre lo mismo, intentando convencerme de que me encontraba bien.

―Eres un hermoso ángel Sakura, no dejes que te rompan las alas― Dijo besando mi frente.

Me recoste en sus piernas, utilizándolas de almohada y mi abuela acaricio mis cabellos maternalmente.

―Ya no soy un ángel― Murmure llorando.

―Siempre serás uno, pase lo que pase amor, tu siempre serás un bonito e inocente ángel―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Grita, grita hasta sangrar tu garganta._

_Y te quedes sin voz._

_Y tus pulmones pidan a gritos aire._

_Pero grita que estás viva._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté de madrugada, no tenía sueño, no estaba cansada. Me coloque un abrigo de lana sobre el pijama y camine descalza fuera de la casa, hasta llegar a ese hermoso lago. Sentía la tierra fresca y pequeñas ramas clavarse en mis pies, hacía mucho frío pero era una hermosa noche, las estrellas tenían un brillo especial, imposible de ver con las luces de la cuidad. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el agua cristalina, solo escuchaba el sonido de las hojas ser movidas por el viento, respire profundo el aroma fresco y puro del lugar y me acerque despacio a la orilla.

_Cuando toque el agua con mis pies desnudos lo supe, todo lo que había echo en estos dos años estaba errado. No fui feliz cuando ayude a Tenten a humillar a Neji y tampoco fui feliz cuando humille a Sasuke e Itachi. Y definitivamente no fui feliz al perder lo único valioso que tenía, yo misma..._

Estaba rota, vacía, estaba dañanada y lastimada, estaba herida y perdida y lo peor de todo que la única culpable de todas las heridas, era yo misma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No llores, no sufras, no caigas._

_No vuelvas a romperte, que el pegamento aún esta fresco._

_Respira y camina lento, _

_vive lento, que así se disfruta más._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola ¿Cómo están tanto tiempo? Lo siento mucho, es que me abdujeron los libros, tuve tres examenes y no pude escribir nada.

Solo pude publicar la semana pasada un one-shot, SasuSaku que ya lo tenía escrito desde hace algún tiempo.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y si, es un poco light pero quiero bajarle un poco al drama, ya que queda poco para que llegue a su fin. Prometo publicar antes de navidad, el 22 o 23 ya tengo el próximo capítulo.

Y bueno, a parte en este tiempo que no pude escribir nada se me ocurrieron dos nuevos fics, así que cuando termine "Cosas de la vida" empezare con esos dos proyectos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por comentar y sobre todo por esperar.

Y para quienes siguen mi otro fic "Mariposas" tendré la continuación para el fin de semana y en cuanto a "Crónicas de una infidelidad" prometo para mañana.

Nos leemos pronto, Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	28. 12 en punto: Feliz Navidad

**capítulo XXVIII:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**12 en punto: Feliz Navidad**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Vendo el inventario de recuerdos _

_de la historia más bonita que en la vida escuche._

_Vendo el guión de la película, _

_más triste y la más bella que en la vida pude ver._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pequeños inconvenientes**_

(Matsuri)

―¡Apúrate Sakura!― Le grite desde la planta baja, esta noche era navidad y aún no habíamos terminado de comprar la comida.

―¡Ya voy. Ya voy!― Grito desde su habitación.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había venido, últimamente se veía más feliz, más alegre, más... Ella. Cuando vino estaba demacrada, pálida y sus ojos eran opacos, tristes, vacíos, pero ahora, poco a poco y con ayuda de los abuelos, había vuelto a ser la misma Sakura de cuando eramos pequeñas. Esa enana, chillona y dulce que siempre sonreía, hasta cuando sus ojos estaban vidriosos, porque se había caído y lastimado, pero siempre sonreía y lo iluminaba todo.

Escuche el timbre, los abuelos habían salido hacía unos minutos, de seguro se olvidaron de las llaves.

―¿Otra vez se olvidaron las llaves?― Pregunte abriendo la puerta pero para mi sorpresa no eran los abuelos si no un atractivo pelirrojo ―Hola―

―Hmp― Dijo serio y con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? ―Vengo a ver a Sakura ¿Está?―

―Si, si esta. Yo soy su prima, Matsuri― Espere a que se presentara pero él solo miro indiferente dentro de la casa, ignorandome por completo ―¿Quien la busca?―

―Solo llámala― Dijo de mala gana y entonces lo supe, era Sasuke.

El idiota que le rompio el corazón a mi prima. Claro que ella no me había contado nada, pero siempre lo nombraba entre sueños, se quejaba y a veces lloraba medio dormida.

―Si no me dice quien la busca, no―

―Llámala― Me ordeno.

―Mira idiota― Lo amenace con el dedo y por primera vez me miro, tenía los ojos verdes como el agua, vaya, con razón mi prima se enamoro de él, si era guapísimo.

Sacudí mi cabeza quitandome las estúpidas ideas y lo mire seria.

―No sé que haces aquí pero no dejaré que vuelvas a lastimar a mi prima―

―No sé de que hablas, yo jamás-―

―Si, claro y yo soy idiota― Lo interrumpí ―No dejare que vuelvas a tocar a mi prima, bastardo― Le grite cerrando la puerta en sus narices pero él me lo impidió poniendo el pie en el marco, evitando cerrar la puerta.

―¿Estás loca? Llama a Sakura― Me dijo empujando la puerta hasta que logro abrirla.

―Escucha, tú-―

―¡Gaara!―

No pude terminar de amenazarlo cuando una mata rosa cruzo corriendo por mi lado y se colgó del cuello del pelirrojo, esperen dijo ¿Gaara? Entonces él no era Sasuke.

¡Mierda! Había insultado al chico equivocado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Vendo los acordes, la brillante melodía_

_y la letra que en la vida compondré._

_Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia _

_el momento que en la vida viviré._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Navidad en familia**_

(Hinata)

―¿Hanabi, nos vamos?― La llame entrando en su habitación.

Ella corto el teléfono y tomo su cartera.

―Si, estaba deseándole feliz navidad a Shino― Me dijo sonrojada.

La observe detenidamente, se veía bonita y sencilla con ese vestido amarillo claro. Desde que estaba con Shino, había madurado, había crecido, ya no era la niña consentida y caprichosa que siempre hacía lo que quería. No, ahora mi pequeña hermana era toda una señorita, inteligente, madura, sencilla y nuestra relación había vuelto a ser la misma de cuando eramos pequeñas, la misma de antes de irme al internado y dejarla sola.

―Hinata, hey ¿Qué ocurre? Te quedaste como pensando― Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

―No, no es nada― Dije sonriendo y tomando su mano ―Te quiero mucho, hermanita―

―Hay Hinata, ya estás melancólica― Dijo a modo de broma y luego me abrazo ―Yo también te quiero, hermana― Susurro en mi oído.

En cuanto nos separamos seque las pequeñas gotas saladas que habían caído de mis ojos, ella solo sonrió cómplice, me alegraba de sobre manera volver a tener a mi hermana conmigo.

―¿Nos vamos ya?― Pregunte.

―Si, sino papá se pondrá histérico― Dijo a modo de broma mientras largaba una carcajada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena._

_Pero no me pidas que quiera vivir..._

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura._

_Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda._

_La noche te sueña y se burla._

_Te intento abrazar y te escudas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Golpe de realidad**_

(Ino)

―¿Ya te vas?― Le pregunte a Rin desde el sillón mientras la veía retocarse el maquillaje.

―Si, voy a pasar navidad con Kakashi― Murmuro guardando el espejo y el labial en el pequeño bolso ―¡Conoceré a mis suegros!― Chillo emocionada.

―Felicidades, que pases una linda navidad― Dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

―Eso espero, nos vemos ¿Dónde vas a pasar tú navidad?― Me pregunto mientras se acercaba a la puerta y yo a la escalera para ir a mi habitación.

―Voy a la fiesta del instituto―

―Ah, bueno, diviértete― Dijo saliendo de la casa.

Subí a mi habitación a terminar de vestirme, un vestido blanco, sensual y llamativo, los tacos y algo de maquillaje, bueno bastante, así eliminaba esta cara de amargada que tenía, me sentía tan sola, tan perdida.

Un año... Un año desde que mi amistad con Sakura, la única amistad verdadera que había tenido, se había acabado ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sakura ahora? De seguro estaba festejando navidad con sus abuelos y sus primos, de seguro estaba mucho mejor que yo.

Estaba terminando de alisar mi cabello cuando la puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió.

―Cariño, ya me voy― Dijo mi madre desde la puerta.

―¿Dónde pasarás navidad?― Le pregunte observándola en el reflejo del espejo de mi tocador.

―Con unas amigas―

―Ah... ¿Y papá?― Dije sin interés terminando de arreglar mi cabello.

―Trabajando, como siempre― Dijo indiferente, claro, ni ella se creía esa mentira ―Bueno, linda, me voy porque se me hace tardísimo― Dijo sonriendo y viendo su fino reloj ―Adiós cariño, diviértete y feliz navidad―

―Feliz navidad― Susurre, pero mamá ya se había ido.

Me trague las lágrimas y termine de alisar mi cabello. Observe mi reflejo en el espejo, era una barbie, vacía y hueca, eso era. Cerré los ojos y trague el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

Esta era mi vida, esta era mi familia... Un golpe de realidad.

Feliz navidad, Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Vendo una cámara gastada, _

_que captaba la mirada que en la vida gravare._

_Vendo dos entradas caducadas,_

_que eran de segunda fila que en la vida romperé._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Paz ¡Al fin!**_

(Shikamaru)

―Estás hermosa―

―Gracias, próblematico― Dijo con una sonrisa.

Abrí la puerta de mi auto y nos dirigimos al instituto. El salón de fiestas estaba todo decorado con adornos navideños, guías de luces y árboles de navidad adornaban cada esquina del salón. Nos acercamos a una mesa donde estaban algunos de nuestros amigos sentados.

―Hola chicos― Dijo Temari mientras se sentaba y se ponía a charlar con Tenten.

―Hola ¿Quieres bailar, Hotaru?― Pregunto Utakata acercándose a la mesa y estirando su mano a la pequeña castaña.

Esta solo sonrió y miro a su prima, Tenten, que la miraba seria y fijamente.

―Si, me encantaría― Susurro y tomo su mano.

Se alejaron de la mesa dirigiéndose al centro de la pista siendo observados fijamente por Tenten.

―Ya "guarda bosques" deja a tu prima divertirse― Bromeo Kankuro recibiendo un golpe como respuesta por parte de Tenten, esta solo bufo y torció el gesto.

―Es solo que... Bueno, Utakata es un Uchiha― Menciono sin quitarle la vista a su prima.

―¿Y eso qué?― Comento Lee.

―Hay, Lee― Se quejo de que nadie entendiera su fase de "guarda bosques" ―Que no quiero que la lastime―

―Yo no conozco mucho a Utakata― Comento Naruto entrando en la conversación ―Pero parece un buen chico―

―Si, ya deja tu fase de "cuida" y vamos a bailar― Dijo Kankuro tomando su mano y arrastrándola a la pista.

Observe detenidamente a mi alrededor, Kankuro y Tenten bailaban divertidos, mientras esta de vez en cuando espiaba que Utakata no se pasará de listo con su "pequeña prima" Naruto y Lee competían por quien hacía el baile más rídiculo, Kiba coqueteaba con cuanta chica podía, los Akatsuki había venido hace rato y estaban bailando y comportándose "normal" podría decirse, mi mejor amigo, Chouji, disfrutaba de la mesa de los postres, Shino hablaba por celular, seguro con su controladora novia, Sai se encontraba algo más apartado y el resto de nuestra generación no habían venido.

―Shikamaru― Susurro Temari en mi oído y me volteé a mirarla ―¿Qué ocurre. En que piensas?―

Acaricie su bonito rostro con mi mano y ella sonrió, la bese lenta y suavemente degustando sus carnosos labios.

―Nada, solo... La paz al fin llego― Murmure y Temari me abrazo.

―Feliz navidad, vago―

―Feliz navidad, problématica―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Vendo dos butacas reservadas hace siglos,_

_y ahora caigo que en la vida me senté._

_Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anucia,_

_el estreno del momento que en la vida viviré._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Conejito de peluche**_

(Sasuke)

―¿Qué haces acostado a esta hora?― Pregunto Itachi metiéndose en mi habitación.

Me encontraba boca abajo acostado en mi cama.

―Hmp―

Sentía un inmenso vacío en el pecho, desde hacía una semana me sentía así y no sabía porque.

―¿No irás a la fiesta del instituto?― Pregunto.

―Un año― Susurre.

―¿Un año?―

―No, no iré. Déjame solo―

―Hmp, como quieras. Yo si iré― Murmuro y lo siguiente que escuche fue la puerta cerrarse.

Me gire sobre la cama quedando boca arriba y observe el techo fijamente, sentía ese vacío en medio del pecho, siempre lo había sentido pero ahora se había múltiplicado.

Me levante y me agache sacando de abajo de la cama una vieja caja, estaba bastante empolvada hacía mucho la había metido allí, al abrirla todos los recuerdos vinieron a mí, había muchas cosas viejas y otras no tanto. Saqué el estúpido peluche que por alguna razón había robado del dormitorio del _Dobe_, sabía a quien le pertenecía, aún conservaba esa aroma que solo Sakura tenía. Apoye mi espalda en la cama mientras me sentaba en el suelo y observe el pequeño conejo de peluche rosado.

_Flash back_

―_Sasuke... Sasuke_―

_Seguí fingiendo estar dormido mientras sentía las leves caricias que hacía Sakura con su pequeña nariz en mi mejilla._

_Se había quedado ayer a dormir en casa. En menos de un segundo ya la tenía debajo de mi cuerpo._

―_Te despertaste_―_ Dijo sonrojada en un susurro._

_La observe unos momentos y me lance a devorar sus labios, por dios era tan inocente y pequeña que me provocaba con solo mirarme._

―_Tu me despertaste_―_ Dije besando su cuello._

―_Lo siento, es que es tarde y debo irme, mi tía me matará si llega y no me encuentra_―_ Comento mordiendo su labio inferior._

_Tenerla desnuda y temblando debajo de mí, solo me hacía querer hacerle el amor toda la mañana, pero sabía que su tía la mataría si descubría que el "pequeño angelito" no había dormido en su casa._

―_Bien, vamos te llevaré a tu casa_―_ Comente levantandome pero sus brazos me lo impidieron._

―_Sasuke_―_ Me llamo, la mire detenidamente, tenía en los ojos un brillo especial y las mejillas arreboladas _―_Te amo_―_ Murmuro tímida._

_Y la bese, la bese como nunca la había besado, con ternura y cariño, porque faltaban unas semanas, porque la perdería dentro de poco, porque perdería a la única mujer que me ha amado de verdad._

_End flash back_

―Debí decirte "yo también" esa mañana― Murmure apretando el peluche y sentí las tibias gotas resbalar por mis mejillas.

¡Maldición! Estaba llorando, estaba llorando como un idiota.

_Luego de la muerte de mi madre no había llorado, nunca, pero verla irse aunque fuera solo por la semana de suspensión que le dieron por culpa de Karin, provoco algo en mi. Cierto que yo había sido el idiota que la deje ir, pero ella era mía, en realidad ella era lo único bueno que yo tenía, sin ella nuevamente me hundía en la oscuridad._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena,_

_pero no me pidas que quiera vivir..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Donde debo estar**_

(Neji)

―Neji ¿Qué... Qué ocurre?― Susurro con voz suave y tímida Hinata acercándose a la mesa con Hanabi.

Estábamos en la fiesta familiar de navidad en la antigua y elegante mansión del Hyūga mayor.

―Si, primo. Yo sé que la fiesta está aburridísima pero tampoco para tener esa cara― Se burlo Hanabi ―¿No es así, Hinata?―

―Hanabi― La regaño Hinata, su celular comenzo a sonar y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

―Ah, es Naruto-kun― Su burlo Hanabi con voz soñadora y exageradamente melosa.

La cara de Hinata paso a competir con el rojo de un tomate, se levanto presurosa y se alejo mientras constestaba en un murmullo y Hanabi lanzaba una carcajada.

―Cuando papá se enteré de quien es el novio de su hija mayor― Se burlo Hanabi mientras carcajeaba ―¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo?― Se quejo viendo mi cara de entierro.

―Nada― Conteste indiferente.

La verdad no sabía que ocurría conmigo solo no quería estar aquí, sentía como que debía estar en otro lado.

―Ash, que aburridos― Se quejo Hanabi levantándose de la mesa ―Ya vete, antes de que el cejotas y el chico marioneta te quiten a la bonita castaña― Murmuro con una sonrisa pícara mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se alejaba.

―Gracias Hanabi― Susurre cuando esta ya se había alejado, me levante de la mesa y corrí a la salida.

―Neji ¿A dónde vas?― Pregunto mi padre al verme pasar corriendo a su lado, no detuve mi marcha y seguí corriendo.

―A donde debo estar― Grite ya más alejado y pude verle una diminuta sonrisa.

Sakura si que sabía cambiar a la gente.

Subí a mi auto y arranque a toda velocidad para ir al instituto faltaban unos minutos para navidad y no quería pasarla dentro de un coche, me estacione y baje rápido mientras me dirigía al salón de fiestas, al llegar pude ver a la hermosa castaña que me trae loco.

Llevaba un sensual vestido color verde esmeralda y su cabello suelto y risado, bailaba en el medio de la pista con el cejotas y Kankuro, mi sangre comenzo a hervir cuando vi como se reía y dejaba que esos idiotas la abrazaran o la tomaran de la mano.

Camine a paso lento escabullendome entre la gente hasta que llegue a ella y la abrace por la cintura, Tenten pego un pequeño brinco entre mis brazos al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― Comentó sorprendida.

La abrace con más fuerza acercándola a mi cuerpo y sus brazos subieron a mis hombros.

―Aquí es donde debo estar― Comenté antes de besarla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura._

_Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda,_

_la noche te sueña y se burla,_

_te intento abrazar..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Rosa imperfecta**_

(Sai)

Decidí apartarme un poco del barullo de la fiesta, salí despacio al jardín, todos los árboles estaban decorados con luces navideñas que prendían y apagaban. Prendí un cigarro y le di una fuerte calada, escuche unos sollozos detrás de un árbol y me acerque despacio.

Ino estaba sentada en el pasto ensuciando su sensual y fino vestido blanco, sus mejillas estaban rojas y tenían una pequeña hilera de agua color negro, producto de su maquillaje corrido, que se deslizaba por sus mejillas. Mordía muy fuerte su labio inferior mientras abrazaba sus piernas y su cuerpo temblaba, por el frío y por los sollozos.

―¿Estás bien?― Pregunte mientras me acercaba.

Ella solo se dio media vuelta secando sus lágrimas y asintiendo con la cabeza.

―La gente que esta bien no llora― Dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

―¡¿Vienes a burlarte de mi?― Me grito mirándome fijamente con sus hinchados y rojos ojos.

―No... La fiesta estaba aburrida―

―Idiota― Murmuro secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Le tendí el cigarrillo, ella lo tomo y le dio una profunda calada, nos mantuvimos en silencio unos minutos, ella de vez en cuando hipaba o sollozaba. Las luces de los fuegos artificiales nos iluminaron dejando un hermoso espectáculo en el cielo.

―Feliz navidad― Dije para romper el silencio y ella lanzo una risa baja.

―¿Y eso?―

―Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió ¿Es lo que se dice, no?―

―Si― Dijo mientras reía ―Feliz navidad, Sai― Murmuro apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura._

_Llorando como un día de lluvia._

_Mi alma despega y te busca._

_En un viaje del que no vuelve nunca._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tu eres mi camino**_

(Naruto)

―¡Feliz navidad, Sakura-chan!― Grite en cuanto escuche su delicada voz del otro lado de la línea.

―_¡Naruto!―_ Grito emocionaba y eso me hizo sentir feliz, porque su voz ya no era venenosa o un simple murmullo _―¿Dónde estás?―_

―En la fiesta del instituto―

―_Ah―_ Contesto desganada, seguro recordando lo que ocurrió hace un año _―¿Estás con Hinata?―_

―No, ella tenía una reunión familiar o algo así―

―_Ah, cierto, Hizashi quería que fuera pero... Prefiero pasarla aquí― _Dijo más animada _―Oye ¿Por qué no vas a desearle feliz navidad en persona?―_ Me pregunto.

―Mejor no, Hiashi-―

―_¡Deja de ser tan cobarde, Uzumaki!― _Me interrumpió, en un grito, como solía hacerlo antes.

―Pero Sakura-chan― Me queje.

―_Pero nada, es hora de enfrentar a tu suegro y que mejor que en la noche de navidad_― Dijo entre risas y logro contagiarme a mi tambén, poco a poco la antigua Sakura iba volviendo _―Así que, tomas tus cosas y te vas, que la fiesta es en la mansión del Hy__ūga__ más viejo, el abuelo supongo―_ Dijo entre risas _―Ah y feliz navidad― _Comento antes de colgar y que yo me negara.

Guarde el teléfono en mi bolsillo, Sakura tenía razón, es navidad y la navidad hay que pasarla con la gente que uno ama.

―Oye, Uzumaki― Me llamo Neji cuando me dirigía a la salida ―Llévate mi auto― Me dijo tirándome las llaves.

―¡Dattebayo! Gracias, Neji― Grite mientras corría al estacionamiento.

―¡Lo rayas y te mato!―

Me subí al moderno auto de Neji y una máquina comenzó a hablar guiándome a la casa del viejo Hyūga. En cuanto me baje corrí al estacionamiento, solo faltaban unos minutos para que fueran las doce.

―¿A dónde crees que vas? Invitación― Me detuvo un gorila gigante en la puerta.

―A bueno, eso... No tengo, pero mi novia Hinata Hyūga esta adentro, quizás si la llama―

―Si claro, chico. Vete de aquí― Dijo mientras me empujaba a la salida.

―¡Ya te las verás con mi suegro!― Le grite ―¡Hiashi Hyūga te despedirá por tratarme así!―

Recorrí un poco la mansión y encontre una reja trasera, observe a ambos lados, no había nadie, escale y logre pasar al otro lado del jardín.

―¡Si! Toma eso, gorila― Dije mientras corría al interior de la casa.

―¡Oye, chico! ¡Te dije que no podías entrar!― Grito el gorila esta vez con tres más.

Entre a la fiesta y todos los viejos ricos me quedaron mirando, los malditos gorilas me agarraron de los brazos.

―¡Oigan, sueltenme dattebayo! ¡Hinata!― Grite.

―¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?― Al darme vuelta me encontré con Hiashi y Hizashi, bueno aún no sabía bien, quien era quien.

―Este chico se quiso colar, pero enseguida lo saco señor Hyūga. Vamos, chico― Me dijo tirando de mi brazo.

Solo yo le hago caso a Sakura-chan.

―No, déjalo― Hablo uno de los gemelos Hyūga ―Es amigo de mi hija Sakura― Comento con una diminuta sonrisa, el otro me miraba fijamente ―¿A quien buscas, chico? Mi hija no vino―

―Lo sé, lo sé― Dije arreglando mi ropa y fulminando a los gorilas con la mirada.

―Lo siento señor, disculpenos― Murmuro el gorila alejándose con los otros dos.

―Yo― Dije mientras sentía todas las miradas ¿Ahora que debía hacer?― Bueno― Dije rascando mi nuca y sonriendo ―Yo venia-―

―A verme a mi― Me interrumpío una suave y dulce voz, al voltear pude ver a Hinata sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos.

Se veía tan hermosa, traía un vestido lila largo hasta el suelo, con un ligero escote, su cabello lacio y un ligero maquillaje que resaltaba sus aperlados ojos.

―Papá― Llamo acercandose a mi, tomo mi mano entre las suyas y me sonrio ―Él es Naruto Uzumaki, mi novio― Susurro con voz apenás audible.

El padre de Sakura solo me miro con esa diminuta mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa, el padre de Hinata en cambio frunció el ceño y me miro fijamente.

―¿Y que intenciones tienes con mi hija?― Soltó de pronto.

―Yo... Las mejores, señor―

―Tú eres el muchacho que iba todos los días a ver a Hinata cuando estuvo en el hospital― Comentó Hizashi.

―Bien― Dijo Hiashi serio, me observo unos minutos y luego se acerco a paso lento a mi ―Ya era hora que aparecierás, muchacho― Comento con una sonrisa, apoyando su mano en mi hombro ―Vayan, diviértanse― Murmuro, Hinata tomo mi mano alejándonos pero antes de perdernos en el inmenso jardín lo escuche decir ―Recuerda chico, yo conozco todas las jefaturas del país―

Solo torcí el gesto mientras reía nervioso y llegamos a una hermosa fuente que estaba adornada con luces navideñas.

―¿Qué... Qué haces aquí Naruto-kun?― Susurro con voz suave y quedada.

―Pues, Sakura-chan dijo que es mejor desear la navidad en persona... Además sino como voy a darte mi regalo―

―No tienes que darme nada― Se apresuro a decir.

―Shh― Dije mientras la abrazaba por la cintura acercando su cuerpo al mío ―Hinata― La llame, sus aperlados ojos se clavaron en los míos y la sentí temblar entre mis brazos ―Te amo―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sonreiré cada noche al buscar,_

_a tu luna en mi tejado,_

_el recuerdo de un abrazo que aún me hace tiritar..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Feliz Navidad**_

(Sakura)

―Gaara― Lo llame mientras me sentaba a su lado, en el viejo tronco del jardín.

Hacía unas horas había llegado mi tía, la cual ahora competía con el abuelo por quien tomaba más sake, la abuela y mi otra tía preparaban la mesa en el jardín y mis pequeños primos corrían de un lado a otro.

Él me sonrió sincero y acomodo su chaqueta, yo solo suspire. La verdad me sentía tan bien, tan feliz, era como si sintiera la paz que me habían quitado hace tanto, poco a poco todo ese rencor y odio que nublaban mis sentidos fueron desapareciendo y dejándome bien en claro, que nadie más que yo, era la única culpable de lo mal que iba mi vida.

Observe a Gaara, este tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente mientras observaba a Matsuri jugar con mis pequeños primos, desde que Gaara llego y Matsuri lo confundio con Sasuke, los dos se han llevado como perros y gatos pero sé que algo más hay entre ellos.

―¿Te gusta Matsuri?― Gaara solo se atoro con el chocolate y me miro con el ceño fruncido.

―Estás loca, más que tu prima. Solo es una niña, malcriada y chillona y-―

―Y te gusta― Lo interrumpí con una sonrisa.

―Hmp, claro que no― Murmuro dando vuelta su rostro.

―Bien, bien, dejando eso de lado ¿Te quedarás todas las vacaciones, cierto?― Pregunte como niña pequeña.

―Si, me quedaré contigo―

―Y mi prima― Agregue con una sonrisa y él sonrió de lado.

―Me alegro mucho de que vuelvas, Sakura― Menciono con una sonrisa.

―Yo también―

―¡Chicos, vengan vamos a brindar, casi son las doce!― Grito mi abuela y todos nos acercamos a la mesa, simple y sencilla.

―¡Por la familia!― Dijo mi abuelo levantando su copa y todos brindamos juntos.

―Yo brindo por ti, Sakura, porque vuelvas a ser la misma, muñequita― Susurro Gaara contra mi oído.

―Y yo brindo por tener un amigo como tú― Conteste.

El cielo se ilumino de fuegos artificiales, mientras escuchaba los gritos de "¡Feliz Navidad!"

―¡Feliz navidad, prima!― Grito Matsuri colgándose de mi cuello ―Si y tu también― Comento indiferente y Gaara frunció el ceño pero no le contesto.

―Feliz Navidad― Dije en un susurro respirando profundo el aire limpio y puro del pueblo.

Sentí la fría brisa invernal acariciar mi rostro y sonreí al cielo, jamás volvería a perderme a mi misma.

Era una promesa, recuperaría todo lo que había perdido y sacaría todo el veneno que llevo en mi, volvería a ser simplemente Sakura Haruno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura._

_Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda._

_La noche te sueña y se burla,_

_te intento abrazar..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Eternamente roto**_

(Karin)

―¿Sasuke?― Lo llame acercándome a la mesa.

Eran cerca de las doce, pensaba ir a la fiesta del instituto pero supe que Sasuke vendría a Akatsuki a pasar navidad. Lo vi tan ebrio y perdido, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la zona VIP, había varias botellas de alcohol vacías en la mesa y en el suelo y también varios paquetes con droga: cocaína y extasís.

Me sente a su lado y acaricie su rostro, sus ojos rojos e hichados me miraron.

Oh, por dios. Sasuke Uchiha estaba llorando.

―¿Sasuke, te encuentras bien?―

―Se fue, la perdí― Dijo perdido mientras terminaba una botella y abría una nueva.

Se veía tan roto, tan desarmado, tan lastimado. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos apenás enfocaban, más parecía perdido entre recuerdos.

―_Deja de beber, Sasuke_―_ Le dije mientras lo veía acabarse su cuarta botella de sake en dos horas._

―_Tu no lo entiendes_―_ Gritó mientras intentaba pararse de la silla, sin conseguirlo _―_Ya no tengo nada... Nunca tuve nada_―

Y lo supe, supe bien a que se refería, era a ella, a Sakura. La amaba, eso era obvio, a su forma enferma y obsesiva la amaba y ahora que Sakura se había ido, Sasuke ya no tenía por quien seguir, por quien despertar cada mañana, porque por muy enfermo que parezca, él solo la hundió en esto para atarla a él y que no lo dejará nunca, pero nuevamente volvió a perder lo único que tenía.

Y volvio a quedarse solo y roto, eternamente roto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura._

_Llorando como un día de lluvia._

_Mi alma despega y te busca._

_En un viaje del que nunca... Volverá..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo están? Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.

Ven, ya no demore nada, jaja y este capítulo es más larguito y aparecieron todos, es que ya falta poquito para el final (4 o 5 capitulos) y no quiero hacerlos esperar.

Muchisimas GRACIAS a todos y todas por comentar y también muchas gracias a todos los que leen. Les agradezco muchisimo a todos los que colocaron la historia en favoritos o alertas, es un honor, muchisimas gracias.

El próximo capitulo ya lo tengo pronto, se llama "Sobredosis de realidad" y será narrado por Sasuke.

Espero que pasen todos una Feliz Navidad.

PD: Los versos centrados y en cursiva son de la canción "Dulce Locura" de la Oreja de Van Gogh y en la otra página q publico preguntaron de quien era la canción del capitulo pasado, x si la duda surgio aquí también, no era de ninguna canción, yo los invente.

Bien, ahora si me voy, besos y nos leemos pronto.

Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	29. Sobredosis de Realidad

**capítulo XXIX:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sobredosis de realidad**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos, como puertas abiertas?_

_Llévandote hasta mi núcleo,_

_donde me he convertido en una persona tan insensible._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Vamos, Sasu-chan, es hora de la cena_―_ Grito mi madre desde la puerta del jardín, me levante de prisa y corrí al interior de la casa. _

_Mi madre solo sonrió mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, tendría cinco años, llegamos al living y pudimos escuchar la puerta abrirse, papá había llegado._

―_Oto-san, Oto-san _―_Grite mientras corría a la puerta y mi madre me seguía de cerca _―_Mirá_―_ Dije extendiéndole mi cuaderno de clases, donde estaba el primer diez que me sacaba en mi vida. Papá lo tomo entre sus manos y lo observo unos minutos._

―_Muy bien, Sasuke. Sigue esforzándote_―_ Dijo mientras pasaba por mi lado entregándome el cuaderno y acariciando mi cabeza. _

_Y a pesar que no fue un "Bien hecho, hijo" o un "Estoy orgulloso de ti" Eso me hizo sentir mejor, valorado. Papá se acerco a mamá y le dio un beso en los labios, ella le susurro algo que no pude escuchar pero si pude oír la respuesta de papá._

―_Es un Uchiha y los Uchiha somos los mejores en todo_―_ Comentó al pasar por su lado y dirigirse al comedor. _

_Mamá me sonrió dulcemente y yo subí a lavarme las manos para cenar. Entonces lo entendí, soy un Uchiha, y los Uchiha somos los mejores en todo, eso haría, me esforzaría por ser el mejor de mi generación, por superar a Itachi, por hacer sentir a mi padre orgulloso de mi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sin alma, mi espíritu esta dormido en algún frío lugar._

_Hasta que lo encuentres ahí y lo lleves de vuelta a casa._

_Despiértame, despiértame por dentro._

_No puedo despertar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Sasuke, Sasuke― Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando sentí a Juugo tirar de mi brazo. Eche un vistazo alrededor, estábamos en la zona VIP del baile Akatsuki, donde Orochimaru era el dueño.

―Mirá lo que conseguí― Dijo mientras me daba una bolsita con cocaína.

Sonreí de medio lado, mientras Suigetsu se acercó con una botella de vodka y unos vasos y preparé tres lineas en la mesa que estaba frente a nosotros. Enrolle un billete y aspire lo más hondo que pude mientras sentía mi nariz arder y quemarse por dentro, el dolor se convirtió rápidamente en placer, mientras sentía el líquido frío, sabor a alcohol, bajar por mi garganta, quemando todo a su paso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Despiértame por dentro, sálvame._

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad._

_Despiértame, ordena a mi sangre correr._

_No puedo despertar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Flash back_

_Ya había pasado a la primaria, este era mi primer año y me estaba esforzando por tener calificaciones mejores que las que tuvo Itachi. Estaba sentado en el jardín del instituto leyendo para la clase de mañana._

―_Vamos a jugar fútbol, Sasuke_―_ Dijo Kiba mientras se paraba a mi lado con la pelota bajo el brazo._

―_No, vayan ustedes_―_ Conteste mientras no despegaba mi vista del libro de física, era la materia que más me costaba._

―_Aburrido_―_ Resoplo Kiba _―_¿Tú que dices Shikamaru?_―_ El aludido, se levanto del suelo donde estaba acostado hasta hace unos minutos durmiendo._

―_Ah... Esta bien, que problemáticos_―_ Dijo mientras se iba con el resto. _

_Me quedé estudiando otro rato hasta que sentí a alguien estamparse contra mi._

―_¡Oye, ten cuidado!_―_ Le grite mientras observaba al chico rubio que había caído sobre mi, se veía bastante agitado y transpirado._

―_Lo siento, chico_―_ Menciono mientras se paraba y miraba hacia atrás_―_ Ayúdame a esconderme, estos tipos están locos_―_ Dijo mientras observaba sobre su hombro y pude ver a tres chicos venir a donde estabamos nosotros._

―_Escondete ahí_―_ Señale los vestuarios de secundaria y el rubio se metio de inmediato allí. _

―_Oye, niño ¿No has visto a un chico como de tu edad, rubio y con cara de tonto?_―_ Dijo uno de los chicos que se veía más grande que nosotros, como tres años._

―_Si, se fue por allí_―_ Le dije mientras señalaba el camino contrario. Salieron disparados a buscarlo y el pequeño rubio salio a los minutos._

―_Dattebayo, eso estuvo genial. Oye, gracias_―_ Comento mientras sonreía y se rascaba la nuca _―_Mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki_―_ Dijo estirando su mano._

―_Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha_―_Le dije mientras tomaba su mano y volvía a sentarme a la sombra del árbol con mi libro._

―_¿Y que tanto estudias a la hora de la salida, Sasuke?_―_ Me pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Qué niño más confianzudo._

―_Fisica, mientras espero que mi hermano salga de su clase_―_ Conteste sin despegar la vista del libro._

―_Bah... Deberías dejarlo para tu casa. Yo siempre hago eso, Sakura-chan siempre me ayuda con las tareas_―

_Supuse que era su madre. No le conteste y seguí leyendo. Pronto sentí unos pasos acercarse y un dulce aroma llego a mis fosas nasales, inundando mis pulmones de un aroma dulsón a flores y cerezos._

―_Naruto, vamos. Jiraiya ya vino por nosotros_―_ Menciono una dulce voz, levante mi rostro y me encontré con una bonita niña, sus cabellos eran muy extraños, rosados y sus ojos brillaban en un bonito color verde. Se sonrojó al verme y bajo la mirada ¿Por qué todas las niñas hacen eso?_

―_Si, Sakura-chan _―_ ¿Con que ella era Sakura, sería su hermana? _―_Mirá el es mi amigo, Sasuke_―_ ¿Su amigo? _

―_Oh, hola, soy Sakura Haruno_―_ Dijo mientras extendía su mano._

―_Sasuke Uchiha_―_ Respondí mientras tomaba su mano, sentí algo extraño al rozar su piel e inmediatamente la solté, ella bajo la cabeza, supongo que penso que la había rechazado._

―_¿Vamos?_―_ Le pregunto a Naruto en un susurro._

―_Nos vemos mañana, dattebayo _―_Nunca pensé que desde ese día no me quitaría a ese niño de encima nunca más._

―_Sasuke-chan, vamos_―_ Dijo Itachi quitándome de mi estado introvertido. _

_Me llamo con su mano y me acerque corriendo con mi libro entre mis brazos y mi mochila colgando de un hombro._

―_Nii-san_―_ Le dije mientras me acercaba e Itachi me golpeo la frente con su dedo índice y el del medio _―_¡Auch!_―_ Me queje mientras me sobaba la frente ¿Por qué siempre hacía eso?_

―_Vamos, otouto_―_ Dijo mientras empezábamos a caminar al auto donde nos esperaba mamá._

_End flash back_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Antes de terminar incompleto, sálvame._

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido._

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sé porque recordé la vez que conocí a Naruto y Sakura, desde esa vez Naruto se hizo mi mejor amigo y por más que lo echará no se despegaba de mi. Sakura no se me acercaba mucho y se la pasaba con Ino, "su mejor amiga" Íbamos a salones distintos por lo que las pocas veces que la veía era en el jardín del instituto, durante los recesos o cuando venía por Naruto para irse a casa.

―Sasuke... Sasuke― Desperté de mis pensamientos al sentir la voz de Karin en mi oído mientras acercaba más su cuerpo al mío, si eso era posible, el sillón era bastante grande ¿Por qué no se sentaba más alejada?

―No te acerques tanto― Le dije mientras ponía un brazo entre nosotros, sentí la estruendosa carcajada de Suigetsu y el berrinche de Karin.

―Ya, ya ―Dijo Suigetsu calmándose de su ataque de risa ―Mira lo que conseguí, me lo dio Kabuto― Menciono mientras abría una bolsita con tres pastillas.

―Solo hay tres― Se quejo Karin.

―Ah, que pena, no hay para ti― Dijo Suigetsu con falsa tristeza, mientras me daba una pastilla a mi y otro a Juugo.

Metí el extasís debajo de mi lengua y recordé cuando se los daba a Sakura, sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme esa molesta mata rosada de la cabeza y tome la botella que estaba sobre la mesa, estaba a menos de la mitad y comencé a tomarme todo de una.

―Eso, fondo blanco― Grito Suigetsu ya bajo los efectos de las drogas.

―Ten cuidado, Sasuke― Dijo Karin, pero no la escuche, estaba demasiado concentrado sintiendo ese líquido pasar y quemar mi garganta.

Deje la botella vacía sobre la mesa y mis ojos comenzaron a pesarme, sentí que todo giraba a mi alrededor y nuevamente me hundí en mis recuerdos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti, _

_no puedes simplemente dejarme._

_Respira en mi y hazme real,_

_tráeme a la vida._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Flash back_

―_Mira, Sasuke_―_ Me llamó Sakura desde uno de los corredores. _

_Me había convencido de ir a una tienda de antiguedades. Me acerqué despacio y pude observar en sus pequeñas manos una cajita musical._

―_Es hermoso_―_ Dijo mientras observaba el pequeño piano en su mano. _

_Al abrirlo una hermosa melodía lleno mis oídos, era esa melodía, la primera que mi madre me enseño a tocar en el piano. Cerré la tapa del pequeño piano y lo deje en la estantería._

―_Vamos_―_ Le dije a Sakura mientras la tomaba por la muñeca._

―_¿Sasuke, qué ocurre?_―_ Menciono tirando de su mano, pero no la deje zafarse._

―_Esto es aburrido, vamos a comer algo_―_ Conteste mientras salíamos de la tienda y Sakura no volvió a mencionar palabra de ello._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―_¿Sabes que día es hoy?_―_ Le dije a Sakura mientras la abrazaba por la espalda_

―_Si, hoy cumplimos tres meses de novios_―_ Me contesto mientras volteaba su cabeza y me daba un cálido beso en la mejilla_

―_Aja, abre el casillero_―_ Mencione poniendo mi barbilla en su hombro. _

_Ella abrió la puerta de su casillero escolar y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios._

―_Sasuke, gracias_―_ Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y me abrazaba _―_Pero ¿Cómo?_―_ Pregunto viendo el pequeño piano que descansaba entre sus manos._

―_Abrélo_―_ Le ordene mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. _

_Sakura alzo la pequeña tapa de la cola del piano y nuevamente escuche la melodía de mi madre, esa que me enseño cuando quise aprender a tocar el piano. Era hermosa, pero a mis oídos llegaba triste y vacía, abrace a Sakura más fuerte contra mi cuerpo, mientras hundía mi cabeza en sus largos cabellos y sentía embriagarme con ese aroma picoso a canela y cerezas. Sakura me envolvió en su brazos, con una acaricio mi cabello y con el otro lo paso por mi espalda mientras sotenía el pequeño piano. La música seguía sonando, mientras ella me abrazaba sin decir nada, Sakura sabía cuando alguien estaba mal y sabía también cuando era mejor callar. La abrace más fuerte si se podía, no quería perderla, no quería dejarla, no quería perder lo único bueno que tenía._

_End flash back_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Despiértame, despiértame por dentro._

_No puedo despertar._

_Despiértame, por dentro, sálvame._

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté de mi pequeño viaje al pasado, mientras veía a Suigetsu sentado en el suelo con una botella entre sus piernas.

La había perdido, había perdido a Sakura. Yo la hundí en este oscuridad, en este mundo podrido, pero ella había logrado salir, supero su adicción y se volvió más fuerte. Encontró a la gente importante que había perdido y volvió a tener todo lo que yo hice que perdiera.

―¿Sasu, te encuentras bien?― Me dijo Karin cerca de mi rostro.

―Aja― Conteste mientras preparaba cuatro lineas de cocaína en la mesa.

Inhale una linea y la sensación de ardor volvió a mi, mi nariz estaba roja y parecía que se estaba quemando por dentro, pero no me importo, quería olvidar, olvidar la mierda de vida que tenía. Suigetsu y Juugo hicieron lo mismo y le di el billete enrollado a Karin para que inhalara.

―Hoy no quiero― Dijo ella mientras bebía un _martini_.

Sonreí de lado e inhale la linea de Karin.

―Eso no es justo― Se quejo Suigetsu, pero nuevamente los recuerdos volvieron a mi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Despiértame._

_Ordena a mi sangre correr._

_No puedo despertar._

_Antes de terminar incompleto, sálvame._

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Flash back_

―_Dámelo Sasuke_―_ Gritaba Itachi, mientras intentaba quitarme su play de mis manos. Había olvidado la mía y estaba aburrido, seis horas en un auto, sin nada que hacer._

―_No, olvide la mía_―_ Le dije mientras hacia presión en ella para que no me la quitará._

―_Sasu-chan, dale eso a tu hermano_―_ Dijo mi madre con su dulce voz, a modo de regaño._

―_No, yo la quiero_―_ Itachi se lanzó sobre mi, intentando quitármela._

―_Dámelo Otouto_―

―_Niños, paren_―_ Dijo mi madre del asiento delantero. Pero era divertido, prefería pelear con Itachi que jugar a la play._

―_Sasuke, basta_―_ Menciono mi padre con su voz grave. Agarro a Itachi del brazo y lo tiro contra la puerta para sacarlo de encima mio _―_Se calman lo dos_―_ Dijo con voz amenazante, pero lo que me dio más miedo, no fue su mirada aterradora, si no las luces que se acercaban a nuestro auto, desde atrás de mi padre._

―_¡Fugaku!_―_ Grito mamá, mientras mi padre intentaba volver el auto al camino. _

_Sentí los brazos de Itachi apresarme contra su pecho, mientras mi madre decía "Todo va a estar bien, tranquilos" Pero nada iba a estar bien._

―_¡Sujentense!_―_ Grito mi padre. _

_Itachi me abrazo más fuerte contra su cuerpo y puse mi oído derecho en su pecho, su corazón latía asustado, Itachi puso su mano en mi otro oído y cerré fuerte mis ojos, lo próximo que sentí, fue el fuerte impacto y todo se volvió negro._

_Desperté en una sala toda blanca, traté de enfocar mi vista mientras sentía algo en mi cara que me ayudaba a respirar. Observe la ventana a mi lado derecho y sentí un peso extra en mi lado izquierdo, Itachi estaba sentado en una silla con la cabeza sobre la cama._

―_Nii-san_―_ Lo llame pero mi voz salio más baja y raposa que la de siempre._

―_Sasuke-chan, al fin despiertas_―_ Dijo Itachi mientras se levantaba._

―_¿Mamá y papá?_―_ Vi como los hinchados ojos de Itachi se cristalizaban y lo supe, el dolor en mi pecho no era físico _―_Nii-san ¿Donde están, están bien?_―_ Dije mientras me quitaba la máscara de oxigeno _―_Itachi ¿Están bien, verdad? ¿Están bien?_―

―_Sasuke, calmate_―_ Decía mientras evitaba que me levantara de la cama _―_¡Enfermera, enfermera!_―

_A los pocos minutos llego una enfermera que coloco un líquido extraño por la vía colocada en mi muñeca. _

―_¿Nii-san?_―_ Le dije antes de dormir y pude escuchar su angustiada voz decir._

―_Todo estará bien, Sasuke-chan_―

_Pero nada iba a estar bien, mi mamá murió, mi padre se alejo de nosotros y con tan solo siete años, perdí todo lo que tenía._

_End flash back_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tráeme a la vida._

_He estado viviendo una mentira._

_No hay nada dentro. Tráeme a la vida._

_Congelado por dentro sin tu roce, sin tu amor, cielo._

_Solo tú eres la vida entre la muerte._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Sasuke ¿Estás bien? Creo que te estás pasando ―Dijo Karin mientras me miraba.

―Estoy bien― Conteste cerca de sus labios y luego la bese.

Me separe de ella y tome una botella de ron a medio terminar y me la vacié en la boca, a medida que el líquido raspaba y quemaba mi garganta los recuerdos volvían a mi.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no se iban?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Toda esta vista, no puedo creer que no pueda ver._

_Escondido en la oscuridad,_

_pero tu estabas frente a mí._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Flash back_

―_Mirá, Oto-san_―_ Le dije a mi padre mientras le entregaba las calificaciones, hoy terminaba la primaria y al fin podría entrar a secundaria para alcanzar a Itachi._

―_Aja_―_ Menciono mi padre con voz cansina mientras observaba mis notas._

―_Fui el mejor de la generación_―

―_Felicidades, Otouto_―_ Mencionó Itachi mientras llegaba _―_Lamento el retraso, la práctica se alargo_―

―_No importa, Itachi. Cuando seas mayor serás el capitán del equipo_―_ Dijo mi padre enfocando nuevamente toda su atención en él. Desde hacía ya cinco años era así, siempre todo era Itachi. _

_Tomé mi boleta de calificaciones enojado y me dirigí a la salida del instituto, mientras escuchaba de fondo a mi padre decir._

―_Allí está Madara, veré como les fue a Utakata y Obito_―_ Se preocupaba más por sus sobrinos que por mi. _

_Aguante las lágrimas de frustración mientras caminaba más rápido a la salida, hasta sentir que era jalado del brazo._

―_Sasuke-chan, papá..._―_ Intento excusarlo pero desistió cuando vio mi mirada de reproche _―_¿Estás bien?_―

―_¡Estoy bien!_―_ Le grite _―_Déjame solo_―

―_Sasuke-_―

―_¡Que me dejes solo!_―_ Grite interrumpiéndolo _―_Te odio, eres lo peor que me ha pasado, por tu culpa Oto-san no me nota, por tu culpa tengo que esforzarme el doble para tener aunque sea un segundo de la atención de Oto-san, ojala nunca hayas nacido, te odio Itachi ¡Te odio!_―_ Le grite mientras corria a la salida del instituto._

_No conocía muy bien el camino a casa y demore tres horas en llegar, ya que me perdí varias veces, a medio camino empezó a llover y mis lágrimas se confundieron con las gotas de la lluvia, antes de llegar a casa la lluvia veraniega ya había parado. Golpeé la puerta de entrada de casa y mi niñera salio a resivirme._

―_Sasuke-chan, estás empapado. Vamos, vamos a cambiarte_―_ Decía mientras tiraba de mi mano para subir al cuarto. Escuche unas risas del jardín y me detuve._

―_Adelántate_―_ Le dije mientras me dirigía al jardín y ahí los vi, mi padre jugando al fútbol con mi hermano y más alejada a mi madrastra festejando cuando uno u otro hacía un gol ¿Por qué yo no entraba en ese cuadro familiar?_

_End flash back_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Parece que he dormido mil años seguidos._

_Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo._

_Sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin alma._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté de mis recuerdos y enfoque mi vista al suelo, la puta droga no me hacía efecto y aún sentía ese vacío en el medio del pecho.

―Necesito algo más fuerte― Dije en un quejido.

―No creo-―

―Yo te puedo dar algo más fuerte― Mencionó Kabuto interrumpiendo a su "querida" hermana.

―¿Qué?― Le dije de mala gana.

―Esto― Dejo sobre la mesa un pequeño frasco transparente con un líquido amarillento y una jeringa sin abrir ―Eso, es muy fuerte― Dijo viéndome a los ojos.

Sonreí de medio lado y abrí la jeringa de su envoltorio plástico.

―Sasuke, no es buena idea― Dijo Juugo con voz neutral. No le hice caso y cargue la jeringa.

―Sasuke, nosotros nunca hemos provado eso. Ten cuidado― Esta vez fue Suigetsu, pero no les hice caso.

―Si es la primera vez, carga poco― Dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa en su cara. Pero tampoco le hice caso y cargue la jeringa al tope, la pose en mis venas y me la inyecte.

―Sasuke― Esa voz, era Sakura, estaba a mi lado, vino por mi.

La observe sentada a mi lado, viéndome fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes, le sonreí y seguí inyectándome, a medida que el líquido pasaba por mis venas sentía un ligero ardor recorrer mi cuerpo, las luces se hicieron más brillantes y mis ojos no enfocaban bien solo veía una mancha rosada frente a mi. Me inyecte toda la carga de la jeringa y sentí mi cuerpo vibrar, la realidad comenzó a distorsionarse y los recuerdos se acabaron, me acerqué a Sakura y la bese. Pero cuando la tuve entre mis brazos no sentí su aroma a canela, ni su perfume a flores mezclados con su aroma a cerezos, no era ella.

―¿Sakura?― Dije mientras la separaba de mi, su pelo rosado se volvió rojo y sus ojos verdes se volvieron marrones, no era Sakura, era Karin.

Claro, Sakura me odiaba, ella no vendría por mi.

―Creyó que eras Sakura― Comentó Suigetsu mientras no paraba de reírse.

―Cállate cara de pez― Chilló Karin.

―¿No entiendes a caso?― Le dijo Suigetsu ignorando su comentario ―Sakura es la única mujer que logra volver loco a Sasuke― Dijo mientras se largaba una nueva carcajada.

Sentí mi cuerpo muy ligero, las luces más potentes me cegaron, comencé a transpirar frió y todo me dio vueltas. Me intenté levantar del sillón mientras sentía las voces de fondo y un nuevo recuerdo me atacó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No me dejes morir aquí, _

_debe de haber algo mal._

_traéme a la vida._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Flash back_

_Caminaba por el pasillo de casa para dirigirme al auto. Itachi y yo nos íbamos de vacaciones a la playa. Pase por la puerta que daba al cuarto de mi padre y sentí su conversación con mi madrastra._

―_Deberias ser más justo con ellos_―

―_Soy justo, los mando al mismo instituto, les doy la misma plata, cada uno compra lo que quiere_―_ Dijo mi padre con voz gruesa y cansina._

―_No hablo de eso. No tratas igual a Sasuke que a Itachi_―_ En ese momento me apegue más a la puerta._

―_Ah... Tu no entiendes, Sasuke... Sasuke, es idéntico a ella_―_ Ya sabía, yo siempre me había parecido a mi madre, Itachi se parecía mas a papá_―_ Por su culpa, por su culpa ella murió_―

―_Eso no es cierto_―

―_¡Claro que lo es! Sasuke provoco el accidente, por su culpa Mikoto esta muerta_―_ Grito._

_Era verdad, era mi culpa, yo cause el accidente, yo mate a mi madre._

―_Sasuke ¿Nos vamos?_―_ Dijo Itachi saliendo de su habitación, asentí y nos dirigimos al auto. _

_Estuvimos viajando una hora y media a la casa en la playa. Por la noche llegaron los Akatsuki y Pain trajo a Naruto ya que Jiraiya no lo dejo venir sin él. El sábado fuimos a bailar._

―_Tomen, fumen esto antes de entrar. Así el alcohol pega más_―_ Dijo Deidara mientras nos entregaba un cigarro de marihuana a Naruto y a mi. _

―_Yo... Yo no quiero_―_ Dijo Naruto mientras se excusaba._

―_Déjenlo mi hermanito es un ángel. Toma Sasuke ¿Tú no te irás a echar para atrás no?_―_ Me dijo Pain tendiéndome la droga._

_Tome el cigarro entre mi manos y aspire fuerte, pronto el aroma llego a mis fosas nasales y el fuerte humo inundo mis pulmones, haciéndome toser muy fuerte. Todos largaron la risa y Kisame me abrazo por los hombros._

―_Todos tosen la primera vez. Itachi casi se ahoga_―_ Comentó entre risas._

―_Eso no es cierto_―_ Dijo mi hermano mientras terminaba su cigarro y esperaban por mi._

_Entramos al baile, no se como hicieron ya que todos teníamos entre catorce y quince años. Itachi nos estuvo dando tragos toda la noche._

―_Vamos, les tenemos una sorpresita_―_ Dijo mi hermano mientras nos abrazaba a Naruto y a mi por los hombros. Caminamos por un oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta._

―_Ahora se van a hacer hombres, niños_―_ Dijo Pain mientras abría la puerta._

―_Yo ya soy un hombre, dattebayo_―_ Menciono Naruto pero se quedo con la boca abierta cuando la puerta se abrió y vimos a una voluptuosa rubia sobre la cama._

―_¿Quien va primero?_―_ Menciono Itachi con voz sárcastica._

―_Yo no pienso... Yo me largo_―_ Dijo Naruto._

―_Claro, mi hermanito esta enamorado de nuestra vecinita. Entiende Naruto, Sakura solo te ve como un amigo_―_ Le dijo Pain con odio y rabia contenida._

―_Yo me largo, no lo necesito. Sasuke, vamos_―_ Me dijo desde la puerta._

―_Ve tu, yo me quedo_―_ Le dije con una sonrisa de medio lado. _

_End flash back_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Despiértame, despiértame por dentro._

_No puedo despertar._

_Despiértame, por dentro, sálvame._

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Yo... Necesito a Sakura― Murmure.

―Sasuke, aquí estoy yo― Escuche la voz de Karin.

Ella se acerco más a mi mientras sus senos rozaban mi brazo, me sentía mareado y veía todo borroso.

―¡Sakura... Sakura!― Grité mientras me levantaba del sillón de cuero negro.

―Ya, Sasuke, cálmate. Yo la llamo― Dijo burlón Suigetsu.

―¡No la llames!― Grito histérica Karin ―Sasuke, ven, siéntate y cálmate―

_Flsh Back_

―_Sasuke_―_ Susurro mientras besaba su cuello y una de mis manos estimulaba su clítoris por sobre su ropa interior._

―_¡Sakura!_―_ Escuchamos el grito de mi hermano desde el piso inferior _―_¿Sakura?_―_ Escuchamos su voz más cerca._

―_Es tu hermano, si me llega a descubrir, nos mata_―_ Susurro Sakura, yo solo sonreí de lado _―_No te rías_―_ Dijo mientras se subía la falda y acomodaba la blusa _―_Ve a fijarte que no este así salgo_―_ Me dijo._

_Yo me levante de mala gana acomodándome los pantalones, saque la cabeza al pasillo de mi casa, no había nadie._

―_No esta_―_ Dije y Sakura se apresuro a salir, pero antes de poner un pie en el pasillo la tome del brazo y la estampe contra la pared mientras la besaba._

―_Debo irme_―_ Susuro sensual contra mis labios cuando nos separamos._

―_Lo continuaremos pronto_―_ Aseguré._

_End flash back_

_Aún no sé en que momento me enamore de ella, quizás desde que la conocí y tuve la necesitad de tenerla siempre a mi lado. Observe sus cambios y su nueva forma de ser y se convirtió en mi obseción, a tal punto que hice lo que fuera por tenerla nuevamente en mi cama y ya no me importaba que por las mañana no estuviera en mi cama, si no en la de mi hermano, porque sabía que era mi nombre el que mencionaba entre gemidos mientras la hacía mía, porque eso era mía, siempre mía y de nadie más._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Despiértame._

_Ordena a mi sangre correr._

_No puedo despertar._

_Antes de terminar incompleto, sálvame._

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Tranquilo, Sasuke, ella no vendrá y lo sabes― Mencionó Suigetsu mientras largaba una carcajada.

―Sasuke, vuelve― Dijo Karin pero ya no la escuchaba.

―Sakura― Me acerqué a las escaleras mientras todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor.

―Sasuke, espera. Ten cuidado― Escuche decir a Karin.

Las luces me cegaron, el humo que lanzaban las máquinas del baile me llenaron los pulmones, tenía frío, mucho frío, estaba sudando y no enfocaba bien.

Sakura no iba a venir, ella me odiaba, yo era un monstruo, siempre lo fui. Mate a mi madre, arruine la vida de mi padre e Itachi, dañe a Sakura, hundiendola en la porquería de este mundo, perdí el único verdadero amigo que tenía, ahora... No tenía nada.

Sentí mis manos temblar y cuando di un paso al frente sentí mi cuerpo desfallecer y rodar por las escaleras, sentí los gritos de Karin y pronto la vi a mi lado llorando.

―Karin― La llame con voz apenás audible.

―Shh, no hables― Menciono mientras acariciaba mi rostro, acerque mi mano a su mejilla y seque sus lágrimas.

―No llores, no lo valgo― Le dije mientras secaba sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

―No digas eso― Me dijo con voz dulce ―¡Llamen una ambulancia!― Grito histérica.

Los efectos de las drogas bajaron y comencé a sentir el dolor en mi cuerpo. Sentí el temblor nuevamente, comencé a sudar frío, a ver borroso mientras convulsionaba y la gente se amontonaba a mi alrededor.

Y luego... Nada, todo se volvio negro, todo se volvio frio, supongo que así se siente morir. Oscuridad, frio y soledad... Como mi vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tráeme a la vida._

_He estado viviendo una mentira._

_No hay nada dentro. _

_Tráeme a la vida._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado ¿Muy trágico?

Bueno, Sasuke esta aprendiendo su lección y sabrá lo que perdió.

Como siempre les doy las GRACIAS a todas y todos los que leen y todos aquellos que comentan MUCHISÍMAS GRACIAS, de verdad y es un honor que pongan el fic de favoritos, muchisímas gracias.

Nos leemos pronto, la conti casi la tengo echa, aunque aún no tiene título, se lo pondré pronto y si mis cálculos no fallan (cosa que es probable) faltará algo así como cinco o máximo seis capítulos para el final.

Espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad, nos leemos pronto, Blue Cherry.

PD: La canción es "Bring me to life" de Evanescence, traducida al español.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	30. Picadura de Serpiente

**capítulo XXX:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Picadura de serpiente**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentí la cabeza de Matsuri recostarse en mi hombro mientras se tapaba aún más con su abrigo. Volteé la cabeza al otro lado observando a través del cristal la oscuridad de la noche y pude ver mi reflejo en el vidrio, ya no tenía esa pálidez extrema, ni las ojeras y mis ojos ya no estaban vidriosos y vacíos, ahora poseían cierto brillo, aun pequeño comparado con el de antes, mi piel poseía un cierto bronceado y había aumentado de peso, mi cabello ahora se encontraba más sedoso, más largo, pasando mis hombros y ondulado.

Estábamos a mitad de camino a Tokio, en el autobús. Ya habían pasado las dos semanas de vacaciones de invierno, era viernes, 7 de enero, el lunes comenzarían las clases. Matsuri volvió a acurrucarse contra mí hombro, yo por mi parte subí los pies al asiento e intente inútilmente ponerme en una posición más cómoda. Por la ventana todo estaba oscuro, solo podía ver los árboles pasar y finos copos de nieve que caían lentamente, empañando la ventana. Tenía ese extraño sentimiento en el pecho, un vacío inexplicable, una sensación extraña que no sabía de donde provenía, eran como unas inmensas ganas de llorar que me invadían y sentía mis manos temblar, mis ojos vidriarse y mi corazón bombear fuerte.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sentí el frío recorrer mi cuerpo pero ya no me hallaba en el viejo autobús, ahora me encontraba en un lugar oscuro y muy frío, lo reconocí al instante pero ¿Qué hacía yo de nuevo aquí? Llevaba el mismo vestido blanco y estaba descalza._

_Sakura... Sakura_

_Camine por la fría oscuridad sintiendo mis pies desnudos rozar con esa superficie plana que aún no sabía que era._

―_Sakura_―

_Levante la vista despacio y allí lo vi._

―_Viniste_―_ Susurro y me fui acercando a él._

_Se veía distinto, llevaba unos pantalones blancos y una camisa del mismo tono, arremangada hasta sus codos, estaba descalzo y despeinado y tenía varias heridas en los brazos de las cuales corrían pequeños hilos de sangre que caían de sus manos al oscuro suelo._

_Sentí el tibio líquido recorrer mis brazos y al bajar la vista, vi las mismas heridas que tenía él._

_Levante mi vista encontrándome con sus ojos, pero ya no poseían esa frialdad, no eran déspotas o arrogantes, estaban vacíos, opacos, tristes... Como los míos._

―_Sasuke_―_ Lo llame acercandome y él hizo lo mismo._

_Unos escasos metros nos separaban, cuando al fin lo tuve cerca, frente a mí, levante mi mano intentando tocarlo pero una pared de vidrio nos separaba, sentí el frío cristal en la palma de mi mano y él apoyo la suya sobre la mía._

―_Sakura_―_ Me volvío a llamar pero su voz se volvió lejana _―_¡Sakura!_―_ Volvió a decir y poco a poco su imagen fue desapareciendo o era yo._

―_¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!_―

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¡Sasuke!― Grite y abrí los ojos de golpe.

El sol dio de lleno en mi rostro, vi por la ventana y las personas comenzaban a bajar del autobús, ya nos encontrábamos en la terminal.

―¿Llegamos?― Murmuro Matsuri media dormida.

―Si, vamos― Oí la voz de Gaara pero mi vista seguía fija en un punto indefinido mientras sentía aún la opresión en mi pecho ―¿Sakura, te encuentras bien?―

―Sakura ¿Qué te pasa?―

Sentí las tibias gotas resbalar por mis mejillas, estaba llorando, estaba llorando y no tenía idea del porque.

―Na... Nada, estoy bien― Dije limpiando disimuladamente las lágrimas y moviendo levemente mi cabeza en una negación.

Tomamos las maletas y bajamos del autobús. Tsunade paso por nosotros en mi camioneta, dejo a Gaara en su casa y luego fuimos a nuestro departamento. Los padres de Matsuri habían decidido mandarla a vivir con nosotros, en un año y medio entraría a la universidad y debía acostumbrarse a "la gran cuidad" como ellos le decían, mi tía Tsunade ya había arreglado para que ingresara al "Instituto de la Hoja, Konoha" en este último semestre, en el penúltimo año.

―¿Y dónde dormiré?― Pegunto Matsuri tirandose en el sillón.

―Por ahora con Sakura, hasta que te compre una cama y arreglemos la habitación de Sakura para que quepan las dos― Dijo mi tía preparando dos cafés ―Sakura ¿Te ocurre algo?― Pregunto mi tía acercándose a mi.

―No― Le dije mientras sonreía ―Yo... Iré a saludar a los chicos ¿Si? Volveré algo tarde, no se preocupen― Dije levantándome del sillón y tomando mi abrigo.

―Sakura-―

―Debo hacer algo― Interrumpí a mi tía con una sonrisa, aún tenía esta sensación en el pecho y quería, no, necesitaba saber que todos estaban bien.

―De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado― Termino aceptando mi tía.

Tome las llaves de la camioneta y me dirigí al ascensor, tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Cuando una serpiente te pica, debes chupar el veneno y escupirlo"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eso fue lo que me paso a mi hace dos años, deje que una hermosa serpiente me sedujera, me envolvió y me pico, su veneno traspaso mi piel, metiendose en mis venas y envenenando mi sangre, recorrío mi cuerpo, envenenándome desde adentro, matándome lentamente, llenándome de odio y rencor, deje que el veneno me controlará, me pudriera, me consumierá, desde adentro, desde lo profundo de mi ser, convirtiéndome en otra persona. Hoy... Quitaré todo el veneno de mi cuerpo.

―¡Sakura-chan!― Grito el rubio emocionado y se lanzo a abrazarme en cuanto abrio la puerta.

―Naruto no... respiro― Alcanecé a decir y el rubio me soltó de inmediato invitándome a pasar a su departamento.

―Será rápido― Susurre una vez sentada en el sillón, respire profundamente varias veces, concentrándome en lo que debía decir ―Si me interrumpes te castro― Mencione y el rubio palideseo ―Lo siento― Vi su rostro contraerse para hablar pero aguanto las ganas de abrir esa enorme boca que tiene ―Lamento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, lamento no haber creído en ti, lamento haber sido tan mala amiga, lamento haberte dejado solo cuando prometí jamás hacerlo, lamento haberme convertido en "eso" lo lamento tanto Naruto, te decepcione y soy la peor amiga y- ―No pude continuar cuando sentí los fuertes brazos de Naruto atraerme a su pecho.

―Shh, esta bien― Murmuro ―Eres mi mejor amiga, mi "angelito" y te adoro, eso jamás cambiará y el echo de que vuelvas a ser tú, es lo único que me importa―

―Gracias Naruto―

**.**

**.**

**.**

Respire calmada una vez en la camioneta, sabía que con Naruto las cosas serían sencillas, ahora venía lo peor, bien, debía hacerlo. Pase despacio al jardín de la casa, vi la mata pelirroja fumando sentado sobre un tronco, me senté a su lado y al fin noto mi presencia.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― Pregunto entre confundido y molesto, yo solo suspire.

―Lo siento, Sasori― Dije de golpe y el volteo a mirarme con el ceño fruncido, dios ¿Por qué debía ser tan difícil? ―De verdad lo siento, te utilice y luego... Bueno, el vídeo― Dije en un suspiro ―Ash, lo lamento, de verdad-―

―Ya― Me interrumpió ―Te perdono, bonita, nos lo merecíamos―

―¿Qué, maduraron de golpe?―

―No te aproveches de tu suerte― Dijo a modo de broma.

Bien, uno menos en mi lista, la cual por cierto era bastante larga. Espere algo más de Sasori, quizás otra reacción pero por el contrario solo sonrió sincero.

Salí de su casa y me dirigí en mi camioneta a mi siguiente destino. Llegue en unos minutos a la mansión, aquí mataría dos pajaros de un tiro, por así decirlo. Me acerque despacio al jardín. Allí estaban sentadas Hinata, Temari, Tenten y Hanabi.

―¡Sakura!― Grito Tenten colgandose de mi cuello.

―Chicas― Dije mientras abrazaba a cada una y nos sentábamos en las reposeras, al lado de la piscina ―Bueno, yo solo venía un rato, quería... Quería pedirle disculpas por lo que paso hace unos meses, ya saben, mi actitud y haberme ausentado... Lo lamento, de verdad, son mis mejores amigas y jamás debería haberlas alejado, lo siento― Murmure agachando la cabeza y lo siguiente que sentí fueron los cuatro pares de brazos apretarme con fuerza en un abrazo colectivo.

―Ya, te queremos y te perdonaremos todas tus locuras― Dijo Temari.

―Siempre serás nuestra amiga, Sakura y nunca dejaremos de quererte― Menciono Tenten.

Ya lo sabía pero ahora estaba segura, tenía las mejores amigas del mundo.

―Y tu― Dije señalando a Neji que salía al jardín con Shikamaru, Lee y Chouji ―Cuida bien de Tenten o te la verás conmigo―

―¿Bromeas?― Dijo él acercándose a mi ―Jamás la lastimaría, la amo― Dijo viendo a Tenten, esta solo se sonrojo y volteó el rostro ―Me alegra que vuelvas... Hermana― Menciono serio y fue un impulso lo que me llevo a abrazar a Neji.

En menos de un segundo sus brazos apretaron fuerte mi cintura y hundio su rostro en mi cabello.

―Gracias, Neji―

Subí nuevamente a mi camioneta la verdad estaba algo cansada de andar dando vueltas, pero aún faltaban un par de personas. Almorcé en casa de Hinata y Hanabi, ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, bien, todo un día de disculpas, esto era un record.

El inmenso edificio se alzo ante mis ojos, subí al ascensor y llegue al piso más alto, a la oficina más importante, una vez que me anunciaron ingrese en su oficina.

―Hija, que sorpresa― Dijo con una mueca semejante a una sonrisa, mientras dejaba los documentos de lado, sobre su escritorio ―Pasa, pasa, sientáte― Dijo asiendo ademán con su mano.

―Gracias― Murmure sentándome en la silla delante de su escritorio.

―¿Y qué te trae por aquí?―

―Bueno― Suspire ―Vine a devolverte esto― Dije entregándole las tarjetas de crédito y las llaves de la camioneta ―Ya no las necesito―

―Sakura, eso es tuyo, es un regalo―

―Lo sé, pero... Yo... La única razón para venir hace exactamente un año aquí, fue eso. Dinero― Dije mirándolo fijamente ―Yo no te busque para perdonarte, para que seas mi padre sino por esto, el dinero... Y ya no lo quiero-―

―Sakura― Me interrumpio ―Yo lo sabía, sabía que me buscabas por el dinero, tu eres orgullosa y testaruda y no ibas a perdonarme de un día para otro, no sé que te hizo venir pero no me importa, porque al menos tengo a mi hija cerca, conmigo―

―Eso no basta, yo no necesito dinero o tarjetas de crédito o una camioneta, yo lo que necesito es un padre― Sentí mi voz quebrarse a medida que hablaba ―Yo lo que quiero es un padre, es lo que he querido desde que era niña... Un padre que me quiera y que me cuide, que me diga que se seinte orgulloso cada vez que me saque un diez y me abrace cuando tenga pesadillas y que golpee al chico que me hizo daño... Yo solo quiero eso―

―Sakura... Yo quiero ser tu padre, quiero cuidarte y quererte y golpear al idiota que te lastime― Dijo con una sonrisa secando mis lágrimas con sus dedos ―Yo te quiero, eres mi hija y jamás dejaré de quererte y lo siento mucho, lamento haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo pero si me lo permites, yo quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido― Dijo arrodillándose frente a mi, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

―¿Te puedo abrazar?― Pregunte secando mis lágrimas.

―Claro que puedes―

En menos de segundo estaba apretándolo con fuerza por el cuello, mi padre paso sus brazos por mi cintura apretándome contra su pecho.

―Puedes quedarte con todo, Sakura. No importa― Dijo al momento de separarnos.

―No, no quiero... Yo, ahora, solo te quiero a ti, sin dinero, sin tarjetas de crédito, sin camioneta, aunque voy a extrañarla― Comente acercándome a la puerta ―Por cierto, la deje en el estacionamiento, adiós... Papá― Le dije con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso tome el metro, llegue hasta la hermosa y elegante floreria, la campanilla sono en cuanto la puerta se abrio y me acerque al mostrador.

―¡Yo voy abuela, déjalo!― Escuche su grito y pronto vi su cola de caballo aparecerse por el lugar ―Sakura― Murmuro bajito.

Sabía que Ino le gustaba ayudar a su abuela con la florería, su madre no quería pero lo hacía igual para ayudar a su abuela materna. Ya que el dueño de todo en realidad era el padre de Ino, su mamá venía de una familia de clase media, claro, que al casarse con Inoichi Yamanaka, se olvido de sus raíces y su familia.

―Me darías tres tulipanes― Mencione con tono suave, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y eligió unos hermosos tulipanes que coloco sobre el mostrador ―Y una tarjeta― Dije, era como si ella obedecierá todo lo que le decía, me miraba sorprendida y traía todo lo que le pedía, no necesite pedirle un lápiz, ya que me lo alcanzo con la tarjeta.

Solo necesite escribir una frase y colocar la pulsera de cuando eramos pequeñas en el sobre y lo coloque entre los tres tulipanes.

―¿Cuanto es?― Pregunte, ella se sorprendió, luego de despabilar me cobro ―Ino― La llame ―Lo siento― Murmure mientras salí de la tienda.

―¡Los tulipanes!― Grito.

―Son un regalo― Dije saliendo pero pude ver por la ventana de cristal como abría el pequeño sobre, sacando la pulsera y leyendo la única frase que pude escribir _"Lo siento" _

No era como si esperará que Ino y yo volviéramos a ser mejores amigas, no esperaba que todo volvierá a como era antes, porque eso era imposible pero quizás... Las cosas puedan mejorar y cambiar, para mejor.

Camine despacio a la estación del tren aún me quedaba la parte más díficil y digamos, la que más odiaba. En cuestión de minutos ya me encontraba allí, la inmensa mansión se alzo ante mis ojos, ya estaba bastante oscuro y las luces iluminaban las calles. El timbre resonó por toda la casa y una de las empleadas abrio la puerta, se formo una sonrisa en su rostro al reconocerme.

―Señorita Sakura― Dijo ella.

―Hola, Magumi ¿Está... Está-―

―¿Vino por lo que le paso al joven Sasuke?―Me interrumpió, cambiando su expresión a una más triste.

¿Qué le había pasado a Sasuke?

―¿Qué le paso-―

―Yo me ocupo, Magumi. Ve a dentro― Ordeno Itachi serio mientras salía de la casa.

―Si, joven Itachi. Adiós señorita Sakura― Comentó con voz suave mientras se retiraba.

―Adiós Magumi. Itachi― Dije mientras lo veía alejarse de la casa.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la acera y él se sentó en el cordón, me senté a su lado y lo vi sacar un cigarrillo, me ofreció uno pero solo negué con la cabeza.

―¿Ya no fumas?―

―No... ¿Qué le paso a Sasuke?― Le pregunte, no sé porque pero desde esta mañana tenía ese horrible presentimiento.

Él solo le dio una fuerte calada al cigarrillo y tiró el humo por la boca.

―Ven conmigo― Dijo levantándose.

Subimos a su camioneta en silencio, condujo durante unos cuantos minutos y luego se detuvo. Mis ojos se abrieron y volteé mi rostro a ver a Itachi, no lo había notado pero él tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera llorado.

―Itachi-―

―Vamos― Me interrumpió bajando del auto.

Bajamos despacio de la camioneta y caminamos en silencio, él a unos pasos delante de mí, guíandome através del lugar.

―Sasuke― Capto mi atención Itachi ―Tuvo una sobredosis―

―¿Cómo está?― Pregunte sintiendo ese nudo en mi pecho ―¿Cómo esta? ¡Itachi!― Grite mientras sentía ya las lágrimas bañar mi rostro.

Él solo se quedo callado y miro detrás de mi, volteé despacio y sentí como algo se quebraba dentro de mi. No, él no, él no podía.

―Sakura― Murmuro Itachi abrazándome con fuerza ―Tranquila― Susurro mientras sentía como mi cuerpo convulsionaba a causa del llanto. Me apreto más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

―Todo estará bien― Susurro besando mi cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentía mi cuerpo muy ligero, un vacío en mi pecho, las lágrimas no habían parado de salir, eran las once de la noche, Itachi se había ido hace una hora, yo solo estaba allí, sentada en el cordón de la acera. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era mi tía.

―Tía―

―_Sakura ¿Dónde estás?_―Pregunto preocupada.

―Yo... Estoy con Hinata y Tenten, me voy a quedar a dormir con ellas ¿Puedo?― Susurre intentando que mi voz no se quebrará.

―_Si, claro. Cuidate, besos_―Murmuro.

―Si, me cuido. Te quiero, tía. Adiós― Dije antes de colgar, había prometido no mentirle nunca más a mi tía pero esto era un caso de vida o muerte.

Apreté mi celular y marque el número, unos tonos después contestaron.

―_Policía de Tokio ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_―Contesto una voz masculina y grave.

―Quiero hacer una denuncia, en el bar "Akatsuki" distribuyen droga a menores de edad, al sur de la ciudad, en la carretera abandonada, se encuentra el galpón donde tiene la mercancía―

―_¿Cómo dice? Espere no cuelgue ¿Señorita?_―

Corte el teléfono y me tome un taxi. El bar Akatsuki estaba desbordando de gente ese día, por suerte me encontré a Kisame en la puerta y me ayudo a entrar.

―¿Cómo te va con la suspensión, pequeña?― Dijo él con una sonrisa torcida.

―Bien― Conteste desganada ―Llévame con los Akatsuki, la policía viene para aquí―

Kisame abrió grande los ojos, tomo mi mano y me guío entre la gente, subiendo hasta la zona VIP del baile.

―¿Qué haces aquí? Sakura― Dijo Pain.

―La policía viene para aquí, yo que ustedes saco toda información que los vincule con la asosiación de Orochimaru y me largo― Le dije mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba a las escaleras.

―¿Cómo sabes eso?― Grito Sasori.

―Porque yo los llame― Dije viéndolos de frente.

―¿Cómo?― Grito Deidara ―¡Estúpida niña!―

―¿Cómo puedes seguir con esto después de lo que le paso a Sasuke?― Le pregunte a Itachi acercándome a él e ignorando al resto ―Orochimaru vende drogas a menores, envenena a almas y tu no haces nada, sigues trabajando para él―

―¿Qué quieres que haga?― Murmuro apretando los dientes.

―¿Ahora? No hagas nada, yo ya lo hice, no dejaré que Orochimaru siga envenenando almas inocentes―

―¡Tú no te vas!― Me grito Hidan tomando fuerte del brazo.

―¡Suéltala!― Grito Itachi golpeando a Hidan en el rostro y logrando que este soltará mi brazo.

―Hay por dios ¿Qué hacen?― Grito Konan ―Debemos irnos, ya―

―Sakura― Me llamo Pain ―Vete con Konan y esperen por nosotros en la playa, iremos en unos minutos― Dijo serio ―¡Vayanse!― Grito.

Konan tomo mi mano y nos fuimos en el auto de Pain, como media hora después llegaron los _Akatsuki _con un montón de papales, que de seguro los vinculaba con Orochimaru. Los colocaron todos en la arena y los prendieron fuego, haciendo una enorme hoguera. Yo me aleje unos pasos de ellos y me detuve observando el mar.

―Sakura― Me llamo Itachi ―Gracias―

―¿Por qué gracias?― Pregunte confundida, él solo lanzo una risa baja ―¿Itachi?―

Él solo me miro mientras sonreía y acaricio mi mejilla, paso sus brazos por mi cintura y me acero a su cuerpo, hundí mi cabeza en su pecho mientras pasaba mis brazos por su espalda.

―Sasuke es un maldito bastardo afortunado― Susurro mientras dépositaba un pequeño beso en mi cabeza.

**.**

**.**

_"...No se puede vivir con tanto veneno..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espero que hayan pasado un feliz año nuevo y que este año sea mejor que el anterior.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, también a todos aquellos que me han colocado como autora favorita, es un hnor y que colocaron el fic como favorito o alerta, muchisimas gracias.

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, si es así, haganmelo saber.

Besos Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	31. Una mente sin recuerdos

**capítulo XXXI:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Una mente sin recuerdos**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_...Dicen que cuando uno está en coma, se encuentra perdido en su propia mente..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke... Sasuke_

_Sentí el frío recorrer mi cuerpo, me encontraba en un lugar oscuro y muy frío, en medio de la nada._

_Camine despacio intentando buscar una salida, mis pies descalzos temblaban por el frío de ese suelo oscuro y llegue hasta un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero._ _Observe mi reflejo, estaba descalzo, llevaba un pantalón blanco y una camisa del mismo color, doblada hasta mis codos ¿Por qué llevaba esta ropa? Yo odiaba este color._

_Sasuke_

_Apoye mi mano en el espejo, ya no era mi reflejo o por lo menos no el de ahora, era un pequeño niño, tenía el cabello despeinado, una inocente sonrisa, mis ojos tenían un brillo especial y mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, tendría cerca de seis años. Estiro su mano y la apoyo contra la mía._

_Yo era feliz._

_El espejo se partió en mil pedazos clavándose en mi piel, cerré mis ojos sintiendo el ardor en mis brazos al clavarse los vidrios y sobre mi cayeron varias plumas blancas que al tocar el suelo se manchaban con sangre._

_Sasuke_

_Camine despacio clavando los pedazos de espejo rotos en mis pies y sintiendo la sangre resbalar por mis brazos, las plumas seguían cayendo, sentía tanto frío, la oscuridad era absoluta y solo podía escuchar las gotas de mi sangre tocar el suelo._

_Levante la vista despacio y allí la vi, era Sakura, parada en medio de la oscuridad, estaba distinta, descalza y llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco, su cabello estaba aún corto pero se encontraba ondulado, como antes._

―_Sakura_―_ La llame._

_Ella levanto la vista y se sorprendió al reconocerme._

―_Viniste_―_ Susurre y ella se fue acercando a mí._

_La observe detenidamente y pude ver los hilos de sangre correr por sus brazos._

―_Sasuke_―_ Murmuro._

_Unos escasos metros nos separaban, cuando al fin la tuve cerca, frente a mí, levanto su mano intentando tocarme pero una pared de vidrio nos separaba, apoye mi mano sobre la suya y sentí el frío cristal en la palma de mi mano._

―_Sakura_―_ Volví a llamarla _―_¡Sakura!_―_ Grite mientras la veía desaparecer._

―_¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!_―_ Grito y ya no pude verla._

_Quería verla, tenerla conmigo, pero el maldito vidrio nos separaba, golpee el vidrio con mis manos, una, diez, cien veces pero este no se rompía, observe mis manos estaban llenas de sangre al igual que el vidrio, pero este estaba intacto como si no lo hubiera tocado._

_Sasuke._

_Lo escuche tan cerca._

―_¿Sakura? ¿Sakura?_―_ Grite mientras observaba a todos lados pero no veían nada, solo oscuridad._

_Sasuke, Sasuke... Despierta, despierta, mi amor._

_Volví a escucharla, era como si la tuviera al lado, sentía hasta su respiración en mi cuello, sus manos en mi pecho, su voz en mi oído._

_Sasuke, despierta._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¡Sakura!― Grite levantándome de pronto.

Respire profundo mientras sentía las finas gotas de sudor correr por mi frente, mi pecho subía y bajaba y me encontraba acostado en mi cama, en mi habitación.

―Amor ¿Estás bien?― Esa voz.

Di media vuelta despacio y allí estaba ella, Sakura.

―¿Sakura?―

―¿Qué, esperabas a alguien más?― Se burlo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a mi lado ―¿Tuviste una pesadilla, Sasuke-kun?― Dijo ella mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

No entendía que sucedía, esto no estaba bien ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? y ¿Por qué me llamo amor o Sasuke-kun? Recuerdo que desde el vídeo ella no volvió a usar ese tonto sufijo. La observe detenidamente, se veía distinta, tenía su antiguo uniforme del instituto, la blusa blanca holgada, la falda escolar y sus convers verdes, tenía muy poco maquillaje y su cabello ondulado y largo por la cintura. Se veía... Sencilla.

―Sakura― Dije atrapando su rostro entre mis manos y ella sonrio sincera e inocente, como hacía un año no la veía hacerlo ―Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?―

―Es tarde, amor, hay que ir al instituto, hoy es el último día antes de las vacaciones― Dijo como si le hablará a un niño chiquito ―Vístete y te espero abajo― Murmuro dándome un casto beso en los labios y salio por la puerta.

Hice lo que me dijo, me coloque el uniforme y baje a buscarla, la encontré sentada en uno de los sillones, me sonrió en cuanto me acerque y tomo mi mano para dirigirnos al garage. Subió de co-piloto y nos dirigimos al instituto, Sakura apretó mi mano entre la suya al entrar y sentí las miradas asesinas cargadas de odio y envidia dirigidas a Sakura, esta solo bajo la cabeza y apuro el paso mientras nos dirigíamos a clases, esto me era demasiado familiar.

Estuve ausente casi todo el día. Todos actuaban muy extraños, Naruto me hablaba como si fuera aún su mejor amigo, Ino y Sakura la pasaban hablando como mejores amigas ¿Qué ocurria aquí?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¿Quieres pasar?― Me dijo quitándome de mi estado introvertido, asentí y entramos a su departamento.

―Has estado todo el día extraño ¿Qué te ocurre, Sasuke-kun?― Dijo encendiendo las luces.

―Yo... Sakura ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?― Le dije y ella fruncio el ceño confundida.

―No te entiendo― Dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Me acerque y me sente a su lado.

―Tu cabello ¿Cuando creció?―

―Sasuke-kun ¿Te sientes bien?― Dijo poniendo sus manos en mi frente ―Has estado actuando raro, estuviste ausente todo el día y-―

No deje que continuara cuando la bese y sus labios se sentían tan bien, ella tenía ese sabor a cerezas y chocolates, perfecta y su cabello tenía ese aroma a canela que tanto me gustaba, me correspondió unos segundos después, abrazándome por el cuello y la fui empujando hasta quedar acostados en el sillón, yo encima de ella.

―Lo siento yo... No quiero presionarte― Dije apoyando mi frente sobre la suya.

―¿Presionarme?― Repitió confundida mientras reía ―Bien, esto si esta raro. No es como si fuera la primera vez que hacemos el amor― Dijo a modo de broma mientras sus mejillas adquirían un bonito color rosa.

―Si, yo... ¿Tu tía?― Dije confundido.

―Trabajando― Murmuro mientras besaba mi cuello.

Baje mis manos recorriendo su cuerpo y me deshice de su blusa dejándola solo en sujetador, ella tembló cuando mis manos acariciaron sus senos por sobre el sostén y me fue quitando la camisa despacio. Bese su cuello y fui bajando despacio dejando pequeños besos por su pecho y su abdomen, le quite la falda dejándola solo en ropa interior y también me quite mis pantalones volviéndome a acostar sobre ella.

―Eres hermosa― Susurre y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tenue color rosa.

Sonrió inocente y me beso despacio, pase mis manos por su espalda llegando hasta el broche del sostén y logre quitárselo.

―Sasuke― Gimió cuando metí uno de sus pequeños botones en mi boca mientras masajeaba su otro seno con mi mano.

Ella solo se retorcía debajo de mi cuerpo mientras suspiraba y acariciaba mi espalda, subí a besarla y ella aprovecho para darnos vuelta y quedar sobre mí, rozo nuestros sexos y acallo mi gemido con su boca, en un beso pasional, bajo despacio por mi pecho y me quito el boxer.

―Sasuke― Volvio a gemir antes de meterse mi miembro en su pequeña boca.

Lo chupo varias veces, de forma lenta y a veces lo hacía rápido haciendo que una descarga eléctrica atravesará mi columna vertebral. Se quito la ropa interior y se coloco sobre mi cadera, mi miembro rozo su entrada y ella se auto penetro de una sola estocada.

―Ah... Sakura― Gemí cuando comenzo a cabalgarme de forma lenta y tortuosa.

Movía sus caderas lentamente mientras apretaba sus manos en mi pecho, apreté su cadera con mis manos obligandola a ir más rápido, sus jugos vaginales aumentaron provocando que mi miembro resbalara más en su interior y apreté su trasero haciendo las estocadas más profundas.

―Ah, Sasuke― Gimió mordiendo su labio inferior y entrecerrando sus ojos.

Tome su cara entre mis manos y acaricie sus mejillas lentamente mientras sentía como poco a poco estaba llegando al orgasmo. Su cabello caía en cascada por su espalda mientras algunos cabellos de su flequillo se pegaban a su frente sudorosa, sus senos subían y bajaban al ritmo de sus caderas, sus uñas se clavaban en mi pecho con cada embestida, que ella misma daba y sonreía inocente y dulce, me erguí para poder besarla y ella apretó mis hombros con sus manos y mi cadera con sus piernas.

―Te... Te amo― Susurro contra mi oído.

Sus paredes vaginales atraparon mi miembro contrayéndose contra él y sentí como me vaciaba en su interior.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke, despierta, por favor._

_No sabes como me gustaría decirte que te entiendo, que comprendo tu dolor._

_Pero no es así, yo no sé como te sientes._

_Pero huir no sirve de nada._

_Sasuke._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¡Sakura!― Desperté de golpe, nuevamente me encontraba en mi habitación, en mi cama.

Lo sabía, había sido un maldito sueño.

―¡Mierda!― Me queje apretando los puños.

―Sasuke-chan, no digas malas palabras― Esa voz.

Volteé la cabeza despacio y allí estaba ella, con un cesto de ropa en una mano y recogiendo mi ropa sucia del suelo.

―¿Mamá?― Dije levantándome despacio.

―Sasuke-chan ¿Qué ocurre? Estás pálido― Dijo preocupada.

―Mamá― Susurre mientras acariciaba su rostro con mis manos.

Era ella, estaba igual, igual de hermosa como la recordaba. A pesar que llevaba tacos era un poco más baja que yo, se veía delgada y esbelta, su cabello largo y lacio del mismo color que el mío, su pálido rostro y sus hermosos ojos negros.

―Mamá― Dije mientras la abrazaba y el aroma a jazmines invadió mis fosas nasales mientras el canasto de la ropa sucia resbalaba por sus manos y se desparramaba por el suelo.

―Cielo ¿Qué ocurre?― Dijo ella acariciando mi cabello ―¿Sasuke-chan?―

―Lo siento, ma... Mamá. Es solo que, solo estoy algo cansado― Dije separándome de ella.

―¿Cansado? Has dormido toda la tarde, mejor apresúrate que debes pasar por Sakura― Dijo ella levantando la ropa del suelo.

Esperen ella dijo ¿Sakura? ¿Cómo conocía mi madre a Sakura?

―Ve a bañarte, así después vas por Sakura y su tía para la cena― Dijo ella.

―¿La cena?―

―Hay, hijo. La cena de navidad― Dijo como si fuera obvio ―Ve a bañarte, anda que se hace tarde― Murmuro empujándome al baño.

Me di una ducha rápida y me cambie de ropa, al bajar pude ver mi casa toda decorada con adornos navideños. Mi casa no estaba adornada así desde que... Mamá murió.

Bien, no comprendía nada pero si esto era un sueño no quería despertar.

Pase a buscar a Sakura y Tsunade y las lleve hasta mi casa.

―¡Sakura!― Grito mi madre en cuanto entramos a mi hogar y corrió a abrazarla.

―Mikoto-san― Escuche la dulce voz de Sakura correspondiéndole a su abrazo ―Itachi― Dijo ella en cuanto se separo de mamá y fue a abrazar a Itachi mientras mi madre saluda a Tsunade.

Me acerque rápido y la tome de la cintura, Sakura me miro sorprendida e Itachi me miro entre divertido y confundido.

―Sakura― Escuche la potente voz de mi padre que se acerco al living.

―Señor Uchiha― Respondió ella respetuosa.

―¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? Sakura, dime Fugaku― Dijo sorprendiéndome, se acerco a mi madre y déposito un casto beso en su mejilla ―Tsunade, un gusto tenerlas aquí―

―El gusto es nuestro, gracias por invitarnos a pasar la navidad con ustedes― Dijo Tsunade.

―No es nada, nos encanta tener a Sakura aquí― Dijo mi madre mientras sonreía ―Bien, pasemos a cenar―

Pasamos a la mesa, la cual estaba toda adornada con un mantel navideño y velas. La cena se paso rápida y tranquila, mamá y Tsunade parecían llevarse muy bien al igual que con Sakura, papá comentó varias cosas sobre la universidad incluso hablo con Sakura acerca de su carrera de medicina.

―Sasuke-chan ¿Por qué no subes a darle el regalo a Sakura?― Dijo mi madre, yo solo la mire sorprendido no tenía idea de a que se refería.

―Ah, Mikoto-san, Sasuke-kun no tiene que darme nada―

―¿Bromeas?― Dijo mi madre ―Si ha estado como un mes decidiendo que darte, anda vayan― Dijo empujándonos levemente a la escalera.

―Sakura― La llame en cuanto entramos a mi dormitorio ―Lo lamento― Dije abrazándola ella se sorprendió pero en menos de un minutos sus brazos ya habían envuelto mis hombros.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?―

―Yo... No sé, alguna tontería que te haya echo desde que estamos juntos, lo lamento― Dije apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

―Tonto― Dijo ella mientras lanzaba una risa baja ―No me has echo nada en este año y medio― ¿Año y medio? ¿Desde hacía tanto estábamos juntos? ―Solo a veces exageras con tus celos― Murmuro rodando los ojos y sentándose en mi cama.

Recorrí mi habitación con la vista y encontre el pequeño paquete dorado sobre mi escritorio.

―Feliz Navidad― Le dije extendiéndole el regalo.

Ella lo tomo y sus ojos brillaron como los de una niña pequeña, me senté a su lado mientras lo abría.

―Sasuke-kun, gracias― Dijo abrazandome y se colocó el bello anillo en su dedo anular.

Lo observe mejor y note que no era cualquier anillo, no, era el anillo de mi madre. El que mi padre le regalo cuando se comprometieron.

Me acerque a besarla, sus labios siempre tenían ese sabor a cerezas y chocolate, me abrazo por el cuello y me acomode mejor sobre su pequeño cuerpo, acaricie su pequeña lengua con la mía mientras pasaba mis manos por dentro de su blusa. Escuche los fuegos artificiales y las luces se reflejaron en el cielo y entraron por la ventana de mi habitación iluminando toda la estancia.

―Dilo― Dije posesivo contra su cuello mientras lo besaba y le dejaba una marca.

―Te amo― Murmuro ―Te amo, te amo, te amo―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yo jamás volveré a dejarte, estaré contigo, lo prometo._

_Te ayudaré a superar todo, pero debes despertar._

_Sasuke, despierta._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Sasuke-kun, despierta―

―¿Qué?― Abrí los ojos de golpe, estábamos en mi coche, yo conducía, Sakura venía de acompañante.

―Que despiertes, el semáforo ya cambio― Dijo Sakura y arranque.

Sakura me miro confundida, tome su mano entre la mía y la lleve a mis labios dépositando un pequeño beso. Nos bajamos en cuanto llegamos al instituto y en ese momento repare en lo que llevaba puesto, un hermoso vestido, no, era "ese" vestido, el rosado, el que llevo la noche del vídeo, cuando me burle de ella y cuando ella se vengo de mi y de mi hermano.

―¡Frentezota!― Grito Ino colgándose de su cuello en cuanto ingresamos al salón de fiestas ―Hola, Sasuke― Dijo ella mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa, tire de la mano de Sakura y la acerque a mi.

―¿Desde cuando tú volviste a ser amiga de Ino?― Dije con el ceño fruncido y ella fruncio las cejas no entendiendo lo que decía.

―Sasuke-kun... Ino y yo jamás hemos peleado― Contesto confundida.

Suspire aliviado y sonreí de lado.

―No me hagas caso. Estoy algo confundido― Murmure antes de besarla e inmediatamente sus labios me correspondieron ―Vamos― Dije tirando de su mano y nos acercamos a la mesa.

Estuve bailando toda la noche con ella, Naruto estaba con Hnata, Neji con Tenten, Temari con Shikamaru, Ino estuvo bailando con Kiba y Suigetsu, pero eso no importaba, lo único que importaba era tener a Sakura a mi lado.

―Sakura― La llame, esta levanto la cabeza que estaba apoyada en mi hombro, estábamos en medio de la pista bailando.

―¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?― Susurro bajito.

―Yo... Yo te amo― Ella solo me miro sorprendida y luego sonrió inocente.

―Es la primera vez que me lo dices― Susurro ―Yo también te amo―

Me acerque a besarla pero antes de tocar sus labios las luces se encendieron e iluminaron el escenario donde se encontraban Tayuya y Karin. Esto no era bueno.

―Buenas noches, como regalo de navidad les queremos dar algo― Dijo Karin a través del micrófono, sus ojos chocaron con los míos, sonrió de lado y sus ojos destellaron un brillo de maldad ―Disfrútenlo―

Las luces se apagaron e iluminaron la pantalla gigante, no, no esta vez, no dejare que todo se arruine de nuevo. Tome a Sakura de la mano y tire de ella para irnos de allí, no sé que había ocurrido o que ocurriría pero no pensaba perder a Sakura, no de nuevo, no ahora. Apreté su mano con la mía, necesitaba sacarla del salón, ahora.

―Sasuke-kun ¿Qué ocurre?― Murmuro deteniéndose.

―Nada, camina― Dije tirando más de ella mientras nos acercábamos a la salida.

―Sasuke-kun, me duele― Chillo ―¡Detente!―

―¡Camina, Sakura!― Le grite y ella se quedo callada mientras me miraba sorprendida.

Dirigí mi vista a la pantalla y no podía creer lo que era el estúpido vídeo, era la coreografía de las porristas y algunos de los partidos más importantes de este y el año pasado. Suspire tranquilo.

―Yo... Lo lamento― Le dije, ella solo sonrio y se acerco a besarme.

―Esta bien― Susurro al separarnos.

―Ya vengo, voy al baño― Le dije más tranquilo.

Entre al baño, estaba confundido, muy confundido, pero de algo estaba seguro y es de que no iba a perder a Sakura, no esta vez. Moje mi rostro con un poco de agua fría y me mire en el espejo, ya no tenía esa pálidez casi enferma, mis ojos no estaban rojos a causa de las drogas y ya no tenía esas ojeras violáceas.

―Sasuke―

Di media vuelta la cabeza y allí me encontré con la pelirroja, no le conteste e intente pasar por su lado para salir del baño, pero me tomo del brazo reteniéndome.

―¿Qué tiene ella? ¿Qué tiene, Sasuke, qué tiene que no tenga yo?― Dijo apretando mi brazo, yo solo bufe y rodé los ojos.

―Muévete, Karin―

―No, contéstame. Dime ¿Qué tiene? ¿En que es distinta? ¿Por qué de un día para otro dejaste de salir de farra, de estar con muchas chicas y le eres fiel?― Pregunto histérica mientras subía su tono de voz, la tome de los antebrazos para que me soltara.

―Por que la amo― Le dije y salí del baño.

―Sasuke― Me llamo, al darme vuelta sus labios se estamparon con los míos y sus brazos se ciñeron a mi cuello.

Ella sonrió son sorna cuando nos separamos, yo solo mire detrás de mi, donde Karin mandaba una sonrisa envenenada y allí la vi, Sakura, solo nos miraba con los ojos bien abiertos mientras comenzaba a llorar y temblar.

―Sakura-―

―¡Déjame tranquila!― Me interrumpió mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

―Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo de navidad, Sasuke-kun― Murmuro la pelirroja con veneno cerca de mi oído.

Yo solo salí corriendo buscando a Sakura pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El dolor siempre va a estar ahí, nunca desaparecerá._

_Debes aprender a vivir con él, _

_yo te ayudaré._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sacudí mi cabeza y vi la mata de pelo rosa correr al estacionamiento, mi celular comenzo a sonar, no pensaba contestarlo.

―¡Sakura!― Le grite, ella solo corrió más rápido, mi celular seguía sonando, lo tome molesto y observe en la pantalla el nombre de Itachi ―¿Qué quieres?― Conteste de mala gana mientras evitaba perder de vista a Sakura.

―Sasuke, mamá y papá tuvieron un accidente, estamos en el hospital, ven rápido― Me detuve en seco aún con el teléfono pegado en el oído ―Sasuke, Sasuke ¿Me escuchas?―

―¿Qué?― Susurre.

―Ven rápido al hospital, papá esta bien pero mamá esta grave, no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad, ven rápido Sasuke― Me grito y luego sentí el tono de colgado.

Seguí corriendo y vi a Sakura cruzar la calle.

―Sakura-―

―¡Déjame tranquila! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudieron?― Dijo ella parada en medio de la desértica calle.

―Yo... Lo lamento― Susurre, ella solo me miro, no con odio o rabia, como lo hacía siempre, sino con decepción y tristeza y dio media vuelta para marcharse ―Mi mamá tuvo un accidente, debo ir al hospital― Le dije y ella se dio media vuelta volviendo a pararse en medio de la calle.

―¿Qué?―

―¡Sakura!― Grite cuando la luz del autobús nos ilumino.

Pero era tarde, vi como su frágil cuerpo era arrollado por el autobús, intente moverme y correr, pero solo me quede allí, parado, observandola. Mi cabeza comenzo a martillar, un intenso dolor recorrió mi cerebro, apreté mis manos contra mis oídos mientras cerraba los ojos y gritaba.

_Sasuke... Sasuke._

Abrí mis ojos estaba en medio del pasillo de un hospital, las paredes eran completamente blancas solo adornadas por algunas cortinas o unos pocos cuadros. La gente pasaba a mi alrededor, era como si no me viera o no me prestarán atención, me sentía mareado, cansado, di varios pasos, era como si mi cuerpo me guiará através de ese largo y desolado pasillo, entre en una habitación completamente blanca, todo estaba en silencio, solo escuchaba el "bip" de la máquina, no podía ver quien estaba acostado en la camilla, Sakura estaba delante ¿Sakura? Estaba bien.

―¿Sakura?― La llame, más esta no me contesto.

Su llanto se hizo más amargo mientras algunas lágrimas caían sobre la mano de la persona inconsciente y podría jurar que sentí el tibio líquido en mi mano.

―Ya debo irme, pero volveré pronto, lo prometo― Dijo Sakura mientras besaba su frente y podía jurar que sentí sus labios en mi piel, su voz en mi oído, su aliento rozar mi cuello.

―Te amo― Murmuro mientras se alejaba y pude ver con quien hablaba.

No, no podía ser, era imposible, era yo. Estaba acostado, tenía una mascarilla que me ayudaba a respirar, varios aparatos conectados de mi cuerpo a las máquinas, de mi pecho y de mis brazos. Sakura se alejo de la camilla, la vi caminar a donde yo estaba y entonces, me atravesó, como si fuera un fantasma, ella volteó frunciendo el ceño, confundida y miro la camilla con tristeza.

―No volveré a dejarte solo, Sasuke― Murmuro mientras salía por la puerta.

Yo me acerque a la camilla y observe mi cuerpo inerte, allí respirando por medio de máquinas, mi piel pálida y sin vida, mis ojos cerrados, las vías que alimentaban mi cuerpo... Y sentí el agudo dolor nuevamente, este se desarrollaba en mi cerebro y llegaba hasta mi corazón, lleve mis brazos a mi cabeza apretándola con fuerza mientras escuchaba el ruido de la máquina conectada a mi corazón y la línea recta, mi corazón se había detenido.

**.**

**.**

_"...El corazón no muere cuando deja de latir, _

_muere cuando los latidos dejan de tener sentido..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Cortando un poco con el drama que se estaba gestando en los últimos capítulos, decidí hacer uno más "meloso" por así decirlo, en este capítulo al fin se supo que ocurrió con Sasuke y bueno, ahora le toca a él decidir si quiere vivir en la fantasía que su mente creo o regresará a vivir la realidad que le toco.

Y por su parte, Sakura siempre, a pesar de todo lo que a pasado, estará enamorada de Sasuke, un amor un poco enfermo, pero un amor verdadero.

Muchas pero muchas gracias a todas y todos por sus reviews, de verdad se los agradezco mucho.

_ClaeIshida_

_Suni_

_sakurafrozenprincess _

_Chiharu No Natsumi_

_Hina1596_

_Kixanie_

_Aiko Amitie _

_kuro neko 666 SUIT anbu_

_Lady Hyuga _

_M-Manakel-K _

_itszel_

_.xKristenx._

_Kiroko-chan_

_natico-yan _

_LEGNA_

_Mel Uchiha Way _

Bien y esos fueron todos los del capitulo anterior, aparte de algunos ánonimos sin nombre. Le agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que leen y todos los que han puesto el fic en favoritos, un honor, también muchas gracias a quienes hayan comentado en capítulos anteriores y avisando que faltan solo tres capítulos más para el final.

Besotes y nos leemos pronto, Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	32. Porque te amo

**capítulo XXXII:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Porque Te Amo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Lo perdemos!―

―¡Traigan las paletas!―

―¡Muevanse! ¡Cargalas a 180!―

Sentí mi cuerpo más pesado y como el aire dejaba de entrar a mis pulmones. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica atravesó mi pecho.

_Sasuke_

―¡Estabilizenlo!―

―¡Cargalas a 200!―

_Sasuke_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y pude verme a mi mismo sobre la camilla, había enfermeras y médicos a mi alrededor, estos ponían las paletas de resucitación en mi pecho.

Esas eran las corrientes eléctricas.

_Sasuke_

Di vuelta la cabeza buscando su voz, la reconocía, a pesar de que hacía años que no la escuchaba. Entonces la vi, parada al otro extremo de la habitación, llevaba un ligero y largo vestido blanco que relucía más su pálida piel y contrastaba con su pelo y sus ojos negros.

―Mamá―

―_Vuelve Sasuke, ellos te necesitan_―

―No, nadie me necesita―

―_Sasuke... Amor, nada de esto es tu culpa... Sakura te necesita... Itachi te necesita_―

―No, ellos están mejor sin mi―

―_Tu padre te necesita... Yo necesito que los cuides_―

―Mamá―

―_Siempre cuidaré de ti, amor. Pero por cualquier cosa, te deje un pequeño ángel en la tierra que te cuida_―

―Sakura―

―_Sakura_―

―¡Sakura!― Grite y sentí mi garganta desgarrarse.

―Volvió, volvió―

―La presión está bajando y el ritmo cardiaco se ha normalizado―

―Nos diste un buen susto, chico―

Yo solo volteaba la cabeza a ambos lados, buscando, buscándola. Mis ojos comenzaron a pesarme, aún veía todo borroso y sentía un inmenso dolor en el pecho. Las figuras de los médicos y las enfermeras se fue desfigurando y pronto todo se volvió negro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke?―

―Ah― Me queje mientras abría los ojos despacio.

La luz choco de lleno con mi rostro obligandome a cerrar los ojos nuevamente, apenás sentía mi cuerpo, tenía las piernas entumecidas y los brazos dormidos.

―¿Sasuke, estás bien?―

―¿Itachi?― Murmure.

―Sasuke― Dijo mientras apretaba mi mano con la suya ―No sabes el susto que nos has dado―

―Ya calmate no... Fue nada― Dije entrecortado mientras intentaba respirar.

Ya no tenía la máscara de oxigeno, solo un pequeño tubo que llevaba aire por mis fosas nasales.

―¿No fue nada? Sasuke ¿Sabes que día es hoy?― Murmuro volviendo a sentarse en la silla que se encontraba al lado de mi cama.

―¿Dos de enero?―

―No― Dijo mientras lanzaba una risa baja y puedo jurar que me miro con ternura y cariño, como cuando era niño y le erraba a las respuestas de los ejercicios ―Es veintiocho de marzo, has estado casi tres meses en coma― Hablo bajito.

¿Tres meses? Tres meses en coma ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Yo sentí que apenás habían pasado unas horas, es más apenás si recordaba algo de lo que paso.

―¿Veintiocho de marzo?― Susurre.

―El cumpleaños de Sakura, un bonito regalo por cierto―

―Lo dudo, ella debe odiarme―

―Extraña forma de odiar tiene ella, ya que ha venido aquí todos los días desde que volvió de su suspensión―

―¿Ella... Ella estuvo aquí?―

Entonces mi sueño si era real o por lo menos esa parte.

―Todos los días luego del instituto, había veces en que su tía hablaba con los médicos para que la dejaran quedarse a dormir― Murmuro con una sonrisa de lado ―Eres un bastardo muy afortunado―

―Lo sé―

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿En serio? No lo puedo creer, muchas gracias Itachi, adiós― Dije mientras colgaba el teléfono.

―Sakura ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué sonries así?― Pregunto Matsuri mientras bajaba de nuestro dormitorio.

―Sasuke despertó, esta bien― Dije con una sonrisa aún sin creermelo.

―No puedo creerlo, es genial. Te lo dije― Menciono acercándose a mi y me abrazo ―¿Irás a verlo?―

Yo solo me quede callada, había estado llendo desde hacía meses, cada día, luego del instituto a verlo y los fines de semana, generalmente me quedaba a dormir para cuidarlo, aunque a veces terminaba siendo echada por la enfermeras.

―Yo... Mejor mañana― Murmure tomando mi bolso ―Además ahora tenemos una cita― Dije guiñandole un ojo a Matsuri, esta solo se sonrojo y salió disparada del departamento.

Bajamos al pequeño parque que quedaba frente a mi edificio, allí se encontraban la mayoría de nuestros amigos del instituto, habíamos decidido ir al parque de diversiones, ya que era mi cumpleaños. Luego de contarles que Sasuke se encontraba bien nos fuimos al parque de diversiones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Matsuri? ¿Te encuentras bien?― Le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado, debajo de aquel viejo árbol.

―Si, yo... Estoy un poco cansada, este lugar es inmenso― Murmuro.

―¿Qué ocurre?―

―Es genial que Sasuke este bien, ahora podrán ser amigos y bueno... Ya sabes, tu podrás seguir adelante con tu vida, con Gaara― Susurro mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

―Matsuri. Yo a Gaara lo amo, pero como amigo― Murmure y ella volteó a verme y al fin pude notar sus pequeñas lágrimas ―Y él me quiere, como su amiga. Porque cuando su mamá murió y se intento suicidar, yo estuve con él, siempre hemos estado juntos y Gaara es muy tímido y callado pero como me conoce desde niños, tiene más confianza conmigo. No debes desilusionarte, debes ganarte su confianza―

―Pero él no deja que ni siquiera me acerque―

―Es su defensa― Dije mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la llema de mis dedos ―Tú lo que debes hacer es atravesar su defensa. No llores, amor, sé fuerte y lucha, eso es lo que siempre debemos hacer, luchar― Murmure mientras la abrazaba y Matsuri se acurrucaba entre mis brazos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Irás a esta hora? El horario de visita termina en dos horas y es tarde y-―

―Ya Matsuri― La interrumpí ―Es solo que...― Deje la frase a la mitad mientras suspiraba.

―¿Eres una cobarde?―

―¡No lo soy!― Chille, había estado todo el día postergando mi ida a ver a Sasuke, pero ya no podía hacerlo más.

El horario de visita terminaba a las diez de la noche y eran cerca de las ocho.

―Está bien lo soy― Murmure ―Solo tengo miedo de verlo... Recuerdo que la última vez que lo vi, le grite que lo odiaba―

―Si pero era mentira, tú no puedes odiar a Sasuke, porque lo amas― Susurro sentándose a mi lado ―Ahora, levantate y anda―

Yo solo largue una risa baja y camine a la salida. Tome el metro que me dejo a unas cinco cuadras del hospital, me acerque despacio a su dormitorio, mi corazón golpeteo con fuerza y mis manos temblaron al tomar el pomo de la puerta, pero esta se abrió de golpe, pensé que sería Itachi o en el peor de los casos -que deseaba que no fuera- Fugaku Uchiha, a quien por cierto nunca lo vi por el hospital, pero en su lugar era una joven enfermera que salía sonrojada, ya sabía el porque, últimamente las enfermeras se disputaban por ver quien atendería al "bello durmiente"

―Señorita―

―Disculpe― Murmure moviéndome de la puerta ―¿Sasuke aún esta despierto?―

―No, acabo de darle un sedante para que descanse, ha estado todo el día intranquilo― Murmuro ―Pero puede pasar a verlo, la hora de visita acaba en más de una hora― Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Yo solo entre despacio y me acerque a la cama, me senté a su lado, en la silla de madera y lo observe unos minutos, justo como lo hacía desde hace tres meses y acaricie su pálida mejilla que hoy se veía con un poco más de color.

―Sasuke― Murmure, sabía que no podía escucharme, lo habían sedado hace unos minutos y dudo mucho que despertará, por lo menos hasta mañana.

Sabía que era una cobarde, lo más obvio era que estuviera dormido a estas horas pero tenía tanto miedo de su reacción, en este momento debe estar odiandome y no lo culpo, yo me fui y lo deje solo.

―Te amo tanto― Susurre besando su mejilla.

Al separarme note que ya no llevaba la mascarilla de oxigeno solo me acerque despacio y acaricie sus labios con los míos.

Camine despacio por las oscuras calles, mientras me dirigía al metro, ya estaba de noche y a pesar de ya estar en primavera hacía algo de frío. Había poca gente en las calles y más que nada era una zona bastante oscura y desolada. Escuche los pasos seguirme y sentí un fuerte escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral haciendome temblar, apresure el paso haciendo sonar el taco de mis sandalias en la acera.

―Sakura―

Esa voz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Itachi qué ocurre?―

―Nada, Sasuke ¿Por qué?― Murmuro caminando de lado a lado en la habitación.

Ya hacía cuatro días que había despertado, Sakura no había venido, cosa que me parecía más que lógica pero era extraño, si bien Naruto, Juugo, Suigetsu, Neji y el resto vinieron a visitarme, todos actuaban extraño, como si me ocultaran algo.

―Itachi, deja de moverte, vas a marearme―

―Lo siento― Murmuro mientras se sentaba en la silla a mi lado ―Pronto te darán de alta ¿Haz pensado que harás cuando salgas?―

―No― Conteste y lance un suspiro.

No tenía idea que haría al salir, si volvería al instituto, si me internaría en algún centro, mi padre ni siquiera había venido a verme.

La enfermera entro a los pocos minutos, cosa que agradecí, ya que el silencio incomodo con mi hermano estaba apunto de enloquecerme. Itachi se retiro y la enfermera sonrojada se acerco a mi. Bufe y rode los ojos mientras ella colocaba un calmante en la vía conectada a mi muñeca, a los pocos minutos ya el sueño me había vencido. Desperté un poco más relajado, observe por la ventana, estaba bastante oscuro, sobre mi mesita de noche, observe un paquete, eso no estaba allí antes de dormirme.

Lo abrí despacio y dentro encontré un celular, quizás Itachi me lo compro para estar comunicados, ya que no tenía idea de que ocurrio con el otro. En cuanto la pantalla se encendió, llego un mensaje, una foto, era Sakura, estaba desmaya en el suelo, atada de pies y manos y tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, podía observar la sangre seca que rodeaba la herida. Debajo de la foto había un mensaje:

_"Sakura lleva cuatro días desaparecida"_

¡Maldición!

Eso era lo que nadie me había querido decir. El celular comenzo a sonar en ese momento, número desconocido, decía la pantalla.

―Hola―

―En el bar Akatsuki, en una hora o tu noviecita se muere―

―Espera- ¡Maldición!―

Ni siquiera pude contestarle ya que me corto, me quite despacio la vía conectada a mi muñeca por la cual pasaban el suero y me levante despacio de la cama, aún estaba medio adormilado por el sedante y mis pies no respondían del todo a mis ordenes. Camine despacio por los corredores hasta llegar al cuarto de los médicos, encontré algo de ropa, zapatos y una gorra, salí sin que nadie sospechara del hospital, me quite la gorra y corrí a la estación del metro, ya que solo había encontrado unos pocos billetes en el bolsillo del pantalón del médico.

En cuanto llegue al bar, note que estaba clausurado, no tenía idea de que había ocurrido aquí, la puerta estaba abierta y dentro había muchas cajas, seguro con bebidas, las luces estaban apagadas y solo podía ver por la escasa luz que entraba por la puerta entreabierta.

―Sasuke―

Esa voz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté bastante confundida, la cabeza me dolía horrores y sentía como todo daba vueltas, tenía las manos y los pies atados, estaba acostada en un colchón viejo y sucio en una inmensa bodega, veía todo borroso y apenás podía moverme, no sabía cuando tiempo había estado aquí, había momentos en que recuperaba la conciencia pero esos sujetos me inyectaban algo y volvía a dormirme. Escuche el ruido de la puerta metálica abrirse y me volví a recostar en el maloliente colchón, cerrando mis ojos y fingí estar dormida, ellos soltaron mis manos y mis piernas y me cargaron a trevés de un viejo pasillo, yo conocía este lugar.

―Allí está, sana y salva― Reconocí esa voz al instante.

Sentí como mi cuerpo caía de lleno al suelo y lanze un pequeño grito, entreabrí los ojos pero aún veía borroso y me sentía mareada.

―¡Maldito! ¡Sueltala!―

Sasuke. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

―Sasuke― Murmure media adormilado mientras intentaba levantarme un poco.

―¡Sakura!―

―¡No te atrevas a moverte! ¡Levantenla!―

Sentí como me tomaban de los brazos y me ponían de pie, toque mi cabeza sintiendo la sangre seca y una punzada en medio de la frente donde se encontraba la herida, volví a abrir los ojos y enfoque la vista, a mi lado estaban Zaku y Dosu, los conocía de Akatsuki, trabajaban para Orochimaru, frente a mi estaba Sasuke y delante de él estaba Kabuto con un arma.

―¿Sabes por qué Akatsuki esta cerrado?― Murmuro Kabuto apuntando el arma a Sasuke, este solo negó con la cabeza ―Por qué tu estúpida novia no pudo soportar que te hayas drogado, culpo a mi padre y lo denuncio, por su culpa estamos en la calle, cerraron todos sus negocios y el bar― Dijo mirándome con desprecio ―Zaku, Dosu―

Estos me soltaron y caía de lleno al suelo, mis piernas a penás si me respondía, Zaku y Dosu, se acercaron a Sasuke y comenzaron a golpearlo.

―¡Sakura, corre, vete!― Grito Sasuke intentando esquivar los golpes.

―¡No, dejenlo!― Grite intentando levantarme.

―No te muevas, maldita― Me dijo Kabuto apuntandome con el arma ―Dame una buena razón para no matarlo―

―¡Sakura, vete!―

―Yo denuncie a Orochimaru, Sasuke no tiene nada que ver, déjalo ir―

―Eso era lo que quería escuchar ¿Qué sentiste cuando lo viste muriendo?― Murmuro con desprecio.

Zaku me agarro por la espalda evitando que me moviera mientras Dosu agarraba a Sasuke y Kabuto lo golpeaba.

―¡Déjalo, déjalo!― Gritaba mientras lloraba e intentaba zafarme de los brazos de Zaku pero era inútil, estaba demasiado mareada como para moverme.

―Sa... Sakura― Murmuro Sasuke ya tendido en el suelo.

―Dime, Sakura ¿Lo amas, lo amas? ¿Dime que se siente que te quiten todo lo que tienes?― Dijo Kabuto pateando a Sasuke en el estómago.

―¡Por favor, déjalo!... Si, lo amo, lo amo... ¡Ahora, déjalo por favor!― Grite mientras veía como el puño ensangrentado de Kabuto se estrellaba contra la mejilla de Sasuke.

―Sueltala― Murmuro, Zaku me soltó y yo corrí con Sasuke.

―Sasuke, Sasuke― Lo llame, mientras me sentaba en el suelo, lo levante y apoye su torso sobre mi ―Sasuke― Murmure llorando, este entreabrió sus ojos.

―Sakura― Murmuro, apenás si podía hablar ―Vete― Susurro apretando mi mano con la suya.

―Que tiernos― Exclamó Kabuto ―Morirán juntos ¿Una última palabra?―

―Vete al infierno― Susurre mientras cerraba mis ojos.

Y lo siguiente que escuche fue el disparo cortar el aire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muchas gracias a todo por sus comentarios y todos aquellos que pusieron el fic en favoritos es un honor.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que el próximo ya es el último y luego viene el apílogo.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	33. Prometo volver por ti

**capítulo XXXIII:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prometo volver por ti**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Respire profundo mientras me acostaba nuevamente en el sillón, mi tía estaba de guardia en el hospital, como todos los viernes a la noche, Matsuri se había ido hace pocas horas a la dichosa fiesta de graduación y yo me encontraba prácticamente durmiendo en el sillón de la sala.

Escuche nuevamente el timbre pero lo ignore por completo, cerre mis ojos y lo siguiente que sentí fue la puerta golpear contra la pared al ser abierta de una patada.

―¡Te lo dije! ¡Fuerza bruta!― Chillo Kisame apuntando con su dedo a Itachi.

―Ya déjate de estúpideces― Le contesto este.

Esperen ¿Itachi? ¿Kisame?

―¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?― Pregunte poniéndome de pie.

―Te doy dos opciones, cerecito― No hace falta que aclare quien dijo eso ―O te dejo que te cambies y te pongas un lindo vestido o te llevo a la fiesta de graduación así― Murmuro recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus oscuros ojos y una mueca divertida.

―¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?― Le pregunte mientras me sentaba en el sillón ―Ya les dije, no voy a ir―

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el suelo desaparecer de mis pies. Itachi me cargaba como si fuera una bolsa de papas, sobre su hombro.

―Kisame, ve por unos zapatos―

―Si, ya vuelvo― Murmuro este subiendo la escalera de metal a mi habitacióin.

―¡Bájame!―

―Te di a elegir, pensé que me conocías, cerecito―

―Voy a matarte―

―Estás hermosa― Dijo irónico haciéndome enojar más de lo que ya estaba.

Me encontraba descalza, despeinada y sin una gota de maquillaje, mi pelo estaba ondulado y alborotado, producto de dormir en el sillón durante toda la tarde, llevaba puestas unas calzas blancas con flores rosadas, una simple blusa negra de tirantes y la camisa roja oscura de Sasuke, la había encontrado echa un ovillo en mi placard, no recordaba cuando la había dejado.

―Aquí están los zapatos― Dijo Kisame agitando unas zapatillas blancas deportivas.

Cerraron la puerta y me llevaron a rastras a su camioneta.

―¡Qué me bajes, idiota!―

―Quieta― Dijo Itachi con voz seria y autoritaria.

Abrió la puerta de atrás y me déposito en el asiento trasero, Kisame subió de co-piloto e Itachi arranco la camioneta.

―Solo porque soy bueno, te traje maquillaje y un cepillo― Me dijo Kisame alcanzándome un pequeño bolso rosado y las zapatillas.

Ni siquiera le conteste solo me coloque los zapatos y arregle un poco mi rostro y mi cabello. Acaricie mi vientre cuando sentí una leve punzada y respire profundo.

―Lo siento ¿Te lastime?― Me pregunto Itachi preocupado.

―¿Ahora te preocupas?― Le dije irónica, él solo frunció el ceño pero no quito la expresión de preocupación de su rostro ―No es nada―

_Flash back_

_Escuhe el disparo cortar el aire._

―_¡Ah!_―

―_¡Sakura!_―

_Sentí la bala entrar por mi abdomen, cerré los ojos mientras presionaba la herida con mis manos y sentí el tibio líquido bañar mi abdomen._

―_¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!_―_ Grito Sasuke acercandose a mi, yo había caído al suelo temblando por el dolor y el ardor que sentía en ese momento._

―_Tranquilo, en unos momentos le harás companía a tu zorra_―_ Murmuro Kabuto apuntándolo con el arma _―_¿Qué se siente que otra mujer que amas muera por tu culpa?_―

_Cerré los ojos esperando escuchar otro disparo pero en lugar de eso, el sonido de las sirenas nos distrajo. Sasuke se levanto de prisa y golpeo a Kabuto haciendo que el arma volará unos cuantos metros._

―_¡Es la policía!_―

―_¡Debemos irnos!_―

―_¡Vayanse ustedes! Yo antes voy a matar a estos desgraciados_―_ Les contesto Kabuto._

_Vi como Zaku y Dosu salían corriendo mientras el ruido de las sirenas era más potente. Sasuke y Kabuto seguían golpeándose el uno al otro, sentí el charco de sangre debajo de mi cuerpo, hasta podía sentir el sabor oxido de mi sangre subir por mi garganta, presione más mi estómago y un borbotón de sangre salió de mi boca._

―_Ah_―_ Me queje mientras intentaba moverme._

_Observe de reojo, Sasuke y Kabuto aún seguían peleando, el arma estaba a tan solo unos metros de mi, sentía la bala atravesar mi carne, me arrastre un poco más y estire mi brazo para tomarlo, las sirenas se detuvieron ya cuando estaban frente al galpón abandonado, no tenía idea quien había avisado a la policía._

―_¡Maldito!_―_ Grito Kabuto._

_Sasuke cayó al suelo y Kabuto se puso a orcahajadas sobre él mientras lo golpeaba repetidas veces en el rostro. Apreté el arma entre mis manos y me levante despacio._

―_Ka-Kabuto_―_ Lo llame._

_En cuanto volteó apreté el gatillo, la bala impacto en su pecho. Él me miro sorprendido y se levanto tocando la sangre que emanaba de su herida._

―_¡Maldita perra!_―

―_Vete al infierno_―

_Volví a disparar y esta vez vacíe la carga en su cuerpo._

_End flash back_

―Ya llegamos, cerecito, bajate―

Yo solo fruncí el ceño mientras bajaba de la camioneta de Itachi y nos dirigimos al salón de fiestas del instituto. Al entrar todos voltearon a vernos y no era por el echo de lo linda que me veía, sino porque los dos idiotas venían de traje y yo con ropa común, observe el hermoso decorado del salón, todos estaban vestidos de gala y después de todo lo que me ha pasado nunca me iba a acostumbrar a estas situaciones tan incómodas.

Hoy era nuestra fiesta de graduación, claro, que yo no había querido venir por más que me insistieron pero heme aquí.

―Sakura― Dijo sorprendida Temari mirandome de arriba abajo.

―Al menos te hubieras peinado, frentona― Se burlo Ino.

―Ya cállense―

_Flash back_

_Abrí los ojos despacio mientras sentía el aroma a alcohol y medicamentos. La habitación era completamente blanca, me encontraba en una cama de hospital, conectada por varios cables._

―_Ah_―_ Me queje mientras intentaba sentarme._

―_No hagas eso_―_ Me regañaron._

_Al voltear mi rostro me encontré con Sasuke._

―_Te vas a abrir la herida_―

_Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y nos sumimos en un silencio demasiado incómodo._

―_¿Cómo-_―

―_Karin_―_ Me interrumpió, yo solo fruncí las cejas confundida _―_Su hermano le contó lo que planeaba hacer, ella llamo a la policía_―

―_Vaya, eso fue... No Karin_―_ Dije mientras sonreía, el solo hizo una mueca semejante a una sonrisa._

―_Yo... Avisare a los médicos que ya despertaste_―

―_Sasuke_―_ Lo detuve _―_¿Estás bien?_―

―_Eres tú la estuvo una semana inconsciente_―_ Murmuro con una sonrisa de lado._

―_¿Una semana?_―_ Susurre, él solo asintió mientras se retiraba._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ya habían pasado tres días, hoy me daban de alta. La mayoría habían venido a visitarme, incluso vino Ino. Pero Sasuke no había vuelto y eso era lo que más me dolía._

―_Sakura_―_ Levante la vista y una sonrisa se poso en mi rostro sin permiso._

_Sasuke se acerco a paso lento a mi y se sentó en la cama a mi lado._

―_¿Cómo estás, mejor?_―_ Murmuro acariciando mi cabello._

―_Si, mejor... Yo... Lo siento_―_ Dije bajando la cabeza._

―_¿Por qué?_―

―_Por todo_―

―_Sakura, no lo sientas. Nada fue tu culpa, fue mía... Ahora... Ahora debo enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos_―_ Murmuro._

―_¿Cómo?_―

―_Yo... Yo me voy a internar en un centro de rehabilitación_―_ Dijo, yo solo lo mire sorprendida _―_No nos veremos por un tiempo_―

―_Esta bien... Es... Es lo mejor_―

_Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que la enfermera entro alegando que la hora de visita había acabado._

―_Mañana te darán de alta_―_ Dijo distraido mientras la enfermera se retiraba _―_No podré venir_―

―_No te preocupes_―

―_Bien, entonces... Me iré_―_ Menciono algo frustrado._

―_Sasuke ¿Te puedo pedir algo antes de que te vayas?_―_ Él solo asintió volviendo a acercarse a mi _―_¿Un beso?_―

_Sonrió de lado y se acerco más a mi. Cerré los ojos esperando el beso pero sus labios rozaron mi frente y dépositaron un pequeño beso allí. Yo solo fruncí el ceño y lo escuche lanzar una risa baja._

―_Tú te mereces lo mejor_―_ Dijo alejandose de mi _―_Y hasta que no este rehabilitado no seré lo mejor para ti... Prometo volver por ti, pequeña_―

_End flash back_

Observe el reloj de mi muñeca, eran las tres y media de la mañana. La mayoría estaban en medio del salón bailando, yo me encontraba sentada en una de las mesas. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que no veía a Sasuke, según Itachi que era el único permitido para visitarlo en ese lugar, se vía cada vez mejor, estaba estudiando para recuperar todo el tiempo que había perdido y a pesar que no podría graduarse con nosotros, le harían un examen especial para poder graduarse de la secundaria sin repetir el año.

―¿Bailas?― Me pregunto Itachi, asentí mientras tomaba su mano y nos dirigimos al centro del salón.

De un momento a otro las luces se apagaron e iluminaron el escenario. Tuve un mal presentimiento en ese momento.

―No, no, no― Murmure mientras intentaba alejarme.

―Tranquila, cerecito― Me dijo Itachi mientras detenía mi huida.

Cerré los ojos mientras le daba la espalda al escenario ¿Por qué esto se me hacía tan familiar?

―Sakura―

¿Sasuke?

Me di vuelta despacio y lo observe sobre le escenario, la luz daba de lleno en su cuerpo.

―Al menos podías haberte puesto un vestido― Murmuro a través del micrófono y todos se rieron de mí.

¿Qué, ni ahora puede dejar de humillarme?

Bajo del escenario despacio aún con la luz iluminándolo y el micrófono en mano. Itachi me empujo para que fuera a donde él se acercaba.

Lo observe mientras caminaba a paso lento, se veía mejor, su piel ya no poseía ese color blanco enfermo, ya no tenía ojeras violáceas, su cabello se veía sedoso y sus ojos poseían un brillo que jamás le había visto.

―Pequeña― Murmuro cuando ya estuvo frente a mí ―¿Me extrañaste?― Yo solo rodé los ojos por lo egocéntrico que podía llegar a ser, incluso en estos momentos ―Supongo que esto debí de haberlo dicho hace dos años... ¡Te amo!― Grito a través del micrófono, el salón estaba en completo silencio solo observando lo que él hacía ―¡Te amo, Sakura! ¡Te amo!― Volvió a repetir.

Sentí como si todo fuera mentira, mis manos temblaban y estaba segura que si hablaba tartamudearía. Cerre los ojos y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, unos segundos bastaron para que sus brazos envolvieran mi cintura.

―¿Esa es mi camisa?―

―Si... Yo... Yo también te amo, Sasuke― Le dije al separarnos mientras sonreía.

Él se acerco a mi para besarme, era lo que esperaba desde hacía meses pero antes de que sus labios rozaran los míos.

―Lamento interrumpir, pero la reina debe entregar su trono― Dijo Utakata parado en medio del escenario.

Sasuke bufo y me soltó, me acerque al escenario y tome el micrófono y el sobre entre mis manos.

―Bien, la reina es-―

―Ponle suspenso― Me interumpió Utakata, yo solo entrecerré los ojos.

Como si me gustará estar en medio de un escenario.

―Matsuri Haruno― Dije rápido y Utakata me fulmino con la mirada.

Mi pequeña prima subió al escenario y se acerco a mi, la abrace y Utakata "el rey del instituto" le coloco la corona ¿Por qué no me sorprende que Utakata Uchiha sea el rey?

Baje del escenario y me dirigí a Sasuke.

―Ya no soy una reina― Le dije mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello ―¿Aún me amas?―

―Ni creas que lo diré de nuevo― Susurro cerca de mi oído.

Iba a reprochar pero sus labios me callaron. Y al fin, luego de tantos meses deseándolo, me beso, sus labios acariciaron los míos despacito y paso su lengua por mi labio inferior para poder deslizarla a mi boca.

―Te amo― Susurro cerca de mi oído mientras me abrazaba ―No te acostumbres―

Observe a mi alrededor por encima del hombro de Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata bailaban en el medio del salón, Matsuri tiraba de la mano de Gaara obligandolo a bailar con ella, cosa que dudaba conociéndolo, aunque últimamente ha echo muchas cosas por Matsuri, Temari y Shikamaru parecían discutir en la mesa, pero de seguro en unos minutos estarían besándose porque así eran ellos, la mejor pareja que he conocido, Tenten y Neji también bailaban y él le susurraba cosas de vez en cuando, al oído.

Vi a Karin del otro lado del salón sentada en una mesa, yo aún continuaba abrazada a Sasuke bailando. Ella solo sonrió, no hipócrita o cínica o retadora, no, lo hizo de forma sincera y le respondí de la misma forma. Ino estaba con Kiba y Chouji en la mesa de bocadillos y a pesar de que ahora la veía muy seguido con Sai, me había dicho que se mantendría soltera hasta encontrar al indicado.

―Oye, vamonos de aquí― Murmuro Sasuke separandose de mí.

―¿A dónde?― Pregunte dudosa, él solo sonrió de lado mientras tiraba de mi mano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ingresamos despacio a la casa de la playa de la familia de Sasuke, donde siempre realizaban las fiestas los hermanitos Uchiha.

―Quedate aquí― Me ordeno mientras se alejaba.

Me quede parada en la puerta unos minutos hasta que volvió a aparecer, tiró de mi mano y nos dirigimos al living del lugar. En cuanto ingrese mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa, sonreí inconsciente mientras pasaba mis ojos por el lugar. Había una alfombra peluda enfrente de la chimenea encendida, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana entreabierta y había una botella y unas copas cerca de unos almohadones y una manta.

―Es hermoso― Susurre.

―Te dije que te merecías lo mejor―

Di media vuelta y lo bese. Me abrazo por la cintura mientras me empujaba despacio hacia atrás, la camisa que llevaba puesta cayó al suelo junto con el saco del traje de Sasuke, me recosto despacio en la alfombra mientras sus labios aún seguían pegados a los míos, el beso paso a ser más lujurioso y cargado de deseo mientras nos quitábamos la ropa despacio, Sasuke me observo como si nunca lo hubiera echo y sonrió mientras volvía a besarme, una de sus manos masajeaba mi seno desnudo, pellizcando el pezón con su dedo índice y el pulgar mientras su otra mano bajaba despacio por mi vientre dibujando círculos imaginarios y llegando hasta mi intimidad.

Gemí en su boca cuando sentí las caricias circulares sobre mi intimidad y Sasuke bajo su boca a mi seno, paso su lengua alrededor de la aureola y lo chupo varias veces, mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda mientras sentía como dos de sus dedos entraban y salían despacio de mí.

―Sasuke― Gemí.

Sentía como llegaría dentro de poco pero en ese momento se detuvo, fruncí el ceño y él solo largo una risa baja.

―Quiero que lleguemos juntos― Susurro contra mis labios.

Entro de una sola embestida en mí y se mantuvo quieto unos minutos, lo observe por la tenue luz de la chimenea.

―Te amo― Murmure ―Te amo, Sasuke―

―Lo sé― Dijo mientras me embestía despacio.

Lo hacía tan lento que hasta sentía como su miembro salía por completo de mi vagina para volver a entrar con más fuerza y rudeza, di media vuelta y acabe sentada sobre él, sonreí de lado mientras presionaba mis uñas en su pecho y lo cabalgaba más deprisa, mis jugos aumentaron haciendo que el movimiento fuera más rápido y continuo. Sasuke presiono mi trasero con sus manos obligándome a ir más rápido y que su miembro entrará más profundo en mí.

―Ah, Sasuke― Gemí.

Él se levanto un poco logrando quedar sentado y mis senos rozaron su pecho, acaricio mis labios con los suyos y apoyo su frente con la mía observandome detenidamente.

Gemí sonoramente mientras sentía como mis paredes vaginales se contraían y el líquido viscoso inundo mi interior.

―Sakura― Gimió bajito mientras mordía mis labios y nos recostamos de nuevo en la alfombra, yo encima de él.

Me iba a quitar pero Sasuke paso sus brazos por mi cintura apretándome contra su cuerpo.

―Solo... Solo quedate un minuto más así―

Yo solo asentí haciéndole caso mientras él tomaba la manta y nos cubría con ella. Desperté al otro día, cuando el sol dio de lleno en mi rostro, me dolía el cuello y la columna por la posición incómoda en la que me había quedado dormida, Sasuke aún continuaba dormido, su respiración era calmada y relajada. Me levante despacio sin hacer ruido y me coloque su camisa mientras me dirgía al baño, enjuague mi rostro y cuando volví ya se encontraba despierto, aún estaba desnudo, la manta solo cubría de su cadera para abajo, estaba sentado en la alfombra con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Dónde estabas?― Dijo serio cuando me acosté a su lado.

―Fui al baño―

―Pensé que te había ido― Murmuro acercándose a mi y dépositando un pequeño beso en mi cuello.

Paso su nariz por mi cuello sintiendo el aroma de mi perfume y pasando la lengua lentamente, sentí como su mano subía despacio por mi pierna y luego deslizaba algo pequeño, frío y metálico por la piel provocándome un escalofrío, siguó acariciándome con ese objeto, mientras subía por mi abdomen cubierto por la camisa y el escote que esta dejaba. Sasuke se separo de mi y observe sobre mi pecho el hermoso anillo que descansaba allí. Lo tome entre mis manos mientras lo miraba sorprendida, era un anillo realmente hermoso y por lo visto muy antiguo, no sabía mucho de joyas pero se veía fino y muy caro.

―¿Qué es esto, Sasuke?―

―Cásate conmigo― Dijo serio.

―¿Qué?―

―Cásate conmigo, pequeña― Volvió a repetir como si le hablara a una niña.

―Yo... Si ¡Si! Si, Sasuke, si― Grite mientras lo abrazaba ―Claro que me casare contigo―

―Que bien, por que no era pregunta, era orden― Dijo mientras me tiraba sobre la alfombra y se colocaba sobre mi ―Y ahora serás legalmente mi mujer― Murmuro acercandose a besarme.

―Sasuke― Lo llame cuando sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos, sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en los míos ―Me eres infiel y te castro―

Él solo sonrió de lado y unio nuestros labios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Observe detenidamente a mi alrededor mientras subía al escenario colocado en el jardín del instituto, frente a el había sillas colocadas en perfecto orden, en los asientos delanteros estaban mis compañeros de clase, con sus túnicas verde oscuro y sus birretes del mismo color.

Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sai, Kankuro, Karin, Tayuya, Shion, Kin, Suigetsu, Juugo.

Detrás estaban todos nuestros familiares y amigos.

Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Pain, Konan, Hidan, Kakasu, Zetsu, Obito, Rin, Kakashi, Hanabi, Temari, Matsuri, Gaara, Utakata, Hotaru.

Mi tía me guiño un ojo mientras peleaba con Jiraiya como dos pequeños niños, mi padre Hisashi Hyūga, Hiashi Hyūga, el resto de los padres estaban sentados más atrás.

Suspire mientras miraba el papel frente a mi, acomode el micrófono y lo busque con la mirada.

Sasuke se encontraba un poco más apartado, me sonrió de lado y volví la vista al frente, vi destellar el hermoso anillo que descansaba en mi dedo anular, aclare mi garganta y me acerque la micrófono.

_**Como si me gustará estar en un escenario, frente a todo el instituto.**_

_Al ir creciendo vamos perdiendo cosas._

_Perder... De eso se trata la vida._

_Perder la juventud._

_Perder los amigos._

_Perder los amores._

_Perder la inocencia._

_De eso se trata crecer,_

_De reír y llorar._

_De cambiar y cometer errores. De enmendarlos._

_Pero más que nada... De vivir._

_Y vivir lento, para disfrutar la vida,_

_disfrutar las risas, las lágrimas,_

_los besos y recuperar lo que perdimos._

_Amigos, amores y algo de la inocencia que teníamos de niños._

_Y más que nada... Para ser feliz._

_De eso se trata crecer,_

_de experiencias, buenas, malas_

_y de empezar de nuevo, de cero._

_Hoy se acaba una etapa y comienza una nueva._

_Esa es la vida._

_No se apresuren, vivan lento._

_Que así se disfruta más..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muchas gracias a todos y todas quienes hayan seguido la historia hasta aquí.

Muchas gracias x leer y comentar y poner el fic en favoritos o en alerta, un honor, muchas gracias.

Espero que el final les haya gustado y el próximo será un epilogo (quise decir eso la vez pasada, pero me quedo "apilogo" x culpa de los dedasos jaja)

Nos leemos en el próximo y último capítulo.

Besos Blue Cherry.

Y muchas gracias.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	34. A gritos de Esperanza

**capítulo XXXIV:**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS DE LA VIDA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A gritos de esperanza**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A pesar que la luna no brille, mañana._

_Dará igual, solo verte reír,_

_es lo que me hace feliz, mi alma..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_¡Sakura!_―

―_¡Abre la puerta, frentona!_―

―_¡Un minuto!_―

―_¡Eso dijiste hace media hora, ya sal!_―

―_Sakura... Es tu boda ¡Sal de ahí!_―

―_¡Déjenme tranquila un minuto!_―

_Escuche los pasos alejarse y suspire nuevamente. _

_Estábamos en la iglesia, yo me encontraba encerrada en el pequeño cuarto donde nos habíamos cambiado. Me acerque al espejo de cuerpo entero y me observe nuevamente, mi cabello estaba ondulado y llegaba por debajo de los hombros, una media cola formada por el broche de mi madre y de allí salía un velo blanco que llegaba hasta media espalda. El vestido era de color perla, un ajustado corcet con unos pequeños breteles de puntilla que tapaban mis hombros y la falda echa con varias faldas de tul y puntilla para que quedara ancha y larga hasta el suelo, un ligero maquillaje adornaba mi rostro._

_Se supone que era el día más feliz de mi vida, pero... No lo sé, sentía miedo, dudas y nerviosismo, amaba a Sasuke, no tenía dudas de eso, pero no quería casarme y arruinarlo todo, que él cambie o peor que se enamore de otra._

_Todos decían que eramos demasiado jovenes para casarnos, a más de uno le sorprendio el echo que con solo dieciocho años, hayamos decidido casarnos y quizás... Quizás tengan razón._

_Escuche la puerta abrirse, cerré los ojos mientras le daba la espalda y me acerque al enorme ventanal._

―_Dije que salía en cinco minutos_―

―_¿Me quieres decir que te pasa?_―

_Mi cuerpo tembló de solo escuchar su voz, di media vuelta despacio y Sasuke estaba parado a escasos centímetros de mí con su impecable traje negro._

―_Nada... Ya salgo_―_ Tartamudee, él solo alzo una ceja y bufo._

―_No te quieres casar_―_ Aseguro._

―_¡No! Claro que quiero... Pero... ¿Si te enamoras de alguien más, me lo dirás?_―

―_Sakura_―_ Suspiro mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cintura y acercaba mi cuerpo al suyo _―_¿Crees que con lo que demore en darme cuenta que te amo, me enamorare de otra?_―_ Murmuro apoyando su frente contra la mía._

―_Yo... Tengo miedo_―

―_No lo tengas, seremos felices y tendremos muchos hijos_―

―_¿Lo prometes?_―

―_Lo prometo_―

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_6 años..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Abrí los ojos de golpe y la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana dio de lleno en mi rostro. Me senté despacio en el colchón y di vuelta la cabeza despacio, la cama estaba vacía como hacía ya varios meses, nuevamente se formo ese nudo en mi garganta. Me levante despacio, ignorando las inmensas ganas de llorar que sentía ¡Malditas hormonas!

―Mierda― Me queje mientras sentía como mi estómago se revolvía.

Corrí al baño y tire todo lo que había comido ayer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y es verdad, una mirada distinta _

_o algún gesto más frío, se clava._

_En mi pecho, vaga el desconcierto._

_Pero amor, ahí está la mágia._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¡Shikamaru!― Grite mientras acababa de maquillarme.

Este apareció por la puerta del dormitorio, caminando despacio y comiendo una manzana.

―¿Quieres atender la puerta?― Dije histérica mientras escuchaba el timbre como por quinta vez.

Shikamaru solo rodó los ojos y camino despacio a la puerta principal, hacía ya dos años que vivíamos juntos y juro que aún no me acostumbro a que sea un vago.

―¿Chouji?― Escuche desde la sala.

Acabe de maquillarme, tome mi bolso y me encamine a la sala.

―Chouji, creí que estarías en Kyoto― Murmure mientras me acercaba a saludarlo.

Chouji había ganado una beca para estudiar en Kyoto y cumplir su sueño, ser chef.

―Si, el curso acaba en seis meses y... Cuando vuelva pondré un restorán, pensaba en que quizás Shikamaru me quiera ayudar con eso de los números― Murmuro mientras se llevaba un vaso de jugo a la boca.

Shikamaru se había graduado hace poco de contador.

―Me parece una excelente idea― Asegure mientras me colocaba un ligero abrigo ―Amor, ya me voy vuelvo en un rato― Me despedí de Shikamaru y de Chouji y me acerque a la salida.

―Cuidate― Me dijo Shikamaru antes de salir y continuaron su "charla de negocios"

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Chicas― Les dije mientras me acercaba a la mesa.

Allí se encontraban, Tenten, Matsuri, Ino, Hinata y Sakura. Pedimos algo de comer y nos pusimos a hablar de cualquier tontería.

Observe a Sakura unos momentos y note como sus ojos se empañaban de vez en cuando.

―¿Te encuentras bien?― Susurre.

―Si, no es nada― Contesto bajito mientras sonreía.

Le devolví la sonrisa dándole a entender que siempre la apoyaría, el idiota de Sasuke se fue sin que ella le pudiera decir toda la verdad.

Era sorpendente que luego de seis años siguieramos siendo amigas y eso era lo mejor, poder ser amigas sin importar cuanto tiempo haya pasado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ahora que te veo, niña ya te echo de menos._

_No imagino mis heridas, si algún día te vas lejos._

_Mi vida, por esto..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Gaara ¿A dónde vas?― Me pregunto Kankuro mientras se levantaba del sillón.

―Voy a llevar a Matsuri a... Que te importa―

―Me importa, por el día que es hoy― Aseguro preocupado y yo sabía que lo estaba.

―Deja de preocuparte. Estaré bien― Asegure saliendo de la casa.

Kankuro solo rodó los ojos y volvió a recostarse en el sillón, descansaba ya que esta noche sería muy importante para él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Tarde mucho?― Me pregunto la castaña antes de dépositar un pequeño beso en mis labios.

―No, esta bien― Dije ―Ven, vamos― Murmure alcanzándole el casco de la moto.

Conduje durante unos minutos y estacione cerca del lugar donde quería llevar a Matsuri. Ella solo frunció el ceño confundida al reconocer el lugar pero no dijo nada. Tomo mi mano enredando sus dedos con los míos y caminamos despacio por entre los hermosos árboles. Si bien hacía más de cinco años que Matsuri y yo eramos novios, había cosas que me reservaba para mí pero ahora quería que ella supiera todo de mí, para poder estar juntos, sin esconder nada.

Nos detuvimos frente a la lápida y me agache a dejar unas flores.

―Gaara― Susurro ella.

La abrace por la espalda y apoye mi mentón en su hombro.

―Mi madre― Dije, hoy era el funeral de la muerte de mi madre ―Mamá, te presento a la mujer de mi vida y con quien planeo pasar el resto de mi vida―

Matsuri se dio vuelta despacio para encararme, temblaba y me miraba dudosa.

―Hablas... ¿Hablas en serio?―

―Muy en serio. Te amo y quiero... Quiero casarme contigo―

―¡Gaara!― Grito mientras me abrazaba.

Apreté su cintura con mis manos y gire con ella.

―¿Eso es un si?―

―¡Si, claro que si!―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Si preguntan por mi, no les digas donde fui._

_Que tu alma sea fuerte, cuando mires hacía el frente,_

_y no recuerdes todo lo que no te di._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Itachi, Sasuke, tomen asiento_―_ Dijo mi padre con voz potente y dura._

_Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en estos años, más que nada la relación que teníamos Sasuke y yo con mi padre. Hacía dos meses, Sasuke se había graduado de la universidad de abogacía, yo por mi parte había abandonado la universidad, hacía años y me dedique a lo que siempre quise, el arte. Desde ese día, papá me quito todo, tampoco lo necesite, alquile un departamento barato con Kisame, Sasori y Deidara, Sasuke en cambio luego de casarse, cosa que me sorprendió por completo, se gano poco a poco el respeto de nuestro padre y logro que me perdonara por "defraudarlo"_

―_Lo llamé, porque planeo retirarme_―

_Lo miramos sorpendidos y luego de una de sus "famosas charlas" acabo dejando la empresa en nuestras manos._

―_Yo creo que lo mejor es que Sasuke sea el presidente_―_ Asegure._

_Este me miro sorpendido y se negó pero termino aceptando, yo sabía que era lo que él quería desde niño._

―_Felicidades_―_ Dijo mi padre estrechando su mano con la de Sasuke _―_Felicidades, hijo_―

_El problema vino después, Sasuke tuvo que irse cinco meses a Estados Unidos a culminar un negocio muy importante, Sakura no pudo acompañarlo porque aún no concluía su carrera de medicina y recuerdo que la noche antes de irse, ellos tuvieron una discución muy fuerte. Sakura llego llorando a mi departamento, no le contesto el teléfono a Sasuke y ni siquiera quiso ir a despedirlo a la mañana siguiente._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Itachi ¿Dónde ponemos esto?― Me dijo Kisame mientras me mostraba los focos de luz.

Esta sería la exposición de cuadros en nuestra galería, nos había costado años poder comprar la galería de arte y esta noche todos nuestros esfuerzos valdrían la pena.

Sasori se dedicaba a sus marionetas en madera, las cuales competían fuertemente con las marionetas de Kankuro, Deidara formaba esculturas en arcilla, Pain y Konan también nos ayudaron bastante, Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, Obito, todos nos ayudaron a pesar de sus estudios, incluso Kakazu, nos ayudaban con el tema del dinero. Me acerque despacio a Sai y lo vi terminando de colgar uno de sus cuadros, la verdad era muy talentoso y ese era uno de sus primeros cuadros, una hermosa rosa pintada a lápiz.

―¿Nerviso?―

―Algo― Me contesto ―Pero estoy muy agradecido de que me dejen participar―

―No agradezcas, te lo mereces, eres muy bueno―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y es que quedan tantas cosas, _

_por contarte y que me cuentes._

_Tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir._

_A tu lado, oh mi vida... A tu lado..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Te encuentras bien?― Pregunte mientras observaba los golpes en su mejilla.

―Tranquila, hija, no es nada― Me aseguro ―¿Tú como estás, has sabido algo de tu hermana?―

―Bien, Tayuya me llamo el otro día, le va muy bien en Kyoto― Le dije.

Hacía más de cuatro años que Tayuya se había ido a vivir a Kyoto, había conseguido una beca para una escuela de modelos. Yo por mi parte había conseguido un trabajo para poder vivir y estudie diseño. Todos los domingos venía a visitar a mi padre a la prisión.

―Karin― Me llamo.

Sentí las pequeñas gotas bañar mi rostro, las seque rápido con la palma de mi mano y le sonreí, odiaba verlo encerrado, era mi padre después de todo y fui yo la que tuvo que decirle que Kabuto había muerto, explicarle que paso y salir adelante.

―Será mejor irte, ya es tarde y este no es buen lugar para una chica―

―Si... Bien, volveré pronto― Asegure mientras me levantaba ―Te amo, papá―

―Yo también te amo, Karin― Murmuro ―Cuídate―

Salí despacio del inmenso edificio, suspire mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, ya estaba oscureciendo y hacía mucho frío. Suspire y emprendí mi marcha a mi hogar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y ojalá que nuestros ojos si brillen, mañana._

_Que tu voz, siga pidiendóme a gritos amor,_

_a gritos de esperanza..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Ya, tranquilo, Naruto― Me dijo Jiraiya mientras acomodaba mi corbata.

―Estoy tranquilo― Asegure, el viejo solo rodó los ojos y acabo con el nudo de la corbata ―¿Tú a donde vas tan elegante, viejo?―

―Al fin Tsunade acepto salir conmigo―

―Luego de diez años― Murmure, Jiraiya solo me miro fulminándome con la mirada ―Espero que les vaya bien―

―Vamos a ir al casino―

―Prepárate para perder―

―¿Tu crees que ebria, ella me deje-―

―No me digas eso, viejo pervertido―

―¡Deja de llamarme así! Solo era una inocente pregunta―

―Ah, en ese caso― Murmure acercándome a la puerta ―Lo dudo―

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Naruto, al fin llegas― Se acerco a mi Shino y Hanabi.

―¿Nervioso?― Se burlo de mi, la enana.

No sé como Shino la aguanta. Estaba por contestarle cuando Hinata bajo despacio por las escaleras, captando la atención de todos, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, su azabache cabello laceo y largo y un leve maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos color perla, sencillamente, hermosa.

Nos encontrábamos en su casa, en una reunión familiar. Hiashi llamo a la mesa, antes de poder besarla, a veces creo que lo hace a próposito. Luego de cenar, las empleadas retiraron los platos, estaban en aquella gran mesa casi toda la familia Hyūga, solo faltaban Sakura y Neji. Me levante despacio de mi asiento llamando la atención de todos, estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, hacía más de seis años que Hinata era mi novia y ya teníamos veinticuatro años.

―Naruto― Murmuro Hiashi mirandome serio.

―Bueno, yo quería aprovechar ya que están todos aquí para― Saque la pequeña cajita roja de mi bolsillo y tome la mano de Hinata, para que se levantara de la silla ―¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Hinata?―

Esta me miro sorpendida, sus ojos se abrieron y el silencio inundo la sala.

―Si― Murmuro bajito ―¡Si, Naruto, si quiero!― Grito colgándose de mi cuello.

Me acerque a besarla pero nuevamente me interrumpieron.

―Naruto― Me llamo Hiashi con voz severa, se levanto de la silla y se acerco a paso lento a mi, temblé con cada paso que dio ―Felicidades― Dijo mientras me abrazaba y palmeaba mi espalda ―Bienvenido a la familia―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ahora que te tengo, no pienso perder el tiempo,_

_ni perderme por mi absurdo ego, ni un solo momento._

_Se esfuma, el miedo..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Uno, dos, tres ¡Fondo blanco!― Grito Kiba mientras se acababa el vaso con tequila, Lee y Utakata lo siguieron.

Estábamos festejando nuestro último semestre en la academia de policías, por lo menos, Lee, Kin y yo, nos graduábamos en dos semanas, a Utakata aún le quedaba un año más que a nosotros y Kiba se graduaría de veterinario este mismo año.

―Tenten― Se acerco a mí, mi pequeña prima ―¿Qué te ocurre?―

―Neji, llega hoy― Mencione y sentí la tonta sonrisa en mi rostro.

―¡Al fin!― Grito Lee ―¡Neji llega hoy!―

―¡Tenten dejara de estar frustrada!― Grito Kiba y mi puño se estrecho contra su mejilla ―Eso duele se quejo― Mientras se sobaba la zona adolorida.

―Amor, cuantas veces te dije, no te metas con una mujer furiosa― Le dijo Kin mientras ponía el vaso frío en su mejilla.

―Lee, deja de tomar, te hará mal― Shion se sentó al lado de su novio intentando en vano quitarle la botella.

Y Utakata atrapo a mi prima por la cintura, obligándola a sentarse en su piernas mientras la besaba, observe a las "felices parejas" y ya no aguantaba estar así con Neji. Tome mi bolso y mi abrigo de la mesa.

―Me largo― Dije, aunque dudo que me hayan escuchado.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Tres horas! Tres malditas horas esperándolo y el señor ni siquiera se molesto en avisarme que llega más tarde. Neji había ganado una beca para estudiar en Inglaterra, si bien al principio fue díficil, superamos nuestra relación a distancia, a veces iba yo a verlo, a veces él venía. Pero la semana pasada había sido su graduación, toda su familia, Sakura e incluso yo, fuimos a verlo. Se quedo una semana más acomodando sus cosas para volver y yo tuve que volver a Tokio por mis estudios. Observe mi reloj nuevamente, las diez de la noche, de seguro vendría en un vuelo por la mañana. Me levante despacio y camine a paso lento a la salida del aeropuerto.

―¡Tenten!― Escuche mi nombre a los lejos, al voltear vi a Neji parado a unos cuantos metros de mí.

Corrí los más rápido que pude y me colgue de su cuello cuando lo tuve cerca, dejo caer las maletas y sus brazos atraparon mi cintura.

―Pensé que ya no vendrías― Susurre intentando esconder mis sollozos.

―Shh, tranquila― Me calmo mientras acariciaba mi cabello ―Lamento el retraso, intente avisarte pero el celular no tenía señal-―

―No importa, ahora estás aquí y no te irás― Asegure acariciando su mejilla.

―Te extreñe―

―Yo también te extrañe mucho, Neji―

Se acerco a mi juntando nuestros labios en un beso pasional y casi desesperado.

―Vamos a casa, que muero por hacerte el amor toda la noche―

―¡Neji!― Lo regañe.

Pero ¿A quién quería engañar? Yo también lo deseaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Si preguntan por mi, no les digas donde fui._

_Que tu alma sea fuerte, cuando mires hacía el frente,_

_y no recuerdes todo lo que no te di._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apreté el arrugado papel entre mis manos mientras subía despacio los gastados escalones de piedra, dentro de la enorme galería había mucha gente, la exposición había empezado hace unas dos horas y al parecer era todo un éxito. Kankuro y Sasori competían por sus marionetas y Deidara alardeaba de sus esculturas, Itachi solo se dedicaba a observar sus pinturas mientras una que otra chica se acercaba solo a coquetearle y el resto de los Akatsukis se encontraban por el lugar. Recorrí la galería despacio y llegue a un hermoso cuadro, yo recordaba ese dibujo: Una hermosa rosa pintada a lápiz.

―Es hermosa― Susurre emboba viendola fijamente.

―¿Ahora te das cuentas?―

Pegue un brinco al escuchar su voz detrás de mi, volteé el rostro despacio y Sai se encontraba parado a mi lado observando el hermoso dibujo.

―A veces uno se da cuenta de las cosas tarde― Asegure.

―¿No deberías estar en las pasarelas de Milán?― Pregunto indiferente.

Ser modelo había sido mi sueño desde niña, pero una vez en Milán me di cuenta que eso, no era lo que yo quería. Volví a Tokio con la intención de estudiar diseño y hacer yo, la ropa que modelarían las modelos, había vuelto hace unos meses, trabajaba en la florería de mi abuela y vivía con ella, papá intento ayudarme pero lo rechace, por primera vez en mis veinticuatro años haría algo por mi misma. Al volver me encontré con la grata noticia de que sería tía, Rin estaba embarazada de Kakashi y en este mes daría a luz a una hermosa niña.

―La pasarela no era lo mío― Murmure, el solo asintio ―¿Sabes? Cuando era niña, me regalaron un hermoso dibujo pero era tonta y superficial y lo rechace de la peor forma, ahora... Pues sigo siendo superficial y algo tonta pero... No lo rechasaría si el dibujo volviera a mis manos―

―¿Y tienes con que pagarlo?― Me pregunto acercándose a mi.

―¿Es muy caro?―

―Para ti... No― Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y acaricio mi mejilla ―Solo... Un beso―

Unió nuestros labios en un beso dulce y tierno, subí mis manos a su cuello y sentí su abrazo posesivo en mi cintura, claro que no volvería a rechazarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Que tu luz brille por siempre, porque tú te lo mereces._

_Y perdona si algún día pretendí,_

_que no fueras, oh, tu misma..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Adiós, Juugo― Me despedí del grandote saliendo del bar.

―Cuidate, Suigetsu― Murmuro con voz seria.

Yo solo sonreí de lado y me encamine en el sentido contrario, serían cerca de las once de la noche. A lo lejos distinguí una cabellera pelirroja, me acerque un poco mientras la veía caminar a paso lento.

Su vida no había estado muy bien en estos últimos años, su padre había ido preso por narcotráfico, su hermano había muerto y Tayuya se había ido a Kyoto a estudiar.

Se que me arrepentiría por esto.

―¡Karin!― La llame.

Esta se detuvo y me miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

―¿Qué quieres? Cara de pez―

―Vamos por un trago―

Me miro confundida y luego frunció la boca.

―No, gracias― Menciono mientras daba media vuelta y seguía su camino.

―Sé que quieres― Le dije mientras la seguía ―Vamos ¿No querrás estar sola?―

Ella solo agacho la cabeza y suspiro varias veces.

―Bien, solo un trago― Menciono dando vuelta a donde estaba el bar ―Pero aún te odio― Dijo con una media sonrisa.

―Yo también, yo también―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Si preguntan por ti, solo diré que te vi, _

_en mis sueños una noche_

_y solo sueño desde entonces, _

_para verme cada día junto a ti..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_¡No puedo creer que te vayas!_―

―_Son solo unos meses_―_ Murmure calmado mientras terminaba de hacer la maleta _―_Puedes ir a verme_―

―_¡Tengo clases, Sasuke!_―_ Grito._

_Suspiro y se sento en los pies de la cama._

―_Sakura_―_ La llame _―_Volveré pronto, será como si nunca me hubiera ido_―

―_No quiero que te vayas, no ahora_―_ Murmuro bajito._

―_Es trabajo_―

―_Bien, quédate con tu trabajo_―_ Dijo seria mientras se iba._

_Tenía que viajar a Estados Unidos a resolver algunos problemas con las empresas, demoraría cinco meses y sabía que el problema de Sakura eran sus celos, en los últimos días ha actuado muy extraño. Mi vuelo salía mañana a primera hora y Sakura no volvió en toda la noche, la llame muchas veces pero ni siquiera me respondió._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Deje la maleta en el suelo mientras rebuscaba las llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Ya habían pasado tres meses, no pude quedarme los dos meses restantes, es que Sakura me hacía mucha falta y más al saber que seguía enojada conmigo, cuando hablábamos por teléfono sentía que me escondía algo y no quiero perderla luego de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar.

Abrí la puerta despacio, todo estaba a oscuras, deje la maleta al lado del sillón y subí las escaleras al segundo piso, Sakura no estaba por ningún lado, subí las escaleras de metal despacio a la pequeña terraza que teníamos en la casa y me sorprendió que Sakura haya arreglado todo como si fuera un jardín, incluso había puesto luces y dos faroles para iluminar el lugar.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― Escuche su voz sorprendida a mis espaldas.

―¿No me extrañaste?― Pregunte dándome vuelta despacio ―Por que yo-― Me quede callado cuando volteé.

Mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo varias veces, era imposible, estaba más hermosa de lo que la había dejado y llevaba una solera rosa por debajo de las rodillas. Me acerque despacio a ella, con la vista fija en un solo lugar: Su vientre.

―¿Sakura?―

―Sasuke yo...― Se quedo callada mientras bajaba la cabeza.

―¿Por qué... Por qué no me lo dijiste?―

―Porque... Porque lo descubrí luego de que te fuiste y ya tenía casi dos meses y no quería decírtelo por teléfono, porque solo volverías porque estoy embarazada y no por mi― Susurro aún con la cabeza gacha.

Su voz fue bajando de nivel, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y escuche los suaves sollozos. Pase mis brazos por su cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo, su abultado vientre, que según mis cálculos tendría cerca de cinco meses choco con mi abdomen y ella levanto la vista sorprendida.

―¿No estás enojado?― Susurro.

―No― Le conteste mientras acariciaba su mejilla con una de mis manos y limpiaba sus lágrimas ―Lamento haberme ido, no quería dejarte sola pero era la empresa y mi padre-―

―Lo entiendo― Me interrumpió ―Bueno, antes no, pero... Sé lo importante que es para ti que tu papá te haya nombrado el presidente de la empresa y lamento haber sido tan infantil y haberme ido-―

―Ya, ya― La interrumpí ―Prometo no volver a irme, mucho menos ahora―

―¿No estás enojado?―

―No― Le conteste mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos ―Ahora recuérdame como lo hicimos― Susurre acariciando sus labios con los míos.

Ella sonrió y se acerco a besarme, la aprete más contra mi cuerpo y sentí la leve patada de mi hijo en su vientre.

―Te amo―

_Y a pesar de todo lo que le hice, lo que me hizo, jamás podré sacarla de mi, porque ella marco mi piel, la dejo llena de cicatrices que ahora no puedo, ni quiero borrar. Y si él tiempo se retrocediera, volvería a hacer lo mismo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes,_

_tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir._

_A tu lado, oh mi vida... _

_A tu lado..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Muchas pero muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en el correr de esta historia._

_Espero que el epílogo haya sido de su agrado y nuevamente muchas gracias a todos aquellos que pusieron el fic en favoritos y alertas, muchas gracias:_

_**.**_

_MySweetWolff_

_Dakota_

_MiisakiiKiss_

_Chiharu No Natsumi_

_Tathuhime_

_Yukino-san6_

_Mizuki12Hiou_

_KoNaNs-U.S_

_Lagrimas de Medianoche_

_Maria_

_Danny Kagamine_

_Mutacion_

_Laurita261_

_YuukiSaku12_

_Tsuki Kuroi_

_Aiko Amitie_

_Legna_

_Sakurafrozenprincess_

_DjPuMa13g_

_Lalalamarii_

_Miisaki-chan_

_Mimisaku_

_Kixanie_

_ShinyIvorysoul_

_Cane el Lindo Gatito_

_Valeria_

_Lizzy_

_Sasu_

_Natico-yan_

_Mel_

_Acriss_

_Ana_

_Nigixi_

_Dakota Amore_

_lOliitha-chaan_

_Ann-Whitlock_

_Princs-saori_

_Akasuna no sofia_

_Eve-luna_

_Mitsuki96_

_.Kristenx._

_Itszel_

_Suni_

_ClaeIshida_

_Hina1596_

_Kuro neko 666 SUIT anbu_

_Lady Hyuga_

_M-Manakel-K_

_Kiroko-chan_

_Mel Uchiha Way_

_Sakura Konan_

_Kimiko-Haruno_

_Auura_

_Florciita_

_Albasr_

_Hechizera_

_Bekura_

_Al_

_Maryylovee_

_AikoUchiha44_

_Alissea85_

_**.**_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS_ _y a todos los que leyeron, gracias._

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
